Then Hannah Came
by TankOTH90
Summary: Brooke Davis thought she lost everything after she was attacked. Her best friend was getting married to her other friend. The baby she helped had left to go back home. She felt abandoned, until Hannah came.
1. In Love With A Girl

**It felt like any other day for Brooke. She kept herself in her room away from all her friends. Since the attack she didn't really want to see anyone. She felt like she had no one since Peyton and Lucas were getting married and Angie had to leave. Her mom was a bitch and only cared about taking the company. Brooke felt lost and abandoned. She didn't think anything could changed how she felt right now until a special phone call came.**

It was unexpected and definitely not something Brooke was waiting for. She stared at her phone for awhile. She had been ignoring calls all day from her friends who were worried about her. This time she didn't recognize the number and something told her to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Is this Brooke Davis?" a woman said on the other side.

"Yes. Who is this?" Brooke said confused. She didn't recognize the woman's voice.

"Miss. Davis, this is Mrs. Copeland from the Adoption Agency. I heard that recently you took care of a baby named Angie?"

"Yes. What is this about?" Brooke said hoping nothing happened to Angie. She loved that little girl so much.

"Well, Miss. Davis, if you are still wanting to adopt there is a five year old little girl here who was just brought in two days ago. We understand that you did a very good job taking care and loving little Angie. This little girl is named Hannah. She has been through a lot for her young age."

"What do you mean?" Brooke asked kinda of regretting it. She wanted another kid but she just wasn't sure anymore if she could give another little girl the love she had. She couldn't even give it to herself.

"I would really like to talk to you in person. Say tomorrow at around twelve if you want?" Mrs. Copeland asked hopefully.

Brooke didn't know if she was making the right decision but it was worth the try.

"Sure. I'll be there."

"Thank you so much, Miss. Davis. See you then. Goodbye."

Mrs. Copeland hung up. Brooke put down the phone and was suddenly unsure if she did the right thing. She walked into her bathroom and stared at herself in the mirror. Her bruises were fading, so they should be easy to cover up. She was scared to know Hannah's story, but even more scared for Hannah to know her's.

It was the next day. Brooke drove up to the adoption agency place. When she got out she looked around at all the kids running around playing. Oh to be young again. Brooke opens the door and walks in.

"Hi. I'm here to see Mrs. Copeland. I'm Brooke Davis."

"Oh. Miss. Davis, we've been waiting for you. Right this way." the cheery woman said to Brooke. It kinda made Brooke want to slap her. The woman brought her into Mrs. Copeland's office she assumed. "Ms. Copeland? Brooke Davis is here."

A tall skinny woman looks up at Brooke and smiles. Brooke hoped to God this woman was not as cheery as the other one.

"Brooke Davis. Hi." She puts out her hand for Brooke to take and she does. "Sit down please." Brooke does what she is told and waits for her to keep going. "From what we can tell you did a great job with little Angie."

"I had loved that little girl like she was my own." Brooke smiled at the thought of Angie.

"That's exactly what I wanted to here." Mrs. Copeland smiles at her. "For a five year old Hannah has been down a long road. Her mother died when she was three. She took an overdose of pills and left poor Hannah alone until a neighbor smelled something and went to check out the place. He found Hannah laying in the corner and her mother dead. Hannah looked like she had not ate for a week."

Brooke did not want to hear anymore. She just wanted to see the little girl and take her home.

"He brought her to social services where she has been in and out of foster homes for two years. We were unaware of the abuse she was getting while she was there until we found the bruises and cuts all over her body."

Brooke was horrified. How could someone hurt a little girl or any one for that matter.

"She doesn't have any other family?" Brooke asked.

"Well, no one has came to claim her since her mother's death. What do you think, Miss.Davis? Would you like to meet her?"

"Absolutely." Brooke answered way to fast for her to even realize.

They walked outside the building where all the kids were playing.

"There she is." Mrs. Copeland pointed out.

Brooke looked over and seen a small little girl, who didn't even look five, sitting on a bench attempting to read a book. Brooke smiled. She was beautiful. She had long brown wavy hair. She was way to skinny for Brooke's liking. She didn't look healthy. She had on white capris with a pink lacy spaghetti strap shirt.

"She's beautiful." Brooke told Mrs. Copeland.

"You can go talk to her."

"Thank you." Brooke smiled and walked over to the little girl. As Brooke got close she seen small bruises on the girl's arm. She even seen that she had a cut lip like her. This is going to be hard Brooke thought. She sat next to the little girl. Hannah looked up and smiled at Brooke. Brooke's heart melted just then. She had a beautiful smile with dimples. "Hi. I'm Brooke."

"My name is Hannah." Hannah pointed her finger at Brooke's lip. "You have a cut like mine." She said like it was nothing.

Brooke couldn't believe everything this little girl had been through she still kept a smile on her face.

"What are you reading?" Brooke laughed thinking about Lucas. He would be all smiles if he seen this girl reading at her age.

"It's called Are You My Mother? A bird can't find his mother." Hannah said plain and simple.

Brooke stared at her for a second. She couldn't let this little girl who seemed so happy even through everything she's been through go out to someone else who just might not treat her right.

"Are you here to take me away?" Hannah asked looking back up at Brooke, who just stared at her in awe.

"Not if you don't want me to."

"Do you have kids?"

"No, I don't."

"Why not?" Hannah asked curiously.

"Well, I don't know. I don't have a husband first of all. Plus, I have a pretty big business and that took me away from a lot of things." Brooke said forgetting she was talking to a five year old, but Hannah seemed to understand.

"Oh. You're really pretty."

Brooke smiled at how random Hannah was. First she was talking about kids now she was saying she was pretty. "Thank you. So are you."

Brooke and Hannah talked for a couple hours. Until Brooke was set that she definitely wanted this little girl in her life. They both probably needed eachother. After their conversation Brooke said her goodbye to Hannah and walked back over to Mrs. Copeland.

"I want her." Brooke said excitely.

"I see she made quite an impact on you." Mrs. Copeland smiles at Brooke.

"How long until I can get her?" Brooke asked.

"Well, I have to draw up the papers, but if you come back tomorrow you can take Hannah. We will however have her under foster care in your home, but after three months if she is happy and you are happy and everything is good, then we will consider letting you adopt her." Mrs. Copeland says to Brooke.

"I'll be back tomorrow. Thanks so much."

"You're welcome, Miss Davis."

Brooke couldn't believe she was going to have another kid to take care of, but this time this one talked. She wasn't sure if she would be able to handle it, but she sure as hell would try. She would need help though. So, this meant she had to call her friends. Overall Brooke was suddenly happy again. The minute she sat and talked with Hannah she fell in love with her. Now she needed to shop.


	2. Beautiful Ones

**Brooke had went shopping and was in the spare bedroom that she had. She was setting it up making it as girly as she could. She heard her front door slam. She totally forgot to lock it.**

"Brooke Davis!" Haley yells as she runs in. "You don't call for a week and when you do you're yelling at me to come over? What's going on?"

"I'm getting a little girl." Brooke told her smiling.

"What?" Haley asked in shock. She wasn't sure Brooke was ready to have another child to take care of since things went downhill when she had to give Angie back.

"Her name is Hannah. She is five years old and just the most beautiful thing I have ever seen, Haley." Brooke looked at her friend smiling.

Haley hadn't seen Brooke smile like that for quite some time.

"Brooke, that's great. But are you sure you can do this? Things didn't go so well after you sent Angie home." Haley asked concerned for her friend.

"Ya know, Haley, I was thinking the same thing before I had even seen this little girl. She changed everything I was thinking after I seen her and spoke to her. I might not be ready but I will try my damnest for her. I can't let go back to the life she was living before they called me. And this is different because I have a chance to actually adopt her." Brooke said excitely.

"What?" Haley asked.

"Yeah. After three months if things are going good then I can adopt her. Hales, I can have a little girl." Brooke smiled at her friend who just embraced her with a hug.

"I'm so happy for you, Brooke. She is a very lucky girl to have you." Haley smiled but then she finally took notice of all the things in the room. "And a very spoiled little girl, too."

"She deserves it." Brooke smiled looking around the room herself.

"Have you told Peyton?" Haley asked.

"She's with Lucas. I don't want to interrupt anything," Brooke said coldly.

"Brooke, I'm sure she would love to know. She is still living here, right?" Haley asked.

"Yeah, but I'll tell her then." Brooke said wanting to drop the subject. "Haley, they are giving me a little girl." Brooke smiled at her friend.

Haley walked over to Brooke again and hugs her. "Well, you know I'm here if you need me. Plus, I'm sure Jamie will love her. So, when does she come?"

"Thanks, Haley. She comes tomorrow!" Brooke said jumping a little.

She was so excited. She was just hoping Hannah was excited as well.

The next day Brooke woke up to an empty house as she had been for the past week. She wasn't expecting Peyton to sleep there since she was with Lucas now. That was understandable. Brooke got out of bed and walked down the hall. She stopped at Hannah's room. It was gorgeous. She was getting her today and just at the thought of that Brooke ran to her room to get dress. She was not wasting this day by moping around.

Brooke pulled up at the adoption place. She couldn't wait to have Hannah in her arms and in her home. She wanted to give her the best life possible. She walked into the building and quickly noticed Mrs. Copeland holding hands with Hannah. Brooke walked over them.

"Hi." She smiled and bent down to Hannah's level. "Hey, Hannah."

"Am I going to have my own room?" Hannah asked.

"Oh yeah. Of course." Brooke says smiling at her.

"K." Hannah smiled and looked up at Mrs. Copeland. "I'm ready to go now." Hannah tells her.

Brooke couldn't help but laugh as she stood up.

"Well, Hannah, dear, Brooke here needs to sign a few papers then you can leave with her." Mrs. Copeland says smiling down at Hannah.

"Okay."

"Come with me, Miss. Davis." Mrs. Copeland says as she walks them into her office.

Brooke sits down and Hannah sits right beside her. She noticed that Hannah only had one bag with her and a torn up monkey she was holding. She couldn't wait for Hannah to see her room and all the things Brooke is giving her.

"Now I have to tell you that a social worker will come by without any notice from time to time just to check up on things." Mrs. Copeland tells Brooke.

"Okay. I can handle it." Brooke tells her.

"Well, that seems to be it." Mrs. Copeland smiles and walks over to Hannah. She bends down and hugs her. "We are really going to miss you, Miss. Hannah. You are definitely a character."

"Thank you." Hannah smiles back at her.

Mrs. Copeland stands back up and looks at Brooke.

"You're doing a good thing here, Miss. Davis. Take care of her."

"Oh. I will." Brooke said promising. She looks down at Hannah. "You ready?" Brooke asks Hannah. She puts out her hand and Hannah studies it for a second. Brooke could tell Hannah was scared but she took Brooke's hand anyway.

The car ride home was mostly quiet. Brooke didn't even know this girl could be quiet. She suddenly seemed shy. Brooke tried to start a conversation but Hannah would only answer in shrugs.

When they pulled up to Brooke's house. She got out and opened Hannah's door. Hannah looked up at the house with her mouth opened. She was amazed at how big it was and this just made Brooke laugh. Hannah took Brooke's hand and they walked to the door. Hannah looked all around her at the neighbors and the yard while Brooke opened the door. When they walked in Hannah's expression was bigger than when she seen the outside.

"What do you think?" Brooke asked. "Too much?"

Hannah just shook her head. She let go of Brooke's hand and started to walk around the house. Brooke could see that she was scared to touch anything so she kept her hands behind her back. She turned down the hall while Brooke slowly followed behind her. Hannah had stopped at Peyton's door and was looking around.

"This is my best friend's bedroom. She doesn't really live here as much as she use to. But you'll meet her." Brooke opens the door next to Peyton's revealing  
a bright pink kinda retro looking room. When Hannah looked at it her eyes widened and this just made Brooke smile even more.

"And this, my dear, is your room." Brooke told Hannah. Hannah ran to the bed and jumped on top of it. "I guess you like it?" Brooke laughed. Hannah just nodded her head. Brooke heard Hannah's stomach growl. "You hungry?" Hannah nodded her head again. "Well, I think it's time we get you some food. You look like you need it." Brooke told Hannah as she picked her up and they left the room.

They walk into the kitchen and Brooke takes out the mac and cheese. Hannah sits on the stool watching her. Brooke figured she could eat this for now since she hadn't gone food shopping yet. She wasn't really sure what a five year old ate besides Jamie who always seemed content on eating Brooke's mac and cheese.

After they were done eating Brooke and Hannah sat on the couch and turned the tv on.

"So, what would you like to watch?" Brooke asked Hannah who just strugged. "Well, let's see." Brooke started to flip through the channels until she stopped on disney channel. She looked over at Hannah for approval but that didn't happen. She kept it on that channel anyway.

While Hannah was watching tv quietly Brooke pulled out some of her sketches. She figured it was probably time so she started to draw. She started to have flashbacks of that night. When she snapped out of it she looked at the time and didn't realize it was so late. Brooke looked at Hannah who was trying not fall asleep. It was probably time to get her to bed Brooke thought. So, she got up and picked up Hannah.

"Come on, cutie. Time for bed." Brooke walked to Hannah's bedroom and dressed the half asleep little girl in her pajamas. She layed Hannah down under the covers and just stared at her.

"I hope I'm doing the right thing." Brooke whispered to herself. She kissed Hannah on her cheek and turned off the light. She left a crack in the door then headed to her room.

As she was getting ready for bed herself she glanced at herself in the mirror. Her bruises were actually going away. Too bad the pain was still there. After Brooke was done dressing she layed in bed and fell asleep, but only to be up again an hour later. For some reason she wasn't sleeping too well so she headed into the kitchen to take something to help her sleep. When she walked out she seen Peyton's door close. She must have finally came home Brooke thought.

On her way back to her room she decided to stop and check on Hannah. When she opened the door she found Hannah not in her bed.

"Hannah?!" Brooke said in a panic. She turned on the light and started checking under the bed. She went to the closet and found little Hannah in the corner huddled up with tears streaming down her cheek. Brooke bent down next to her.

"Sweetie, what's wrong? Why aren't you in bed?" Brooke asked soothingly.

"I heard a noise." Hannah said as she looked like she was going to cry again.

"It was probably my friend Peyton." Brooke told Hannah. Hannah still seemed uneasy which Brooke noticed. "Hey, you wanna come sleep in my room with me?" Brooke asked.

Hannah looked up at her and nodded. Brooke smiled down at her.

"Okay, girly. Let's go. We both need sleep." She picked Hannah up and headed to her room.

**She layed Hannah down next to her and they both just layed there looking at the ceiling.**

Before they knew it, it was morning. They were both dead asleep after being up most of the time. Brooke is woken up by a nudge. She jumps and sees Peyton.

"Peyton, it's early!" Brooke whined.

"Uh, Brooke, it's noon. I know I haven't been home but did you already replace me with someone else?" Peyton asked pointing to Hannah, who is sprawled out on the other side of Brooke. Brooke got out of bed slowly to not wake Hannah, and pulled Peyton out the room with her.

"Who is that?" Peyton asked.

"Her name is Hannah. She is five, and oh my gosh isn't she gorgeous?!" Brooke smiled.

"Adorable but where did you get her from? Please tell me you did not take her from someone." Peyton asked half jokingly, half serious.

Brooke rolled her eyes at Peyton. "Uh, No, I did not. The agency called me and told me about her. So, I went over there and just to check things out but Peyton I fell in love with her. She is so cute."

"Is something wrong with her? Is she like Angie?" Peyton asked worried because she did not want Brooke to end up like she was again after she sent Angie away.

"No, she isn't like Angie. Her mom overdosed on pills and poor Hannah was in and out of abusive foster homes for about two years." Brooke said sadly.

"Poor girl. Well, I guess that explain the bruises I seen on her arm."

"Yeah. And get this. Right now she is under fostor care while she is with me but after three months if everything is good and a social worker says everything is great then I can adopt her! Peyton, she can be mine forever!" Brooke said hopefully and happily.

Peyton looked at Brooke excited to see her friend happy again.

"Brooke, that's really great. You're going to be great to her."

"I hope so. Sometime it feels like she doesn't like me though." Brooke said sadly.

"Hey, remember you thought the same with Angie, but that little baby ended up loving you. Plus, you just got her when, yesterday?." Peyton said trying to cheer up her friend again.

"I know. But this one speaks now. She is already her own person. I just want to help her. She's been through a lot."

"And you are just the person to do it. She is going to love you, Brooke." Peyton said while hugging her friend.

"I hope you're right." Brooke said while they walk into the kitchen. "So, how's you and Lucas?"

"We are great. I cannot wait to get married." Peyton said happily.

"Me too. It's about time you guys get married and shut up already." Brooke said laughing. Peyton slaps her. "Ow!" Brooke slaps her back. "So, are you moving in with him?"

"Probably. Right now I just want to hang out with my friend and her kid." Peyton said smiling at Brooke.

"Oh. Who?" Brooke laughed knowing exactly what Peyton was talking about. It was nice having her friend back for awhile. Brooke felt like she was getting better and she could only thank that little girl sleeping in the next room for it.

"You better go wake her up. You don't want her staying up all night." Peyton tells Brooke.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. She was up half the night. I think you might have scared her when you came in last night. I found her huddled in her closet crying."

"Oh. God. Sorry."

"It's fine. You didn't know. She slept with me and would not stop tossing and turning. She's like another Jamie." Brooke laughed as she walked away and into her room.

When she walks in she sees Hannah sitting up in her bed wideawake.

"Well, good morning. Why didn't you come out?" Brooke asked while she sits on the side of Hannah.

"I didn't know if I could."

Brooke couldn't believe those people really did screw up Hannah. "Of course you can, sweetie. This is your house, now, too. You can go where ever you please." Hannah smiles up at Brooke.

"Really?!"

"Really." Brooke laughed. "Now, since we've slept pretty much through noon how about we go get some lunch. My best friend Peyton is here. And I would really love for you to meet her." Brooke seen Hannah's face turn to happy to scared in a matter of seconds.

"What if she doesn't like me?" Hannah asked.

"Of course she will. If I like you then she definitely will. Come on.'' Brooke said picking the little girl up and walking out of the room.

When they got into the kitchen they smelled grilled cheese. Brooke sat Hannah on the stool.

"See she even cooks for me." Brooke laughed tickeling Hannah who also laughed. Peyton turned around and rolled her eyes at Brooke. "Hannah this is Peyton. Peyton this Hannah."

Peyton got down on eye level with Hannah and smiled at her. "Hannah is a very pretty name."

"Thank you." Hannah said shyly.

"Well, I hope you like grilled cheese. I know Brooke probably fed you mac and cheese last night and a little girl like you should not live on that." Brooke laughed at Peyton. She knew her so well.

"I wasn't planning on feeding her that for the rest of her life." Brooke told Peyton.

"Sure." Peyton laughed. "So, what do you two plan on doing today?" Peyton asked while she put their grilled cheeses on plates and served them.

Brooke looked over at Hannah who was eating her grilled cheese. " I don't know. We might go visit the Scott's. What about you?" Brooke asked looking back at Peyton.

"I have to go to the studio. I've been away from it for too long. Brooke, have you been to the store lately?"

Brooke was not expecting that. She hadn't even thought about the store since she had Hannah.

"No, not today."

"Alright. Well, I'm going shower and then head to the studio. It was very nice meeting you, Hannah. See you guys later." Peyton walked back into her room. She knew talking about the store was probably still a tough topic to talk about.

Hannah looked over to the counter and picked up a magazine that had Brooke's face on it. Brooke watched as Hannah stared at it for a moment.

"That's my magazine." Brooke tells her.

"Da-Da-Da-vis. Davis?" Hannah said trying to pronounce Brooke's last name. Brooke smiled at how smart Hannah was.

"Davis. That's right. You know how to read?" Brooke asked.

Hannah shrugged. "I don't know. When I was with some people they had older kids. One of them told me to sound out words if I wanted to learn them." Hannah said. Brooke could tell she was thinking about her past and everything that had happened to her. Something a five year old should never have to do in the first place. "That is your last name?" Hannah asks Brooke.

"That's right." Brooke said smiling at her.

Brooke felt so bad for the little girl. She had been through so much and Brooke just wanted to help her keep her mind off of everything. She wanted to love her like obviously no one else has tried doing. She didn't understand how someone couldn't love that adorable face.

"Today we are going to go meet my other friends. They are really nice. You will really love them."

"Will they like me?" Hannah asks Brooke.

"They will love you. They even have a son your age." Brooke tells her. She felt bad that Hannah thought no one liked her. She was going to change that though. Thank God for the great and kind friends she has. "So, when you are ready we can go get dress and head out."

"I'm ready." Hannah said as she threw down her grilled cheese.

Brooke didn't want her to stop eating, but she guessed she'd let it slide just this time. She picks up Hannah.

"Alright, girly. We will just eat later. But I am going to make sure you eat a five course meal." Brooke tells Hannah as she tickles her. Hannah starts laughing uncontrollably in Brooke's arms. 


	3. It's Just The Beginning

**Brooke and Hannah rode over to the Scott's house. Brooke was so glad Hannah was talking to her more and actually laughing. Maybe things were going to go well Brooke thought. Brooke opened Hannah's door and picked her up. As they walked to the house Hannah's head flew straight up amazed at how big the house was.**

"This house is big, too." Hannah said mainly to herself but Brooke heard her and laughed.

"Okay, Miss. Hannah. These are my best friends and my godson. They are great people and you will love them." Brooke told Hannah so that she wouldn't be scared.

"Are you sure?" Hannah asked Brooke.

"Positive. You wanna ring the doorbell?" Hannah nodded and Brooke reached her over to press the button. Right after just hearing the bells Haley opens the door and that just made Hannah jump right back into Brooke's arms.

"Hey, Brooke! Come in." Haley smiled at them and hugged Brooke. She looked at Hannah and rubbed her arm. Hannah smiled at her but hid her head into Brooke's shoulder. "And who is this?"

"This is Hannah." Brooke tried getting Hannah to look up but she only gave Haley a quick wave and kept her head down. Haley laughed.

"She is a bit shy." Brooke told Haley. Haley understood.

"Well, I'm sure Jamie can get something out of her. Jamie, sweetie, come over here." Haley yelled into the other room.

Brooke put Hannah down but she kept hold onto Brooke's leg. Jamie runs into the room.

"Aunt Brooke!" He yells at the sight of Brooke.

"Hey best godson in the world."

He looks at Hannah. "Hi. I'm James Lucas Scott." He said proudly. That just made Haley and Brooke laugh a little.

"I'm Hannah."

"Is my Aunt Brooke babysitting you?" Jamie asked Hannah.

Haley and Brooke look at eachother.

"Hannah, sweetie, can you stay with Aunt Haley for a little bit? I need to talk to Jamie." Hannah looked unsure but she did what she was told. She walked over to Haley while Brooke took Jamie upstairs. "Let's go talk, cutie."

In Jamie's room. Brooke and Jamie walk in. She sits him down on the bed and sits next to him.

"Aunt Brooke, who is that?" Jamie asked looking up at Brooke.

"Her name is Hannah and she is living with me."

"Like Angie?"

"No not like Angie. If she likes it with me then she might live with me forever. And if she does then she will need her cousin to have her back and I believe you are definitely the guy to do it." Brooke didn't really know how to explain everything Jamie so she kept it simple.

Jamie looks up at Brooke and smiles. "I hope she likes you, Aunt Brooke because you are awesome. I'll tell her all the great things you do for me!"

"Good. I think she should definitely know that." She kisses him on his head and laughs.

"And don't worry I'll have her back." Jamie said confidently.

"That means so much, Jamie. Now how about we go back downstairs so you can play with her?"

"Okay." Jamie goes to run out the door but turns back around and hugs Brooke. "I love you, Aunt Brooke." He runs out.

Downstairs Haley and Hannah looked like they were comfortable with eachother because Hannah was laughing. Something Brooke rarely seen the little girl do. Jamie runs over to them.

"Mama, can me and Hannah go play outside?" Jamie asks Haley.

"Does Hannah want to?" Haley looked over at Hannah who looks at Brooke.

"Yeah, go ahead. Be careful." Jamie takes Hannah's hand and they run out the backdoor.

"Brooke, she is gorgeous. She even looks like you."

"I know, right? She is great. I definitely needed her." Brooke said as she watched Hannah and Jamie play.

"Well, she definitely needed you. While you guys were up there she was all you talked about. So, have you seen Peyton?"

"Yeah, she actually came home last night. She scared Hannah half to death when she came in though, but now it looks like Hannah loves her."

"Well, good. She is so tiny, Brooke." Haley said while watching the kids play, too. Haley was scared Jamie would break her arm.

"Trust me. I know. It's so hard to keep her still to eat though. She never finishes her food. What if something happens to her?!" Brooke suddenly got caught up in her words and started to worry. Haley grabbed her.

**"Hey. She will be fine. She's in your hands now. We all know you won't let anything happen to her. So calm down." Haley reassured Brooke.**

Soon after Haley spoke Hannah was running inside yelling for Brooke. Brooke picked the startled girl.

"Hey, what's wrong? What happened? Are you hurt?" Brooke asked as sat Hannah onto the counter and started to check her little body. Hannah kept her tiny arms locked around Brooke's neck as Nathan walks in holding Jamie.

"I think I scared her." Nathan says.

"Oh, sweetie. That's just Nathan. Jamie's daddy. He won't hurt you." Brooke said trying to sooth her but Hannah wouldn't budge. "Alright, I think maybe it's time to go. We will see you guys later. Say bye Hannah." Hannah waved at everyone.

"Bye." Haley said smiling and waving back.

"She's weird." Jamie spoke up.

"You're a little weird, big ears." Nathan picks Jamie up by his legs which causes a fit of laughter from Jamie.

In the car Hannah was looking at her arm. Brooke took noticed and giggled.

"Sweetie, what are you doing?" Brooke asked her.

"I feel sticky."

"Why are you sticky?" Brooke asked confused.

"Jamie made me hold something."

Brooke suddenly got worried. "What did he make you hold?"

"I don't know."

Brooke laughed. "Well, I think we will just give you a bath when we get home."

Hannah quickly looked up at Brooke. "No. I was kidding."

"Nice try, girly."

At the house. Peyton is sitting on the couch looking through some demos she brought home from work. She hears the door and turns around to find Brooke with Hannah running away to her room.

"Hey. Okay, what was that about?" Peyton asked.

"She doesn't want to take a bath." Brooke said frustrated. Peyton couldn't help but laugh.

"Seriously?"

"Ya know she totally freaked out when Nathan showed up at the house. She was like latched onto me for dear life."

"How was she with Haley and Jamie?" Peyton asked.

"Oh. She was fine until Nathan showed up."

"Well, I hope she does well when she meets Lucas."

"Why you say that?" Brooked asked.

"Because I invited him to dinner tonight." Peyton said really fast hoping Brooke wouldn't get mad.

"Oh."

"Are you mad?"

"No. I have no reason to be. I love Lucas but not in that I want to have your babies sort of way. He should meet Hannah. I'm happy for you two, Peyton. Really." They both smile at eachother. "But right now I need to bathe that whiny little munchkin in there." Peyton laughs as Brooke walks away.

After everything Brooke has been through she still tried to stay strong for others. Peyton just wished once in her life she would breakdown and let someone help her. Peyton wanted to help Brooke. She wanted to make up for all the time Brooke helped her. She fought herself to get rid of the thoughts and to start cooking dinner.

In the bathroom Brooke is kneeling on the side of the tub but Hannah wasn't in it. She was instead standing in the corner of the bathroom refusing to get in.

"Hannah please. You need to be clean for dinner tonight. You are going to meet Lucas who I guarantee you will love." Brooke begged Hannah but she wouldn't budge. Brooke figured there had to be some reason why she didn't want to get into the bathtub. "Come on, babygirl. Come talk to me."

"No, you're going to put me in there." Hannah folded her arms. Brooke laughed at her angry little face.

"No. I won't. Please, Hannah."

"I don't want to take a bath." Hannah started to cry a little. Brooke quickly took notice and her heart just broke. The little girl had not cried once about anything since she's been there. "Hannah." Brooke tried to get closer to Hannah but she tried backing farther away from Brooke. Hannah wiped her eyes.

"I can do it myself." Brooke didn't want to leave her alone. She was too small and anything could happen, but it was the only way for her to get in.

"OKay. But if you need me call me okay? I'll come help you." Hannah watched Brooke walk out of the bathroom. She closed the door a little bit just to watch what Hannah was going to do. Hannah walks to the bathtub and just stares at it. Peyton walks up behind Brooke nearly scaring her.

"What are you doing? I thought you were giving Hannah a bath?" Peytons asks Brooke.

"I was trying to but she refused to let me do it. She said wanted to do it herself but she is just staring at it." Brooke said still watching Hannah. Peyton took a look.

"Brooke, maybe something happened. You should call the agency and ask them about it."

"Maybe."

"Look I'll go talk to her while you call the agency, okay?" Brooke looked at her not sure if she should do it or not. "Hey, it'll be fine. You call the agency and check on the food." Brooke slowly walked away until Peyton pushes her further. "Go." When Brooke was out of the hallway Peyton knocks on the door of the bathroom and walks in. Hannah doesn't look up from the water so Peyton walks over to her and kneels down next to her.

"Hey girly. You know tonight is a very special night." Peyton said hoping Hannah would look up at her. "See you are meeting my future husband. He is very very important to me. And so is Brooke and you are, too. But if you don't bathe then I don't think any of us would want to be near you. You might end up stinking up the whole house!" Peyton smiled trying to make the little girl laugh.

"I don't wanna go in." Hannah said quietly without looking up.

"Why not?" Peyton thought it was worth a shot to ask, but Hannah didn't answer her. "Would you rather us bring you outside and hose you off?" Hannah shook her head lightly.

"Well, come on. Let's get in the tub."

"Is Brooke mad at me?" Hannah finally looked at Peyton.

"Sweetheart, no. She could never be mad at you! Don't ever think that. See when Brooke gets frustrated you just have to laugh at her. Because admit it. It is pretty funny. But remember that Brooke will never let anything happen to you, and neither will me, Haley, Jamie, or Nathan. And when Lucas meets you I bet he will fall in love with that adorable face and won't let anyone touch you." Peyton says to Hannah. Brooke knocked at the door and pokes her head in.

"Is everything alright?" She asks.

Hannah turns around and looks at Brooke. "I'll get in." Brooke walks over to Hannah and kneels down next to her.

"Really?"

Hannah nods. "Will you help me?" Hannah asks Brooke.

"Of course I will, baby." Brooke smiles at the little girl who turns back around and stares at the water. She gets up and kisses Hannah on her cheek. "I'm just going to talk to Peyton outside for a minute then I'll be right back."

Brooke and Peyton walk outside the door.

"What did they say?" Peyton asks.

"They aren't really sure themselves. But when they tried to bathe her when she was there Hannah went kicking and screaming. They said something could have happened in one of the foster homes she was in. Peyton I don't want to think that.--" Peyton stops her.

"Then don't. Just when she is ready to tell you then let her, but for now just be with her." Peyton hugs Brooke. "She'll be okay."

"Thanks, P. Sawyer. Now what did you say to her to change her mind?"

"I told her we were going to take her out in the backyard and hose her down." They laughed.

"You did not." Brooke smiled at her funny friend.

"She's getting in isn't she?" Peyton asked. "Alright I'm going finish cooking. Go take care of your daughter." Peyton smiles at her and walks away. Brooke smiled at the word daughter. She desperately wanted Hannah to be her daughter. Forever. And out of harms way for good.

Back in the bathroom Brooke walked in to find Hannah in the tub unclothed. She had her knees to her chest with her arms wrapped around her.

"Well, look at you. You are already one step ahead of me." Brooke says as she bends down in front of the tub. Hannah stares straight ahead and Brooke notices that she is crying. "Hey, Hannah, you don't need to cry. I won't hurt you. I promise." Hannah slowly nods her head. Brooke's heart broke watching this little girl fear for her life. She grabbed the rag and started to rub it against Hannah's back. She notices the small bruises resting upon her. Whatever happened to her was not good at all Brooke thought. And this is just the beginning.  



	4. Fallen Little Angel

Thanks everyone for the reviews!! Keep them up cause they make me happy! :)

* * *

**In Hannah's room Brooke is sitting on the bed with Hannah standing in front of her. She is brushing her long wet hair gently. Hannah hadn't spoke one word since she got in the tub and this worried Brooke. She decided to break the silence.**

"Now, that wasn't so bad, was it?" Brooke asked Hannah. "Now we won't have to take you outside to hose you down." Brooke laughed. Hannah still kept her head down not speaking to Brooke. The doorbell rings and makes Hannah jumped a little. Brooke felt the little girl shaking a little. She turned Hannah around to face her.

"That must be Lucas." Brooke tells her. "You will love him. I promise. And he will definitely love you." Brooke smiled at the little girl but she showed no emotion. " Sweetie you know you can talk to me whenever you need to. I will never hurt you." Brooke tells her but Hannah still doesn't speak. "Come on let's go see Lucas." Brooke picks Hannah up and they walk out the room.

Lucas and Peyton are in the kitchen laughing sweetly at eachother. Lucas gently and lovingly kisses Peyton on her head. He turns and sees Brooke and Hannah walk out. He walks over to them.

"Hey Brooke."

"Hey, Luke." Brooke smiles at him.

Lucas looks down at Hannah who is latched on tight to Brooke. "And who is this pretty girl?"

"This is Hannah." Brooke answers for her. "She's a bit shy."

"Which is crazy because she is non-stop talking to me and Brooke when it's just us." Peyton says with a laugh.

"Well, maybe she'll speak up when she sees what I got her." Lucas says as he puts a bag on the counter.

"Aw, Luke. That's sweet."

"It was no problem." He says as he pulls out a book. "This is a book. Do you like to read?" He asks Hannah.

"She loves to read, don't you?" Brooke says as she tickles Hannah's stomach. She laughs a little. "There's that smile I missed seeing."

"And Brooke I know you gave this to me but I'm thinking you would rather Hannah to have this." He pulls out the purple monkey and gives it to Hannah. She smiles and takes the monkey from him.

"Thank you." Hannah says to Lucas.

"Well, you're very welcome." Lucas says smiling at her. "You know I have a little sister your age. I bet you two would love eachother."

Brooke sits Hannah down on the stool in the kitchen. She takes the book and starts looking through it while holding the monkey in her arm. Brooke smiles at her then turns to Lucas.

"Thank you, Lucas. That was really sweet."

"Oh. Yeah. She's gorgeous, Brooke."

"I know."

"Alright, who's hungry?" Peyton says smiling at them. They both laugh.

"She has been on this cooking kick since Hannah got here." Brooke says.

"Hey, I just don't want her to live off of mac and cheese for the rest of her life." Peyton says in defense.

During dinner Lucas, Peyton, and Brooke had their small talk and tried talking to Hannah but that just wasn't happening. The little girl felt exhausted from the previous events and surprise surprise she didn't want to eat. Peyton got up and took Lucas and Brooke's plates. She looked over at Brooke for permission to take Hannah's plate but Brooke shook her head. When Peyton left the room Brooke looked over to Hannah who was staring at the rest of the food that rested on her plate.

"Sweetie, do you want anymore?" Brooke asked her. Hannah just shook her head no. "I think you should eat a little more." Hannah didn't budge.

"Hey, you want strong bones don'tcha?" Lucas asked. Hannah just stared at him. "Well, to get that you have to eat all your vegetables and chicken." Brooke laughed at how hard Lucas was trying, but Hannah just kept her hands in her lap looking at him. "I bet if you eat all that Brooke will give you ice cream." But that still had no affect on Hannah.

"Okay, fine." Brooke said giving up. "You wanna go watch some tv?" She asked Hannah who reached up her arms for Brooke. Brooke picked her up and walked into the living room with Hannah.

Later that night Hannah is sitting inbetween Brooke and Lucas looking at her book with her monkey sitting on her lap. Peyton is sitting on the other side of Lucas and they are all watching tv.

"So, how long are they giving you until you can adopt her?" Lucas asks Brooke.

"They told me three months. It's going so slow though." Brooke whined.

Hannah wasn't paying attention to the adults talk. She just focused her attention on the book Lucas brought for her.

"You're falling for her, Brooke. I think it's great that after everything that happened with Angie you decided to take another little girl in. That shows so much bravery in you." Peyton tells her friend.

"Thanks Peyton. But sometimes I feel like I can't do it. Like maybe it was a sign after Angie left that I wasn't ready to be a mom, and because of the robbery."

"Hey, don't think that. There is a reason the adoption agency is giving you a chance with this little girl. They see something in you, Brooke. And they see how great you were with Angie. You can do this. And by the looks of it this little girl loves you just as much as Angie did." Lucas said smiling at Brooke.

"Thanks you guys. That means a lot. I just wanna do everything right. She's been through so much at such a young age. I want to give her a normal childhood." Brooke says as she looks down at Hannah who is trying to keep her eyes open as she watches tv.

"How are you, Brooke?" Lucas asks her in concern. "Since the robbery I mean."

"Well, I haven't heard from bitch-toria lately, so, so far so good. My mind is just on her right now. So, I'm going to take her to bed." Brooke says as she picks Hannah up and walks away. Lucas and Peyton watch them go.

"She won't talk about that night, Lucas." Peyton tells him.

"Maybe she should. I can tell she is still bothered by it."

"Yeah, but her mind is on helping Hannah. Hannah is actually helping her through it even if we can't see it or want to believe it. Brooke is strong. Hannah is lucky to have her."

"She most certainly is." He says as he kisses Peyton.

In Hannah's room. Brooke walks in and lays Hannah down on her bed. Brooke sits next to her and just stares at the little fragile girl.

"I love you, little girl." Brooke says as she kisses Hannah on her head.

Just when Brooke was about to leave Hannah opened her eyes.

"Brooke?" Hannah says in almost a whisper.

Brooke turns around. "Yeah?" She answers.

"Are you going to be my mommy?" Hannah asks. Brooke loved this little girl so much. She didn't want to tell her she didn't know. So, she walked over to the bed and sat next to Hannah.

"I hope so, sweetie."

"Me too." Hannah says but Brooke could tell something was still bothering her.

"What are you thinking about?" Brooke asked.

"I'm sorry I cried earlier. I didn't mean to."

Brooke closed her eyes to stop herself from crying herself. Obviously no one ever let Hannah express her feelings and speak her mind.

"Baby, don't be sorry. It's good to cry."

"Really?" Hannah said surprised.

"Yeah. You don't want to hold all your feelings in. Trust me. When you feel the need to cry then do it. When you're mad and want to punch something. Do it. But don't ever be scared to express how you feel." Brooke felt like a hypocrite. She herself was holding back a few tears and a couple punches.

"Do you ever want to cry?" Hannah asked.

"Sometimes." Brooke said smiling weakly at her.

"Brooke, can you tell Lucas that I love the book and the monkey?" Hannah asked. She was scared that Lucas was mad at her.

"Of course. But I'm sure he knows you love his gifts. You know I use to have a purple monkey when I was your age." Brooke tells her.

"Really?" Hannah smiled.

"Yeap. Alright, girly. It's time for bed. Goodnight."

"I love you, too, Brooke." Hannah gets up and hugs Brooke.

Brooke lets a few tears fall down to her cheek as she kissed the girl goodnight again and headed out.

Brooke headed back into the living room where Lucas and Peyton were still sitting. Peyton looks over at her.

"She good?" She asks Brooke.

"Yeah, she is out cold. I think I'm also going to get to bed." Brooke tells them.

"Hey, I think I'm going to go sleep at Lucas' unless you need me here." Peyton asked.

"No, go." Brooke said and shook her head. "We're fine."

"Okay." Peyton says as she hugs Brooke then heads to her room. Lucas gets up and walks over to Brooke.

"You're going to be a great mother to her, Brooke. Believe that. Believe in yourself." Lucas says as he hugs her.

"Thanks, Luke. It means a lot to me that you gave her that monkey. I just want her to feel safe here."

"She will. We all have that little girl's back, and your's." Brooke smiles up at him as he plants a kiss on her head.

"Goodnight, Luke." Brooke says and walks away to her room.

After Peyton and Lucas left Brooke settled in her bed and tried to sleep, but her thoughts of the previous events and seeing the damage done to Hannah's body got the best of her and she couldn't sleep. She suddenly heard screaming and crying coming from Hannah's room. Brooke ran out her room into Hannah's. When she opened it she found Hannah sitting up on her bed crying with a pile of throw up next to her.

"I didn't mean to. I didn't mean to." Hannah kept repeating herself over and over again while crying.

Brooke ran over to her and picked Hannah up. She brought her into the bathroom and set her down.

"Sh. It's okay, baby." Brooke said trying to calm the frantic girl. "What happened?"

"I had a bad dream." Hannah tried getting out through her cries.

"Hey, hey. It's okay. I'll be right back. I'm going to put your sheets into the washer." Brooke said as she ran out and Hannah started crying harder.

It was finally starting Brooke thought to herself. Hannah must trust Brooke enough to finally breakdown and cry everything out which Brooke didn't mind at all. This was helping her. Brooke rushed into Hannah's room and grabbed her sheets. She went and threw them into the washer then ran back to the bathroom where Hannah was on the floor still crying, but more like yelling, like she was in pain. Brooke ran to her side and started the water in the tub. She quickly undressed Hannah out of her dirty pajamas and put her in the tub. Hannah cried even harder.

"Baby, I have to clean you up." Brooke told her quietly. Hannah just started crying harder. "Baby, please talk me. Come on. Hannah show me those pretty green eyes and tell me what's going on." Hannah cried even harder and Brooke couldn't take anymore. She grabbed Hannah out the tub and wrapped a towel around her. She sat down on the floor with Hannah crying on her lap. She held the small girl close to her and never wanted to let go. She let out a few tears of her own. Hannah started to speak through her cries but Brooke couldn't understand.

"What babygirl? Shh. Talk to me." Brooke said trying to get her to calm down.

"Don't let him hurt me. Please!" Hannah yelled crying out even louder.

"Who sweetie? Who is he?" Brooke asked.

"Nooo!" Hannah yelled.

"Sh sh. No one will ever hurt you again, honey. I promise." Brooke said as she held onto Hannah even tighter and kissed her.

For most of the night Brooke sat on the floor with Hannah on her lap both crying for different reasons but also for all the same. After Brooke felt that Hannah was finally in a deep sleep she got up and brought Hannah into her room. She felt like Hannah needed to sleep with her tonight. She laid Hannah down on the bed and started to dressher but stopped when she found the long scars Hannah was hiding earlier on her stomach. Brooke looked down at Hannah's legs and found small bruises on her thighs leading up to her private. Brooke sighed knowing exactly what happened. She quickly dressed Hannah in clean clothes and laid down next to her. She wrapped her arms around Hannah and finally started to cry about everything. Everything that had happened to her and to Hannah. She and Hannah held eachother through the whole night. Brooke never wanted to let her go.


	5. Brief Intermission

**It was morning and Brooke opened her eyes as the sun shined in the window. She looked down and seen that she and Hannah were still holding onto eachother. She kissed Hannah then got up and headed to the bathroom. When she turned on the shower she got in and just let that water fall on her. She thought about what happened last night and what she found on Hannah. It broke her heart. No little girl. No one period should ever have to go through that. Brooke wasn't sure what she should do about everything. Her store had been closed for a week now and that couldn't be good for her company. She had so much to do and so much to catch up on but everytime she thought about those things, her mind went back to Hannah. The little girl who needed Brooke desperately. Brooke wanted to take her pain and memories away. Brooke was going to give her a normal childhood even if it meant giving up her company.**

**When she got out the shower she put her robe on and went back into her room. Hannah was still sleeping even though it was close to noon, but Brooke didn't want to wake her. She sat on the bed next to Hannah and rubbed her cheek. She looked so innocent and so cute. Who would want to hurt her? Brooke felt her head and thought she felt kinda warm. Hannah opened her eyes slowly and looked up at Brooke. Brooke smiled down at her.**

**"Hey you." Brooke said to her. Hannah just gave her a weak smile. "How are you feeling?" Brooke asked her.**

**"My tummy hurts." Hannah whispers.**

**"You wanna try to eat something?" Brooke asked her expecting her to say no. But Hannah nodded a yes. "Really? Well, come on." Brooke picks her up and they go into the kitchen. She sits her on the stool, but when she turned around Hannah got down and ran off to her room. Brooke looked confused but when Hannah returned with her purple monkey she smiled.**

**"Okay, missy. What would you like to eat?" Brooke asked but Hannah just shrugged. "Hm, well I'm sorry Peyton isn't here to feed us. Since your tummy hurts lets start with something simple and light. How about some crackers?" Brooke asked her. Hannah didn't say anything so Brooke assumed it was a yes.**

**She didn't get why sometimes Hannah spoke but other times she refused. It was something she just had to get use to she guessed. She grabbed some crackers and put them in front of Hannah. She grabbed some for herself, too. They heard a door open and found Peyton walking in. Peyton smiled at them and walked into the kitchen. When she seen that Hannah was eating crackers she gasped.**

**"Brooke, you are feeding her crackers?"**

**"Yeah. Her stomach is hurting her." Brooke told her.**

**"She might just be really hungry." Peyton says.**

**Brooke gets up and drags Peyton into the living room.**

**"What's going on?" Peyton asked suddenly concerned.**

**"She finally brokedown last night." Brooke said quietly.**

**"What do you mean? What happened?"**

**"Well, I was going to sleep but then she started yelling and when I walked in she said she had a bad dream. She made herself sick, I guess, so I brought her into the bathroom to clean her up. She would not stop crying, Peyton. So, we sat on the bathroom floor with her screaming and crying on my lap. She kept telling me not to let him hurt her but she wouldn't tell me who she was talking about. I assume it was someone from one of her foster homes. And while she was crying I started crying because she was crying. She scared me, Peyton." Brooke said wanting to cry again.**

**Peyton quickly grabbed her best friend and hugged her. "I'm so sorry I wasn't here to help." Peyton tells her.**

**"It's okay." Brooke tells her. "But Peyton when I was dressing her I found bruises."**

**"What kind of bruises?" Peyton asked.**

**"They were going up her thigh. Peyton she's been molested." Brooke said with a few tears coming down her cheek. Peyton wanted to cry herself. She looked up at the little girl who took little bites of her crackers. "I highly doubt this is the end of it, though." Brooke tells her.**

**"Yeah, I'm sure it isn't." Peyton says. "What are you going to do?"**

**"I don't know. I just want to help her." Brooke said looking at Hannah who sat on the stool with her monkey in hand. She had grabbed Brooke's magazine that was on the counter and started to look through it. "Well, do you need me to run out and get some medicine for her?" Peyton asked.**

**"Seriously?" Peyton just nodded. "Thanks. Yeah."**

**"Okay. I'll be right back." Peyton said and hugged Brooke one more time before she left.**

**Brooke walked over to Hannah. It didn't surprise Brooke at all when she seen that Hannah didn't eat all her crackers. Hannah kept her eyes on the magazine thought. She was staring at Brooke's picture.**

**"You can have that if you want." Brooke tells her.  
**

**"Thank you." Hannah whispered not looking up. She suddenly felt sick again and jumped off the stool and ran to the bathroom. Brooke followed her in panic. Hannah threw up into the toilet and started to cry. Brooke held her hair back and rubbed her back.**

**"Wow. You really aren't feeling well. Peyton went get some medicine for you."**

**"It hurts." Hannah cried.**

**"What hurts, sweetie?" Brooke asked.**

**Hannah didn't answer her though. Brooke knew it had to be really hard for her to talk about. "You think you're all done?" Brooke asked. Hannah nodded her head. "Okay, then. let's go lay down." Brooke picks her up.**

**"Can you lay with me?" Hannah asked. Brooke smiled and kissed her on the forehead.**

**"Of course. Let's go lay on the couch and watch some tv." She took Hannah into the living room and they both laid down. Hannah shifted herself on Brooke's lap and rested her head on Brooke's chest. Brooke smiled at her. It actually felt like they were mother and daughter. Three months couldn't be taking any longer.**

**An hour later Peyton walked in to find Brooke and Hannah sitting on the couch. Hannah was asleep on Brooke's shoulder. Brooke smiled up at Peyton.**

**"Hey. She got sick again after you left." Brooke tells her.**

**Peyton takes the medicine out of the bag. "Well, this stuff should work. It took me forever to find it."**

**"Thanks Peyton." Brooke looks down at Hannah. "I don't want to wake her up." Brooke whined**

**"Well, she needs to take this before she gets sick again, Brooke." Peyton tells her.**

**"Okay, fine." Brooke shakes Hannah's arm a little. "Hannah, sweetie, wake up. Peyton has your medicine." Hannah slowly opened her eyes and sits up on Brooke. She looked confused. Peyton and Brooke smile at her. "Here ya go." Peyton says as she poors some of the medicine into the small cup and gives it to Hannah to drink. After she drinks it she falls right back onto Brooke's shoulder and falls asleep.**

**"She's exhausted." Brooke says laughing.**

**"Well, she had quite a night." Peyton says as she sits next to Brooke. "How you doin?" Peyton asks.**

**"I'm okay."**

**"Brooke." Peyton questions her.**

**"How was your night with Lucas?" Brooke says changing the subject.**

**"It was good." Peyton said simply.**

**Brooke smirked at her. "Uh, just okay, P. Sawyer?"**

**Peyton couldn't help but laugh. "Okay, fine. It was amazing."**

**"Now that sounds more like it." Brooke said laughing.**

**"Brooke, you know if you need help with Hannah I'll be here, alright?" Peyton asked suddenly becoming serious.**

**"Yeah, I know. Peyton, she loves you. Which reminds me."**

**"What?" Peyton asked.**

**"Well, I've been dodging the store for awhile now. So, I was hoping you could watch Hannah tomorrow? If you can't it's okay. It's just that Haley has school and all. And I would ask Lucas but..--" Peyton stops her.**

**"I'll watch her." Peyton tells her.**

**"Really? Are you sure? You don't have to."**

**"No. I want to. I have to go to the studio for a little bit but I'll just take her with me. She'll love it there."**

**"Thanks, Peyton."**

**"It's no problem, Brooke."**

**Hannah starts coughing and crying a little. But Brooke rubs Hannah's back and starts whispering things in her ear. Hannah must have been having another bad dream.**

**"Sh, I'm here. I'm here."**

**Peyton couldn't help but smile at them. "You're amazing with her, Brooke. There's no doubt that she will not be happy. She's got you."**

**"And I got her. She makes me soo happy, Peyton. I just want to make everything official right now. She's perfect."**

**"I'm really happy for you. I mean after everything you go through you still give all your attention to Hannah."**

**"She derserves it."**

**"You deserve it, too." They smile at eachother. Brooke looks down at Hannah who is fast asleep in her arms. "I love you, sweetgirl." She kisses Hannah on her forehead. All Peyton could do was smile at them. They actually looked like mother and daughter and Peyton couldn't be anymore excited for them.**

**The next day. Brooke walked in front of her store. She was hesitant to open the door but she did and walked in. It felt different. She looked around then heard something coming from the back. She tensed up and was about to run for the door when the person who was back there came out. Anger had already spread over Brooke's face.**

**"Mother?!" Brooke practically yelled.**

**At the studio. Peyton and Hannah were behind the sound wall while she had a band on the other side practicing. Peyton looked over at Hannah.**

**"So, what do you think? Are they good enough?" Peyton asks Hannah.**

**"They're okay." Hannah tells her.**

**"Just okay?" Peyton gasped. Hannah nodded. "You're a tough critic." Peyton laughs. "Alright guys. Five minute break." She tells the band.**

**"Where's Brooke?" Hannah asks Peyton.**

**"She went to her store."**

**"Why didn't she take me?"**

**"Well, she knew if you would be there she would give you all her attention and she really needed to take care of her store."**

**"Am I keeping her away from her store?" Hannah asked sadly.**

**Peyton realized she didn't explain herself right and was hurting Hannah's feelings. "Oh, no. No. She loves being with you, Hannah. Trust me. She just needed to do a little bit of work." Peyton wasn't sure if she screwed her words up again but Hannah didn't say anything so Peyton kept quiet.**

**At Brooke's store Brooke and her mother Victoria were face to face.**

**"Why are you here?" Brooke asked.**

**"Because from what I hear your store hasn't been running for week. Don't you think that is bad for our company?"**

**"My company!" Brooke snapped. "This is my company. Plus, I have been dealing with personal things."**

**"Like what?" Victoria asked.**

**"They are none of your business. This isn't even your business. I fired you! So get out!" Brooke yelled.**

**"Are you talking about that child you have living with you?" Victoria said as she sounded like she was talking about Hannah like she was a thing.**

**"That child has a name. Her name is Hannah. And she is living with me and I will be adopting her." Brooke yelled back at her. How dare she even talked about Hannah.**

**"You really think you can do it, Brooke?" Victoria asked smugly. "Can you raise a child and run your company? Kids are a big responsibilty."**

**"How would you know? You didn't raise me." Brooke shot back.**

**"You won't be able to do it. You will see. She will become just like you. Emotional and broken."**

**"Get out." Brooke yelled out. "Get out of my store."**

**"I'll be back." Victoria smiles and walks out.**

**Brooke fell back and sits on one of the chairs. Victoria will never leave her alone. But Brooke knew for sure she was not going to let her tear her down. She looked around the store and suddenly didn't feel like being there anymore. So, she walks out.**

**At the studio Peyton has Hannah sitting on her lap She has headphones on and is moving her head up and down to the music. Peyton is laughing at her and tickeling her. That little girl's laugh was all Peyton needed to hear to make things better. She finally knew how Brooke felt. Lucas walks in and smiles at them. Peyton looks over and smiles. She takes the headphones off of Hannah's head.**

**"Hey, Lucas is here." Peyton tells her. Hannah looks over at him and waves.**

**Lucas walks over to them and kisses Peyton. "Hey, Hannah. Having fun?" He asks Hannah who nods.**

**"We were just listening to the band's sound check. What are you doing here?" Peyton asks Lucas.**

**"Well, I'm on lunch break so I thought I'd take you to lunch. But now can I take both of you pretty ladies to lunch?"**

**Peyton and Hannah look at eachother. "What do you think? Is he worth it?" Peyton asks Hannah. Hannah squints back at Lucas who is looking at her with a hopeful look. Hannah looks back at Peyton. "He might be." Hannah says to Peyton and Lucas laughs.**

**"Aw, you're killing me!" Lucas says.**

**"Alright. Let's give him a try." Peyton says as she picks up Hannah and puts her on her hip. She looks at Lucas. "Where are you taking us, Lucas Scott? Because Hannah and I only deserve the best." She said trying to be serious. Lucas laughed.**

**"It's a surprise." He answers.**

**"Oh, a surprise. You hear that Hannah? Well, let's get a move on." Peyton walks out tickeling Hannah who laughs. Lucas sighs laughing and follows them.**

**At Haley's Brooke and Haley are sitting at the kitchen table.**

**"I can't imagine what I would do if that had happened to Jamie." Haley says.**

**"I just wanna kick whoever's ass that did that to her. She didn't deserve that. No one does."**

**"You're right. Has she said anything to you about it?" Haley asks.**

**"No. Since that night she has been acting like it hasn't happened. A five year old should not live with that. I don't know how to help her"**

**"Brooke, I think you just being there for her is helping her. You both need eachother in your lives."**

**"I already feel like she's mine." Brooke smiles.**

**"Really? I'm happy for you, Brooke." Haley hugs her friend.**

**"Thanks, Haley."**

**"So, what are you going to do about Victoria?" Haley asks.**

**Brooke rolls her eyes. "I don't know. She knew about Hannah somehow and she talked about her like she was a thing. That's probably how she talks about me. But that's Victoria."**

**"I'm sorry, Brooke."**

**They hear the door open and Jamie runs over to Brooke.**

**"Aunt Brooke!" He jumps and hugs her.**

**"Hey, buddy. I missed you!" Brooke hugs her godson.**

**"I missed you, too."**

**"Uh, excuse me. I haven't seen you all day!" Haley said playing hurt.**

**Jamie walks over to Haley. "Sorry, Mama." He hugs her.**

**"How was school?" Haley asks her son.  
**

**"It was alright." Jamie answers. He looks back at Brooke. "Where's Hannah? Did she have to go away?"**

**"Oh, no, sweetie. She is with Peyton right now. But I promise I'll bring her over to play with you." Brooke promised him.**

**"Tomorrow?!" Jamie smiled up at his aunt.**

**"Maybe." Brooke laughed.**

**At the house Brooke walks in.**

**"Hello? Anyone home?" She yelled.**

**After hearing Brooke's voice Hannah ran to greet her. She jumped into Brooke's arm and Brooke held onto her tightly.**

**"Did you have fun with Peyton?" Brooke asked her.**

**"Yeah. Lucas brought us to lunch." Hannah tells her.**

**"Really? Well, that was very nice of him."**

**"I like Lucas."**

**"I knew you would." Brooke laughs. "So, where is Peyton?"**

**"In her room with Lucas." Hannah answers.**

**"Alright. Well, I'm going to go talk to her. Can you do me a big favor?" Brooke asks her.**

**"Okay."**

**"Can you get ready for your bath?" Brooke asked hoping she wouldn't fight her on it.**

**"You're going to help me, right?"**

**"Yes, ma'm."**

**"Okay."**

**Brooke puts Hannah down and she runs to the bathroom.**

**Brooke goes to Peyton's door and knocks. She opens it and finds Peyton and Lucas laying her bed reading some book. Of course.**

**"Hey, lovebirds. I'm home." Brooke tells them.**

**"We can see that." Peyton laughs. "You got Hannah?"**

**"Yeah. I'm just going to go bathe her and then hang out a little. Thanks for watching her, Peyton."**

**"Anytime, Brooke." Peyton smiles at her.**

**"Hey, Brooke. You are doing a great job." Lucas tells her.**

**"Thanks, Luke." Brooke smiles and walks out.**

**"She's going to turn Hannah into a mini-her, isn't she?" Lucas asks.**

**"Probably." Peyton laughs.**

**Brooke had finished bathing Hannah and retreated back to her room. She started to take her make up off. Her bruises were almost all the way gone but you could still see some of them. Hannah ran into her bathroom.**

**"I'm dressed!" Hannah practically yelled. Brooke laughs and picks her up. She sits her on the bathroom counter in front of her. Hannah stared at her. She reached over and touched Brooke's eye. "You have a bruise." She tells Brooke.**

**"I had a bruise. It's going away. See." Brooke bends down and gives Hannah a closer look. Hannah studies her face.**

**"I have bruises." She tells Brooke.  
**

**"You do?" Brooke tried sounding surprise. Hannah nods her head yes. "How did you get them?" Brooke decided to ask even though she knew she probably wouldn't get an answer.**

**"I'm not suppose to talk about it." Hannah said quietly. That made Brooke so angry but wasn't going to push her to tell her. She gives Hannah a serious look.**

**"You know you tell me anything, right?" Brookes asks Hannah who nods. "Good."**

**"Brooke?"**

**"Yes, my dear?"**

**"Has anyone ever hurt you?" Hannah asks her. This kinda scared Brooke a little but she was ready for whatever Hannah was about to tell her.**

**"Yes." Brooke told her. She didn't want to ever lie to Hannah. "Why do you ask?"**

**"I'm just wondering." Brooke decided to leave it at that.**

**"You ready to go watch a movie?" Brooke asks her changing her mood to excited.**

**"Yeah!"**

**"Let's go!"**

**Brooke picks her up and tickles her. They spent the rest of their night cuddling together and watching a movie. Brooke hoped that in the future they still would be able to do that. Watch a movie and cuddle.  
**


	6. Nothing Will Break Us

**Haley and Brooke were outside watching Jamie and Hannah play in the yard.**

**"She seems happy, Brooke." Haley tells her.**

**"I hope so."**

**"So, have you thought about putting her in school?" Haley asks her.**

**"I thought about it but I'm not sure if she is ready."**

**Haley rolled her eyes. "Or you're not ready."**

**Brooke laughed. "Maybe so. She's just so tiny. I don't want her to get hurt."**

**"Brooke, she won't get hurt." Haley laughed but loved how protective Brooke was being. "Jamie will be there."**

**"I know, I know. I'll talk to her about it."**

**They continued to watch the kids play.**

**Truth was Brooke didn't want to be away from her for eight hours. And Hannah was finally getting use to being with Brooke.**

**At their house the doorbell rings while Hannah is helping Peyton cook while Brooke was just watching. Brooke walks to the door and opens it. A woman with a briefcase is standing there.**

**"Can I help you?" Brooke asks.**

**"Miss. Davis?" the woman asks.**

**"Yes." Brooke answered confused. "Who are you?"**

**"I'm the social worker. Mrs. Jones."**

**Brooke was taken back a little bit cause she was definitely not expecting her to come so soon. She looked over at Peyton who was looking back at her then back at the social worker.**

**"Oh. Well, come in. Come in."**

**"Should we stay or go..or what?" Peyton asked hoping the answer would be yes.**

**"Do you live here?" Mrs. Jones asks.**

**"Yes." Peyton answers.**

**"Then stay." Mrs. Jones tells her and sits down on the couch. She opens her breifcase and looks around at the three girls. "Let's sit."**

**Peyton picks up Hannah and they go into the living room. She sits down with Hannah in the middle of them.**

**"You must be Hannah?" Mrs. Jones looks at Hannah but Hannah just looks up at Brooke scared. Brooke puts her arm around Hannah.**

**"It's okay." She tells her. "Mrs. Jones is just here to talk to us. So, if she asks you any questions can you answer her?" Hannah just nods.**

**"She is a little shy." Brooke tells the woman. **

**"Understandable. So, who are you?" She asks Peyton.**

**"Peyton Sawyer."**

**"What is your relation with Miss. Davis?" Mrs. Jones asks her.**

**"Friends. I've known her for fourteen years." Peyton tells her.**

**"And what do you do?"**

**"I own my own record label called Red Bedroom Records."**

**"Brooke, you have your own clothing line?" Mrs. Jones asks Brooke.**

**"Uh, yeah, I do." Brooke tells her.**

**"You've had enough time to spend with Hannah? I mean I'm pretty sure that can take away a lot in your life."**

**"Well, no. I spend a lot of time with Hannah."**

**"Hannah, what do you and Brooke do for fun?" Mrs. Jones asks the little girl.**

**"We play games, watch movies, and she reads to me." Hannah says quietly and holding her purple monkey closer to her.**

**"Did Brooke give you that?" Mrs. Jones asks as she watched Hannah pull the monkey even closer to her.**

**"No." Hannah tells her. "Lucas did."**

**"And who is Lucas?" Mrs. Jones questions.**

**"Oh he's my fiance." Peyton speaks up.**

**"How long have you two been engaged?" Mrs. Jones asks her.**

**"A month but he's been a permanent part of both of our lives since high school." Peyton tells her.**

**"I see. Well, is she in school?" Mrs. Jones asks Brooke.**

**"Um, no. I wanted her to get use to being here before I just threw her out into a new environment without me." Brooke tells her.**

**"Well, I heard enough. I will be back. It was nice meeting all of you." Mrs. Jones says and she walks to the door. "Goodbye." She walks out and Brooke closes the door behind her.**

**Brooke was relieved that it was short but something didn't feel right. Hannah was confused as ever. She stood up on the couch holding her monkey and looked over at Brooke.**

**"What's school?" Hannah asks curiously.**

**Brooke walks over to her and swings her over her lap while she sits down.**

**"Well, missy. It's a place where you go to learn all sorts of things." Brooke tells her.**

**"Like what?"**

**"Like numbers, history, how to spell, read, and all kinds of other things." Peyton chimed in.**

**"And Jamie goes there." Brooke tells her.**

**"Do you go, too?" Hannah asks Brooke.**

**Peyton and Brooke both laugh. "Well, as much as I would love to go back to school and be with you. No, I can't. But I would be there everyday to bring you and pick you up." Brooke tells her.**

**"Oh." Hannah said kinda disappointed.**

**"Hey, enough about school. Let's eat." Peyton says as she gets up and walks to the kitchen. Brooke looks at Hannah who is staring down at her monkey.**

**"What's wrong, babygirl?" Brooke asks her.**

**Hannah looks up at her with sad eyes. "I don't wanna go without you." Hannah tells her.**

**Brooke felt so bad for her. "I know and I don't want to be without you. But I promise you'll be fine. Jamie will be there so you'll have fun." Brooke tells her.**

**"You promise?" Hannah asks her.**

**"I promise." Brooke tells her. "Now come on. Let's eat!" Brooke picks Hannah up and they go into the kitchen with Peyton.**

**Brooke spent most of the night awake worried about what the social worker got from her visit. Something just didn't feel right about it. She decided to go to sleep and just be happy with Hannah. She was going to spend the weekend with her and then worry about sending her to school.**

**The next day Brooke woke up to the smell of bacon and eggs. She was going die once Peyton moves out she thought. She got up and went into the kitchen. Peyton and Hannah were sitting at the counter cooking breakfast. Brooke walked in smiling at them. She walks over and kisses Hannah on her cheek.**

**"We made you breakfast!" Hannah says smiling up at her.**

**"I see that. Thank you!" Brooke says as she hugs Hannah from behind.**

**"How you feeling?" Peyton asks her.**

**"I'm alright. So, Haley invited us to dinner tonight. You're going to be able to make it?" Brooke asks Peyton.**

**"I'm going to try. I have to meet with the band." Peyton tells her.**

**"Ooh. Are they good?"**

**"They are really really good." Hannah tells her.**

**"She has become my little critic." Peyton laughs.**

**"Well, if you don't mind. I would like to borrow your little critic and take her to my store." Brooke says and smiles down at Hannah.**

**"Really?!" Hannah practically yells and jumps up in excitment. Peyton and Brooke laugh. **

**"It's time. And I want Hannah to see where I work. It's not fair for me to keep it from her."**

**"Good for you, Brooke."**

**"Did you eat?" Brooke asks Hannah.**

**"Uh huh!"**

**"Okay. Well, go and get ready and then we will go." Brooke tells her.**

**"Okay!" Hannah says as she runs to her room.**

**"She's really been wanting to go there." Peyton tells Brooke.**

**"Yeah, I know. But I want her to get to know me better and maybe when she does then hopefully she'll trust me enough to talk to me about everything that has happened to her."**

**"She's five, Brooke. She'll need your help getting there." Peyton tells her.**

**"And that's what I'm going to try to do."**

**Hannah runs back into the kitchen dressed in her long green skirt and white tank. She looked like a mini-Brooke.**

**"I'm ready!" Hannah tells Brooke.**

**"Oh god Brooke. She is already you." Peyton laughs.**

**"I know, right?" Brooke giggles and walks over to Hannah and takes her hand. "Come on, cutie. Let's go find me something to wear." Brooke tells her.**

**"Okay!"**

**They go into Brooke's room.**

**Later that afternoon Brooke and Hannah walked into Clothes over Bros hand and hand. Hannah looked around the store in amazement at how many clothes were there and at all the colors. She'd never been to a store, ever. Her foster parents never cared to get her new clothes or anything. Brooke laughed as she seen the gleam in Hannah's eyes as she looked around. Seeing that little girl smile meant everything to Brooke.**

**"You like?" Brooke asked her.**

**"Did you make all these?" Hannah asked as she looked at the clothes.**

**"I did. You like them?" Brooke asks Hannah who nods her head. "Good. I need your help on some sketches I've been working on." Brooke says as she walks behind the counter. She pulls out the sketches she has in her bag and spreads them across the counter. Hannah walks behind the counter and Brooke picks her up and sits her on the stool. "Okay, so tell me what you think?"**

**Hannah studies the sketches really hard. She started to pick each of them up one by one and look at them.**

**"I like this one. But this one should be red. And this one should be blue. And this one should be pink with bright silver sparkles. But I like this one, too." Hannah tells her.**

**Brooke stood their stunned. Hannah knew her clothes.**

**"Wow. You really are quite the critic." Brooke tells her.**

**While Brooke and Hannah were looking at more sketches they hear the door open and both look up to find Victoria walking in.**

**"What are you doing here?" Brooke asks her. She was really getting annoyed with Victoria. Victoria smiles sarcastically at her.**

**"Well, I just came by to visit." Victoria tells her.**

**"You don't visit. You always have a reason."**

**Victoria looks over to Hannah. "And who is this?" She asks. Hannah just stares at her.**

**"Please leave." Brooke tells her. Victoria rolls her eyes.**

**"Does she not speak? Is she slow?" Victoria asks Brooke.**

**Hannah didn't know who this woman was but she didn't like her at all. And she didn't like how she was speaking to Brooke.**

**"My name is Hannah!" Hannah tells her and completely surprises Brooke. Hannah had never spoke up to a stranger since she had her.**

**"So, she does speak." Victoria says as she looks at the counter where Brooke and Hannah were looking through sketches. "What is this? You have a new partner?" Victoria says laughing.**

**"Actually she is better than the last person I fired." Brooke says to her.**

**"You really think you can do this? Take care of a child and run your company?"**

**"Well, I don't know. It's kinda hard to get back up on your feet when your new line is stolen." Brooke smiled bitterly at Victoria who just rolled her eyes.**

**"So, you still think I took them?" Victoria asked.**

**"Well, no. Not personally."**

**Hannah just looked back and forth between Victoria and Brooke. She didn't understand the tension between them but she didn't like it.**

**"You're going to lose it all now that you have this child." Victoria says pointing to Hannah.**

**"My name is Hannah! And leave Brooke alone! Her clothes are great! And you're a very mean lady!" Hannah yelled at her. Brooke was surprised at Hannah's outburst but she laughed and pulled Hannah to her.**

**"You're going to let her talk to me like that?" Victoria asked Brooke.**

**"Like mother like daughter. Right?" Brooke said smiling at her.**

**Victoria rolled her eyes and stormed out. Brooke looks over at Hannah and smiles.**

**"You have quite a voice, missy." Brooke tells her.**

**"Who was that?" Hannah asks.**

**"My mother."**

**"Why is she so mean to you?"**

**"I don't know, sweetie. She is just a bitter old lady but don't you worry your pretty little head about her. She is no longer in our lives even though she likes to pop up randomly." Brooke tells her.**

**"Did she hurt you?" Hannah asks.**

**"What do mean?" Brooke asked hoping maybe this was the moment Hannah could finally explain everything.**

**"Did she ever hit you?"**

**"No, she never did that. She's hurt my feelings though. Many, many times." Brooke tells her.**

**"Oh. What about your daddy?"**

**"He was barely around." Brooke tells her. She looked at Hannah with a very serious look. She thought it was probably safe to ask her about her life. "Hannah, sweetie, did anyone ever hurt you?" Hannah looks down. She didn't want to talk about it. She was scared to. "You don't have to tell me, baby. But I just want to help you."**

**"I'm not suppose to talk about it." Hannah tells her.**

**"You don't have to. But I want you to know that no one will ever hurt you again, okay? You're with me now. You're safe. And you can talk to me."**

**Hannah reaches over and hugs Brooke. Brooke knew she wasn't ready to talk about it but she wanted to let Hannah know that she was going to be there when she was.**

**They stayed at the store for awhile. Hannah played dress up with the clothes while Brooke finished her sketches and looked up once in awhile admiring the little girl who looked happy. She was smiling and playing and she did it with no worries which is what made Brooke so happy.**

**Later that day Brooke and Hannah got ready to go to Nathan and Haley's. Right when they pulled up at their house Peyton pulled up behind them.**

**"Well, I see you made it." Brooke says.**

**"Yeah, the band finished early." Peyton tells her.**

**"Peyton!" Hannah yells and runs to her. Peyton picks her up.**

**"Hey, did you have fun at the store?" Peyton asks her.**

**"Yeah. Brooke let me play dress up!" Hannah tells her.**

**"Wow! Brooke never let me do that." Peyton said looking over at Brooke.**

**"Very funny, P. Sawyer." Brooke rolls her eyes.**

**Brooke, Peyton, and Hannah walk into the Naley house to be greeted by Jamie who is running straight to them.  
**

**"Aunt Brooke!" Jamie says as he leaps into Brooke's arms.**

**"Hey, Jamie. How's my godson?" Brooke asks him.**

**"Great! Hey, Hannah." Jamie said shyly.**

**"Hi, Jamie." She said smiling at him.**

**"Wanna go play?" Jamie asks.**

**Hannah looks over at Brooke for approval.**

**"Go ahead." Brooke tells her.**

**Peyton puts Hannah down and Jamie takes her hand. They both run off to the backyard. Haley walks in.**

**Dinner went through smoothly. Hannah had actually ate most of her food which surprised both Brooke and Peyton. Now Jamie and Hannah were in the living room playing with Jamie's toys. Brooke, Peyton, Haley, Lucas, and Nathan are in the dining room talking.**

**"So, how was the social worker's visit?" Haley asks Brooke.**

**"Horrible. She was mean." Brooke tells them.**

**"Brooke, she just asked us questions." Peyton says.**

**"Yeah, but she scared Hannah." Brooke informed her.**

**"I scared Hannah." Nathan tells her.**

**"Yeah, but not on purpose." Brooke says. "But earlier Victoria came by the store and.."**

**Lucas cuts in. "Wait, your mom went by the store?"**

**"Yeah. She was being her bitchtoria self and Hannah went off on her." Brooke laughed.**

**"She what?" Haley asked.**

**"She went off on Victoria. It was like watching me go at her. She was so cute!"**

**"Way to go, Brooke. Another you." Nathan smiled sarcastically at her.**

**"Thank you!" Brooke said smiling back at him.**

**"So, have you talked to Hannah about school?" Haley asks Brooke.**

**"I have. She wants me to go with her. Isn't that cute?" Brooke asks.**

**"Well, you know you can't right?" Peyton asks her.**

**"I know. She's gonna go. We are going to go to Jamie's school Monday and check it out." Brooke tells them.**

**"Oh, perfect. Jamie will be so happy to have her there." Haley says.**

**"Yeah, but I'm going to miss her."**

**"Well, I'm sure nothing can break you two apart. You guys already look inseperable." Lucas tells Brooke.**

**"I can't help it. I love that little girl." Brooke says looking into the living room at Jamie and Hannah playing.**


	7. Better Days

**It was the middle of the night. Brooke, Peyton, and Hannah were asleep well so it seemed. Hannah layed in her bed screaming and crying. She was obviously having a bad dream. **

**"Mommy! Mommy! Mommy! Mommy!" Hannah screamed in her sleep. Brooke and Peyton ran into her room. Brooke grabbed Hannah and sat her on her lap trying to wake her up.**

**"Hannah, baby, wake up!" Brooke yelled trying to get Hannah to open her eyes but she was stuck in her dream.**

**"No! Mommy! Mommy!" Hannah yelled.**

**Brooke and Peyton both tried their hardest to get the screaming little girl up. She was stuck in her dream for another five minutes and was screaming and crying. When she finally woke up she wrapped her arms around Brooke as tight as she could. Brooke held onto Hannah and let her cry on her shoulder while she rubbed her back. Brooke looks over at Peyton both of them with sad eyes and desperate need to understand the little girl crying out in pain in Brooke's arms.**

**"What do we do?" Peyton whispers.**

**"I don't know." Brooke answers.**

**At Nathan and Haley's it was lunch and Haley and Nathan were at home. Brooke joined them but instead she and Haley were in the kitchen while Nathan and Hannah were outside attempting to play basketball. Hannah had grown to like Nathan just like she liked Lucas.**

**"It just breaks my heart everytime I see her cry" Brooke says to Haley.**

**"Welcome to Motherhood." Haley tells her.**

**"And she just wouldn't wake up from her dream. I didn't know what to do. She was screaming and crying..oh and did I mention she kepy yelling Mommy?"**

**"Really?" Haley said smiling.**

**"Yes. And once she finally opened her eyes she would not let go of me. I am scared for her, Haley. I am scared of what these dreams are doing to her. I wish she'd talk to me. But it's like she forgets about the previous night when she wakes up." Brooke says sadly.**

**"Just give her time, Brooke. She'll come to you." Haley assures her.**

**"I hope so." Brooke says then looks at her watch. "Oh. I have to get her to the school. They need to interview her." Brooke says as she walks to the backdoor.**

**"Oh. Yes, the famous kindergarten interviews. I actually cried that day and Jamie wasn't even in the school yet."**

**Brooke laughs. "And you think I'm emotional?" Brooke tells her as she walks to the backyard where Nathan and Hannah are playing. Nathan picks her up and she dunks the basketball in the goal and makes it.**

**"You're a pro already." Nathan tells her.**

**Hannah looks over at Brooke. "Mommy.." Hannah stops herself. "I mean Brooke did you see me!? I made it!"**

**Brooke smiles at her. "I did. Good job. But we have to get to the school now. You ready?" Brooke asks her.**

**"I guess. Bye Nathan!" Hannah runs over to Brooke and takes her hand.**

**"See ya later, kid." Nathan says back.**

**At the school Brooke and Hannah walk hand in hand into the main entrance.**

**"So, what are they going to do to me?" Hannah asked Brooke.**

**"From what they told me they said they will just ask you some questions." Brooke tells her.**

**"And you're not leaving me here, right?"**

**Brooke smiles. "No I am not leaving you here today."**

**"Okay."**

**They walk over to the secretary.**

**"Hi. I'm Brooke Davis. I'm here for an interview with the principal." Brooke tells her.**

**"Oh, right. Okay. I need you to fill this out then the principal will see you." The secretary tells her as she hands her a clipboard of papers.**

**"OKay. Thank you. Wow, it feels like I'm in high school again. Going to the Principal" Brooke laughs and she and Hannah walk over to the seats.**

**Hannah watches Brooke as she fills out the paperwork. Since Hannah knew how to say Brooke's last name she noticed that Brooke put Davis behind Hannah's name.**

**"Hannah Davis?" Hannah said outloud but meant for only her to hear. Brooke looks over at her.  
**

**"Well, missy. You didn't come with a last name." Brooke tells her.**

**"I didn't?" Hannah looked up at her confused.**

**"No. So, I have to put my last name."**

**"Brooke?"**

**"Yes?"**

**"When will you be my mommy?" Hannah asks her. Brooke wasn't sure how to answer Hannah's question. She didn't want to say the wrong thing just incase they decided to take Hannah away from her. But Brooke couldn't think about that.**

**"Hopefully very soon. Remember that woman that came over the other day?" Brooke asks Hannah who nods. "Well, she wants to make sure you are happy with me and that I'm doing a good job taking care of you." Brooke tells her.**

**"But I am happy and you are doing a good job with me. You haven't hurt me." Hannah tells her.**

**"You're right I haven't and I never will. I hope they can see that, too."**

**"Will you tell them about my bad dreams?" Hannah asks her.**

**"That is between you and me. They don't need to know." Brooke assures her. **

**The principal walks out of her office.**

**"Miss. Davis?" the Principal asks.**

**Brooke and Hannah both look up. "Oh. Yeah. That's me." Brooke tells her. She takes Hannah's hand and they walk into the office.**

**"This must be Hannah." She says as she looks over at Hannah sitting quietly in her chair.**

**"Hi." Hannah says quietly.**

**"She's a little shy." Brooke informs her.**

**"I can definitely see that." The Principal laughs and smiles sweetly at Hannah. "You look just like your mom." She tells Hannah who looks up at Brooke. Brooke smiles and looks back up at the Principal. She tries to change the subject.**

**"Well, I have all her information right here. She is very smart. She reads, draws, and writes very well for a five year old." Brooke tells her.**

**"Well, I see here you are listed as her only parent. Where's her father?" The Principal asks.**

**"He took himself out of the picture as soon as she was born." Brooke tells her.**

**"And I recognize some of these emergency numbers. Mrs. Haley James-Scott? Her son James comes here."**

**"Yeah. I'm actually his godmother."**

**"He is a wonderful little boy."**

**"Yes, he is."**

**"Well, her test scores are great. She would need to take one more exam on her first day but she's in."**

**"Really?!" Brooke asks. The Principal nods and smiles. "Hannah, you're in!"**

**"Well, her first day will be Thursday and right when she gets in we will bring her into a room to take the exam." The Principal tells them.**

**"Okay. Thank you so much." Brooke stands to her feet and shakes her hand.**

**"You're welcome. It was nice meeting you, Hannah. And we can't wait to have you here." She says smiling down at Hannah.**

**"Thank you." Hannah whispers and takes Brooke's hand.**

**Brooke and Hannah walk out of the building and stop at the playground where they see all the kids running around playing. Brooke kneels down at Hannah's level.**

**"Aren't you excited to be going to school?" Brooke asks her.**

**Hannah looks at all the kids.**

**"It kinda looks like the place I was at before." Hannah tells her.**

**"Honey, trust me. It's not. You can make friends and learn a lot of cool things then you can come back home and teach me because I bet I probably forgot everything I learned in school."**

**"How about you go then?" Hannah smiles looking at Brooke.**

**Brooke couldn't help but laugh. "Nice try, girly." Brooke picks her up and they walk towards the car. "You'll have fun. I promise."**

**Later that day Brooke and Hannah are in the kitchen cooking when Peyton walks in.**

**"Brooke Davis is cooking?" Peyton asked stunned. "And it doesn't smell like mac and cheese?"**

**"Very funny. Hannah and I can depend on you to keep us alive forever, so, I decided it was time to learn." Brooke tells her. Peyton walks over to the pot.**

**"Well, it looks edible. Good job, B.Davis."**

**"I'm helping her!" Hannah pipes up.**

**"And you are doing a very good job, too." Peyton says as she kisses her on her forehead. "Oh, hey. How was the interview?"**

**"She got in!" Brooke said in excitement.**

**"What!? That's great!?" Peyton says in the same excitement as she looks over at Hannah expecting her to jump up and down, too.**

**"Yay.." Hannah says not amused.**

**Brooke and Peyton laugh at her. "Well, I guess someone isn't happy about it?" Peyton asks her.**

**"Yeah, she isn't too thrilled about going there. But she will have fun. Tell her."**

**"Oh yeah. You will make a lot of cool friends and learn new things. You might even learn things that Brooke and I don't know and you can come home and teach us." Peyton tells her.**

**Brooke smirks. "Don't go there. I tried that and she tried telling me to go in her place." Brooke tells her.**

**"Well, maybe you should." Peyton says and Brooke smacks her arm. Hannah laughs.**

**"Oh you thought that was funny?" Brooke says as she tickles her.**

**"Yes! Yes!" Hannah manages to say through all her giggles.**

**When they all finally settled down, they ate dinner. Things had definitely changed in the household since day one. Hannah talked, smiled, and laughed more but they still had trouble with her talking about her problems. Brooke wasn't going to forced her though, but she was hoping things got better before the social worker made her visit again.**

**In the middle of the night Hannah ran into Brooke's room.**

**"Brooke!" Hannah said shaking her hand. Brooke jumped up.**

**"What? What is it!?"**

**"I had a bad dream." Hannah tells her. Brooke sighs but kinda expected it since this had become a regular thing with them. Brooke lifts her up onto the bed.**

**"Come on."**

**Hannah lays her head on Brooke's chest while Brooke wraps her arms securely around Hannah. "Care to tell me what this one was about?" Brooke asks.**

**"He came back." Hannah tells her.**

**"Who is he?"**

**"I told you about him, member?"**

**"Yeah, okay. But what did he do to you?" Brooke asked hoping to get an answer this time.**

**"I told you I can't say."**

**Brooke sighed and turned on the light. She sat up and postioned Hannah in front of her. "Look sweetie, I know you can't talk about it but I promise nothing will happen if you do. He can't come back and hurt you. He would have to get through me, Peyton, Lucas, Haley, Nathan, and even Jamie and that will be very hard to do. So, you can tell me. I want to help you, Hannah. Remember when I said it's not good to keep your feelings in?" Brooke asked her. Hannah nods. "Well, this is what I'm talking about it. Look I'm going to be serious with you. I know you had quite a life that a five year old should never have had but you're with me now. I will keep you safe and if you talk about it then I promise that you might feel better." Brooke assured her.**

**Hannah looked down for a moment thinking about what Brooke said. "He grabbed me and threw me into this tiny tiny room." Hannah said whispering like she thought he could hear her.**

**"Who did?" Brooke asked.**

**"I don't know his name. He was really tall and strong." Hannah tells her.**

**"And when he grabbed you did he put those bruises on your arm?" Brooke asked. Hannah looked down at her arms and nodded. Brooke grabbed her chin and gently lifted her head up to look back up at her. "Then what happened, Hannah?" Brooke asked finally glad that she was getting somewhere.**

**"Then he came into the little room with me. I don't know what he did but it hurt really really bad." Hannah said starting to cry. Brooke pulled the little girl onto her lap and held her.**

**"Did anything else happen?" Brooke asked soothingly.**

**Hannah nodded. "She hit me a lot and he put me in the closet everyday until I left there." Hannah said laying her head down on Brooke's chest.**

**"It's okay. They will never hurt you ever again. I promise! And I never break a promise. Thank you for telling me, baby. That was really good."**

**"I don't want to leave you. What if they take me away again?" Hannah asked through her tears.**

**"Then I will fight like hell to get you back." Brooke tells her not caring about the choice of words she used.**

**"That woman said I look like you. How come?" Hannah asked looking up at Brooke.**

**"You know I think we were meant to be with eachother. You were always mine. It just took me a long time to find you."**

**"I'm glad you found me." Hannah tells her.**

**"Me too." Brooke smiles and kisses her.**

**Brooke was really happy that Hannah finally told her what happened. She knew there was probably more but to know that much was enough for now. These last days were rough and three months couldn't come any slower but she was seeing better days in their future. And she was never going to lose Hannah. That was a promise she is going to keep.**


	8. The First Day Away

**It was morning and also Hannah's first day of school. They went all out for it, too. Brooke took Hannah shopping and got her a whole new wardrobe. Even though the clothes she had were pretty new to her since Brooke had bought them for her arrival. She got a backpack, brand new shoes, and a lot of other things that weren't school supplies. Brooke always forgot what they really needed, but she got them just in time. After a long night of Brooke trying to keep a frustrated Hannah in her bed it was finally morning. Brooke opened Hannah's door and peeked in. She smiled at the sleeping girl laying in her bed, that could probably fit eight people, and then tip-toed quietly to Hannah's bed. She sat in front of the little girl who finally felt like her own, signed papers or not, she was Brooke's.**

**"Wake up, sweet girl. It's time for school." Brooke whispers into Hannah's ear. Hannah opens her eyes and looks up at Brooke. "Good morning, angel."**

**"You was serious!! Hannah asked annoyed.**

**Brooke laughed. "Very serious. Now come on. Peyton is making you a big special breakfast for your first day of Kindergarten!" Brooke says excited. "So, come on let's get up and dressed so that you can eat and go to school." Brooke says as she takes Hannah's hand and pulls her up.**

**"What am I wearing?" Hannah asked not amused.**

**"You pick." Brooke tells her as they stand at her closet.**

**In the kitchen Peyton is fixing everyone's plates when Brooke and a tired Hannah came in. They both sit down.**

**"Well, someone looks very pretty for their first day." Peyton says smiling at her.**

**"I'm tired." Hannah complains.**

**Brooke laughs and rolls her eyes. "Well, if someone would have went to sleep like they were suppose to then maybe she wouldn't be."**

**"Well, you're lucky cause I think they give naps in Kindergarten." Peyton tells her.**

**"Good. Then hopefully she won't be so cranky when she gets home. I don't want to hang out with someone so mean." Brooke says.**

**"I'm not mean." Hannah scoffs.**

**"That face you have going there tells me differently." Brooke tells her as Lucas walks through their front door and Hannah's face quickly changes into a smile. "And then it's off in a second."**

**"Lucas!" Hannah yells.**

**"Hey, pretty girl. Ready for you first day?" Lucas asks her.**

**"No. I don't wanna go. I wanna stay here." Hannah tells him.**

**"What?!" Lucas says. "You don't want to stay here. Trust me."**

**"Why not?" Hannah asks.**

**"Because you'll be bored here all by yourself while Peyton is at her studio and Brooke is at her store."**

**"Why can't I go with them?"**

**"Because little girls your age should be in school during that time and if Brooke or Peyton get caught with you then you guys will never be able to leave the house ever again." Lucas tells her in a serious tone. Peyton and Brooke had to hold back their laugh.**

**"Never!?" Hannah gasped.**

**"Never!" Lucas tells her. "Plus that school has a lot of cool books and I would really love to hear about them when you get back."**

**"Okay. I'll go." Hannah tells them.**

**"Good choice." Lucas tells her.**

**Brooke looks at Lucas in amazement.**

**"How did you do that?" Brooke asks him.**

**"I do have a little sister her age."**

**"Oh. Yeah. Alright cutie eat up so we can go." Brooke tells Hannah.**

**"I have to get to the gym early. I just came by to see Hannah off. Lunch?" He asks Peyton.**

**"You got it." Peyton says and kisses him.**

**"Alright. Have fun at school." He tells Hannah and kisses her on her head.**

**"And you try not to worry." He tells Brooke and kisses her on her head.**

**"Later Scott." Brooke waves.**

**Lucas walks out. Hannah finishes her last bite.**

**"OKay, I'm done." Hannah tells Brooke. "Thanks Peyton."**

**"No problem, kid."**

**"Hey, go get your backpack." Brooke tells Hannah. Hannah runs to her room then back over to Brooke.**

**"OKay, kid. Go to that school and show everyout how rockin and awesome you are. Okay?" Peyton says.**

**"Okay." Hannah tells her as she hugs her.**

**Brooke and Hannah walk out of the house.**

**At the school, Brooke and Hannah are walking down the long hallway to her classroom.**

**"You're gonna pick me up, right?" Hannah asks Brooke.**

**"Yeap."**

**"What if they don't like me?"**

**"They will love you! How could they not?" Brooke smiles down at the little girl.**

**Down the hallway Hannah sees Haley and Nathan and runs to them.**

**"Aunt Haley! Uncle Nathan!" Hannah yells their way. Haley bends down to her level.**

**"Hey, you ready for your first day?" Haley asks her.**

**"I guess." Hannah says.**

**"She's ready." Brooke tells them.**

**"Well, Jamie is already in there. He was really excited when we told him you were coming here." Nathan tells her.**

**"Really? I wanna go see Jamie." Hannah says and tries to run into the classroom but Brooke stops her and picks her up.**

**"Hey. I don't get a goodbye?" Brooke asks her looking hurt.**

**"I'm sorry. Bye, Brooke." Hannah says while she hugs Brooke. "Don't forget about me!"**

**"Oh, how could I!?" Brooke exclaims. "Now promise that you will be very very good and play hard to get with all the boys."**

**"I promise."**

**"Nice Brooke." Nathan laughs.**

**"Now go break some hearts. I love you." Brooke says as she kisses Hannah on her cheek.**

**"I love you, too!" Brooke puts her down and before she goes into the classroom Hannah turns back around. "You're gonna be okay without me, right?" Hannah asks.**

**"I'll be fine." Brooke tells her trying not to cry.**

**"Okay. Bye." Hannah says as she gives Brooke a little wave.**

**They watch her run over to Jamie and the take eachother's hands and go play on their own. Brooke wanted to cry but she held it in. She had to be strong. Haley puts her arm around Brooke.**

**"You okay?" Haley asks her.**

**"I'll be fine." Brooke answers.**

**Back the house Brooke walks in. She suddenly didn't feel like being at the store. She looked around the house. It was so quiet and empty. She missed Hannah. She looked down at her watch. Six more hours she thought. Great. She didn't know what to do with her time. Well, she couldn't be home. It was too depressing, so she walks out.**

**At the studio Peyton is on her computer listening to demos. Her band had an off day so she let them leave. She hears a knock at her door and looks up. Brooke peeks her head in.**

**"Hi best friend." Brooke said in a depressing tone. Peyton laughed.**

**"Hey. How was the drop off?" Peyton asks.**

**"Sad. As soon as she seen Jamie she was okay. But it was so cute, Peyton. She asked if I would be okay without her." Brooke said in awe.**

**"And you lied to her of course because you are clearly not okay. Brooke, she is fine. She has to go to school." Peyton tells her.**

**"I know that. School is just so long and I'm bored." Brooke says sounding like a child.**

**"Don't you have a store to run? Why aren't you there?"**

**"I didn't feel like being there. So, I came here instead. Where's the band?" Brooke asks.**

**"They weren't having a good day so I let them go home. You're welcome to stay here." Peyton tells her.**

**"Thanks." says Brooke as she gets up and starts picking up things.**

**"But not if you are going to touch everything you see."**

**Brooke puts down the rocord. "Then play with me, Peyton." Brooke complains.**

**"Wow. Are you five?" laughs Peyton.**

**"Very funny. It's like I don't know what to do with myself when she isn't around. I mean I was by myself before."**

**"You'll get use to it."**

**"Well, I hope she is having fun."**

**In the classroom Jamie and Hannah are playing quietly with eachother when another kids walks up to them and knocks down their blocks.**

**"Hey!" Jamie yells. "Why did you do that?"**

**"Because I wanted to." says the little boy.**

**"That wasn't nice." Hannah tells him quietly.**

**"Shut up!" yells the little boy. "You're a girl you can't talk!" he says as he pushes Hannah down. Jamie steps in front of him.**

**"Don't push her!" Jamie yells in his face.**

**"Don't tell me what to do!" he says as he pushes Jamie, too. Jamie stands up quickly and pushes the boy down, too. He helps Hannah up just when the little boy tackles him.**

**In the office Jamie and Hannah are sitting next to eachother on a small bench.**

**"Thanks for helping me, Jamie." Hannah says.**

**"It was nothin. I'm suppose to help you. That's what family does." says Jamie smiling at her.**

**Haley, Nathan, and Brooke run into the office.**

**"Mommy!" Hannah yells to Brooke. Brooke didn't even care to tell her differently anymore. She was her mom no matter what anyone said. She picks up Hannah.**

**"Sweetie, what happened?"**

**"I helped her, Aunt Brooke!" Jamie tells her proudly.**

**"James Lucas Scott, what happened?!" Haley asks him.**

**"A boy knocked down our blocks for no reason, Mama. Then he pushed Hannah down." explains Jamie.**

**"Jamie, did you push him back?" asks Nathan.**

**"Yes. Only because he pushed me first."**

**"Jamie, you know you're not suppose to push anyone. Even if they push you back." Haley tells her son.**

**"I know, Mama. I'm sorry." Jamie says sadly.**

**"Aunt Haley, don't be mad at Jamie. He was helping me. He is the best cousin, ever!" Hannah tells her.**

**"Well, that is what us Scott men do. We watch out for the women in this family. Right, buddy?" smiles Nathan.**

**"Right!" says Jamie.**

**Hannah turns to Brooke. "Are you taking me home now?" she asks.**

**"Well, I guess so. For some reason they don't want you or Jamie back in class today." Brooke tells her.**

**"Yay!" yells Hannah. "I missed you!" she says as she hugs Brooke.**

**"I missed you, too. You have no idea." Brooke tells her as they walk out the office.**

* * *

**It's short I know. I don't have ANY creativity today but I hope it was okay. I've been packing and I'm moving tomorrow so I will try to update as soon as I can.**

Thanks everyone for the reviews, too! They are great and they make me soo happy.

Enjoy! & Keep reviewing!


	9. Don't Get Comfortable

A couple weeks had past and Brooke and Hannah finally got use to Hannah going to school. Brooke finally faced everything and spent a lot of time at her store. She re-opened it and drew up new sketches. Victoria hadn't show up since her last visit so that was a good thing. Brooke's new line called Baby Brooke was going doing very well. Hannah talked so much more. And she also still managed to melt everyone's hearts when she was around them. She called Brooke Mommy and Brooke which ever one made it out of her mouth first but Brooke answered to both. She seen no reason for Hannah not to call her mom. Hannah and Jamie grew a lot closer and even though it wasn't official they called eachother cousins. Brooke who was really tired of waiting wanted to make it official. So, she decided to take matters into her own hands.

Brooke is in her store on the phone with the agency.

"But she's happy! We're all happy and just really dont want to wait a month in a half to make things official." Brooke tells them. "Okay. Thanks. Goodbye." Brooke hangs up frustrated. Peyton and Hannah walk in and she turns around.

"Mommy!" yells Hannah as soon as she sees Brooke. Brooke picks her up and hugs her.

"Hey, my angel. How was school?" asks Brooke.

"It was okay. How was work?" asks Hannah.

"It was okay." Brooke kisses Hannah then puts her down.

Peyton could see the disappointment in her friend's face.

"What wrong?" she asks.

"I just got off the phone with the agency." Brooke tells her.

"What did the say?"

"That the social worker needs at least one more visit to confirm the adoption. It's been a month in a half, Peyton, and she hasn't came since her last. I can't wait another month."

"Yeah, I know. We all want to be done with it, but it's worth it right? As long as you have her." says Peyton.

Brooke looks over at Hannah who is reading one of her magazines and smiles. "Yeah, you're right. I just want her to be officially mine, now!"

"Relax. She will be. Now who's hungry?"

"I'm hungry." says Hannah.

"Mm, you are huh?" Hannah nods. "Well, me too. Come on Brooke." Peyton tells her.

"Yeah, come on, Brooke." Hannah says as she grabs her hand and pulls her. Brooke laughs.

"Alright, munchkin. Let's go. I don't think we are feeding you enough anyway." She laughs and picks up Hannah and starts to tickle her causing her to laugh.

Later at the house it was a friday so they were all just hanging out together since Hannah didn't have to go to bed early.

"Alright. Let me show you guys my new sketches." Brooke says as she takes out her sketches from her bag. "What do you think?"

"Brooke, you know I love your work. I don't even know why you bother to ask." says Peyton.

"Because..-" Brooke tries to explain herself but Hannah cuts her off.

"I like it that one and that one but it should be longer." Hannah says simply.

"Because she lets me have it." Brooke laughs. "Thanks sweetie."

"You're welcome."

"Well, well, I think we have another fashion designer in our house." laughs Peyton.

"Yeah, she really knows her clothes for a five year old." says Brooke. The doorbell goes goes off and Hannah is the first to get up.

"I'll get it!" she yells running for the door with Brooke right behind her. They open it to find a tall scruffy man at the door. Hannah recognizes him and takes Brooke's hand quickly.

"Can I help you?" asks Brooke.

"Are you Brooke Davis?" he asks.

"Yes. Who are you?"

"My name is Ted White. I'm Hannah's father."

Brooke and Peyton lock eyes as Hannah makes her way closer to Brooke.

In the living room Peyton and Brooke sit on the couch and Ted sits in the chair across from them. Hannah sits on Peyton's lap with her arms tightly around her. She definitely remembered this man and she didn't like him at all.

"How did you find where she was?" Brooke asks him.

"I called social services and they gave me the agencies number. I told them I'm Hannah's father." he explains.

"I just love how they just give out my number." Brooke says sarcastically.

"Where have you been?" Peyton decided to ask.

"Well, when Laura, her mother, started doing drugs and spending the money I made for them for the drugs I couldn't take much more of it. So, I left. I know that's not a good excuse but I didn't know what else to do." Ted explains.

"So, just leaving your daughter with a druggie was a better life for her?" asked Peyton completely not buying this guy's story.

"At that time yes. I couldn't take care of her. Hannah do you remember me, sweetie?" he asked her. Hannah just looked over at the man then she looked at Brooke.

"Can I go to sleep? I'm tired." she asks.

"Of course, sweetie."

"I should get going anyway. It's late. It was great seeing you again, sweetie." he smiles down at Hannah.

Hannah lays her head down on Peyton's shoulder. "I'll take her to bed." Peyton says as she gets up and walks towards Hannah's room.

Ted and Brooke walk to the front door. Brooke opens it and Ted steps out. "I want her back, Miss. Davis." He says as he walks away. She closes the door and Peyton walks back into the room.

"What do you think, Brooke?"

"I don't know. Something just doesn't feel right." she tells Peyton.

"I feel ya on that one. Hannah wants you."

"Kay, thanks." Brooke walks to Hannah's room. She finds Hannah laying quietly in her bed looking up at the ceiling. She sits down on the bed next to her. "Hey, sweetie. "

"Are you going to let him take me?" Hannah asks breaking Brooke's heart to pieces.

"I will try not to, sweetie." Hannah starts crying. "Baby, what's wrong?"

"Please don't let him take me! I will be good! I'll tell you everything! Don't let him hurt me! Please!" cries Hannah. Brooke quickly grabs Hannah and holds her tightly. "Please! Please!" she cries. Hearing her beg Brooke and having her cry on her shoulder made Brooke start to cry. Her feeling about this man was right. He was a bad person and in no shape or form was anyone going to take Hannah away from her and put her into his hands again.

"Shh. Babygirl, you are breaking my heart." Brooke whispers.

"I'm sorry!! I don't wanna go back!" Hannah cries more.

"Hey, shh. Don't be sorry. You didn't do anything wrong. It's just when you cry, it makes me cry because I see that you are hurting. And I hate seeing that. I will never let anyone hurt you okay!?"

Hannah just cries more on Brooke's shoulder but Brooke could fill her head move against her shoulder saying yes. "Okay, I'm here, sweetie. It's okay."

Brooke held her Hannah until all her crying wore her out and she fell right to sleep except she didn't feel like Hannah should be alone. So, she put Hannah into her bed. Brooke walks out and into the living room where Peyton is. She sits next to Peyton.

"How is she?" Peyton asks.

"Not good. He hurt her, Peyton." Brooke says nearly in tears again. "She can't go back to him. Ever. I can't lose her." cries Brooke. Peyton quickly wraps her arms around her friend and lets her cry.

"We won't let them. We will fight like hell to keep her. I promise. She isn't going anywhere." Peyton tells her.

That night Brooke went back into her room and layed down next to Hannah. She wrapped her arms around the small girl and promised to never let her go.

They all slept in the next day. Later than usual because Lucas let himself in wondering why Peyton didn't go over for breakfast. When he walked in he didn't see anyone. Lucas walks down the hall and peeks into Hannah's room but he just sees an empty bed. He make his way to Peyton's room and decided against knocking. He opens it to find Peyton sleeping soundly in her bed. Lucas smiles and walks over to the bed. He gets in and wraps his arms around Peyton.

"Wake up, beautiful." He whispers into her ear. Peyton smiles and turns around to face him.

"Hey. What are you doing here?" she asks him. He kisses her.

"Well, it looked like I was the only one who had made it to our breakfast date." he tells her.

Her eyes widen. "I'm so sorry, Luke. I forgot to set my alarm. We stayed up pretty late last night."

"Everything alright?" He asks concerned.

"Not really. Hannah's father showed up." she tells him.

"He what? Her real father?"

"Yeah. He wants her back, Lucas. But Hannah is completely terrified of him. She wore herself out crying last night in Brooke's arms. Then Brooke and I couldn't stop crying and eventually wore ourselves out."

"Wow. I'm so sorry."

"Yeah. Brooke is calling the agency today to see what will happen."

"This is crazy. He was out of her life for how long?"

"Since she was two."

The door opens and Hannah runs in.

"Lucas!" yells Hannah as she jumps on the bed into his arms.

"Hey, pretty girl. How you doin?" he asks her.

"I'm okay."

"Where's Brooke?" asks Peyton.

"I think she was in the bathroom when I woke up." Hannah tells her.

"Well, I have an idea. How about we make a big breakfast here?"

"That sounds perfect." Peyton tells him.

In the kitchen they were all cooking. Even Hannah who was stirring eggs. Brooke walks in and smiles.

"Hey, guys. You do know it's like lunch time right?" She asks as she hugs and kisses Hannah.

"Yeah, but someone slept in late and missed our breakfast date so we decided to make it here for all of us." Lucas tells her.

"And I'm helping." Hannah smiles at her.

"I see that. And you are doing a fabulous job." Brooke tells her.

"Do you wanna help me?" Hannah asked hoping Brooke would say yes. She loved having Brooke's help even if she could do it.

"I'd love to."

That's how they spent their morning/afternoon. Without any talk of that man or adoption. After they ate Hannah resided to her room to play a little by herself while Lucas and Peyton sat in the living room watching Brooke on the phone. She was talking to the agency about last night.

"Okay. I'll be there." she tells them then hangs up.

"What they say?" Peyton asks.

"Well, I have a really good chance of keeping her since he left her for all those years. But as for the abuse part Hannah's going to have to explain everthing to the judge." says Brooke.

"Are you serious?" exclaims Peyton. "That little girl is so messed up it's hard for her to talk to us about it."

"Trust me I know."

"You said you'll be there. Where's there?" Lucas asks.

"They want me to go to the agency tomorrow. That Ted guy is ready to fight for her and so am I!"

Brooke walks into the agency fully confident and ready to win. She walks into a room filled with chairs at a long table. There were two men with briefcases sittings across from one another. One being her lawyer and she guessed the other one was Ted's because he was sitting by him. Brooke sat down and the judge came in and sat at the front of the table.

"Good morning. This case is for Hannah...I don't see a last name." He said looking through papers.

"Davis." Brooke tells him.

"What?"

"Davis. Hannah Davis."

"That's your name. She can't have your last name. You didn't adopt her." a furious Ted tells her.

"Yet. I didn't adopt her yet. And you're right. But she didn't come with a last name so I gave her mine." Brooke tells him.

"OKay then. Hannah Davis. She is a five year old foster child living with you?" He asks.

"That's right."

"And where is she right now?"

"She's at school." Brooke tells him.

"Are you married, Miss. Davis?"

"No, I'm not. And I'm not seeing anyone either."

"What do you do?"

"I have my own fashion label called Clothes Over Bros and I own a store here."

"So, you provide a good environment for the little girl?" He asks.

"I do."

"Very good. Mr. White, what do you do for a living?"

"I'm inbetween jobs. I build houses amoung other things." He says nervously. Brooke smirks. He had nothing going for him.

"And it says here you left Hannah when she was two years old. Why did you come back now?"

"Well, I had no money then. But I do now and I missed my little girl. She was everything to me." He tells the Judge. Brooke felt sick. She could not believe he said that.

"Are you married?"

"No, sir."

"Sir, if I may cut in." Brooke asks the Judge.

"Uh, go right ahead miss."

"Well, this man just showed up at my house uninvited a couple nights ago. When he left Hannah clinged to me crying. She told me that this man has hurt her and she didn't want to go back to him." Brooke informs him.

"Did she tell you what he did?"

"I didn't ask her. But there have been nights where she has had bad dreams and made herself sick with the thought. She's had major breakdowns. She had told me one thing her foster parent has done to her. But I do think Mr. White is the cause of many of her sleepless nights."

"Thank you Miss. Davis. Mr. White do you have anything to say?"

"Sir, the last time I had seen my little girl is when she was two years old. How could she possibly remember me? When I was there she wouldn't even speak to me. Whatever happen to my little girl it's because of those foster homes, not me." He tells the Judge. "I would have never hurt Hannah."

"Oh whatever!" Brooke yelled out.

"Miss. Davis."

"Sorry."

"I want to speak to the child. I'm setting another meeting for next Tuesday. Dismissed." He says and walks out.

"I'm getting her back." Ted tells Brooke.

"You keep telling yourself that. I am not letting her near you!"

At the house Brooke walks in. Hannah goes running to her.

"You're home!" Brooke picks her up and hugs her. "I missed you!" Hannah tells her.

"I missed you, too, angel. How was school?" asks Brooke.

"It was fun. Jamie brought Chester for show n tell." Hannah tells her.

"Wow. Where's Aunt Peyton?"

"In her room drawing."

"Okay. How about you go get cleaned up for dinner while I go talk to her."

"Okay!" Hannah runs off to the bathroom.

Brooke walks into Peyton's bedroom. Peyton is sitting on her bed drawing.

"Hey."

"Hey. How'd it go?" Peyton asks.

"The Judge wants to talk to Hannah." Brooke tells her. "He wants to know what he did to her."

"Oh god. You okay?"

"Yeah. I need to be. For her."


	10. It's Best Not To Think About It

I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I've been so busy and I'm so sorry it's short! I will make it up to all of you! Don't hate me! And please keep reading and reviewing! Thank you!

* * *

Brooke didn't want to tell Hannah that she had to tell a complete stranger about her past. It was hard enough for Hannah to tell Brooke.

In Hannah's room Brooke stood by the entrance and smiled as she watched Hannah read. Well, try to read a book Lucas gave her. She thought about the first day she met Hannah and when she brought her home. Hannah was shy and afraid to talk, but now she was happy and all smiles. Brooke didn't want that to go away. Hannah looks up at Brooke.

"Are you okay?" Hannah asks curiously.

"Well, we need to talk." Brooke tells her as she walks over to Hannah and sits next to her.

"I didn't do it." Hannah says quickly.

"No. It's nothing like that, crazy." Brooke laughs and pulls Hannah into her lap. "Remember when I told you that I have to sign some very important so that you can stay with me forever?" Hannah nods. "Well, that man.."

"Is he taking me?!" Hannah says cutting Brooke off. "I don't want to go with him! I want to stay with you!"

"Hey! He will not take you, okay? But I need you to do something for me."

"What is it?"

"Well, there's this Judge and for you to stay with me forever you have to tell him everything that mean man did to hurt you." Brooke explains to her.

"Everything?" Hannah asked worried.

"I know that it will be very scary but sweetheart this is something you really need to do." Brooke tells her.

"Will you be there?" asks Hannah.

"Well, I don't know if they will let me in the room, but I will be right outside."

"You promise?" Hannah asks as she lifts her little pinky up.

"I promise." Brooke says as she wraps her pinkly finger around Hannah's then she hugs her tight.

Brooke and Hannah spent the rest of their night laying in bed, watching tv, and just hanging out. Brooke was trying her hardest to make sure Hannah's mind wasn't on anything but where she was now. And that she was happy. They couldn't lost eachother and Brooke wasnt going to let that happen.

At the courthouse Brooke, Peyton, and Hannah pull up into the parking lot. They all get out the car, but Hannah turns and sees Ted. Brooke notices that tighter squeeze Hannah has on her hand and looks at where Hannah is looking. She picks Hannah up and continue inside the building.

"Hey Rockstar. How you doin?" Peyton asks Hannah who is quietly sitting on Brooke's lap. She was so nervous that whole day and hadn't spoke to anyone, not even Brooke. They are waiting impatiently for the Judge to open the door.

"Hey, you okay?" Brooke asks Hannah who just nods.

The door opens making Hannah jumps a little. The judge walks out and smiles at Hannah.

"Hannah Davis?" He asks her.

Hannah gets up from Brooke's lap and faces her.

"Are you okay, sweetie?" asks Brooke.

"I'm a Davis now, right?" Hannah asks speaking up for the first time that day. Brooke and Peyton laugh.

"Yes. Yes, you are, my angel." Brooke says pulling Hannah into a hug.

"Then I can do it." Hannah says confidently. She walks into the room by herself and Brooke and Peyton watch in disbelief.

"Did you hear her?"

"You're doing great with her, B. Davis." Peyton tells her while wrapping her arm around her.

A couple hours had passed by. Brooke was a nervous wreck walking back and forth near the room Hannah went in. She didn't understand what was taking so long.

"Brooke, sit down." begs Peyton.

"I don't want to sit. What is seriously taking so long?"

Right when Brooke finishes the door opens and Hannah runs out into Brooke's arms. Brooke quickly picks her up and hugs her tightly. You could tell Hannah had been crying and that worried both Brooke and Peyton. The Judge walks out.

"Miss. Davis, can I speak to you for a moment?"

Brooke nods but brings her attention back to Hannah.

"Can you stay with Peyton until I get back?" Hannah nods and Brooke hands her over to Peyton. Hannah wraps her arms around Peyton's neck and rests her head on her shoulder while Peyton rubs her back softly.

Brooke walks into this office and takes a seat while the Judge does the same.

"Is everything okay? Why was she crying?" Brooke asks.

"She did very well. I can't really give you all the details just yet on what's going to happen, but Hannah did very well. It was quite disturbing some of things she could tell me but the rest of it was too hard for her to say so I had to stop her."

"Yeah. She has a tough time talking about it. She hasn't really told me everything either but the nightmares she has is just enough for me to see."

"Well, I have to speak to the agency Hannah was staying at and I have to speak to Mr. White." He tells Brooke.

"If everything is good is there a good chance that I will be able to adopt her early?" Brooke asks.

"It's possible. Right now just take her home. She's had a long day."

"Thank you." Brooke says as she gets up.

Brooke walks out into the hall where Peyton and Hannah are sitting down waiting. Brooke picks Hannah up.

"You alright, babygirl?" Brooke asks her.

"Yes."

"Well, what do you want to do now? I heard you did very well and I'm very proud of you. So, what is one thing you want right now?" Brooke asks her.

Hannah thinks for a minute. "Can I go play with Jamie?"

"Of course you can. Let's go."

At Haley and Nathan's. Jamie and Hannah are in the backyard running around playing while Brooke, Haley, Nathan, Lucas, and Peyton are sitting out on the porch watching them.

"It was the cutest thing." Brooke tells them. She had just got done telling them about what Hannah said to her before she had went to talk to the Judge.

"She's a cute kid. And she's right. She's just like you, Brooke." Lucas tells her.

"Yeah, but she's going to be better. I will not leave her like Victoria did to me."

"I'm sure she know thats." Haley says. "Jamie is just in love with her."

"Which is understandable since he is so in love with his Aunt Brooke." Nathan says as the rest laugh.

"I'm sorry that I'm an awesome godmother to my godson and that he loves me more than either of you." Brooke tells them.

They all laughed. They all knew Brooke is a great Godmother but she is a great Mother, too. They just weren't sure if Brooke ever believed it.

Out where Jamie and Hannah are swinging they were also looking up at the sky.

"That cloud looks like Chester!" Hannah exclaims.

Jamie laughs. "It does!" He looks over at Hannah. "Are you staying with Aunt Brooke forever?"

Hannah nods. "She told me I am. I believe her."

" Aunt Brooke never lies. She doesn't like liars." Jamie tells her.

"Me either. Jamie, you're my best friend."

"You're mine, too." He smiles at her and takes her hand.

In the house. Brooke and Hannah were getting ready to leave. Haley had Hannah in her arms.

"I'll see you tomorrow, right?" Hannah asks Haley.

"Of course you will. Don't you always?" Haley laughs.

"I'm just making sure. Don't forget to take Jamie to school."

"I don't think she could ever forget that, Munchkin." Nathan tells her.

Haley gives him a look then back at Hannah. "I won't. And you make sure Brooke is up on time."

"I will." Hannah hugs Haley. "Bye."

"Bye, sweetie."

Brooke takes Hannah's hand and they walk out.

"Lucas and Peyton surely do kiss a lot." Hannah tells Brooke.

"Yeah, they do. They are in love."

"Why aren't you in love?"

"How old are you again?"

Hannah holds up five fingers. Brooke laughs. "Are you sure you're not fifteen?"

"I'm five. And you didn't answer me."

"I don't know, sweetie."

Brooke really didn't know. She was in love but she just wasn't sure why he wasn't there. It could be because having a kid could be too much or it could just be her. She wasn't sure and didn't think she'd ever be but her focus had to stay on Hannah.

The next day Brooke is walking down the school hallway with Hannah at her side. She runs over to Jamie and Haley.

"You remembered!" Hannah said in excitement.

"Momma never forgets." Jamie tells her.

"That's right. Alright, have a good day, sweetie." Haley says as she kisses Jamie.

Hannah turns to Brooke and hugs her. "Bye!"

Brooke pretends to look hurt. "That's all I get?"

"I love you!"

"Much better" Brooke laughs. "I love you, too, angel. Have fun. Jamie, you know your job, right?"

"Yeap!" answers Jamie.

"Good." Jamie takes Hannah's hand and they go into the classroom.

"She's so cute." Haley says to Brooke.

"She uses it, too. You know last night she asked me why I wasn't in love."

"What?" laughs Haley.

"Yeah. She is too smart for her own good."

"Then she and Jamie are perfect for eachother. So, did you think about it?" asks Haley.

"I still think about him, Hales. But he isn't ready for a kid."

"But he doesn't know about Hannah." Haley informs her.

"Then I guess he never will. Have fun at school teacher-girl." Brooke says hugging her then walking off.

Sometimes Haley knew Brooke better than Brooke knew herself and Brooke knew that. Which is why she got out of the conversation as fast as she could. She didn't want to explain herself to anyone. Not even that five year old adorable little girl she had.

Brooke walks into her house even though she should be at her work but she wasn't feeling it. When she walked in she noticed boxes scattered everything. Peyton walks out with another box.

"Hey."

"Finally getting your ass out of here?" Brooke laughs.

"I thought it was time. Plus, I'm at Lucas' half the time anyway." Peyton tells her.

"True. Hannah's going to miss you."

"Let me tell her why I'm moving out, please?"

"Yeah, sure. I'm going to miss you, too, ya know." Brooke smile sadly.

"No worries. I'll still be around. You can count on that." Peyton says as she pulls Brooke into a hug. "I'm always here for you, Brooke. Don't ever forget that. I love you."

"I love you, too, P. Sawyer-Scott." They laugh.

Later that day after hanging out with Peyton and helping her move her stuff into the car Brooke sat on her couch and tried to draw. But things weren't turning out the way they should because one she needed her little critic and two he was on her mind. She picks up her phone but quickly puts it back down. She can't call him. It was his turn. Maybe she didn't deserve him. Maybe they weren't mean to be. Why was she even thinking about him Brooke thought. What if he never even thinks about her. She had to stop. If she never finds love then it'll be alright. She has her friends. She has Hannah. Her phone rings making her jump a little. It wasn't him. It is the school. Brooke answers it quickly.

"Hello?!" she practically yells into the phone.

"Miss. Davis, we can't find Hannah." the woman on the other side says. Brooke hearts starts racing.

"WHAT!?"


	11. My Saving Grace

It's the middle of nowhere and it's dark and cold. It was a familiar place that Hannah woke up in. She looks around the room and tears start rolling down her cheek. A shadow covers her as she looks up and sees the man that she hates the most. The man who hurt her more than anyone.

"Don't cry. Daddy's here now." He says laughing.

At Brooke's everyone is there including the police. They were all trying their best to track Ted down. Jamie walks into Hannah's room where Brooke is sitting on her bed holding Hannah's purple monkey. Jamie sits on the bed next to Brooke.

"I'm sorry, Aunt Brooke. I'm sorry I didn't watch her." Jamie says sadly.

Brooke pulls Jamie to her lets her tears fall down her cheeks. "None of this is your fault. You are the best cousin to her." Brooke tells him.

"She will come back." Jamie promises her.

Peyton runs into the room.

"Brooke, they think they know where they are." Peyton says quickly.

In the living room Brooke runs over to the police.

"Where is she!?"

"Well, there is a little rugged house he lives in near the woods. We think he might be there." the cop tells her.

"I'm going with you."

"Ma'm, I don't think that is a good idea." He tells her. "It could get dangerous."

"She needs me and if she sees all of you then she will just get even more terrified than she already is. I'm going." she says sternly.

"Brooke." whispers Haley.

"I'll go with her." Lucas says as he turns to Peyton. "If it's okay with you?" He asks.

Peyton walks up to Lucas and Brooke.

"Bring that little girl back home." Peyton says as she pulls Brooke and Lucas into hug.

"We'll be back." Lucas says to everyone.

Hannah is sitting in the corner of the cold room with her knees to her chest. She wasn't crying anymore. She kept telling herself to hold it in because it wasn't getting her anywhere. Ted comes into the room and starts laughing at her.

"See. No one wants you. Not even your Brooke Davis." He tells her.

That just made Hannah even angrier. He had no right to bring Brooke up. "She does want me!" whispers Hannah.

"What was that?" Ted asks as he steps closer to her.

"My last name is Davis and she does want me!" yells Hannah.

That just set Ted off as he grabs Hannah by her arm and pulls her to him. She smelled the liquor on his breath. She didn't miss that.

"I see you still haven't learned any manners." He yells into her face then throws her against the wall causing her to hit her head. "No one wants you."

Hannah grabs her head and looks up to see Ted walking to her. She couldn't scream. It was like her vocal cords just stopped working. She couldn't even move.

On their way to get Hannah Brooke and Lucas were driving quietly but fast. Lucas looks over at Brooke who is holding Hannah's monkey closely to her.

"She's going to be fine, Brooke." Lucas says trying to calm her.

"No. She'll be fine once she is in my arms." She tells him. Lucas nods. "Thanks, Luke."

"For what?"

"Everything. For being so good with Hannah and my best friend. And to me."

"You know I'd do anything for you, Brooke." Brooke gives him a small smile. "We're here." He says looking at the place.

"Why doesn't it surprise me that we are here before the police?" says Brooke.

They get out the car and walk slowly to the house.

"It doesn't look like anyone's here." says Lucas. "Look, stay here. I'll go check the back."

Lucas walks around the back of the house while Brooke had another idea. She tried the doorknob and to her surprise it is unlocked. All the lights were off but she could see that the place was a complete mess. Brooke goes into every room but finds each of them empty. She makes her way upstairs which turned out to be the attic. In the corner of her eye Brooke sees Hannah laying down with blood running down her forehead.

"Hannah!" yells Brooke as she runs to Hannah's side. "Hannah, baby, wake up. Open those pretty little eyes for me. Come on. Wake up."

Hannah slowly but weakly opens her eyes. She squints at Brooke.

"Mommy?" whispers Hannah.

Hearing Hannah say that word brought smiles and tears to Brooke's eyes.

"Yes, baby. It's me. We need to get you out of here." She picks Hannah up and Hannah rests her head on Brooke's shoulder.

"Not so fast." Ted says as he walks into the room with a gun pointed at Brooke and Hannah. "You're not going anywhere."

Outside Lucas walks back to the front yard. When he sees Ted's truck and no Brooke he starts to panic.

"Brooke?! Brooke!?" yells Lucas.

Lucas turns and sees the front door wide open.

In the attic Ted has Brooke and Hannah cornered with the gun still pointing their way.

"So, what are you going to do? Shoot us?" Brooke asks him.

"Just put her down and leave. She isn't yours."

"Not a chance. She is mine. She's always been mine." Brooke yells. "Hannah is not a punching bag. You can't treat her this way!"

"And you're going to stop me?" He laughs.

Brooke sees Lucas slowly creeping up behind Ted.

"Just look at what you are doing to her!"

"Why would you want a little kid? I heard you're a big time fashion designer. She'll ruin you! So, just leave her to me."

He lifts the gun up higher towards Hannah.

"You sick freak!" yells Lucas as he jumps Ted from behind.

"Lucas!" yells Brooke.

Ted and Lucas fall to the ground and throwing punches at one another. Lucas is trying to the take the gun out of Ted's hands but he isnt' budging. Brooke watches in horror not knowing what was going to happen.

"Brooke, get out of here!" yells Lucas.

"Not without you!" The gun ends up in the middle of Lucas and Ted. Brooke takes notice and starts to panic. "Lucas, the gun!"

The gun goes off leaving Brooke wide eyed watching the scene in front of her. Lucas is laying down with Ted on top of him both of them in shock.

At the hospital Brooke is watching Hannah sleep on the bed. Brooke was so happy to have Hannah back. Haley walks into the room.

"Hey."

Brooke looks up at her and smiles.

"How's Lucas?" asks Brooke.

"He's fine. How is she doing?"

"A few bruises and stitches to her head but she's going to be fine." Brooke says smiling at Hannah.

"There's a woman outside asking for you. Do you want me to tell her you'll get back to her or--"

"Will you stay with her? I want her to see a familiar face if she wakes up before I get back."

"Of course."

Brooke walks out of the room and greets the woman.

"I'm Brooke Davis. Hi."

"I'm Mrs. Marshall. I'm from Social Services."

"Oh. Hi."

"You're the guardian of Hannah, right?"

"That's right. And if it's about earlier I.--"

Mrs. Marshall cuts her off. "How would you like to sign the adoption papers two months early?"

Brooke smiles widly and jumps up. "Are you serious?! I.. I would love to! Thank you!"

"Come see me as soon as Hannah wakes up." Mrs. Marshall smiles sweetly at her and walks away.

"Brooke?" Lucas calls out.

"Lucas! I got her!"

"What?" He asks confused.

"I get to sign the adoption papers. She's mine! She's mine forever! I have a daughter!" She jumps up and down and hugs Lucas.

"That's great!!" He laughs and hugs her back.

Haley opens the door and sticks her head out.

"Someone is asking for her mother." She says to Brooke who laughs and runs into the room.

"Hey, baby." She says as she sits next to Hannah and rubs her cheek. "How are you feeling?"

"Okay. When can I go home?" asks Hannah.

Brooke smiles at her. "I have a surprise for you actually."

"Really? What?"

"Remember when I said that we will have forever one day?"

"I'm sorry."

"What are you sorry for?" Brooke asks

"Did I get you in trouble again?"

"No. No. You could never get me in trouble. Sweetheart, what happened was not your fault. But I promise you he is gone forever and he will never ever hurt you ever again because you will be with me forever."

"Really?"

"Yeah. You're mine forever, baby."

"I can call you Mommy now?"

"I would love that."

Brooke and Hannah hug. Finally mother and daughter they couldn't be happier. They found one another and found their place in this big world that they were so scared of. Nothing was going to take them away from it. Nothing.


	12. Love You Till' The End

**After the most frightening night of Brooke and Hannah's life they spent their time at home together just hanging out. Hannah took a week off of school and Brooke, since she was making clothes on her own terms, took time away from designing and focused all her time on Hannah. Hannah was sad that Peyton moved out but Peyton promised hang out time just the two of them every weekend and that she will also visit every chance she gets. Hannah accepted that because now that she is with Brooke forever she couldn't be any happier. **

**In the living room Brooke and Hannah were bouncing around playing and doing all kinds of girl things together. Hannah lets out a great big yawn. **

**"Someone is tired." says Brooke as she sits Hannah onto her lap. **

**"I'm not tired. See!" Hannah opens her eyes really wide making Brooke laugh. **

**"Oh really?" **

**The doorbell rings and Hannah figured this was her chance to get out of going to sleep. **

**"I'll get it!" She yells and runs to the door. She opens it and looks straight up. "Whoa. Who are you?" she asks him. **

**"Owen?" Brooke lets out a gasp. **

**"Hi, Brooke." **

**"Uh." Brooke didn't know what to say. It had been months since she seen Owen. "Hannah, how about you go lay down in my bed and I'll be there in a few minutes." **

**As much as Hannah wanted to watch and see what would happen next Brooke had already looked mad and she didn't want to make things worse. **

**"Fine." Hannah walks away. **

**Brooke watches Hannah disappear into the back and waits to hear the door close. She turns back to Owen. **

**"Brooke." **

**"Why are you here?" Brooke angrily spats out. **

**"You have every right to be upset, but..-" He didn't have time to finish. **

**"Oh, no! I'm not upset. I'm pissed off!. You left without a word. I say baby and you run away." **

**"I know! I freaked out. I'm sorry." Owen tried desperately. **

**"Well, thanks for coming by." Brooke says as she tries to close the door but Owen stops her. **

**"Brooke, wait!" **

**"I have a little girl waiting for me." **

**"I'm sorry, Brooke. She's beautiful. She actually looks just like you." He tells her. **

**"I know." **

**Brooke slams the door and walks away. When she walks into her room she sees Hannah half asleep on her bed. Brooke lays down next to her and Hannah gets closer. Brooke brushes Hannah's hair with her fingers. **

**"I love you, my girl." She whispers. **

**The next day Brooke finally sent Hannah off to school but not until she threatened the teacher told her to not take her eyes off of Hannah. She went to her store to plan out more plans for her store but none of her ideas seemed good enough. **

**After all her thinking Brooke gave up for the day and was just sitting around in the quit looking around. Peyton walks in and laughs. **

**"What are you doing?" She asks as she walks over to Brooke. **

**"Wallowing." answers Brooke. **

**"Over what?" **

**"I'm bored. I hate schoole and I'm bored!" Brooke says frustrated but it only made Peyton laugh. "Did you come here to laugh at me?" **

**"No, I did not. Did you think about what you are going to do with this place?" **

**"Nothing is good." pouts Brooke. **

**"What's on your mind, B?" asks Peyton. **

**"Owen came by yesterday." Brooke tells her. **

**"Owen's back?!" **

**"Yeah." **

**"What did he want?" **

**"Forgiveness! Which I did not give him!" **

**"Brooke, did you even give him a chance to explain?" asked Peyton. **

**"Peyton, he left without a word and he could only tell me that he just freaked out because I said the word baby. What man does that!? He hurt me, Peyton!" yells Brooke. **

**Peyton puts her arms up in surrender. "Alright, alright. I understand. Okay?" **

**"Do you want to see your dress?" Brooke asks her. **

**Peyton laughs. "Yes. Yes, I would love to." **

**Before they could walk into the back the front door swings open and in runs Hannah and Jamie with Haley following behind. **

**"Peyton!" yells Hannah as she jumps into Peyton's arms. **

**"Hey, rockstar." Peyton hugs her. **

**"Is Peyton more important than me?" Brooke asked pretending to look hurt. **

**"Hi, Mommy." Hannah waves her way but keeps her attention on Peyton. "What are you doing here?" **

**"Well, excuse me." laughs Brooke. **

**"She did the same thing to me when she seen Nathan." Haley tells them. **

**"I'm sorry that I'm just so much cooler than the both of you." says Peyton. **

**"I think you're cool, Aunt Brooke." Jamie tells her. Brooke picks Jamie up. **

**"Well, thank you, Jamie." **

**"Dude you're so not helping." says Peyton. **

**"Mommy, you are cool but I hadn't seen Aunt Peyton in forever!" Hannahs says dramatically. **

**"You seen her yesterday." Brooke reminds her. **

**"That's forever! So, what are you doing here?" Hannah asks again. **

**"Well, your mom was just about to show me my wedding dress. You wanna come with?" asks Peyton. **

**"Yeah." **

**"I want to go, too!" yells Jamie. **

**"Oh, don't worry, Jim-Jam, we are. I really wanna see what another runaway bride's dress looks like." Haley says smiling. **

**"Funny." says Peyton. **

**In Brooke's room it was late at night and she is drawing up new sketches when Hannah walks in. **

**"Shouldn't you be in bed, missy?" **

**"I can't sleep." Hannah says and jumps on the bed next to Brooke. She looks over at Brooke's drawing. "I like that." **

**"Really?" Hannah nods. "Well, it's yours." She tells her. **

**"Really? Cool." It was silent for a few minutes. "Mommy?" **

**"Whatey?" It still brought a smile to Brooke whenever Hannah called her Mommy. **

**"Who was that man?" asks Hannah. **

**"What man?" **

**"That man that came over yesterday." **

**"Oh." **

**"Who is that?" she asked again. **

**"An old friend I hadn't seen in awhile." Brooke answers. She couldn't tell her daughter who he really was. **

**It got quiet again but then Hannah spoke up again. **

**"I like watching you draw." Hannah tells her. **

**"Really?" Hannah nods. **

**"Mommy, you should make clothes again."**

**"Baby, I do make clothes. Must I bring you to your closet to show you?" Brooke laughs. **

**"No. You should make clothes for your store." Hannah tells her. **

**Suddenly an idea came to Brooke's head. She looks back down at Hannah and smiles. **

**"You're a smart girl, you know that?" **

**Hannah just smiles at her. Brooke kisses Hannah. "Now sleep my crazy girl." Hannah laughs and closes her eyes. **

**A five year old just told her what to do with her store. She couldn't believe she didn't think of it at first. **

**At Lucas and Peyton's Brooke didn't care to knock she walked right and into their bedroom. **

**"You better not be having sex because my daughter just gave me a fabulous idea and I must share!" Brooke yells. **

**Peyton looks up from drawing and laughs. **

**"Lucas is visiting Mouth thank you very much. What's your idea?" Peyton asks. **

**"HannahBrooke!" Brooke says quickly but Peyton managed to understand her. **

**"Brooke, are you renaming her, too!?" Peyton said almost annoyed. **

**"NO! Last night she told me I should make clothes again and put them back in my store." **

**"Oh yeah I forgot she's never seen it with clothes before." Peyton said clearly not understanding. **

**"No! I'm always making clothes for her and she is always helping me with them. Peyton, I'm going to make clothes for kids. I'll have BabyBrooke. Kudos to Angie but Hannah will help me for kids her age and it will be called HannahBrooke! Isn't that fabulous!?" Brooke says excitedly. **

**"Brooke, that's awesome." She says getting up and hugging her friend. "I'm happy for you." **

**"Thanks! So, why is Lucas back in Omaha? I thought he quit his book signing." **

**"No, actually, Mouth is moving back. Lucas went up there to help him pack." **

**"Mouth is coming back home?" asks Brooke. Peyton nods. "This is great! He'll be back for Millicent and I'll have extra help with my store! Yay!" Brooke says jumping. **

**"Help? Brooke, it's already painted!" Peyton yells to Brooke who is already almost out the door. **

**"Gotta go. Tell Lucas my news. Love you. Bye!" Brooke leaves.  
**

**At the store Brooke is sketching up some things when Haley walks in with Hannah on her hip sleeping on her shoulder. **

**"Hey, it's only 12. Why are you here with her?" asks Brooke. **

**"Well, the school couldn't get in contact with you so they called me. Hannah got sick." Haley explains. **

**"What?" Brooke rubs Hannah cheek. "Yeah she has a fever. God, I must have left my phone at home. Thanks so much, Hales." **

**"It's no problem. I was at lunch anyway. But you may want to let her know that you didn't forget about her." Haley informs her. **

**"Oh, god. I'm so stupid." **

**"You're not stupid. I just told her you were stuck in traffic." **

**"Thanks Haley." Brooke takes Hannah out her hands and lays her down on the couch. "I have great news." **

**"What?" **

**"You are standing in the new and improve line called HannahBrooke!" Brooke says in excitement. **

**"Whaat?" **

**"Well, Hannah gave me this great idea tha I needed to make my store a clothing store again and I just thought about all the clothes I've made for her since she's been here and she's put her opinions in now look how even more precious that girl has gotten since she's been here. Anyways, I'm making BabyBrooke thanks to Angie and I will have Hannah's line called HannahBrooke!" **

**"Brooke, that is great! I can't believe just yesterday you had no idea what you wanted to do with it. I'm proud of you." Haley hugs her. **

**"Thanks!" **

**They hear the bell from the door and turn to see Owen walking in. **

**"Owen, hey!" Haley says and hugs him. **

**"Haley, how you been?" He asks. **

**"I'm good." She looks at her watch. "But I'm late for my class. Congratulations, Brooke. Take care of her. If you need me call me. Love you. Great seeing you again, Owen. Bye!" Haley rushes out. **

**Brooke and Owen look at eachother. **

**"Why are you here?" Brooke asks him. **

**"I wanted to see you. Brooke, can we talk?" **

**"Say whatever you need to say fast because I have a sick little girl here and I need to take her home." **

**"I love you, Brooke! I didn't want to leave but I needed to. I got scared and I needed to think. I should have told you, hell I should have called. I'm a jerk and you have every right to be pissed at me. I deserve it. But if you can find it in your heart to forgive me I promise I'm not going any where. I'll stay here forever for you and.." He looks over at Hannah. "for her." **

**Brooke really didn't know what to say. She knows that she loves Owen, too, but it's too soon for her to say it. She has to stay mad she thought. **

**"Hannah's been through a lot, Owen. So have I." **

**"If you need your space then I'll give it to you. I'm just here to tell you that I'm not going anywhere." **

**He kisses her on her cheek and then walks out. Brooke just watches and not sure what to do even though her heart is telling her to believe him but her head it telling her to keep her guard up. She got out of her thoughts and picks up Hannah and walks out the store.  
**


	13. When The World Stops Turning

**It had been a couple days since Brooke figured out exactly what she wanted to do with her career. Hannah, however, has a really bad cold and is very cranky and clingy. Brooke actually has a meeting with the board about her new line and she couldn't miss it. She is sending Hannah to Peyton's but Hannah isn't liking that idea and just wants to be around Brooke. **

**"I don't want to go!" Hannah yells on the verge of tears. **

**"Sweetie, you have to." Brooke says running to get her things together. **

**"I wanna stay with you!" **

**Brooke picks Hannah up. **

**"Baby, I know you want to stay with me but this meeting is very important and I need you to do this one thing for me. Please." begs Brooke. **

**"Fine!" pouts Hannah. **

**She rests her head on Brooke's shoulder. Brooke rubs her back and kisses her forehead. **

**"I know you're not feeling well but I promise I won't be long." Brooke tells her. **

**On the way over to Lucas and Peyton's Hannah fell asleep on the three minute trip. Brooke takes Hannah out the car and walks into the house where Lucas and Peyton are in the kitchen. **

**"Hey, how's she doing?" asks Lucas. **

**Brooke hands Hannah over to Peyton. **

**"If you don't want screaming and crying then don't wake her up." Brooke tells them. **

**"No, problem." says Peyton. **

**"Oh. I gotta go. Thanks so much for watching her." **

**"You're welcome. Go." Lucas says pushing Brooke out the door. **

**"Bye!" Brooke leaves. **

**"I'm just going to lay her in bed." Peyton says walking away. **

**A couple hours later Brooke had just got done with her meeting with the board. She didn't get good news but she didn't get bad news either and this scared her. So, for some reason she went to Tric afterwards. She didn't really want to deal with a cranky Hannah right now. She needed to think. **

**Brooke walks over to the bar and sits. She wasn't in the drinking mood so she just sat there while Owen sits next to her. **

**"Well, hello." He says.**

Brooke gives him a weird look. "Shouldn't you be behind the bar?"

**"Well, I just got off. But then I seen you." **

**"Well, don't let me stop you from leaving. I mean you are pretty good at it." **

**"I told you. I'm not going anywhere." He reminds her. Brooke just gives him a look. "So, where is your little look-alike?" He asks. **

**"She is with Peyton and Lucas." **

**"You get dressed up to come to a bar and not drink?" **

**"No. I dress up for a board meeting for my new clothing line, smartass." **

**"I'm sorry I wasn't here with the whole thing with your mom. I.." Brooke cuts him off. **

**"How do you even know about that?" **

**"Nathan." Owen tells her. **

**"And what else has Nathan Scott tell you?" **

**"He just said you've been through a lot but I wouldn't let him tell me." **

**"Why not?" She asks softly. **

**"I don't deserve to know. I hurt you, Brooke. I know that and I'm sorry. But I want you to tell me. I want you to trust me enough to tell me." **

**All Brooke could really do was nod. Truth is she believes everything Owen is saying and truth is she wants to throw him down on that bar right there and have her way with him. But that's old Brooke. New Brooke is a mom now and she also has Hannah to think about. **

**"I need to go pick up Hannah." Brooke tells him. **

**"But you said she is with Lucas and Peyton." **

**"Yeah, but she is sick and really didn't want me to leave her." **

**"Brooke, you came here for a reason. Hannah is in good hands. Please stay. Talk to me. Tell me about Hannah." pleads Owen. **

**Brooke just stares at him. "I guess I can call and check in." **

**"Great. I'll get us a table." Owen says smiling as he walks away. **

**At Peyton and Lucas's Peyton and Lucas are sitting in the living room watching movie while Hannah is sleeping. So, they thought. Peyton hangs up the phone. **

**"Brooke just wanted to know if we could watch Hannah a little longer." Peyton tells Lucas. **

**"Is everything alright?" He asks. **

**"She sounded alright but she said she'd explain later." **

**Hannah walks up to them. **

**"When is my mommy coming get me?" Hannah said raspy voiced and all. **

**Lucas picks her up and sits her between him and Peyton. **

**"You don't like being here with me and Peyton?" Lucas asks her. **

**"Yeah, but I want my room." **

**"Your mom will be back later, but for now you are hanging out with your rad Aunt Peyton and broody Uncle Lucas." says Peyton making Hannah laugh. **

**"Very funny." says Lucas. **

**"But she said she would be right back and I been sleeping so she was gone a long time." Hannah tells them. Lucas and Peyton give her a weird look. **

**"How old are you again?" asks Lucas. **

**"I'm five. How old are you?" asks Hannah. **

**"I'm twenty-two." **

**"That's old!" exclaims Hannah. **

**Peyton starts laughing. "I am not old!" Lucas tells her. **

**"You look old." states Hannah. **

**Peyton starts laughing harder making Lucas upset. **

**Back at Tric Brooke and Owen are sitting at a table. **

**"I'm sorry I wasn't here to help you after that." Owen says. **

**"I'm okay. It hurt like hell but I found Hannah." Brooke tells him. "She's helping me." **

**"And you're helping her." Brooke smiles. "You have an amazing heart, Brooke Davis." **

**"I just want her to be happy." Brooke says. **

**"I bet she is." **

**At Lucas and Peyton's Hannah and Peyton are in the kitchen. Hannah is sitting on top of the counter while Peyton is fixing Hannah's medicine. **

**"Do you like it here?" asks Hannah. **

**"Yeah, I do. I love Lucas. He is my fiance." Peyton tells her. **

**"Do you love Brooke?" **

**"Your mom is my best friend, and I love her. And I love you, too." Peyton says smiling down at her. **

**"Okay." **

**"What's wrong, Hannah?" **

**"Is my mommy happy?" asks Hannah. **

**"What? Of course she is. Why would you ask that?" Peyton asks not understanding what has Hannah thinking this. **

**"She gets mad a lot." She says sadly. **

**"No, sweetie. Brooke loves you so much. She's just been stressed over her store." Peyton explains. But Hannah could just nod. "Alright, missy, here." Peyton hands her some medicine. **

**"What is this?" Hannah asks staring at the little cup in her hand. **

**"Medicine. It will help your throat." **

**"Will it make me sleep?" **

**"No." **

**"You better not lie to me." Hannah says and drinks the medicine. **

**"Now would I lie to you?" smiles Peyton. **

**Outside Tric Owen is walking Brooke to her car. **

**"Brooke." Owen says as he stops her. "I really am sorry about everything. I should have never left you. You didn't deserve that." **

**"Well, I can't argue with you on that one but it's okay, Owen." Brooke says. **

**"No, it's not. It can't be." **

**"Owen." **

**"Brooke." **

**Owen and Brooke go in to kiss but Brooke pulls away. **

**"I should really get Hannah." **

**Brooke gets in her car and Owen watches her drive away. **

**At Lucas and Peyton's Hannah is sitting on the couch with Lucas while Peyton is in the shower. **

**"When will I meet Lily?" Hannah asks. **

**"Probably my wedding day." Lucas tells her. **

**"When is that?" **

**"You sure do ask a lot of questions." Lucas says. **

**"I have a lot." Hannah tells him. **

**"Apparently." laughs Lucas. **

**"Do you love Peyton?" Hannah asks. **

**"I sure do." **

**"Are you going to have a baby?" **

**"One day. Yeah, I hope so." **

**"Can I read your book?" **

**"Maybe when you're older." Lucas laughs. **

**Brooke walks through the door. **

**"Mommy!" Hannah yells. **

**Brooke runs over to Hannah and picks her up. **

**"Hello, my sweet girl. How are you feeling?" Brooke asks her as she feels Hannah's head. **

**"A little better." Hannah answers in her raspy voice. **

**"Where's Peyton?" **

**"She's in the shower." Lucas tells her. "How was your meeting?" **

**"I'll know soon, hopefully. Thanks so much for watching her, Luke." **

**"Oh. No problem. She is quite the character." Lucas says. **

**"That she is. You ready to go home, angel?" **

**"Yeah. I miss my bed." Hannah says. **

**Brooke laughs. "Alright. Can you let Peyton know that I'll call her later?" **

**"Of course." Lucas says. **

**"Thanks. See you later." **

**"Bye Uncle Lucas! Thanks for answerin my questions!" Hannah says waving. **

**"Anytime Hannah. See you later." Lucas says laughing. **

**At the house Brooke is putting Hannah to bed. **

**"So, did you have fun with Aunt Peyton and Uncle Lucas?" Brooke asks Hannah. **

**"Yeah. Mommy, are you old like Uncle Lucas?" Hannah asks. **

**"I am definitely not old!" **

**"Mommy, are you happy?" **

**"What?" Brooke asks surprised. "I am so happy. You know why?" Hannah shakes her head. "Because you make me the happiest." Brooke tells her. **

**Hannah smiles. "You make me happy, too." **

**Brooke smiles back at her. "Get some rest. I want you to get better. I love you." Brooke says as she rubs Hannah's cheek and kisses her on her forehead. Hannah smiles up at her. **

**"I love you, too." Hannah tells her. **

**Brooke kisses her one more time then walks over to the door. She smiles over at Hannah who is already almost asleep. She turns the light off and walks out of the room. Brooke walks into the living room and starts turning off the lights until the doorbell goes off. She looks at the time but decides to see who it is anyway. When she opens the door Owen is standing on the other side. **

**"Owen? What are you doing here?" Brooke asks. **

**"I forgot something." He says as he pulls Brooke into a kiss. Brooke pulls away though. **

**"Hannah is sleeping." **

**"I'll be quiet." **

**He pulls her back and they start making out outside her house. **


	14. Two Weeks Later

**So, it's morning and Brooke and Owen are in the kitchen making breakfast. It was the first time since Owen and Brooke kissed that Brooke was going ****to finally introduce Hannah and Owen to one another. She wasn't sure how Hannah was going to take to Owen so they had been hanging out when ****Hannah was in school. **

**"I'm glad you let me back in, Brooke." Owen says smiling at her. **

**"Well, I'm glad you came back." Brooke smirks at him. **

**"So, do you think Hannah will like me?" Owen asks kinda nervously. "I mean considering what you told me about her past." **

**Brooke loved how sensitive Owen was being. She stopped what she was doing and took Owen's hands into hers. **

**"I'm sure she will love you. I mean she took to Nathan and Lucas pretty fast." Brooke tells him.**

**"Yeah, but they aren't dating her mom." Brooke couldn't help but smile. "What?" **

**"I just love being called a mom." **

**"Well, you're a definitely a gorgeous one, Brooke Davis." Owen says as he kisses her temple softly. **

**In Hannah's room. Hannah wakes up and hears talking coming the kitchen. She recognized Brooke's voice but she was confused on who the other ****voice was. Hannah gets out her bed and slowly walks out of her bedroom. She watches as Brooke laughs with Owen. She recognized him from a couple ****weeks ago but she wasn't sure about him. Even though they were laughing he was also the one that had made her mom mad. Hannah decides to walk ****closer to them. **

**"Mommy?" She calls out to Brooke in almost a whisper. **

**Brooke and Owen turn around and look at her. **

**"Well, good morning." Brooke says as she walks over to Hannah and picks her up. She kisses her on her cheek. "Did you sleep good?" Hannah nods ****her head and looks at Owen. Brooke follows her stare. "Oh, um, Hannah, this is Owen. Owen, this is my daughter Hannah." **

**Owen smiles at her. "Hello, Hannah. It's nice to finally meet you. Your mom's told me a lot about you." Owen says. **

**Hannah gives him a small smile then turns back to Brooke. Owen seemed a little hurt by it but he kinda expected her to react that way. **

**"Mommy, I'm hungry." **

**"Well, breakfast is almost ready so how about you go get dressed." Brooke asks her as she puts Hannah down. **

**"Will you do my hair?" asks Hannah. **

**"Of course." Brooke taps Hannah's butt. "Now scoot." **

**"Thank you!" Hannah giggles and runs to her room. **

**"I don't think she likes me." Owen says focusing on the eggs he was pushing around on the stove. **

**Brooke walks up behind him and wraps her small arms around his waist. **

**"She's just shy. When Natahn first met her he scared her to tears." Brooke tells him trying to make him feel better. **

**"What about Lucas?" **

**Brooke chuckles. "Oh Lucas thought ahead and won her heart with presents." **

**"Great." Owen says not amused. **

**"Oh cheer up. She just needs to warm up to you and she will. Now finish breakfast or you'll have both of us on your bad side." Brooke says walking away leaving Owen ****there just shaking his head at her. **

**Brooke walks into Hannah's room where Hannah is sitting on her bed with Brooke's magazine on her lap. Brooke sits behind her and kisses Hannah ****on her head. **

**"Hey, missy." Brooke says as she begins brushing Hannah's hair. **

**"Did your friend leave?" asks Hannah. **

**"No. He is finishing breakfast for us." **

**"Is he a good cook?" **

**"Oh yeah." **

**"Better than Aunt Peyton?" Hannah asks looking up at Brooke. **

**Brooke squints at her. "If I tell you the truth are you going to tell on me?" **

**Hannah shrugs. "Maybe." **

**"What? You're suppose to be on my side?" **

**Brooke starts tickling Hannah and she starts laughing hysterically. **

**"I am! I am!" Hannah yells. **

**Brooke stops. "That's what I thought." **

**Hannah puts her magazine back on her lap. **

**"Mommy, you think I'll have a magazine when I grow up?" asks Hannah in a serious tone. **

**"If that's what you want." answers Brooke. **

**"Good. I want to be just like you." **

**Brooke couldn't help but smile. "Really?" **

**"Yeah." **

**Brooke wraps her arms around Hannah and pulls her in close. "You make me so happy, you know that?" Brooke whispers. Hannah's stomach ruins the ****moment when it growls. Brooke laughs. "Let's go get you some food, you monster." Hannah starts laughing as they jump off the bed. **

**After breakfast Brooke had left Owen and Hannah alone in the living room together. They were both on separate ends of the couch and both looked scared. ****Owen looks at his watch. **

**"Does she always take this long to get dressed?" Owen asks Hannah who just stares at him. He continues to look back at the wall. They hear a knock**

**at the door then Lucas lets himself in. Hannah gets off the couch and runs to him. **

**"Uncle Lucas!" She yells as Lucas picks her up. **

**"Hey pretty girl. How you doin?" He asks her. **

**"I'm okay." She answers. **

**"Hey Owen." **

**Owen gets up and shakes Lucas' hand. **

**"Hey man." **

**"Where's Brooke?" Lucas asks. **

**"Mommy is taking forever getting dressed." Hannah says dramatically. **

**Brooke walks in right on cue. **

**"I was doing my hair. Hi, Luke. What are you doing here?" Brooke asks him. **

**"Well, I was going to see if you wanted me to take Hannah off your hands. I wanted to hang out with her before I left for L.A." **

**"Please, Mommy, Please!" begs Hannah. **

**"Oh, okay. I'll just pick her up before the game." **

**"Peyton can take her." **

**"Thank you! I'll go get my jacket." Hannah says as Lucas puts her down and she runs to her room. **

**"Well, I have to get to practice." Owen says looking at his watch. **

**He kisses Brooke. "OKay see you at the game." Brooke says. **

**"Of course. See you, Luke." He shakes Lucas' hand one more time then walks out. **

**"So, you and Owen, huh? How's that going?" **

**"Great. He's been really great." **

**"Does Hannah like him?" Lucas asks. **

**Brooke shrugs. "I'm not sure. They just met today though." **

**Lucas shakes his head in disbelief. "Wait. You've been with Owen how long? Two and a half weeks? And they are just meeting eachother today?" ****Lucas asks confused by the whole thing. **

**"We've been hanging out when she's at school or when she's over at your house or Haley's." **

**Lucas laughs. "You were hiding Owen from your daughter? Nice parenting, Brooke." **

**Brooke sighs. "Well, I'm glad I did. I don't even think she's ready for another man in her life. She won't even talk around him." **

**"Maybe she's shy. She was shy around me and Nate at first." **

**"Yeah, but this just seems different." **

**Hannah runs in the room. **

**"I'm ready, Uncle Lucas." **

**"Hold on, missy. Hugs and kisses." **

**Brooke bends down on Hannah's level and they hug and kiss. **

**"Bye, Mommy."**

**"See you tonight, sweetie. Have fun." She points her finger at Lucas and gives him a stern look. "Don't lose her, Luke." **

**He laughs. "I'll try not to. Bye." **

**Lucas and Hannah leave and Brooke turns around and looks at her quiet house. **

**"I hate the quiet." **

**Brooke grabs her jacket and purse then leaves her house. **

**At Lucas and Peyton's Lucas walks in with Hannah running passed him. Peyton walks out her room smiling and grabs Hannah. **

**"I thought I heard footsteps." Peyton says. **

**"Hi, Aunt Peyton!" **

**"Hey, rockstar. I haven't seen you in forever!" Peyton says in a dramatic way. **

**"I know!" Hannah says mocking her. **

**"You two are just alike." Lucas laughs. **

**Nathan and Jamie walk in. **

**"Hey, Uncle Lucas." Jamie says running towards him. **

**Lucas bends down and hugs him. **

**"Hey, buddy." **

**"Jamie!" yells Hannah. **

**"Hannah!" yells Jamie. **

**Peyton laughs. "You would think they never see eachother." **

**"Hey man. I'm sorry I won't be able to make it to your game tonight." Lucas says apologizing to Nathan. **

**"That's fine. You'll just make up for it when we make it into the championships." **

**"You got it."**

**"I have to get to practice. Be good, Jamie." Nathan says opening the door. "I'll see you three tonight." **

**"Bye Daddy." Jamie waves. **

**"Later Nate." **

**Nathan leaves and Lucas turns around and sees Peyton, Jamie, and Hannah wrestling on the floor. **

**"Okay. I called you guys over here to play with me." Lucas says crossing his arms in disappointment. **

**Peyton laughs. "Well, someone is acting like a little baby." **

**"I am not." **

**"I think you are, Uncle Lucas." Jamie says. **

**"Oh really?" **

**Lucas runs over to them and tackles them all. **

**At Nathan and Haley's. Brooke and Haley are in the kitchen drinking coffee. **

**"So, how's you and Owen?" asks Haley. **

**"We're getting there." states Brooke. **

**"And how's Hannah dealing with it?" **

**"Well, they just met this morning." Brooke says cringing at the lecture Haley was going to give her. **

**"Brooke! You guys been together for like two weeks!" Haley practically yells making Brooke jump. **

**"I know! I know..But I wanted to make sure it was for real this time. I didn't want Hannah to get attached just incase Owen decided to run away again." explains ****Brooke. **

**"Well, how did Hannah take meeting him?" asks Haley calmly this time. **

**"She didn't talk around him and when she did it was just to me." **

**"Maybe she's just shy." **

**"Of course she is but she got over Lucas and Nathan pretty fast." Brooke says frustrated. **

**"Yeah, but they aren't dating her mom." **

**"Now you sound like Owen and anyway I didn't even introduce him as my boyfriend." **

**Haley laughs. "Brooke, Hannah isn't stupid." **

**Outside Lucas and Peyton's Jamie and Hannah fall back on the trampoline and look up at the sky. **

**"I can't wait until my daddy's game." Jamie says extremely excited. **

**"Do you know Owen, Jamie?" asks Hannah. **

**"Yeah. Aunt Brooke and Owen use to kiss. Plus, he plays Slamball with my daddy." **

**"Is he nice?" **

**"He made Aunt Brooke cry once." Jamies says sadly. **

**"Why?" **

**"He went away for a long time before Angie went live with her." Jamie explain. **

**Hannah gives him a confused look. "Who is Angie?" **

**"A baby Aunt Brooke took care of but she got better and had to go away." **

**"Oh. Owen was with her when I woke up." Hannah tells him. **

**"Was she happy?" **

**"I guess. What if he leaves again?" **

**"Then we will make sure Aunt Brooke stays happy." Jamie says trying to make her feel better. "Come on. I bet we can get Aunt Peyton to make cookies." **

**Jamie and Hannah jump off the trampoline and run into the house. **

**At Brooke's store Brooke is drawing when Millicent walks in. **

**"So, I heard this place needed workers." **

**Brooke looks up and smiles. She runs over to Millicent and hugs her tightly. **

**"You're back." **

**"For good, too. Mouth is still in Omaha and he thought it was a good idea for me to help you." Millicent tells her. **

**"Well, this place might need workers if those stupid people at the board would call me." Brooke says annoyed. **

**"They will." Millicent assures her. **

**"It's been three weeks. My mother probably got to them. I'm so stupid!" **

**"You're not stupid. They have no reason to turn you down." **

**"I have a kid. That's a reason." **

**Millicent was startled by what she just heard. "You have a kid?!" **

**"Yeah." Brooke said nonchalant. **

**"Brooke!" **

**"Oh yeah. I can't believe I forgot to tell you. I've been so distracted. She's the most gorgeous thing ever, Millie." Brooke says in awe as she pulls out a picture of ****she and Hannah out her purse and hands it to Millicent. **

**"Aw. She's beautiful, Brooke. I can't wait to meet her. And wow she looks a lot like you." **

**"I know! We're perfect for eachother." Brooke squeals. "Thanks for coming here, Millicent. You're such a great friend." Brooke says hugging Millicent. **

**"Well, you helped me and you deserve this. I believe in you, Brooke."**

At Lucas and Peyton's. Peyton and Hannah are in the kitchen making cookies while Jamie and Lucas play basketball on the playstation.

**"Aunt Peyton, did you know Angie?" asks Hannah as she licks the bowl of cookie dough. **

**Peyton gives her a confused look. "How do you know about Angie?" She asks. **

**"Jamie told me that Mommy took care of her but she had to go away." Hannah explains. **

**"Uh, yeah. I know Angie." Peyton says unsure if she should be telling Hannah about her. **

**"What was wrong with her?" Hannah asks curiously. **

**"Um, Angie needed to have surgery and where she was from they couldn't give it to her. So, they sent her to stay with your mom until she was better." ****explains Peyton. **

**"Was Mommy sad when she left?" **

**"Yeah. She was really sad." **

**"Mommy was sad when Owen left, too, huh?" **

**"Owen is still her. What are you talking about?" asks Peyton. **

**"Yeah, he's back now but he left before. What if he leaves again? I don't want Mommy to be sad." Hannah tells her sadly. **

**"Hey, she won't be." Peyton assures her. "You're mom is really strong. She can get through it. You know how?" Hannah shakes her head. "Because she ****has you, me, Uncle Lucas, Aunt Haley, Uncle Nathan, and Jamie, and we won't let anything happen to her." **

**Hannah nods her head slowly. She understood what Peyton was saying but she suddenly didn't want to talk about it anymore. **

**"I think I'm gonna go play with Uncle Lucas and Jamie." says Hannah. **

**She jumps off the counter and runs into the living room. Peyton was left there thinking about what Hannah had said when Lucas walks in. **

**"Wow. I bet you're glad their not staying here the night. They are so hyper." He looks at Peyton and notices that something is wrong. "Hey. You okay?" **

**"Yeah." **

**"Peyton." Lucas said not buying it. **

**"What if Owen leaves Brooke?" asks Peyton **

**"What are you talking about? Brooke and Owen are very into eachother. Trust me. I seen it." Lucas assures her. **

**"Yeah, but what if? Brooke went through so much after that. Losing Angie; her store." **

**"He won't leave her again and IF he does she has all her friends and her daughter and Godson. Plus I'll kick his ass." Peyton gives him a 'yeah right' look. **

**"Okay, me and Nathan. Where's this coming from anyways?" He asks. **

**"Hannah." **

**"You're being brainwashed by a five year old?" Lucas laughs. **

**"A five year old who is way too smart for her age." Peyton reminds him. **

**"You got that right. So, are the cookies ready?" Lucas asks whining. **

**"You're such a kid!" **

**Lucas pulls her to him. **

**"But you love me." **

**"I guess." Peyton says rolling her eyes and laughing. **

**Peyton and Lucas start to kiss. **

**"I am so going to miss this." Lucas says. **

**"What am I going to do without you for a week?" Peyton complains. **

**"Hang out with Jamie and Hannah." **

**They start kissing again and Hannah and Jamie run in. **

**"Ewwww" They say in a union.**

**Peyton and Lucas stop and turn to them. The kids run away laughing into the other room. **

**"And you want me to hang out with those monsters?" Peyton questions. **

**"Oh, you guys better run!" Lucas yells. **

**Later at the game Brooke and Haley are in the bleachers. Peyton, Hannah, and Jamie walk up and sit next to them. **

**"Did we miss anything?" Peyton asks. **

**"No. The game starts in five minutes. Hi, my sweet angel. Did you have fun?" Brooke asks Hannah while kissing her on her head. **

**"Yeah." **

**"Were you good?" Haley questions Jamie. **

**"Momma, I'm always good." **

**"True." **

**Brooke gives Hannah a strange look because she won't stop bouncing. **

**"Future P. Scott, what did you give her?" **

**"Um, I let her lick the cookie dough from the bowl." Peyton tells her like it's no big deal. **

**Brooke pulls Hannah into her lap to keep her still. **

**"Thanks a lot." **

**"Hey, we don't have kids yet so we have to spoil yours. Which reminds me. Can we talk later?" Peyton asks. **

**"Uh, yeah, sure." **

**The game starts and of course Nathan is doing great and making of the points. It was halftime and Haley took Jamie and Hannah to the concession ****stand so that Brooke and Peyton could talk. **

**"What's up, Peyton?" Brooke asks concerned. **

**"Well, Hannah and I had a little talk today. And first off talk to her about Angie because I think she is feeling a little jealous." **

**"Oh. Kay." **

**"You and Owen are together for good, right? I mean you're happy?" **

**"I'm pretty sure and yes I am very happy. What's going on?" Brooke asks. **

**Peyton takes a deep breath. "Hannah thinks Owen's going to leave you and make you sad again. She' s really worried about you and suddenly**

**has me worried, too." **

**"Peyton, he promised he wasn't going anywhere and I believe him. And thank you for talking to Hannah. I've been wondering what's been ****going on in her head since she met him. I'll talk to her later. But I'm telling you I am happy with or without Owen. I have great friends, a wonderful ****handsome Godson, and a gorgeous daughter. Thanks for worrying about me but I'll be fine." Brooke says hugging her friend.**

**"I can't help but worry." Peyton says. **

**"I know." **

**"Just remind your kid she's five." **

**Brooke laughs. "I will. And how does she even know about Angie? **

**"Jamie." **

**"Oh." **

**The game started again and Haley, Jamie, and Hannah took their seats again near Brooke and Peyton. The slashers ended up winning the game thanks ****to Nathan. Peyton went home and Brooke, Haley, Jamie, and Hannah are waiting on the floor for Nathan and Owen. **

**"Momma, can we go jump?" Jamie asks Haley. **

**"Yes, please. Tire yourself out." Haley tells him. **

**Jamie and Hannah run over to the tampolines and start jumping. **

**"Peyton and Lucas are mean." Brooke says laughing at them. **

**"Speaking of. Is Peyton alright?" Haley asked concerned. **

**"Oh yeah. She's fine. Jamie just updating Hannah on her mother's crazy life." **

**Haley looks at her confused. "What do you mean?" **

**"He just told her about Angie and how Owen left." **

**"What? I'm sorry. I'll talk to him." **

**"No, it's fine. I'm actually glad he did. It's better now that she knows rather than later." **

**Owen and Nathan walk up to them. **

**"Hey, gorgeous." Owen says while kissing Brooke on her forehead. **

**"Great game, boys." Haley says. **

**"Thank you. Where's the munchkins?" Nathan asks. **

**"Jumping. Jamie, come on, sweetie." Haley yells. **

**Jamie and Hannah run back towards them. **

**"Daddy, you were awesome!" **

**Nathan picks him up. "Thanks Buddy." **

**"Bye Scotts." Brooke waves. **

**Nathan, Haley, and Jamie walk away. Brooke looks down at Hannah. "You ready, kid?" **

**Hannah nods her head and takes Brooke's hand. **

**"Call you later?" Owen asks. **

**Brooke kisses his cheek. "You better." **

**At Lucas and Peyton's. Peyton walks into her quiet house and takes a deep breath. A week without Lucas was going to be hard she thought. In Jamie's ****room Haley and Nathan are reading to Jamie. In Hannah's room Brooke pulls the covers over Hannah and kisses her forehead. **

**"We need to talk." Brooke says laying beside Hannah. **

**"Am I in trouble?" asks Hannah. **

**Brooke smiles at her. "No, you are not in trouble. I wanted to talk to you about Owen." **

**"Oh." Hannah says looking away. **

**"Well, what do you think about him?" **

**"Is he your boyfriend?" **

**"I don't know. Maybe. How would you feel about that?" Brooke asks hoping to get something out of her. **

**Hannah sighs. "Jamie told me he left before. What if he leaves again? **

**"He won't. He promised me and you know how I feel about promises." Hannah nods. "He isn't going to hurt you, Hannah. He wants you to like him ****but that's up to you." Brooke tells her. **

**"Mommy, will Angie come back?" Hannah asked seeming more worried about that but Brooke thought it was cute that she was jealous. **

**"I don't know. But if she does she may just come back with her Mommy and Daddy. I love Angie very much and I do miss her, but I helped her get better ****then I had to send her back home to her family who will give her more love than I ever can. You know why?" Hannah shakes her head. "Because ****you're my family and I'm giving all my love to you." Brooke explains making Hannah smiles. **

**"Promise?" asks Hannah. **

**Brooke kisses her on her cheek. "I promise. Now can you promise me that you will try and get to know Owen?" **

**Hannah thinks about it. "I promise." **

**Brooke smiles. "Thank you." **

**"Mommy, can you stay with me until I go to sleep?" Hannah asks. **

**"I'd love to." **

**Brooke lays down and Hannah scoots closer to Brooke. Hannah closes her eyes as Brooke watches her and thinks about how grateful she is to finally ****find her daughter. She is finally happy.**


	15. Just The Two Of Us

**It was morning and Brooke and Hannah were both running late. Brooke had woken up with a terrible headache and a scratchy throat so she was feeling  
really sluggish. **

**"Mommy, you don't look so good." Hannah said watching Brooke from her bed walk back and forth slowly to the bathroom and her closet. **

**"Well, thanks a lot." Brooke says smiling through her raspy voice. **

**Her voice was definitely raspier than normal. **

**"Ooh. You don't sound good either." Hannah says making a weird face.**

**Brooke looks at the time. **

**"You are so late for school." **

**Hannah shrugs. "It's okay." **

**Brooke laughs. "It is certainly not okay. You need to go to school." The phone rings and Brooke picks it up. "Hello?" **

**"**_**Miss. Davis?" **_

**"This is she. Who is this?" **

_**"This is Mr. Smith from the board. We've been looking over your designs and thinking about the offer you made for your new line called HannahBrooke." **_

**"Oh. Yes. Well, what do you think?" **

_**"Well, Miss. Davis. We think it is a good idea and we are willing to let you give it a try." **_

**"Wow! Really. Thank you so much! Okay, goodbye." **

**Brooke gets off the phone and starts jumping around in excitement. Hannah gives her a weird look. **

**"Mommy, what are you doing?" **

**"Baby, that was the board. They gave me a go on my new line! I am going to have clothes in my store again!" **

**Hannah and Brooke start jumping up and down together. Brooke now had her new line, her daughter, wonderful friends, and Owen back in her life.  
She definitely felt like the luckiest and happiest woman in the world..well except for her headache. Brooke sat down quickly when the doorbell rings.  
Hannah runs to the front door and opens it.**

**"Hi, Aunt Haley!"**

**"Hey, sweetie. What are you doing opening the door all by yourself?" Haley asks. **

**"Mommy is all the way in her room." Hannah said simply. **

**Haley laughs and bends down at Hannah's level. "And why aren't you in school, missy?" **

**"We're late." **

**"Where's your mom?" **

**"In her room. Come on." Hannah says taking Haley's hand and pulling her to Brooke bedroom. **

**When they walk in Brooke is laying down on her bed. **

**"Brooke, are you okay?" Haley asked worried. **

**"Oh, I'm fine." Brooke said in her raspy voice. **

**"You don't sound fine." Haley said in her motherly voice and puts her hand on Brooke's foreheard. **

**"That's what I told her." Hannah says. **

**"Brooke, you don't feel fine either. You have a fever. Okay, I knew something was wrong when I didn't see Hannah at school when I dropped Jamie off." **

**"Yeah, I woke up late." Brooke tells her. **

**"Okay. You stay in bed and I will take Hannah to school. You need to rest." **

**"Thanks Haley." **

**"No problem." **

**"Feel better, Mommy." Hannah says and kisses Brooke on her forehead. **

**"Have fun at school. I love you." **

**"I love you, too." **

**"You better be in bed when I come to check on you!" Haley says sternly. **

**"Yes, Mom." Brooke laughs rolling her eyes. **

**Hannah takes Haley's hand. **

**"Come on, girly. Let's get you to school." **

**"And I thought I could get out of it." Hannah sighs. **

**Haley laughs. "Nice try." **

**A couple hours later Brooke was becoming restless just laying in her room and even though she didn't feel good she was starving. She got up and headed to  
her kitchen, and when she opened the fridge, her front door swung open. Owen came in and rushed to her. **

**"What are you doing up?" **

**"Owen, I'm not crippled. I got hungry." Brooke said annoyed. **

**"Yeah, Haley called me and told me you were at home sick. Why didn't you call me?" **

**"I'm not feeling good." Brooke said looking at him sadly. **

**Owen smiled at her. There was no way he could be mad at her when she was making that face. **

**"You're lucky I love you." **

**Brooke chuckles. "You're lucky you love me." **

**Owen kisses Brooke on her forehead. **

**"You're really warm. We need to get you to bed." **

**"But I'm hungry!" whines Brooke. **

**"Haley said she is bringing soup at lunch." **

**"She's such a Mom. Well, since you're making me go to bed how about you come lay with me?" Brooke smiles wrapping her arms around Owen. **

**"I'd love to." **

**He picks her up and puts her over his shoulders. **

**"Owen!" yells Brooke. **

**"What? You can't be walking in your condition." He says walking towards her room. **

**"Aw. I'm so loved." **

**A few hours later Brooke and Owen had ended up falling asleep. Brooke opened her eyes and looked over at Owen who is sleeping soundly next to her. She  
smiles then looks over at the clock that reads 2:30. Brooke jumps up which made Owen wake up. **

**"What is it? What's going on?" asks Owen. Brooke is putting on her jacket. "Where are you going?" **

**"It's 2:30. Hannah gets out of school in ten minutes. I have to get her." Brooke says quickly. **

**"No. You can't go anywhere." Owen tells her while getting up. **

**"Owen, I have to pick her up. She will be heartbroken if I forget her." **

**"Can't Haley get her? Doesn't she and Jamie go to the same school?" He asks. **

**"Yes, but I didn't let Haley know that I wouldn't be able to pick her her." **

**"Yeah, but she knows your sick." **

**"Why are you fighting with me?" Brooke says angrily. **

**"I'm not. Look I'll go pick Hannah up." Owen says getting up and starts putting on his jacket. **

**"I don't think that's a good idea."**

"Brooke, you're sick. Just let me go get her. She'll be fine. We're okay."

**Brooke stands there thinking about it. She knew she wasn't feeling well enough to go outside. **

**"Okay, fine. But you better be careful with her!" **

**"I will. Rest. I'll see you in a few." Owen says kissing her on her cheek and then walks out. **

**Brooke sighs and falls back on the bed. **

**At Hannah's school she is sitting on the bench by herself waiting. Owen drives up in front of her. Hannah jumps up expecting **

**Brooke to be the one to get out but her smile quickly fades when she sees Owen. **

**"Hey, there short stuff. You ready to go?" **

**"Where's my mom?" Hannah asks clearly not happy to see him at all. **

**"Well, she wasn't feeling good so she asked me to come and get you." Owen says while even though she asked the question she knew  
the answer so she ignored him and got into the backseat of the car. "Okay, then." **

**At the house Owen opens the front door and Hannah runs in front of him and into Brooke's room. **

**"Mommy!" Hannah yells jumping on the bed next to Brooke. **

**Brooke pulls Hannah into her arms. **

**"Hey, my angel. How was school?" asks Brooke. **

**"You didn't pick me up." Hannah says disappointed. **

**"Because someone got me sick." Brooke says lightening the mood tickling Hannah causing her to laugh. "But Owen did a good job, huh?" **

**Hannah gives her a small smile. Owen stands near the doorframe. **

**"Are you two hungry?" He asks. **

**"I'm starving. How about you, Hannah?" **

**"Yeah." **

**"Well, I'll make dinner. What do you say, Hannah, you wanna help me?" **

**Hannah looks at him then back at Brooke. She remembered she promised Brooke that she'd get to know Owen. Brooke smiles at her. **

**"Sure." **

**"Alright. You stay in bed." **

**Brooke pouts. "So, I have to eat alone?" **

**"Of course not. We will come to you. Come on, Hannah." Owen says walking away. **

**Brooke kisses Hannah on her head. "Don't let him burn the house down." **

**"Okay." Hannah says jumping off the bed and running out of the room. **

**In the kitchen Hannah is standing around while Owen is at the stove. **

**"Hannah, you want to get me two eggs?" **

**"Sure." **

**Hannah opens the fridge and takes out two eggs. She hands them to Owen. **

**"Thank you." He goes to crack them in the bowl but stops and looks back at Hannah. "Hey, you wanna crack them?" **

**"Really?!" Owen nods. "Yeah." **

**Owen picks her up and sits her on the counter. He hands her an egg and she cracks it perfectly into the bowl. **

**"That was perfect." **

**"Thank you. Aunt Peyton always lets me crack the eggs when we cook together." Owen smiles at her. "Do you love my mom?" **

**That was random Owen thought.**

**"Yeah, I do. I love her a lot." Owen answers. **

**Hannah just nods her head and gets back to stirring. **

**"Do you wanna marry her?" **

**He smirks at her then bends down in front of her. **

**"Can I tell you a secret and you promise not to tell Brooke?" He asks. **

**Hannah nods her head. "Sure." **

**"I do want to marry her." **

**"Then whats taking you so long?" **

**Owen laughs. "It's not that easy, kid." **

**"Why?" **

**"Well, I need to know she feels the same way and wants to marry me." Owen says. **

**"She likes you a lot." Hannah tells him. **

**"And I hope one day she likes me so much that she will marry me." **

**Hannah smiles and continues with what she is doing. Owen was glad that he and Hannah were finally having a conversation. He  
could tell she was still somewhat nervous around him but she was finally getting use to him being around.**

**An hour later dinner was ready. **

**"Alright, Hannah. I think we are done here." **

**"Can I take Mommy her plate?" **

**Owen hands Hannah a plate of food. "Here ya go. Be careful." **

**In Brooke's room Hannah walks in holding the plate carefully. Brooke looks up from her book and smiles. **

**"Dinner is served." Hannah says handing the plate to Brooke and jumping on the bed to sit next to her. **

**Brooke kisses her on her head. "Thank you so much. I could definitley get used to this." **

**Owen walks in with two more plate. "You better not." **

**"This looks really good, Owen. You're lucky my appetite is still here." **

**"Well, Hannah did most of it. I just watched." **

**Hannah giggles. "I just cracked the eggs." **

**"She's just being modest." Owen says handing Hannah her plate. "So, how are you feeling?" **

**"Much better. I think that medicine really helped." Brooke says. **

**"Good." **

**"Hey. Thanks for helping around here. I really appreciate it." **

**"Anything for you. But it's great. Hannah has been keeping me entertained." **

**"Yeah, she's pretty good at that." Brooke says nudging Hannah who smiles at them. **

**They spent the rest of their evening eating dinner and just hanging out with one another. Hannah finally felt like a part of her could finally  
trust Owen but not all of her. She was still uneasy when it came to men but she is willing to learn more about him. Brooke was actually thankful  
that she got sick because if not then it wouldn't have given Owen and Hannah a chance to get to know eachother. **

* * *

Not my best but I tried.

But reviews will definitley help me update faster, guys!

Thank you! :)


	16. The Time Is Now part 1

**It is early in the morning and it also wasn't a school day. Brooke and Owen are sound asleep in Brooke's bedroom, but Hannah, not so much.  
Brooke's bedroom door opens and Hannah pokes her head in. She slowly walks in and makes her way over to the bed. She quietly but quickly  
gets on top of the bed and starts jumping. **

**"It's time to wake up!" Hannah yells. **

**Owen and Brooke groan. Brooke sits up and pulls Hannah into her lap. **

**"It's nine in the morning, crazy girl!" Brooke says kissing Hannah on her cheek.**

**"I didn't know. I can't tell time." Hannah says. **

**Owen turns away from them. "Go back to sleep!" **

**"Well, someone is a little crabby this morning, Hannah." Brooke says. **

**"Sleep!" He says again. **

**"Hannah." Brooke says nudging Hannah to look at her. **

**Brooke whispers in her ear. They both turn to Owen and smiles. Brooke stands Hannah up and counts to three. At three they  
both jump on top of Owen laughing hysterically. Owen gets up and grabs both of them and starts tickling them. **

**In the kitchen Brooke is putting away dishes when Owen walks up behind her and kisses her on her cheek. **

**"I could get use to this." Brooke says kissing him back. **

**"Mm. Me too. So, what do you have planned for today?" **

**"Well, I was thinking of spending most of my day at my store. I want to start on my clothes as soon as possible." **

**"Sounds great." He looks at his watch. "Oh I have to get to work. I will call you." **

**"Yeah, you better." **

**They kiss again then Owen leaves. **

**Brooke walks into Hannah's room to find Hannah standing in front of her closet looking at her clothes. Brooke chuckles. **

**"What are you doing?" Brooke asks. **

**Hannah sighs in frustration. "I don't know what to wear!" **

**Brooke walks up behind her. "You have a ton of clothes here and you can't find one outfit you like?" **

**"That's the thing. I like them all!" **

**Brooke smiles. She picks Hannah up and sits her on her bed.**

**"Do you want me to find you something?" Brooke asks. **

**"You can try." **

**Brooke looks through Hannah's clothes and starts mixing clothes together. She takes out a few things and starts putting them together  
on Hannah's bed. She puts together a light blue overall dress with a long sleeve white shirt. Hannah looks at her in amazement. **

**"How did you do that?" **

**"You're mom is a fashion designer, or have we forgotten?" **

**"No. I remember. Thanks, Mommy. I love it." **

**"That's what I'm here for." Brooke says sitting down next to her. "So, I was thinking about going to the store and putting some things together. And  
I really need someone's help." **

**"Can I help?" Hannah asks. **

**"Well, are you sure you're ready?" Brooke asks messing with her. **

**"You can teach me!" **

**"I guess I can do that." Brooke says smiling down at her. "Now get dress and meet me in my room a.s.a.p so I can do your hair." **

**"Okay." **

**At Lucas and Peyton's. Peyton is sitting at the kitchen table drawing when Lucas walks in. **

**"Hey, you're home!" Peyton says getting up and hugging him. **

**"I missed you so much." **

**"I missed you, too. How was L.A.?" Peyton asks. **

**"How did you ever date that guy?" **

**"Funny." **

**"No, it was alright. Did I miss anything here?" asks Lucas. **

**"No, except for me." Peyton says pulling him in for a kiss. **

**"I can't wait to marry you." Lucas says smiling down at her. **

**"Me too. Come on." Peyton pulls him away. **

**At the store. Hannah watches Brooke pull out her sewing machine, her drawing pad, her fabrics, and her desk. **

**"You use a lot of stuff." Hannah says. **

**Brooke laughs. "Alright I think we have everything we need." **

**"Okay." **

**"Oh wait. We are missing one more thing." **

**"What?" Hannah asked confused wondering what else she could possibly need to make clothes.**

**Brooke walks over to her radio and turns it on. Old music from the '80's starts to play. **

**"Now we have everything." Brooke says as she starts dancing.**

**Hannah starts to laugh at how crazy she looks. Brooke dances to Hannah and picks her up and twirls around making them both laugh. Just hearing  
Hannah laugh made Brooke happy every single day. She felt very lucky. **

**At Nathan and Haley's. Haley is pacing back and forth in front of the bathroom. She looks really nervous and scared. **

**At the store. Brooke is sewing while Hannah is looking at Brooke's drawing pad. **

**"You have a lot of pictures." Hannah says. **

**"Yeah, most of them I made when I was in high school." Brooke tells her. "Hey, Hannah, come over here." Hannah walks over to her. Brooke  
picks her up and puts her on her lap. "How about you sew this?" **

**Hannah suddenly looked nervous. "I might mess it up." **

**"No, you can't mess it up. Just hold it this way. I'll press the peddle and you just move it." **

**"Okay.." Hannah said unsure. Brooke helps Hannah move the fabric across but slowly moves her hands away and Hannah is doing it by herself.  
"Hey, I'm doing it by myself!" **

**Brooke smiles at her. "I know." The bell on the door rings and Nathan walks in. "Hey, Nate." **

**"Hey. Hey, munchkin." **

**"Shhh!" **

**"She's concentrating." Brooke tells him. **

**"I see that. Teaching her to be like you?" Nathan asks. **

**"Well, it is every little girl's dream." Brooke tells him sarcastically. "What's up?" **

**"Well, for some reason Haley wanted me to stop by before I went home to ask if you could watch Jamie for the night." **

**"Yeah, sure. Is everything alright?" **

**"I don't know. She sounded a little weird on the phone." **

**"Hm, well, you can bring him whenever. I'll be here for awhile." Brooke says. **

**"Okay. Thanks Brooke. See ya, Munchkin." **

**"Uncle Nathan!" Hannah whines. **

**"Sorry, sorry. Bye." **

**"Later, Nate." Nathan leaves. Hannah stops and Brooke examines her work. "Sweetie, this is really good." **

**"Really?" **

**"Yeah. For a five year old you already have a talent." Brooke said seriously. She couldn't believe Hannah learned this fast. **

**"You think I'll be able to make my own clothes one day?" Hannah asks. **

**"One day? I am so making you my partner. We need to get you your own sewing machine." **

**"Awesome!" Hannah watches Brooke put together more fabric and decided it was time to ask her about Owen. "Mommy?" **

**"Hm?" **

**"Are you going to marry Owen?" **

**Brooke was taken back by the question and stared at Hannah. **

**"Um, I don't know. Why do you ask?" **

**"He wants to marry you. He just told me first." **

**Brooke walks over to her and picks her up. She sits her on top of the counter and stands in front of her. **

**"What else did he tell you?" Brooke asks curious about what Owen has been talking to her daughter about. **

**"He just said he loves you a lot and wants to make sure you feel the same way before he marries you." Hannah explains. **

**"Oh really?" Hannah nods. "Well, how do you feel about that?" Brooke asks. Hannah just shrugs. "Hannah." **

**"I just don't want him to leave you again. He's nice and I don't want to hate him." **

**Brooke smiles and kisses Hannah on her forehead. **

**"Yes, he is nice and he won't leave me again. I promise. You're a sweet girl. You know that?" **

**"I try." **

**Brooke laughs. "Well, how about we get back to work?" **

**"Yeah!" **

**"Okay!" Brooke mocks her excitement.**

**In Jamie's room. Nathan is packing Jamie's things while Jamie watches. **

**"Why does Momma want me to go to Aunt Brooke's?" Jamie asks. **

**"If I knew buddy I would tell you, but your mom isn't even telling me." **

**"She's been acting really weird." **

**"Yeah, I know. But you're gonna have fun at Aunt Brooke's.''**

**"Yeah." **

**"Alright, buddy. Let's go." **

**At the store Hannah is standing in front of the marker board where there is a list. **

**"What is this?" Hannah asks. **

**Brooke looks up. "Oh that is a list of ideas I had to get me started with my store." **

**Hannah gives her a weird look. "You were gonna skydive?" **

**Brooke smirks. "I was thinking about it but you're Aunt Haley talked me out of it." **

**Hannah looks down at the last one. "Be a mom." She whispers but Brooke still hears her. **

**"And that one I got lucky with." Brooke tells her. **

**Hannah smiles up at her and Lucas and Peyton walk in. **

**"Uncle Lucas!" Hannah yells running and jumping into his arms. **

**"Hey, pretty girl. I missed you." **

**"I missed you, too. How was your trip?" **

**"It was good. Thank you for keeping Peyton company while I was away." **

**"That's what I'm here for." **

**"Hey, Brooke." **

**"Hey, Luke." She says hugging him. **

**"What are you guys doing?" Peyton asks. **

**"Well, since the board gave me a go on my new line I'm getting a headstart. I want to get this place up and running as soon as I can." Brooke says. **

**"And Mommy's teaching me how to sew!" **

**"She's really good at it, too." **

**"Well, of course she is. She's Brooke's kid." Lucas says tickling Hannah's stomach. **

**Nathan and Jamie walk in. **

**"Uncle Lucas, you're back!" Jamie says hugging Lucas. **

**"Hey, buddy. How you been?" **

**"Good. Hi, Aunt Brooke." He says running towards Brooke. **

**"Hey, my favorite guy." **

**"How was the trip?" Nathan asks. **

**"It was good. Where's Haley?" Lucas asks. **

**"She's at home. She wanted me to bring Jamie to Brooke for the night." **

**"Is everything alright?" Peyton asks. **

**"I don't know. She's been acting weird and wants to talk to me alone. I better go. See ya guys." They all say their goodbyes and Nathan walks out. **

**"Is anyone thinking what I'm thinking?" Brooke says smiling. **

**"Oh yeah. Definitely." Peyton laughs. **

**"What are they talking about?" Jamie asks Hannah. **

**Hannah shrugs. "I don't know. Come see what I made, Jamie." She says pulling Jamie to the back room. **

**"So, soon-to-be Scott, I finished your wedding dress." **

**Peyton smiles. "Really? Show me." **

**"Come on." **

**They start walking to the back followed by Lucas. Peyton turns around and stops him. **

**"You stay here." **

**"You do know it's just bad luck if the dress is on you if I see you before the wedding, right?" **

**"I don't care. We all know you have bad luck when it comes to weddings. So, stay." Peyton says following Brooke. **

**Lucas backs away and sits on the couch. **

**"That was just one time." He says to himself. **

**Later that day Brooke and the kids headed back to the house. Brooke is in the kitchen making dinner while the kids are in Hannah's room  
playing when Owen walks in. **

**"Honey, I'm home." **

**Brooke laughs. "Funny. How was work?" She asks. **

**"It was alright. Did you go to the store?" **

**"Yeap. And I taught Hannah how to sew. She is really good at it. I was very surprised." **

**"Well, she learns fast like her mother." Owen says pulling Brooke closer to him. "I missed you." He says then kisses her. **

**"So, Hannah said you want to marry me." Brooke spits out randomly. **

**"What? I told her to keep that a secret." **

**"You should have known she can't keep anything from me." **

**"I wasn't thinking." **

**"Apparently." **

**"So, what did you tell her?" **

**"I was suppose to answer her?" Brooke jokes. **

**"Funny." **

**Brooke walks over to him and sits on his lap. **

**"Owen, you know I love you." **

**"I know that. But would you marry me?" **

**Before Brooke could answer Hannah and Jamie run in. **

**"Owen!" **

**"Hey, big mouth." **

**"Oh, she told you?" Hannah says nervously. **

**"You should have known she can't keep anything from me." Owen says mocking Brooke. **

**"I wasn't thinking." Hannah says. **

**Brooke laughs at the both them. **

**"Hey, Jamie. What are you doing here?" Owen asks. **

**"My momma kicked me out." Jamie says seriously. **

**Brooke laughs. "James Lucas Scott. No, she and Nathan wanted to be alone for the night." **

**"Good one, buddy. Brooke can I speak to you in your room please?" **

**"Uh, yeah, sure." Brooke says walking with him to her room. **

**"You wanna listen?" Jamie asks. **

**"Let's go." **

**In the room Owen walks over to his bag as Brooke watches him carefully. She sees him take something out but she can't see what it is. **

**"Owen?" **

**"Brooke." He says walking up to her and bends down on one knee. **

**"Oh my gosh." Brooke whispers. **

**Jamie and Hannah peek through the door. **

**"I know it's a little sudden but I love you. And I love Hannah. I want to spend the rest of my life with you girls.**

**"Owen.." Brooke was starting to tear up. **

**"So, Brooke Davis, will you marry me?" **

**Brooke looks at the ring then back at Owen. She stands there quietly for a few minutes. **

**"Yes." She says in a whisper. **

**"What?" Owen said kinda not expecting the answer. **

**"Yes, Owen. I'll marry you." **

**Owen jumps up and takes Brooke in his arms. He puts the ring on her finger and then they kiss. Jamie and Hannah run in. **

**"I love you so much." **

**"I love you, too." **

**Owen takes Jamie in his arms and Brooke takes Hannah in hers. **

**"It's about time!" exclaims Jamie making all of them laugh. **

**"Sorry for telling her, Owen." **

**"It's okay, kid. You helped me." **

**They spent the rest of their evening celebrating. **

**At Nathan and Haley's. Nathan comes downstairs and finds Haley standing in front of their dining room table with dinner made and a candle lit. **

**"Haley, what's going on? You're really scaring me." Nathan says. **

**"Nathan, I'm pregnant." Haley says in almost a whisper leaving Nathan staring at her. **


	17. The Time Is Now part 2

**I know it took long but I've been stuck with writer's block. It's not my best but enjoy. Please review because the more people who review the faster I'll upload.. Thanks for reading!!!**

* * *

**Brooke and Owen are laying in Brooke's bed. Brooke is laying down on Owen's chest. He opens his eyes and looks down at her. **

**"I love you." She says smiling. **

**"I love you." He says back and kisses her on her forehead. **

**Brooke looks at her ring. "I still can't believe I'm engaged. And Peyton's getting married and Haley is having another baby." **

**"Life is full of surprises."**

**"I know. Who would have thought I would have a daughter?" **

**"She's loves you so much, Brooke." **

**"I love her." **

**Owen looks over at the clock. **

**"I have to get to work." **

**"What? Take the day off." **

**Owen laughs. "You know I can't. I'll be back later." **

**They kiss and Owen gets up. **

**"I'll miss you, fiance." **

**"I'll miss you." He says and walks out. **

**Brooke squeals in excitement. She was so happy she couldn't believe it herself.**

**At Nathan and Haley's. It had been two days and they still hadn't told Jamie about Haley being pregnant. Today they decided to tell Jamie and were  
scared more than ever on how his reaction would be. **

**Jamie is in the living playing video games and Haley and Nathan walk in and sit on either side of him. **

**"Hey, buddy. You think you can turn off the game so me and your mom can talk to you?" Nathan asks. **

**"Not if I'm in trouble." Jamie says. **

**Nathan and Haley laugh. **

**"You're not in trouble." Haley assures him. Jamie puts down his game and looks at both his parents. "Buddy, we have something important to tell you." **

**"What is it?" Jamie asks. **

**He was confused. His parents rarely ever came to him when they had something important going on. **

**"How would you feel about having a little brother or sister, Jamie?" Nathan asks him. **

**Jamie's eyes widen and he stares at both his parents. **

**"Really?" **

**Haley nods. "Sweetie, I'm having a baby." **

**"And we want to make sure that you're going to be okay. We don't want you to feel left out about it." Nathan says. **

**"And you'll be the big brother. I can guarantee he or she will look up to you and want to do everything you do." **

**"Really?" **

**"Oh, yeah. You can teach him basketball, too." **

**"Momma; Daddy, I'ma be the best big brother, ever!" Jamie says excited and runs to his room. **

**Haley and Nathan are a little surprise. **

**"That didn't go as I expected." Haley said. **

**"Yeah, I know. But I'm glad he's okay with it. He's a good boy." **

**Haley scoots closer to Nathan and puts her arms around him. "Just like his father." **

**Nathan turns and kisses Haley. **

**"And just like his mom." **

**At Brooke's. She is in the kitchen making breakfast for Hannah, who walks out of her room and slowly makes her way to the island.  
Brooke looked at her confused. **

**"Morning, sweetie." **

**"Morning." Hannah whispers. **

**"What's wrong?" **

**"Nothing." **

**"Hannah." Brooke scolded. **

**Hannah sighs. "I just didn't sleep good." **

**"What happened?" Brooke says putting their food in front of them and sitting next to her. **

**"I just had a bad dream." **

**"Baby, why didn't you wake me?" **

**"I almost did but you were with Owen. I didn't want to make you and him mad." **

**Brooke sighed completely saddened that Hannah thought she would get mad because she woke them up. **

**"Sweetie, I will never get mad at you when you need me." **

**"It's okay." Hannah said trying to ignore the subject. **

**"No, it is certainly not okay. Look at me." Brooke says moving Hannah's chin up and making eye contact with her. "I love you. Owen loves you, too.  
We will always protect you, no matter what. So, when you have a bad dream and you need me. Wake me up. Okay?" **

**"Okay." **

**Brooke didn't want to upset Hannah anymore so she decided to lighten the mood. **

**"So, are you ready for Peyton and Lucas' wedding?" **

**"Yeah! My dress is so pretty, Mommy. I can't wait for everyone to see me in it!" Hannah says grinning from ear to ear. **

**Brooke laughs. "Me too! You and Jamie are going to look adorable." **

**"When are you and Owen getting married?" Hannah asks. **

**"Well, I don't know. Probably not for a long time." **

**"Why not?" **

**"Well, couple usually stay in engaged for a long time." **

**"Why?" Hannah asks not fully understanding but Brooke really didn't understand either. **

**"Well, I don't know." **

**"I say you should marry him fast cause he is always here anyway." **

**Hannah shrugs and starts eating her food. Brooke smiles at her and continues to eat her food as well. **

**At Clothes Over Bros' Hannah is sitting on top of the counter with Brooke and Haley sitting on the side of her waiting for Peyton who is  
trying on her wedding dress. **

**"So, how did Jamie take the news?" asks Brooke. **

**"Not how I expected. He's excited." Haley says. **

**"As he should be. He is going to be the best big brother, ever." Brooke tells her. "Come on, Peyton!" **

**"I'm coming. I'm coming." Peyton says running out in her gorgeous white long wedding dress. **

**"Wow. You look like a princess!" Hannah says.**

**"Thank you." **

**"You look gorgeous, Peyton." Haley says. **

**" I did such a good job!" Brooke says jumping up and clapping her hands. **

**Peyton and Haley laugh at her. **

**"Yes, thank you, Brooke. I love it." **

**"You're welcome."**

**"Mommy, I wanna try on my dress!"**

**"Alright, girly. Let's go." Brooke says as she puts Hannah down and Hannah runs to the back. **

**"Hey, how's she doing?" Haley asks. **

**"Well, last night she had a bad dream and didn't wake me up because of Owen. She thought we would get angry at her." **

**"She's still going through a lot." Peyton says. **

**"Yeah, I know." **

**"Come on, Mommy!" Hannah yells from the back. **

**"I'm coming!' Brooke yells and walks to the back. **

**At the Rivercourt the guys are playing basketball including Owen. **

**"Uncle Lucas, are you really gonna have a wedding this time?" Jamie asks. **

**They laugh. **

**"Yes, Jamie. I am. I promise." **

**"K. Good." **

**Jamie runs to the basket with the ball at his hands and throws it up. He makes it. **

**"Whoa. J. Luke. you almost ready for the big leads." Skillz says.**

"That's what Daddy tells me." He says running to the goal again.

**"So, Owen, how's life with Brooke Davis?" Nathan asks. **

**"Crazy. But it's great. Brooke is great." **

**"So, you're all moved in. How's Hannah dealing with that?" Lucas asks. **

**"She's seems okay with it but then she is still quiet around me sometimes." **

**"She's been through a lot." Nathan says. **

**"Yeah. Brooke explained everything to me. I just want her to trust me." **

**"She will, man." Nathan says. "So, Luke, are you actually going to get married this time?" **

**They laugh. **

**"Very funny." Lucas says. "Yeah, I am. And I can't wait." **

**"Just don't write another book about another girl and I'm sure you'll finally live happily ever after." Skillz says laughing. **

**"You guys have jokes?" Lucas says running and tackling him. **

**It's the middle of the night and Hannah is tossing and turning in bed. **

**"No. Leave me alone!" She yells. Hannah sits up quickly in bed and starts crying. She gets out and runs to Brooke's room.  
"Mommy!" Brooke and Owen sit up in bed when Hannah flies into Brooke's awaiting arms. **

**"Sh. Mommy's here, baby. You're safe now." Hannah continues to cry in Brooke's arms while she rubs her back. Hannah catches Owen about  
to touch her arm and she flinches. **

**"No!" Hannah yells moving away but making sure to still be in Brooke's grasp. **

**"Hey, it's okay." Brooke says while giving Owen an apologetic look. "I'm gonna take her to her room." Owen nods and Brooke carries Hannah out the room. **

**Owen watched them leave annoyed by the fact that he couldn't help Hannah. **

**Brooke walks into Hannah's room and sits on the bed with her. **

**"Hey, sweet angel, look at me." Brooke whispers. Hannah slowly lifts her eyes to meet Brooke's. "Hey. Did you have a bad dream?"  
Hannah nods her head. "Remember you're safe now, okay?" **

**Hannah nods her head again. "But it felt real." Hannah tells her. **

**"Yeah. Dreams do that. But I'm here, Owen's here and we will never let anything happen to you. Okay?" Brooke asks. **

**"Is he mad at me?" **

**"What? Why should he be mad?" Brooke asks confused. **

**"I screamed at him." **

**"No, sweetie, he could never be mad at you. But look it's late. How about we try to get some more sleep. We have a big day tomorrow." **

**"Okay." Brooke puts Hannah back under the covers. "Mommy, can you stay with me tonight? Please!" **

**"I would love to." Brooke says as she gets under the blankets with Hannah and wraps her arms around her. **

**The next day everyone was running around getting the church ready and just making sure everything is perfect for Lucas and  
Peyton's wedding. Jamie and Hannah sat around watching everyone run back and forth. **

**"Are they going crazy?" Hannah asks. **

**"Maybe." Jamies answers. **

**Brooke runs over and picks up Hannah while Nathan does the same to Jamie. **

**"Come on sweetie we have to go get ready." Brooke tells her. **

**"Let's go, James." **

**Jamie and Hannah wave to eachother as they go their separate ways. **

**In Peyton's dressing room all the girls were there getting ready. Hannah looks at Haley curiously. **

**"Aunt Haley?" **

**"Yes, sweetie?" **

**"You have a baby inside of you?" Hannah asks. **

**"Uh, yes I do." Haley says catching Brooke's eyes. **

**"How? You're tiny. What if it doesn't fit?" **

**Haley, Brooke, and Peyton chuckle. **

**"Well, right now it is this small." Haley says showing her how small with her fingers. "He or she will grow in my stomach for a few months."  
Haley tries to explain. **

**"How did it get there?" **

**Haley looks over at Brooke for help. Brooke smiles and walks over to Hannah. **

**"How about I tell you when you're older." Brooke says. **

**Hannah sighs in frustration. "But you always say that." **

**"Well, I mean it." **

**Peyton turns around in her dress. **

**"Well, how do I look?" She asks. **

**"You look gorgeous, Peyton." Haley says. **

**"I did such a great job!" Brooke says grinning from ear to ear. "Lucas is going to die when he sees you." **

**"God, I hope not." **

**"Uncle Lucas is going to die!?" Hannah yells. **

**Brooke rolls her eyes. **

**"You have been such a blonde lately." **

**They all laugh except for Hannah who gives her a mean look. **

**"I wonder how nervous Lucas is right now." Haley says. **

**In the guys room they are all taking shots. **

**"It's a great day, boys." Lucas says as he slams his shot glass down. **

**"Can I have some?" asks Jamie. **

**"Sorry, son. When you're older." Nathan tells him. **

**"Much older." Lucas adds. **

**"How you feelin, dawg?" Skillz asks. **

**"I'm nervous, man. But I know Peyton is going to look gorgeous." **

**"Yeah, she will." Nathan says patting Lucas on the back. **

**"Another shot!" Skillz yells. **

**They all pick up their shot glasses and take another. **

**Outside of the church Lucas walks out for air. A taxi pulls up in front of him and he looks at it in confusion. **

**Karen, Andy, and Lily get out. **

**"Mom!" Lucas yells as he runs into Karen's arms and hugs her. **

**"My boy!" **

**"Lucas, are you getting married for real this time?" Lily asks. **

**Lucas laughs and picks her up. **

**"Nice to see you, too, Lil." **

**"How you feelin, Luke?" asks Andy. **

**Lucas shakes his hand. "Nervous but I'm happy. I'm marrying the woman of my dreams." **

**In the girl's room they are finishing getting ready when they hear a knock on the door. Haley walks over and opens it. **

**"Karen!" Haley hugs her. **

**"Hey, Haley." Karen says and walks in with Lily behind her. **

**Lily sees Peyton who turns around to face them. **

**"Whoa. You look like Cinderella!" **

**"Well, thank you." Peyton says. **

**"You look beautiful, Peyton." Karen says and hugs her. **

**"Thanks, Karen. Thanks for coming." **

**At the corner of her eye Karen watches Hannah run to Brooke and grab her hand. **

**"Hi, Brooke!" Karen says hugging her. **

**"Hey, Karen." **

**"Well, who is this pretty little girl?" asks Karen who kneels down. **

**Brooke kneels down next to Hannah. **

**"This is Hannah. Hannah this is Karen and Lily. Lucas' mom and little sister." **

**"I've heard a lot about you, Hannah. Lily's been waiting impatiently to meet you." Karen tells her. **

**"You want to go play?" Lily asks. **

**Hannah looks over to Brooke for approval. Brooke smiles at her. **

**"Go ahead. But don't mess up your dress." **

**"Okay." Hannah takes Lily's hand and they run off. **

**"She's precious, Brooke." **

**"I know. Thank you." **

**"So, how are you doing, Peyton?" asks Karen. **

**"I'm nervous." **

**"Well, you shouldn't be. We all knew you and Lucas were going to end up together in the end." **

**"Yeah, Lindsay didn't stand a chance." says Brooke. **

**"And Haley you're pregnant!" **

**"Yeah! I'm so excited." **

**"How's Jamie taking the news?" asks Karen. **

**"He can't wait to be a big brother." **

**"I bet." **

**"Oh, Peyton, it's almost time." Brooke says in excitment. **

**"Oh god." **

**Karen takes Peyton's hands. "Peyton, you know I love you like a daughter, all three of you, but I want you to walk down that aisle because  
you deserve it. You and Lucas have a love that is unexplainable, but true. And you two will make eachother very happy." **

**Peyton hugs Karen. "Thank you, Karen." **

**In the church everyone is there waiting for the wedding to start. The music begins to play and Lucas, Nathan and Skillz are standing at the  
front. Brooke walks down in a beautiful maroon dress, and as does Haley right after her. Jamie walks after holding the ring and both  
flower girls, Lily and Hannah, walk down slowly throwing flowers. Brooke couldn't help but smile at her little girl. But she turns and sees Owen  
in the pews and she couldn't help but smile at him either. Everyone stands up as they turn to see Peyton take Larry's arm.**

"Im glad you came back, Daddy." Peyton whispers.

**"I wouldn't have missed this for anything." Larry says as he kisses her hand and they begin walking. **

**Lucas was stunned at how gorgeous Peyton looked. He's so in love with her and couldn't wait to make a family and spend the rest  
of his life with her. They reach the end of their walk and Larry gives Peyton away to Lucas. They shakes hands and Larry walks away.  
Lucas and Peyton take eachothers hands and stare into eachothers eyes. They finally did it. **

**It's the reception and everyone is having a good time. They were taking a ton of pictures of one another and Mr and Mrs. Scott  
were finally happy and together. Jamie, Lily, and Hannah had obviously become the best of friends and were running around. Brooke  
and Owen still haven't told anyone about their engagement. **

**Haley, Nathan, Peyton, and Lucas are all sitting at a table when Brooke and Owen walk up to them. **

**"Guys we have an announcement." Brooke says. **

**"You're pregnant!?" asks Peyton. **

**"No. I'm engaged!" Brooke squeals. **

**Peyton and Haley jump up to look at Brooke's ring while the guys congratulate Owen. **

**"How long have you guys been hiding this?" asks Lucas. **

**"Just for a few days. We didn't wanted to wait until after the wedding to say anything." Owen says. **

**"Well, it's about time." Haley says. **

**They spent the rest of the reception hanging out and being happy but someone else had something on her mind. **

**Hannah runs over to Owen who is sitting at the table with Brooke. **

**"Owen?" **

**"Yes, Hannah?" **

**"I'm sorry for yelling at you last night. I didn't mean to." **

**"I know you didn't mean to. It's alright. I'm not mad." **

**"Okay, good. Mommy, when do we have cake!?" asks Hannah **

**Brooke laughs. "Now I can't get her to stop eating. Well, we have to wait until Uncle Lucas and Aunt Peyton are ready." **

**"Man." **

**"But how about while we wait I get a dance from my two favorite girls." Owen says. **

**"Who?" asks Hannah. **

**They laugh. "Wow. She is really is becoming a blonde." Brooke says and kisses Hannah on her head. "He means us, silly." **

**"Oooh." **

**Owen picks up Hannah and takes Brooke's hand. They walk over to the dance the floor. **

**"I love you both very much." Owen says. **

**Brooke kisses him. "We love you, too." **

**"Are you two going to get married now?" **

**Brooke and Owen start tickling Hannah causing her to laugh uncontrollably. **

**The fun ended with everyone together taking a picture. It also ended it with love, friendship, and new families. **


	18. Take You Away

It's been eight years since Brooke took the fragile scared little girl named Hannah into her home embracing her with love and comfort.  
Hannah finally felt safe like there was no one who was going to pull her away from her happiness and new mom. After Brooke and Owen  
got married Owen adopted Hannah but Hannah still felt a little weird about it. She started calling Owen Dad until the new baby was born. Owen didn't  
treat Hannah like much of a daughter anymore. He focused on his new daughter, Madison, but Hannah didn't feel jealous at all because she knew  
she still had Brooke who loved both her daughters equally. Brooke noticed how Hannah changed her mood everytime she was around Owen. She  
started calling him Owen and Brooke never thought once of correcting her even when Owen got angry over it. Hannah loves her little sister and  
was and still is determined to keep her safe and remind her everyday how lucky she is to have Brooke Davis for a mom.

They were fighting again.

Hannah layed in bed staring up at her ceiling. She looked over at her clock that read eleven in the morning. They were starting early.  
Hannah's door opens a little and seven year old Maddie peaks her head in. Hannah smirks and waves for her little sister to lay with her.  
Maddie runs into Hannah's bed and lays her head on her shoulder while Hannah puts her arm around her.

They hear the front door slam.

"Do you think that's it?" Maddie whispers.

Hannah knew better than to lie to her little sister so she never answered because she knew that would never be it.

Her door opens again. Hannah smiles knowing exactly who it was. Brooke walks in and smiles at the scene in front of her even though  
she had seen it many many times. Brooke walks over to the bed and sits down in front of her girls.

"Are you okay?" asks Hannah.

Brooke nods her head and rubs Hannah's cheek.

"Daddy left?" Maddie asks. Brooke nods her head once more. "Will he be back?"

"He'll be back, Maddie. He always comes back." Hannah said with a sigh.

"You girls hungry?" Brooke finally says.

"Starving, Mommy!" Maddies says in her dramatic voice.

"Well, let's go get some food." Brooke says as Maddie runs out of the room. Hannah goes to get out of bed when Brooke grabs her arm. Hannah  
gives her a confused look and then Brooke pulls her in for a hug. "I love you."

Hannah breathes deep into Brooke's shoulder and holds her tighter. "I love you, too, Mom."

Brooke couldn't help but smile. It still brought tears to her eyes almost every time she heard Hannah call her Mom.

Later at the Rivercourt. Jamie is shooting around when Hannah walks up and sits on the bench.

"Hey."

"Hey, you." Jamie says as he picks up the basketball and walks over to Hannah. "You look happy." Jamie says sarcastically.

"Yeah, well, I didn't get much sleep." Hannah tells him.

"They were fighting again?" asks Jamie.

"When aren't they? And my mom has been so emotional lately. Plus Maddie is so confused."

"Do you think they will get a divorce?"

Hannah shrugs. "I don't know."

"Do you want them to?"

Hannah looks at him then turns away. "Maybe. I don't know."

"Owen's a jerk. I even know that." Jamie says.

"He started drinking again." Hannah says with no emotion.

"Does your mom know?" asks Jamie.

"I think so. But I think she's been acting like she doesn't for Maddie's sake."

"You know you can stay at my house whenever you want to."

"I know. Thanks Jamie."

Over at Nathan and Haley's. Haley opens the door and Brooke and Maddie walk in.

"Hey guys!" Haley says as she hugs Brooke and kisses Maddie on her cheek.

"Hey, Hales. Can we talk?" asks Brooke.

"Oh, yeah, sure. Maddie, Sara is upstairs."

"Okay!" Maddie yells and runs upstairs.

"I have to feed Ben. We can talk in there."

They go into Ben's room and Haley picks him up. They both sit on the bed.

"I think I want a divorce." whispers Brooke but Haley still heard her.

"Uh, okay, back up. What's going on?" Haley asks.

"We fight all the time! And at first I was staying with him for Maddie's sake but even she's getting scared of him and Hannah doesn't even like him."

"Alright slow down."

"He's drinking again."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm positive. I'm not happy with him, Haley. And I want my kids to feel safe."

"Have you thought about family therapy?" asks Haley.

"No. But Haley I don't think I want to make it work. I'm not in love with him."

"Oh, Brooke." Haley hugs her.

Haley put her arms around Brooke as she cries quietly into Haley's shoulder.

Brooke really didn't know what she wanted to do but it was time to be happy again. It was also time for her kids to be happy and feel safe.  
It just wouldn't be fair. She's going to end it tonight.

Later Brooke is standing in her kitchen putting away dishes when Owen walks in obviously drunk. Brooke turns towards him and rolls her eyes.

"Can you ever come home sober?" Brooke asks.

"Back off." Owen yells.

"What happened to you, Owen? What happend to us?" Brooke asks sadly.

"Whatever. Where's Madison?"

"She's sleeping over at Nathan and Haley's."

"Why is she over there? She is my kid, Brooke, not theirs."

"She's there because we need to talk and I didn't want her to see me kicking her daddy out onto the streets."

It suddenly seemed Owen was getting sober right after she said that.

"What are you talking about?" He asks.

"I'm kicking you out, Owen. I want a divorce." Brooke says walking to her bedroom with Owen following her.

Outside the house Jamie and Hannah are walking up to the front door.

"Thanks for walking me home, Jamie."

"No problem. My dad probably woulda kicked my ass if he found out I let you walk alone. You know how protective he is."

Hannah laughs. "Yeah. But it's nice."

"I guess so." says Jamie. "Well, I better get going. Tell Aunt Brooke I said hey."

"Okay."

Jamie walks away and Hannah opens the front door to be welcomed by the bickering going on inside the house. She rolls her eyes and goes to walk to  
her room but she stops when she sees that Brooke's door is opened just little but well enough to see the two yelling at eachother. She didn't want  
to be nosey until she heard her name come out of Owen's mouth.

"Madison is MY daughter, Brooke. I am going to see her whenever I want!" yells Owen.

"And what about Hannah? Did you forget about her?" Brooke yells back.

"Hannah isn't my daughter! And she isn't yours either!" Owen yells as he opens the door.

They both stop when they see Hannah standing in front of them. Brooke is beyond pissed now. Hannah turns around and goes in her room.

"Get out!!" yells Brooke.

"Brooke."

"Get out now!

Owen grabs his bags and heads to the door.

"I will be back."

Owen walks out slamming the door in the process. Brooke takes a deep breath and walks to Hannah's room. She knocks on it lightly but  
doesn't get an answer. She peaks in and sees Hannah sitting on her bed with her earphones in her ears and her eyes focused on what  
she is writing in her notebook. Brooke sighs and sits next to Hannah. She pulls out one of Hannah's earphones and Hannah looks up at her.

"Hey."

"Hey." Hannah says as she closes her notebook and sets it aside.

"He didn't mean it."

Hannah gives her a "whatever" look. "Mom, he meant it. He always means it. Just like I mean it when I say I can't stand him."

"Hannah.."

"I seen him with bags. Are you getting a divorce?" Hannah asks.

"Yeah. Probably." Hannah just nods her head and stares straight ahead. Brooke looks at her.

"Hey." Hannah looks at her. "You know I love you, right?" Hannah just nods her head a little. "And you know I would do anything to keep  
you and Maddie happy and safe."

"Yeah. But Mom, we want you to feel happy and safe, too."

"Hey, I am. I have my girls." Brooke says as she plants a kiss on Hannah's head.

"Speaking of..where is Maddie?" asks Hannah.

"I left her at Naley's. I didn't want to kick Owen out in front of her."

"You're a good, Mom. I'm glad you waited until I got home." Hannah laughs.

"Funny, funny girl." Brooke laughs as she tickles Hannah.

Later that night Hannah is sleeping when Peyton walks in to find Brooke staring at a picture of she and Owen with the girls when they  
are a little younger.

"Hey."

"Hey." Brooke says without looking up.

"You okay?" Peyton asks.

"I kicked him out, Peyton. We're getting a divorce."

Peyton's eyes widen and she walks quickly to Brooke's side. "Oh, Brooke. I'm sorry."

They sat there in silence. Brooke was relieved with what she did, but she was scared. She had her friends and her kids but she was now again..alone.

Hannah wasn't asleep like they thought. She was staring up once again at the ceiling wondering how life was going to be now. How her  
mom was going to be now and she and her sister were going to be now. Owen was no longer in her life. But the memories will always be there.

* * *

Sorry it's so short guys. I will update as soon as possible though. I hope you like it though.

Brooke's kids:

Hannah: 13  
Madison: 8

Haley and Nathan:

Jamie: 13  
Sara: 9

Ben: 5 months.

Peyton and Lucas:

Anna: 7  
Keith: 5


	19. I Don't Feel It Anymore

It had been a week since Brooke kicked Owen out. She explained to Maddie what was going on and to her surprise Maddie was okay with it. Maddie  
loves her dad very much but if him moving out of the house stops the fighting and makes everyone happy then she was fine with everything. Hannah  
on the otherhand was of course happy that Owen was out of the house but somehow she felt like it was her fault.

It's morning and Hannah is laying in her bed. Her alarm clock went off twenty minutes ago but she didn't have the energy to get up. Anyways, she  
knew Brooke would be in there in just a few minutes.

There's a knock on her door.

Brooke was there sooner than she thought. Brooke opens the door and leans against the door frame.

"Now, I know I heard your alarm go off about...twenty minutes ago." Brooke says smirking at her daughter who was lazily staring up  
at her ceiling. Brooke was getting used to seeing Hannah this way.

"I was just waiting for you to wake me up." Hannah says.

"Well, I'm here and I'm telling you to get up or you're going to miss school." Brooke says grabbing a pillow and throwing it at Hannah.

"It wouldn't be the worse thing in the world." Hannah says under her breath.

Brooke walks out the room and Hannah slowly gets out her bed. She groans loud enough for even Brooke and Maddie to hear outside in the kitchen.

"Mommy, what's wrong with Hannah?" asks Maddie confused.

Brooke chuckles. "She's a teenager."

Ten minutes later after slowly getting ready Hannah walks out of her room and into the kitchen.

"I'm sure your breakfast is cold now." Brooke says to Hannah.

"Yeah. You took forever!" Maddie says dramatically.

"It's cool. I don't need breakfast." Hannah says drinking her orange juice.

"Uh, yeah you do." Brooke says handing her an apple.

"Mom, I'll just eat at school."

Brooke was about to say something when her front door flies open. Hannah scoots more towards Brooke and Brooke quickly noticed but put her  
attention back on Owen.

"Owen, what are you doing here?" Brooke asks in anger.

"I came to see my kids." Owen says as he walks over to Maddie and picks her up.

"Hi, Daddy!" Maddie squeal.

"Hey, my princess. How you doin?"

"I can't complain. I miss you."

"I miss you, too." He says as he kissed Maddie on her cheek and sets her back on the floor.

"I'll be in the car, Mom." Hannah says as she passes Owen but he quickly grabs her arm and she turns towards him.

"You're not gonna give me a hug?" Owen asks.

"I'm not your daughter." Hannah says as she pulls her arm back. "Remember?" Hannah storms out the front door.

"Maddie, go wait in the car with your sister, please." Brooke says.

"Okay. Bye Daddy." Maddie says waving and runs out the door.

Now Brooke was going to let him have it now that her girls weren't in the room.

"Owen, you can't just come in here without letting me know." Brooke says sternly.

"She is my kid, Brooke. Not just yours!" He yells back.

"You're right. Maddie is both of ours but Hannah is mine! And don't you ever touch her like that again! I don't know what you did to her Owen but I will find out!"

"Oh, shut up, Brooke. You think I would really hurt Hannah?" He says rolling his eyes.

"Well, I didn't think you'd start drinking again!" She yells back. "But next time you want to visit Maddie then I want a phone call. We're getting a divorce, Owen.  
You can't just come and go when you please! Now please get out of my house. I have to take the girls to school."

"I will get custody, Brooke." Owen says walking to the door.

"Keep dreaming." Brooke laughs.

Owen walks out slamming the door behind him. Brooke rolls her eyes and then remembers the look Hannah gave Owen. She makes a mental note to talk to  
Hannah alone but right now she needed to get them to school. She grabs her purse and keys and runs out.

Pulling up at the school after dropping Maddie off at her school Hannah sat in silence the whole way there just staring out the window. Brooke stops in  
the parking lot and looks over at Hannah trying to study her face.

"Babe, you know you can talk to me, right?" Brooke asks in concern.

Hannah looks at her.

"I know that. You've been telling me that since I was little, Mom. I haven't forgotten." Hannah says in a duh tone.

"Yeah, but you've been very distant lately. I never see you smile anymore.." Brooke goes to finish but Hannah stops her.

"I smile."

"Barely."

"I'm gonna be late for my first class." Hannah says grabbing her bag and reaches for the door handle but Brooke stops her.

"I love you, Hannah."

"I love you, too, Mom. See you later." Hannah says as she gets out and walks over to Jamie. Brooke watches them walk into the school and sighs because  
it usually was never this hard for Brooke to get Hannah to be open with her feelings.

Inside the school Jamie and Hannah walk up to their lockers.

"I almost went to class without you. What took so long?" Jamie asks.

"Owen showed up this morning. Sorry." Hannah says in a monotone.

"What? Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Besides the fact that he almost broke my arm when he pulled it but other than that yeah I'm just peachy." She says sarcastically.

Jamie rolls his eyes. "And what was Aunt Brooke telling you in the car?"

"Just that I can talk to her. Nosey much?"

"And she's right. You need to tell her, Hannah."

Hannah stops walking and faces Jamie.

"Remember when I was five?" She asks.

"How could I forget?"

"Okay, well remember all the shit I went through before Brooke adopted me and the torture I went through after that with the dreams and how scared she  
was for me?"

"What's your point?" Jamie asks.

"I can't let her go through that again, Jamie. I'm a big girl now. I can handle it."

"Yeah, but you shouldn't have to."

"Well, I am."

Haley walks up behind them.

"Hey, you two class is about to start in one minute. Do we want to be late?" Haley asks.

"Of course not, Mom." Jamie says rolling his eyes.

"I seen that James Lucas Scott." Jamie smiles and starts walking away. Hannah goes to follow but Haley stops her. She was getting annoyed at this point with  
people doing that to her. "Hey, you okay?" Haley asks Hannah.

"Yeah, I'm fine, Aunt Haley. Why?"

"You don't look like yourself today."

"I haven't been myself for awhile, Aunt Haley. See you later." Hannah says meeting up with Jamie as they walk to class.

Over at Peyton's label Brooke was there ranting and raving about Owen to Peyton.

"Okay, but Brooke, there is no possible way they would give custody to Owen." Peyton tells her.

Brooke stops pacing. "How are you so sure?"

"Well, because one he started drinking again, he can't hold a job anymore, and there is something Hannah is hiding that I'm sure can  
definitely keep him from having custody of Maddie."

"Yeah, well, I wish I knew what. She doesn't talk to me anymore. When she comes over here does she talk to you?" asks Brooke.

"Well, yeah, we talk. But me and Hannah formed a different kind of relationship when she was five."

"Which is why she would talk to you."

"Well, she hasn't."

Brooke's phone starts ringing.

"Hello? What?! Okay, I'll be right there." Brooke hangs up her phone. "Hannah was in a fight." She says walking to the door.

"What?!"

"I'll call you later." Brooke says as she leaves.

Brooke runs into the school and sees Jamie in the hallway.

"Jamie!" Brooke yells to get his attention. Jamie turns towards her.

"Aunt Brooke. I guess the school called you." He asks.

"Yeah. What happened?"

"I really think Hannah should tell you." Jamie says walking away but Brooke stops him.

"Jamie, is she okay?" Brooke asks in a serious scared tone.

"No." He says walking away again.

Brooke takes a deep breath and goes into the office.

"I'm here to pick up my daughter, Hannah Davis." Before the secretary could speak the Principal and Hannah walk out of her office. Hannah had a  
busted lip and a bruise forming on her neck. Brooke runs over to her. "What the hell happened?!"

"Mrs. Morello?" The principal asks.

"Call me Brooke."

"Well, I think Hannah should explain everything to you herself but I will say that she is suspended for three days."

"Three days?!" Brooke yells.

"I'm sorry. It's just what we are suppose to do. We don't tolerate fighting in our school." She says looking at Hannah.

"Yeah, you told me that like ten times already." Hannah says rolling her eyes and walking away.

Brooke walks closely behind her.

"Hannah, what happened!?"

"Everyday this girl is always talking about you adopting me and I don't know how she found out but she is always messing with me about it so I just got tired  
of it." Hannah explains with no sympathy.

"So, you hit her?" Brooke asks confused.

"She pushed me first."

Brooke was beyond mad at this point. She stops Hannah.

"What is wrong with you!? Can you please talk to me?"

"Nothing is wrong with me!" Hannah yells trying to pull away from the grip Brooke had on her.

"Don't lie to me, Hannah! Jamie told me something is wrong."

"Jamie needs to mind his own business and so do you!" Hannah says finally getting out of Brooke's grip and starts walking away right until  
Brooke ran in front of her.

"Excuse me! Whatever you do in life will always be my business! You're my daughter and I love you!" At this point Hannah was in tears but she rufused to  
breakdown in front of Brooke. "Can you please talk to me?" Brooke asks in a more calm voice. It hurt her everytime she seen her little girl cry. "Baby, talk to me. I  
can help you."

Brooke looks right into Hannah's eyes. She looked so lost.

"No, you can't." Hannah says in almost a whisper. She walks away leaving Brooke staring in the spot Hannah was just standing.

Back at the house Hannah is in her bathroom staring at herself in the mirror. She opens her cabinet and pulls out a small razorblade. Hannah  
pulls her sleeve up and puts it to her skin.

In the living room Brooke is on the phone.

"Lucas?"

Hannah sat on the floor of her bathroom.

She doesn't feel it anymore.


	20. Tell Me Something

So, since Hannah is suspended for three days she was stuck at home. She didn't really mind it except for the fact that now  
Brooke was going to be asking questions from left to right. She hated lying to her. Brooke is the only person Hannah could never  
lie to and Brooke knew this. Hannah layed in bed staring up at th ceiling. She reached over and pulled her sleeve up on her arm revealing  
the cut she made last night. She traces over it with her finger and sighs. Why did she have to have so many problems Hannah thought to  
herself.

Suddenly there was a knock on her door. She didn't know anyone was still home. Hannah quickly rolls her sleeve back down  
and waits for whoever is behind the door to come in.

Brooke opens the door and walks over to her.

"Well, girly since you're suspended for three days I was thinking I could use your help at the store." Brooke says as she turns  
and walks to Hannah's closet.

"What are you doing?" Hannah asks curiously.

She had the same look Brooke has when she is confused and at that moment she definitely could pass for Brooke's twin.

"I am finding you some clothes to wear." Brooke answers.

"Mom, I'm fully capable of picking out my own clothes." Hannah tells her.

"Obviously not because you're not even capable of getting out of that bed on your own." Brooke says as she grabs a shirt and jeans for Hannah and  
throws it on her bed. "Okay, here you go. Now get up, get ready, and we will be leaving here in thirty minutes.

"You didn't even ask me if I wanted to help you." Hannah says.

"Yeah, I know." Brooke says as she walks out of Hannah's room.

Hannah rolls her eyes and sits up staring at the clothes Brooke picked out.

Thirty minutes later Brooke is in the kitchen packing her stuff up. Hannah comes out of her room.

"I'm ready." Hannah announces.

"Good. Let's go." Brooke says reaching for her bag. "Now Millicent is there doing most of the work but I'm sure I can find something for you to  
do."

"Gee, thanks, Mom." Hannah says. "So, this is my punishment I'm guessing?"

"Hannah, you use to love going to work with me."

"I'm just not in the mood today."

Brooke rolls her eyes. "When are you ever?" Brooke says as they head out the door.

A couple hours later Brooke and Hannah were at the store. Brooke was working hard and Hannah, of course, was hardly working.

Brooke looked up from her drawing desk over at Hannah who is sitting on the couch reading.

"Ya know, I brought you here to work." Brooke says.

"But you have nothing for me to do." Hannah says still staring into her book.

Brooke thinks for a moment remembering how much Hannah use to love helping Brooke with her sketches.

"Hannah, come over here for a second." Hannah puts her book down and walks over to Brooke. "What do you think about this dress?"  
Brooke asks as she holds up the picture of the long elegant gorgeous yellow sparkly dress. Hannah studies it for a minute.

"I like it." Hannah says.

"Just like?" Brooke asks.

"Mom, you know I like your stuff. I don't know why you always ask me." Hannah says as she looks through Brooke's other sketches.

"Because you're my toughest critic. I like to hear your opinions."

Hannah was about to speak when Peyton walks in. Brooke almost had a regular conversation with Hannah. She reminded herself to kick Peyton later.

"What's going on?" Peyton said smiling.

"Hey, Aunt Peyton." Hannah says while hugging Peyton.

"Hey, rockstar. How you doin?" Peyton asks.

"Oh just fine. I'll be over here so you guys can talk about me." Hannah says walking away.

"Wow. She knows us so well." Peyton says smirking.

"What's up, P. Scott?" Brooke asks.

"I just came to see how you were doing. And how Hannah was doing. So, how are you doing?"

"I could be better. I mean I'm divorcing my husband, my daughter barely speaks to me anymore, and well Maddie.." Brooke thinks for moment. "she's just  
perfect."

"So, Lucas told me you called and asked about a lawyer."

"Yeah. I wanted to know if he could talk to Andy about any lawyers. I need a good one."

"You really think a judge would give Owen custody?" asks Peyton.

"No. But I don't want to risk it." Brooke says and looks over at Hannah who has her earphones on and is looking at Brooke's sketches.

Peyton follows Brooke's eyes. "She still isn't telling you anything?"

"Of course not. What am I doing wrong?"

"Nothing. She's a teenager. Look how about I take her to Tric and try to get something out of her. I'll bring her back later."

"Um, alright. But be careful with her, Peyton."

Peyton laughs. "You been telling me that since she was five. I think you have it permentley stuck in my brain forever."

They walk over to Hannah and Brooke pulls out one of her earphones.

"Hey!" yells Hannah.

"Hey. You're going with Peyton."

"Really!? Yes." Hannah says jumping up smiling.

"Hey, don't get too excited. I will put you to work." Peyton tells her.

"It's cool. Let's go."

Brooke rolls her eyes making Peyton laugh.

"I love you, too." Brooke yells.

"I'll see you later." Peyton says.

"Bye."

Peyton and Hannah walk out. Brooke walks back over to her desk and sighs. She looks at the picture frames in front of her. There's a  
picture of herself, Maddie, and Hannah, then one alone with her and Maddie, and another with just her and Hannah. She looks over  
at the picture of her and Hannah when Hannah was five. Brooke smiled a little remembering how great things were then.

At the studio Hannah is sitting in the chair in front of Peyton's desk and spinning around in it. Peyton looks up at her and rolls her eyes.

"I saved you. The least you could do is try to keep me company." Peyton says.

"I am keeping you company. And I do thank you for saving me but what do you want me to do?" Hannah asks as she stops the chair and looks  
at Peyton.

"Talk to me."

"I'm talking to you now."

"No. I mean talk to me. Tell me what's been going on with you."

Hannah smiles. "So, Mom told you to take me so that you can get whatever you can out of me, right?"

"No. But she's just worried about you."

"She worries too much."

"Yeah. That's what mothers do. So, are you going to talk to me?" Peyton asks.

"I'm fine! Why doesn't anyone believe me?!" Hannah says frustrated as she falls back in the chair.

"Well, hm, let's see. You barely talk to Brooke, you punched some girl at your school, and you act weird when Owen walks into the room."

"You're telling me you don't act weird when Owen walks into the room? He's crazy."

"Well, yeah. But I just want to punch him. What's your excuse?" Peyton asks.

"I just don't like him." Hannah shrugs.

"Why not? You loved him when you were little."

"Yeah, I was little. I grew up."

Peyton walks over and sits next to her in the other chair.

"Hannah, did he hurt you?" She asked in her serious tone.

Hannah wanted to tell Peyton so bad, but she knew once she did then Peyton would be calling Brooke the second she was finished explaining.

She didn't want her past to come back. She didn't think she could handle it. Peyton could tell Hannah was holding back something.

"Why are you assuming that he hurt me?" asks Hannah.

"Hm, well, you're not telling me no."

"And I didn't say yes either."

"Come on, Hannah. We're buddies. We go way back." Peyton says trying to lighten up the mood.

"And so do you and Brooke." Hannah says standing up. "I'm thirsty." She says as she walks away from Peyton.

Peyton was surprised. She never heard Hannah call Brooke by her name since Hannah was five. Something was definitely up and  
Peyton wasn't going to let Hannah get away that easily. She use to be a teenager..she knew how she was and it wasn't good to keep  
anything inside.

Later that day Peyton and Hannah pull up at Brooke's. Hannah goes to get out but Peyton grabs her arm.

"You know you can tell me anything right?" Peyton asks.

"Yeah, but sometimes I can't." Hannah says sadly and gets out the car.

Peyton sigh and gets out also.

They both walk into the house where Brooke is making dinner and Maddie jumps off her chair and runs over to Peyton who picks her up.

"Hey girly."

"Aunt Peyton, guess what Anna did in class today!?"

"Well, do you want to tell me or would you rather me be surprised for when I get home?" Peyton asked knowing that Maddie knew  
she shouldn't tell on Anna.

Maddie thinks for a little bit. "Okay, I think you should be surprised."

Peyton laughs and kisses Maddie on her cheek. "Good choice." She says and puts Maddie down.

"Girls can you go wash up? Dinner is almost ready." Brooke says.

Maddie and Hannah walk away out of earshot from Brooke and Peyton.

"So, how'd it go?" asks Brooke.

"She wouldn't tell me anything." Peyton says as Brooke sighs. "But there is definitely something. And I think it has something to do with Owen."

"Thanks for trying, Peyton."

"Hey, it's no problem. She's my god-daughter. I am here to help with whatever I can. But I better go and see what Anna did in school today."

Brooke laughs. "Sorry about that."

"Hey, if it wasn't for Maddie I'm pretty sure I would never know." Peyton says hugging Brooke and walks out.

Late that night Brooke is up in the living room working on new sketches. Hannah and Maddie had went to sleep a couple hours ago  
and as much as Brooke wanted to join them she had a deadline. As she was about to start on her new sketch she heard yelling from  
Hannah's bedroom. Brooke quickly got up and ran to Hannah's room. Suddenly she had a flashback of Hannah being five years old again.  
She was tossing and turning and in tears. Brooke quickly rushed to her daughter's side and attempted to wake her up.

"Hannah, baby, wake up!" Brooke yells as she shakes Hannah. Hannah bolts up and flings herself into Brooke's arms. "Hey, shh. It  
was just a dream."

Brooke was really worried since Hannah hadn't had a nightmare that she knew of since Hannah was five. She held Hannah tightly rocking  
her back and forth until she fell asleep again. Brooke sat there staring at her daughter wondering what brought the nightmare. While she watched  
her daughter sleep Brooke's eyes fell to Hannah's arm. She noticed a small cut near her wrist. Brooke pulled up Hannah's sleeve and started to cry.  
Brooke had enough. She was going to get whatever it was bothering Hannah in morning whether she wanted to tell her or not. Brooke didn't want  
Hannah hurting herself anymore because whatever it was bothering her was hurting her enough as it is.

The next day Brooke let Hannah sleep in while she brought Maddie to school. Hannah woke up to an empty house and thought it was  
very unusual cause her mom wouldn't leave her there alone without supervision since she is suspended. Hannah walked into the kitchen  
and grabbed herself an apple not really feeling like a big meal just yet. She remembered last night pretty well and was hoping Brooke would  
have forgotten or at least wouldn't ask questions but she didn't think she was that lucky.

A few minutes later Brooke slowly walked through the door.

"Good morning." Brooke says as she puts her purse down and walks into the kitchen.

"Yeah, I figured you wouldn't leave me alone for long." Hannah says biting into her apple again.

"I just brought your sister to school. I thought I'd let you sleep in. You had quite a night last night." Brooke says sitting next to Hannah.

"Yeah." Hannah knew she would have to talk about it now.

"Care to tell me what happened?" Brooke asks.

"Just a bad dream, Mom. You know about those."

"Yeah, I do. And so do you. Now Hannah I know you don't want to talk about anything and you're trying to ignore the problem but  
you can't honey. You need to talk to me about it." Brooke tells her.

"No, I don't." Hannah says raising her voice. "I can't believe you would even try to force me to talk about it."

"I'm your mother. When I see that something is wrong then I want to help. And Hannah last night was really scary and brought back  
terrible memories which I'm sure for you, too, but I don't want you to go on forever not talking about it. It's going to kill you!" Brooke says also  
raising her voice.

Hannah was getting really frustrated at this point. She couldn't believe Brooke. Hannah finally had enough.

Hannah stands up. "Fine! You want to know what happened!? Do you want to know what your scum of a ex-husband did to me, Mom!?  
When I was eight and you were away at your store and me and Maddie were asleep he invited his buddies over to play poker.  
One of them came into my room, Mom!" Brooke stands up in front of her daughter in disbelief. Hannah was fighting her tears.  
"He touched me, Mom! And I let him! I didn't want him to hurt Maddie so I let him do it to me. I didn't want her to have to deal with  
what I had to deal with. I told Owen and you know what he did? He slapped me around telling me not to ever tell you or he was going to  
do something far worse then he grabbed a beer and walked away. He didn't care, Mom! He never cared about me!" Hannah yelled  
giving in to her tears that were falling furiously down her face.

Brooke couldn't help but cry either. She never though Hannah would have to go through that ever again but Owen fooled her. He fooled  
everyone. Brooke grabbed Hannah quickly and held her tightly both crying from what one just heard and from what one just said. Hannah  
just wanted to be five again at that moment. She wanted it to just be she and Brooke again. Brooke felt like a terrible mother. She just  
wished Hannah could have just told her. She would have left Owen a long time ago instead of Hannah having to live with that monster  
for years.

Both sat there on the floor holding one another. There were no words at that moment.


	21. Save You

**Sorry for the looooong wait, guys. I've just been super busy but trust me I never forgot about the story. I'm trying to catch up and this isn't much  
but it's something. Please forgive me. Sorry! Review pleasee!=]  
**

* * *

Since that day when Hannah told Brooke what was finally going on Hannah barely left her room. She was afraid of what was out there. She  
was afraid of what Owen may do to her if he'd seen her. Brooke had let everyone know and they were on the lookout for Owen. Hannah was  
definitely in depressed mode and this worried Brooke. She let Hannah skip school while Jamie brought her schoolwork over everyday after  
school. After her breakdown she refused to talk to anyone, even Brooke. Brooke stayed on the phone with lawyers almost all day everyday.  
She was determined to win against Owen and if anything were to go wrong she'd have no choice but to have Hannah testify.

It was Friday afternoon and Hannah only got up to shower. Since it was the weekend Brooke was really hoping Hannah would have the  
energy to actually get out the house and do something but she couldn't get anything out of her. While Brooke was in the kitchen making  
their dinner Jamie walks in holding folders and books for Hannah.

"Hey, Jamie." Brooke greets her godson with a hug.

"Hey, Aunt Brooke. How's Hannah today?" asks Jamie sadly.

"She still hasn't moved. I'm really worried about her." Brooke says with sigh and walks back into the kitchen.

"Yeah. Me too."

"Jamie, I hope you know that none of this is your fault." Brooke assures him.

"Maybe. But I known for four years and I didn't tell you or my mom. I should have and maybe she wouldn't be like this."

"Jamie, as much as I would have loved for you to tell us, you were being a good cousin. You ARE a good cousin, okay? This isn't  
your fault. Even if you told us then I can guarantee you that she would probably still be like this."

"I better go." Jamie says and walks to the door. " Tell her I said hey."

"I will." Brooke says smiling.

Jamie gives her a small smile back and walks out.

About an hour or so later Peyton, Maddie, Anna, and Keith walk into the house. Brooke smiles up at her daughter who is running towards her.  
Brooke picks her up and kissed her on her cheek.

"How was school, angel?" Brooke asks.

"I had fun. Since Hannah isn't feeling good I made her a picture." Maddie says sadly.

"Ya know, I bet she would love it. You can give it to her at dinner."

"Okay!" Maddie yells as Brooke puts her down. She runs off and plays with Anna and Keith.

Peyton smiles as she watches Maddie, Anna, and Keith run upstairs.

"Hey, thanks for taking Maddie to school and back for me, Peyton." Brooke says.

"It's no problem. How you doing?" asks Peyton as she sits down at the island.

Brooke sits down next to her. "I've been on the phone with lawyers all day. If worse comes to worse Hannah may have to testify."

Peyton's face is suddenly expressed with shock. "You're serious?"

"Yeah. They said that's my best bet for winning full custody of Madison. I don't want to put her through that."

"Well, let's just hope it doesn't comes down to that."

"She still hasn't moved?" asks Peyton.

"Not since this morning." Brooke tells her. "She only moves to shower, eat, and guess what?"

"What?"

"She's scared to sleep alone again. She's been sneaking into my room whenever I get to bed and when I get up in the morning  
she gets up and goes into her room for the rest of the day." Brooke explains.

"Poor thing. It's like she's five again."

"Yeah. And you know what? I missed it. I missed her being five and wanting to sleep with me every night. She needing me constantly."

"Brooke, she will always need you. Even if she doesn't tell you." Peyton assures her.

"I know."

"Well, I better get the munchkins home. Call me if you need me. I love you." Peyton says as she hugs Brooke.

"Thank, P. Scott."

Peyton calls her kids down and they leave.

While Brooke is finishing dinner Maddie is sitting at the counter coloring when Hannah makes a sudden appearance into the kitchen. Brooke stood  
completely shocked but decided not to show it in front of Hannah.

"Hey, sweetie. How you feeling?" Hannah just shrugs and sits down at the counter while she poors herself some tea. "Jamie brought more  
of your schoolwork over." Hannah still didn't say anything. Brooke walks over to Maddie and whispers into her ear. Maddie nods and jumps off her  
chair and over to Hannah.

"Hannah, I made you this in school today. I know you're not feeling good so I thought this would make you happy." Maddie says as she hands Hannah  
her the picture she made.

Hannah stares at the picture in front of her. It's of her, Maddie, and Brooke. For the first time since her news spread she smiled. She looked over at Maddie  
and hugs her.

"I love it, Mads. Thanks."

"You're welcome." Maddie says smiling and running back over to Brooke who is smiling also.

Just seeing Hannah smile again melted Brooke's heart.

The rest of the day was pretty quiet. Brooke wasn't really expecting anything else since it had been this way since Hannah opened up. Hannah had returned  
to her room leaving Brooke and Maddie alone in the rest of the house. Late that night Hannah couldn't sleep. She was tossing and turning most of the night  
and couldn't get the memories out of her mind. So, she got up from her bed and walked out to the living room. The house was dark and quiet and kinda  
gave Hannah chills a little. She turned on the living room lamp and sat down on the couch. She hadn't watched tv in a long time she thought, so she picked  
up the remote and turned it on.

After an hour or so Hannah was still up. She tried laying down on the couch hoping to fall asleep but she had no luck. She sat up again and continued to  
swtich channels. She started to realize why she hadn't missed it so much. There was nothing ever on.

Over in Brooke's room Brooke opened her eyes to find light peering from under the door. She first thought it was Madison going in for a midnight snack but  
was surprised when she opened the door to find Hannah sitting on the couch watching tv. Brooke sighed and walked over to Hannah. She sat down next to her.

"Hey, what are you doing up so late?" She asked.

"I couldn't sleep." Hannah said without looking away from the tv.

"Did you have a bad dream?" Brooke asked concerned.

Hannah shook her head. "No. I couldn't sleep at all."

Brooke looked down and caught Hannah scratching around her cut on her arm. It was healing up but itched like crazy and Brooke would catch Hannah  
just scratching away at it sometimes. Brooke took Hannah's hand in hers to make her stop.

"Sweetheart, I think you should get some sleep."

"I can't sleep. I don't want to." Hannah says taking her hand back.

Brooke sighed at this. Hannah barely let Brooke touch her anymore.

"Honey, are you scared? Cause if you are you can sleep with me. Remember it always helped when you were little."

Hannah looks up at Brooke. Brooke could only see fear and confusion in her daughter's eyes.

"It's different now. He knows where we live."

Brooke caresses Hannah's cheek. "I promise I won't let anyone near you. Come on. I'll lock my door." Brooke says taking Hannah's hand and  
standing up.

"Can you bring Maddie? I don't want her to be alone either."

"Of course." Brooke says. Hannah stands up and follows Brooke.

Brooke was able to get Maddie out her room and into hers without waking her up. She lays Maddie down and gets inbetween both her daughters.  
Hannah is laying down looking too afraid to close her eyes. Brooke wraps her arm around Hannah and pulls her closer to her.

"I'm right here. I won't let anything happen to you. Just close your eyes." Brooke whispers.

Hannah does what she is told and closes her eyes. She listened to Brooke's voice until she fell into a deep slumber.

"I love you, baby." Brooke says as she kisses Hannah on her head.

The next day Brooke woke up to find Hannah and Maddie on neither side of her. She began to worry and quickly got up. She ran to Maddie's room and let  
out a breath of relief when she found her coloring contently in her coloring book. She quickly ran to Hannah's room and didn't see her when she opened her door.  
Brooke began to panic until the bathroom door came open and Hannah walked out. Brooke ran over to Hannah and hugged her.

"You scared me!" Brooke says to Hannah.

Hannah got really confused. "Sorry, I won't ever shower again."

Brooke rolled her eyes and let go of Hannah who walked to her room.

An hour or so later Brooke was in the kitchen making lunch when Jamie walks in from the front door.

"Well, James Lucas Scott, do what do I owe this surprisiing visit?"

"Hannah called me. She wants to go to the Rivercourt." Jamie answers as he walks over to the kitchen counter and sits.

"Hannah Davis?" Brooke asks confused.

"Yeap. I was surprised, too." Jamie says.

Just then Hannah walks out holding her basketball in her hands.

"Hey, Jamie." Hannah says as she throws the basketball to him. "I'm going to the Rivercourt, Mom. I'll be back later."

"Hold it." Brooke says as she walks over to Hannah and puts her hand on her forehead.

"What are you doing?" Hannah asks.

"You're going to the Rivercourt?"

"It's Saturday. I don't want to stay in the house all day." answers Hannah in a 'duh' tone of voice.

Brooke jumps up and smiles. "Thank God." She kisses Hannah on the cheek. "Have fun!"

"Bye, freak." Hannah says as she and Jamie walk out the house.

Brooke runs to Maddie's room.

"Madison, your sister went to the Rivercourt today!" Brooke says in excitment. She picks up Maddie and spins her around.

"Really!?" Maddie gasp. "Yay!!"

Brooke was truely excited that Hannah was finally out of the house braving the world. Well, braving Tree Hill.

At the Rivercourt Jamie and Hannah are shooting around.

"Did you see how excited Aunt Brooke was that you were leaving?" Jamie laughed.

"Uh, yeah. I definitely feel the love." Hannah said making it in the hoop.

"Even though you don't have the Scott genes you are really good." Jamie says amazed.

"What do you expect? I'm always around you, your dad, and Uncle Lucas. I've had no choice but to learn."

"You should go out for the basketball team."

"That's okay." Hannah says making it again.

"Why not?"

"I can barely go to school. You're lucky I'm even out here."

"Yeah, I'm still kinda confused. How come you decided to get out now?" Jamie questions.

"Well, I can only take so much of my mom staring at me. And even though I know she is still worrying about me; at least I can't see her worrying.  
I needed to get out." Hannah explains.

"Mind if I ask what did you tell her exactly?" asks Jamie.

"I told her what happened."

"Yeah, but what did you tell her? You told her about Owen?"

"Not exactly."

"What?!" Jamie yells. "Hannah, you can't just let him get away with it."

"I'm not!" She yells back. "He's out the house and regardless he will get sent to jail, too."

"But not for long. Hannah, you have to tell her everything."

"It's too hard. I don't want to go through everything again. My mom went through enough when I was little."

"You're already going through it. And as long as you keep lying and not telling her everything. You will live with this for the rest of your life." Jamie says.

"I already will." Hannah says making one last shot.

At Haley and Nathan's. Brooke is drinking coffee and talking with Haley in kitchen while Maddie and Sara are running around the house playing.

"You have no idea how happy I am that she is finally out of the house." Brooke says.

"I bet. Jamie was in shock after her phone call. He hadn't heard from her since she told you."

"Yeah, he's been worrying and so have I. How is Madison holding up with all this? Have you talked to her about it?" Haley asks.

"She knows Owen isn't a good guy. And I've told her many many times that if she seen Owen that she is to run as far away as possible from him. As  
for what's happening to Hannah. No, I haven't explained everything. I don't know what to tell her. She's only eight." Brooke explains.

"I understand. Hey, I have an idea." Haley says suddenly lighted up with excitment.

"What?"

"Let's have a family day. You, me, Peyton, Lucas, Nathan, and all the kids. It's been a while since we've all done something together and it might just be something  
Hannah needs right now."

"Yeah, sure. It's another thing that could get Hannah out that house."

"Great. I'll talk to Peyton and the guys and see when the best time will be."

"Good."

Seconds later they hear laughter coming from the back and Nathan walks in holding Maddie and Sara upside down.

"Hey, Nate." Brooke says.

"Hey, Brooke."

Haley laughs. "Honey, whatcha got there?" She asks.

"Well, I found some munchkins here playing outside. I wasn't sure if you cooked dinner yet. Maybe we could add these two in the pot."

The girls try wiggling out of Nathan's grip.

"No, Daddy!" Sara yells.

"Mommy, help me!" Maddie yells.

"Sorry, babe, you're on your own." Brooke says laughing.

Haley and Nathan began to tickle the two who are squealing in laughter.

Jamie and Hannah are walking home.

"I'm sorry if I upset you." Jamie says.

"It's okay."

"No, it's not. But I just want to help. You need to stop trying to act so tough. Let someone save you for once."

Hannah couldn't say anything back and Jamie didn't know what else to say. They were both left alone in their own thoughts. Jamie wanted to run to his parents  
and beg them to tell Brooke, but Hannah wanted to run to Peyton and beg her to tell Brooke but she knew Peyton would just tell her she needed to. Hannah was  
scared. She wasn't afraid that Brooke would be angry at her. She was afraid of what Brooke might do to Owen. She couldn't risk losing Brooke.

It was late that night and Brooke was up working in her studio on her sketches. It was two in the morning and she wasn't nearly close to being finished. She  
rubbed her eyes and continued to draw until she heard a small knock from her door. Brooke looks up and sees a distraught Hannah. She looked like she was  
going to fall at any moment. She looked small and weak.

"Hey. What are you doing up?" Brooke asks concerned.

Hannah slowly walks closer to Brooke. Brooke could see fear in Hannah's eyes and tears just begging to escape.

"I need to tell you something." Hannah finally says.


	22. As Much As You Lead

_I'm broken inside and all I go through leads me to you._

Brooke was afraid to hear what Hannah had to say to her. She didn't know if she could take it anymore, but she wasn't so sure Hannah could take it either.  
It was different saying it outloud rather than keeping it in.

"There's more then what I told you. I wasn't sure if I wanted to tell you. Actually, I was just going to keep it to myself, well, I mean Jamie knew, but he is  
the reason I'm telling you right now. It was either him telling you or me and I guess we would have had to talk about it anyway. I didn't mean to keep it in I just  
wasn't sure how you would react. Actually, that's a lie. I knew exactly how you would react. You would go crazy. Just like everyone in this family will when they  
find out. Which I know they will. Jamie went crazy..." Hannah rambled on.

Brooke rolled her eyes and couldn't help but chuckle. 'She just had to take after me' Brooke thought.

"Hannah, Hannah! Just tell me." Brooke says trying to calm Hannah.

Hannah breathes in deeply. "It wasn't just Owen's friend."

Brooke becomes wide-eyed. "What?"

"It was Owen. He said that you will never love me like you love Madison because she is your real daughter and that you don't care about me. That I am nothing.  
That he could do whatever he wanted to me and you wouldn't care. He was just really drunk one night and came into my room when you and Madison weren't  
home one day. He said that I'm not his real daughter and since you and him weren't the same couple anymore that he might as well get whatever he could from me  
because no matter what he wasn't going anywhere. And since you wouldn't let him touch you, I had no choice but to let him touch me." Hannah said between sobs.

Brooke was lost of words. She couldn't believe that scum would say that to her daughter. Brooke pulled Hannah to her and hugged her as tight as she could. Hannah  
cried on her shoulder for as long as she could until Brooke picked her back up and looked straight in her eyes.

"Hannah Brooke Davis, I want you to listen to me and listen to me good. You will and will always be my daughter. You are my blood no matter what anyone says. You got  
lucky kid. You look like me. No one will ever tell the difference. You are me. I love you and your sister equally and I always will. I will do whatever it takes to make sure  
Owen is in jail for you baby because no one not even you should ever be treated like that from anyone. And I am so sorry I put you through that." Brooke said sternly to  
make sure Hannah understood. "Do you hear me? I love you so much, baby. You are mine forever." Brooke tells her as she plants a kiss onto Hannah's cheek.

"That's not it." Hannah managed to say through her cries.

"You can tell me." Brooke says as she lets her tears fall.

Hannah pulls up her sleeve from her shirt revealing several cuts along her arm. Brooke couldn't help but gasp as she slides her fingers on the cuts.

"Oh, Hannah."

Hannah began to cry even harder. "Please just take it away! Please! It hurts so bad!"

Brooke held onto Hannah until she felt like Hannah could collapse at any moment. She walked Hannah over to the couch and sat down with her. Even though she was  
thirteen, and small for her age. To Brooke Hannah looked smaller than she had ever looked before. She was hurting because her daughter was hurting and she  
wasn't sure exactly how to help her, how to fix her, or how to take her pain away. Brooke was confused more than ever. It seemed simpler when Hannah was five.

For now Brooke just held on tightly to Hannah while she brokedown. She let the tears she's been holding ever since that day. Hannah thought her past was behind her  
but it had just seemed to follow her. She needed her mom. She needed her mom more than ever. Brooke is Hannah rock and to Hannah Brooke could fix  
everything. And Brooke was willing to do everything and anything to make Hannah better.

They spent the rest of their night laying with eachother and crying. Brooke did not want to leave Hannah's side and neither did Hannah. She had always from what  
she could remember felt safe in Brooke's arms. And even in her sleep the bad dreams didn't exist.

The next day Brooke felt that Hannah needed some therapy while Brooke took care of some things. So, she sent Hannah to Peyton of course. The one other person  
that Hannah felt safe with and could tell anything to. Lucas and Peyton took Hannah, Maddie, and their kids to the park for the day. While Lucas and the kids were  
playing Peyton and Hannah were taking a walk.

"How are you feeling?" Peyton asks.

"Honestly, I'm exhausted." Hannah tells her.

"I bet. You're really brave, though, Hannah."

Hannah scolfs. "Whatever."

"No, I mean it!" Peyton argues. "You remind me so much of your mom. You're tough."

"I'm a mess."

"But aren't we all?"

Hannah looks over at Lucas and the kids. "Maddie's lucky, you know. She grew up normal. I mean she has a scewed up father but she didn't grow up how I grew up.  
Alone and lost."

"What?! You are anything but alone and lost. You, Hannah Davis, are filled with people who love you and will open their arms to you for anything. You're not lost. You just  
had a life that most kids never had and a life that most kids would dream of." Peyton explains.

"Why would they dream of my life?" Hannah asks confused.

"Because you have Brooke Davis for a mom. And any kid would trade everything to be able to walk into a house filled with all the love that you have when you walk  
into it. A mom who would drop everything to be by your side. To give you everything that you need. Who would put you first before herself. Hannah,  
what Owen did was wrong. You are far too worthy to be treated that way."

"I know." Hannah sighs. "He told me I was worthless. And would never be good for anything."

"He said that because he knows he is worthless and that he will never amount to anything. He's was telling himself that. Not you."

"Thanks, Aunt Peyton." Hannah says as Peyton puts her arm around Hannah's neck and pulls in her closer. "I'm lucky to have you in my life, too, ya know. And  
so is Lucas, Keith, and Anna. We all are."

"Anytime, kid. I'm always here for ya. You'll be okay."

"What do you think Mom is going to do?" Hannah asks.

"Oh, she's going to kill him." Peyton says in an obvious tone.

Back at the house Brooke is running around the house like a mad woman. She goes into Hannah's bathroom and takes out every sharp object and anything that  
could possible turn sharp and threw it in the trash. She hid the knives, and cleaned out her bathroom. Suddenly her cell phone begins to ring and she runs to  
answer it.

"Hello?!"

"Brooke Davis?" a man voice said on the other end.

"Yes, this is she." Brooke answers. "Who is this?"

"This is Mr. Baxter. I'm a lawyer. Your file has been brought to my attention and I am willing to help you."

"Yes, yes! I need all the help I can to put my ex-husband in jail." Brooke answered quickly.

"Okay, well, Ms. Davis, I'm going to have to hear the whole story. Leave nothing out."

"Okay..--" Brooke started to tell him the entire story including what Hannah let out last night. When she had finished Brooke was on the verge of tears again.

"Well, I will tell you this. After hearing that I can guarantee if everything goes right in court that your ex will be put behind bars. I can't guarantee you it will be a  
lifetime but he will serve some time."

"That's all I want to hear. He deserves everything he put my daughter through."

"Okay, well, do you have any idea where Mr. Morello could be?" He asks.

Brooke thought about it and now that she thinks about it she hadn't heard from him since he dropped by last.

"Not since he came by saying the would get custody of my youngest."

"And how long ago was that?"

"Almost two months."

"Well, we will try to track him down. I'm sure he's tried getting jobs somewhere. I have your number and I will get back to you as soon as I can, Ms. Davis."

"Thank you so much. I really appreciate it."

"Anytime. My heart goes out to your daughter." He says sincerely.

"Thank you." Brooke says as she hangs up.

As soon as Brooke hung up her front door opened and Haley walks in.

"Hey, girly. You look flushed." Haley says as she sits down next to Brooke.

"It's crazy around here, Hales." Brooke says.

"I know it is. That's why I came to tell you to send Maddie with me tonight. You and Hannah can have a girls night. I bet she really needs it."

Brooke felt like a weight had been lifted off her shoulders. "Thank you so much, Haley." Brooke says as she hugs her.

"No problem. But that's not the only reason why I'm here."

"I knew it." Brooke smiled.

"I just came to see how you were doing."

"Well, I have good news."

"Really? Let's hear it." Haley says eagerly.

"Well, before you walked in I was on the phone with lawyer. I gave him my story and he is going to help me."

"Good! Do you know where Owen even is?" Haley asks.

"Not a clue but the lawyer said that he could have tried getting jobs around here or wherever and that they should be able to track him."

"Good. I'm glad everything is finally coming into place and that bastard can get what he deserves."

"I'm scared, Haley. I'm so scared for Hannah. I'm not sure how much more she can take. Or how much more I can take. She's hurting herself." Brooke says  
breaking down.

"Hannah, is a strong girl, and so are you. Where do you think she got it from? You're doing great with her and no matter what we will be there to help you." Haley  
says consoling her.

"Thank you."

"So, I have some news, too."

"Is it good? I could really use good right now." Brooke says.

"Well, it depends on how you take it." Haley says nervously.

Brooke groans. "Go ahead. Hit me with it."

Haley takes a deep breath. "Well, Nathan was talking to Lucas and he told Nathan that Julian is coming back here. We're not sure for how long but he's here for a movie  
so we are pretty sure it will be a long time."

"What?" Brooke says with a surprise look on her face.

"Julian Baker. Remember him?"

"Of course I remember him. I haven't seen him since..--"

"--Since he left after Lucas' movie got shut down. Are you happy, mad, sad, angry..--" Haley asks.

"I don't know."

And it was true Brooke had no idea how she felt about Julian being back. He was the one guy that she could have dropped everything for but was stupid and didn't.  
She was the one guy she felt like she truely loved. But she was too scared to try. She had met Owen again only to think that maybe he was the one for her since he  
came back. Julian never came back. Until now. She reminded herself later to kick Peyton for not telling her.

Later that night Brooke and Hannah are sitting on the couch cuddling and watching a movie.

"I'm glad you never got too old to cuddle with me." Brooke says as she kisses Hannah on her head.

"I doubt I'll ever be old enough. I like that this is our thing. Among all the other things." Hannah says making Brooke laugh. "Something looks different though." Hannah  
says looking around the house.

Brooke pretty much took down everything that could hurt Hannah. Her house may have looked empty but if Hannah was safe then she was happy.

"I have great news."

"What?"

"I found us a lawyer. Well, actually, he found me." Brooke tells her.

"That's great, Mom." Hannah says.

Brooke could tell Hannah was thinking about something else. "What's on your mind?"

"Well, I just wanted to tell you how happy I am that you found me. I'm grateful for everything you do for me. Maddie and me are really lucky to have you."

Brooke felt like she didn't have anymore tears to cry but she was wrong. She pulls Hannah closer to her.

"I love you so much."

"I love you, too, Mom." Hannah says as she wraps her arms around Brooke.

Since everything that had happened for once that night it felt like everything had disappeared. It felt like old times and that's all that Brooke and Hannah needed right  
now. No matter where they lead eachother, they will always follow one another. That's how it is and that's how it was going to stay.


	23. I Came Around

While Brooke was dealing with lawyers Hannah was dealing with the real world. That morning she woke up and decided it was time for her to go  
to school. Brooke was really hesitant about it. She knew Hannah had to go to school though. She couldn't have Jamie bringing her homework and Haley  
teaching her everyday. So, Brooke agreed and today was the day that Hannah was going back to school.

In the kitchen Brooke was making Madison's lunch while Maddie and Hannah were eating breakfast.

"Okay, are you sure you want to go to school?" Brooke asks for the hundreth time that morning.

"No, but I have to, Mom." Hannah answers.

"Well, Haley is going to bring you guys to school this morning because I still have a lot of phone calls to make before I go to my store. But I will pick  
you up, Hannah, after, and Maddie you will ride home with Peyton. I will pick you up there after." Brooke explains to them.

"Okay, Mommy." Maddie says.

Right on cue Haley honks the horn outside.

"Okay, that's Haley. Have a great day. I love you" Brooke says kissing Maddie. Maddie runs out the front door. Hannah gets up and grabs her bag. Brooke walks over to  
her and kisses her on her cheek. "Try to have a good day, baby. I love you."

"I love you, too, Mom. Oh, and I'm sorry I'm putting you through so much."

"You never have to be sorry." Brooke says hugging her. They let go and Hannah turns away and walks out the door.

Brooke sighed and picked up her phone and began dialing numbers.

At Hannah and Jamie's school they were walking through the entrance. If Jamie wasn't there Hannah knew she would have ran away as fast as she could. But  
she kept going.

"I'm glad you came back. I missed you around here." Jamie says.

"Well, I'm glad you're talking to me to try to get my mind off all these people who are staring at me." Hannah chuckles.

"You'll be fine. Just ignore them." Jamie tells her.

But Hannah couldn't. She looked around and found a thousand eyes just staring back her. If she would have just kept going to school maybe no one would  
have found out she thought. Yeah, right. This is Tree Hill. Everyone knows everyone's business. Hannah just breathed in and walked to her first class.

Brooke walked into her store with more worries than one. She looked around thinking to herself when she hears her bell go off from the front door.

"The place is looking good."

Brooke squinted in confusion as she turns around meeting that grin, that could give anyone chills, smiling back at her.

"What are you doing here, Julian?" Brooke asks.

"I'm back for a movie. I thought Lucas or Peyton would have told you."

"Well, Haley told me. But she didn't tell me that you were going to be back today. In my store."

"I missed you, Brooke."

"You've been gone for ten years."

"And you don't look a day over twenty-two. How you been?" He asks.

"You think you can come in here, sweet talk me, and act like nothing ever happened?" Brooke asks annoyed.

"Well, I could act bitter and mean since I was in love with you and you broke my heart." Julian explains.

"I broke your heart?" Brooke asks. "You wanted me to move away to L.A. with you, Julian. My life was here. I had a baby to take care of."

"Ah, how is Angie?" asks Julian.

"Angie is a happy ten year old living with her parents."

"She went back?" He asked confused.

"She was better." They stared at eachother in silence for a few minutes. "Look Julian I have a lot to do." Brooke started.

"Fine. I get it. I'll get out of your way. But I'm here for awhile."

"Good to know."

Julian gives her his famous grin and shakes his head.

"I missed you, Brooke Davis." Julian says as he walks out of the store.

Brooke didn't know how she was feeling at that moment but she knew Julian Baker was back in her life and she wasn't quite sure how to handle it.

At school Hannah was still having a hard time. Her first class didn't really care much for the lesson they were learning since all eyes were mostly on her. She just  
tried to ignore it and learn a little. Now Hannah is at her locker and having a lot of trouble opening it. She hadn't been to it in weeks so therefore it hasn't been  
opened in weeks and was probably a little rusty. When Hannah needed Jamie where was he? She was getting really annoyed so she gave up and kicked it.

"You're new here?" Some girl asked that Hannah didn't recognize.

"No. I just haven't been in here in a couple weeks." Hannah answers.

"Oh. Well, I been new for a couple weeks. I'm Sam."

"I'm Hannah."

"Trouble with your locker?" Sam asks.

"Yeah. I haven't opened it in awhile." Hannah tells her.

"Well, you can put your stuff in my locker if you want." Sam offers.

"Thanks." Hannah says walking over and dropping her stuff into Sam's locker. She wasn't sure why this girl was talking to her but she guessed she hadn't heard any  
of the other kids talking.

"What's your next class?" Sam asks.

"English."

"Mine, too." Sam says walking away. Hannah was completely confused on why this girl was being nice to her. "Well, come on." Sam says as she turns back around  
to Hannah.

Hannah didn't think twice. She ran to catch up with Sam and they walked to class together.

At the studio Brooke was there ready to kick Peyton's ass. Well, just yell at her a bit.

"How could you not tell me that Julian was coming back today?!" Brooke yells at her best friend.

"I'm sorry, Brooke. It slipped my mind." Peyton lies.

"It slipped your mind?" Brooke says in disbelief.

"Okay, okay. I didn't tell you cause you've had so much going on with Hannah and other things. I didn't want you to freak." Peyton explains.

"Too late. Because he came into my store with that grin, and and, that voice, and..-" Peyton starts laughing. "What's so funny?" Brooke asks.

"You missed him."

"I did not." Brooke says in defense.

"Oh, come on. Brooke, you missed him. You missed his grin and his voice. You missed all of him and you're happy he's back."

"You're delusional."

"No, I'm right. And you know I am." Peyton says.

Brooke was lost of words. Maybe she did miss him she thought. But she couldn't. He was only here for a movie and then he was leaving again.

At school Hannah is outside waiting for Brooke to pick her up when Jamie sits next to her.

"Hey."

"Hey. I thought you had basketball practice."

"Yeah, I do. I seen you talking to that new girl, Sam, earlier." Jamie says.

"Yeah. I was."

"She's so weird. She hasn't spoke to anyone since she got here but then she talks to you. That's weird."

"You calling me weird, Scott?" Hannah asks.

"No. It's just that you're not here for a couple weeks and then here you are and she's the first to greet you." explains Jamie.

"Yeah, well, it is weird, but I think she's pretty cool."

"I guess. I have to go. Talk to you later." Jamie says running away towards the gym. Sam walks up and sits next to Hannah.

"Hey. What are you still doing here?" Sam asks.

"Waiting for my mom. What about you?"

"I was just about to leave when I seen you."

"Well, do you want a ride? My mom should be here any minute."

"No, it's cool. I walk. Later." Sam says walking away right when Brooke pulls up.

Hannah walks over to the car and gets in.

"Hey, Angel. New friend?" Brooke asks.

"Not sure. She was new here a couple weeks ago. Jamie said she hadn't talk to anyone since until I came back." explains Hannah.

"Weird. But maybe she's just being nice."

"Maybe."

"So, how was your day?" Brooke says driving off.

"Ugh. Annoying. Everyone kept staring at me and the only people who spoke to me were Jamie, Sam, and the teachers." Hannah tells her.

"I'm sorry, baby."

"It's cool. What about you?" asks Hannah.

Brooke decides to leave Julian out of it. "Oh, it was good. I talked to a lot of lawyers and I finished some sketches."

"That's good."

"Yeap. Alright well let's go get Maddie. I'm sure she had a better day."

"I hope so."

At Lucas and Peyton's Hannah and Brooke walk in.

"Hello? Anyone home?" Brooke yells.

Peyton runs downstairs in hurry.

"Hey, Brooke. Hey, Hannah." She says as she hugs Hannah.

"Where's the fire?" Brooke asks.

"Oh, uh, just couldn't wait to see my favorite god-daughter." Peyton says quickly.

"Yeah, sure. Well, where's my other daughter?" Brooke asks.

"Madison! Anna!" Peyton yells towards the stairs.

Hannah sees a bag in the corner that she's never seen before and suddenly became curious.

"Who's that bag for?" Hannah asks as everyone looks at where she pointed to.

"Oh, um, that's Julian's." Peyton says quickly as the girls run downstairs.

"Hi, Mommy!" Maddie says running into Brooke's arms.

"Hi, baby." Brooke says then turns her attention to Peyton again.

"Julian's staying here?!"

"Yes. Lucas thought it would be stupid for him to get a hotel since he knew us here and we have an extra room." Peyton explains.

"Well, remind me to kick Lucas' ass." Brooke says clearly angry.

"Noted. I'm sorry, Brooke."

"Yeah, yeah."

"Who's Julian?" Hannah asks confused.

"Come on guys let's get home. Goodbye." Brooke says as she ushers her kids out the door.

Later that night Brooke is in the kitchen cooking while Maddie is sitting at the bar doing her homework. Hannah walks in and sits next to her.

"So, are you ready to tell me who Julian is?" Hannah asks.

Brooke rolls her eyes. "Not really." She says.

"Why? Was he some kind of ex-boyfriend?" Hannah asks.

"Actually, yeah."

"What'd he do?"

"He moved away."

"Wait, he just moved away and never asked you go with him or marry him?" Hannah asked. She couldn't believe this guy would just up and leave.

"No. He asked me."

"Why didn't you go?"

"My life is here. And if I would have then I probably would have never got you or Maddie." Brooke explains.

Hannah stared at her mom for moment. There was something about her facial expression that got Hannah thinking. "You love him, don't you?" She asks.

"What?" Brooke said in utter shock.

"You love him!" Hannah says again.

"You have no idea what you're talking about."

"I can see it in your eyes." Hannah points out.

"I don't see anything in her eyes." Maddie says making Brooke giggle.

"You're thirteen. You don't know what love looks like."

"Whatever. I'm looking at it right now."

"Well, it really doesn't matter anymore, does it? He moved away and we're done. Case closed." Brooke says.

"Whatever you say." Hannah says chuckling. She knew there was more to the story and she was going to get it even if she had to talk to this Julian.

The next day at school Hannah was walking towards the entrance when Sam runs up to her.

"Hey." She says out of breath.

"Hey." Hannah replies. "What's up?"

"Oh, nothing. What are you doing?" Sam asks.

"About to go to school." Hannah says in a obvious tone.

"Really? Well, I was thinking about ditching. You want to ditch with me?" Sam asks.

"What? You're serious?" Hannah asks in disbelief.

"Yeah. I just don't feel like being there and I know you probably don't either unless you like watching them stare and talk about you."

Hannah really didn't want to go to school that day. "Yeah, I kinda don't."

"Well, come on." Sam says running the opposide direction of the school.

Hannah thinks about it for a moment as she looks to the entrance and back to where Sam is running. She starts running after Sam clearly not thinking twice about it.

They weren't really sure where they were running to as long as it was far away from the school. When they finally reached a point that was they stopped at rested  
at a bench.

"I never did something like that before." Hannah confesses.

"Really? I do all the time." Sam tells her.

"Have you ever been caught?" Hannah asks.

"No. And I promise that we'll be back before school ends."

"Good."

Hannah couldn't believe what she just did. She just knew that if Brooke ever found out she would be beyond furious.

At the store Brooke is at her desk while Haley is there.

"So, Julian is actually staying with Lucas and Peyton. How crazy and messed up is that?" Brooke says.

"Uh, I kinda knew that." Haley says as she cringes waiting for Brooke to yell.

"Why doesn't anyone ever tell me anything!?" Brooke yells.

"Because we all know that you would freak. Plus, Brooke, you've been pre-occupied with what's going on with Hannah. We didn't want to get in your way." Haley  
explains.

"Well, it would be nice to know that my ex-boyfriend is coming back to town and staying with my ex-best friends."

"Brooke." Haley laughs.

"Hannah asked me about him last night." Brooke tells her.

Haley suddenly becomes interested. "Really? What'd she asked?"

"She asked if he was an ex and I told her yeah. Then she kept telling me that I love him."

"Well, do you?" Haley asks curious to hear Brooke's answer.

"We were a long time ago, Haley."

"And a lot happened a long time ago, Brooke. You do love him." Haley smiles.

"No. No. No." Brooke says.

"I think you do. And I think you missed him and you are happy that he is back."

"I love how you crazy people tell me how I feel." Brooke spats back.

"Well, we are those crazy people that know you better than you know yourself, Brooke Davis." Haley points out.

And it was true. Brooke was too afraid to admit it to herself about how she felt about Julian. Yes, she missed him. But did she love him? Does she still love him?  
She wasn't quite sure herself. Brooke's phone rings bringing her out of her thoughts.

"Hello?" She answers.

At the beach Sam and Hannah are sitting and staring out at the ocean.

"So, what's your story?" Sam asks.

"What do you mean?" Hannah asks confused.

"Well, I mean why is everyone staring and talking about you. I'm not much for listening to gossip but I do hear them say your name a lot." Sam admits.

"I've had a pretty rotten past and not much stays a secret in this town." Hannah tells her.

"I hear your mom is some famous fashion designer."

"Yeah, Brooke Davis. She owns Clothes over Bros." Hannah tells her. "What do your parents do?"

"I don't have any." Sam tells her.

"What?"

"Yeah, who needs them?" Sam says like she didn't care.

"Well, I wouldn't know what I'd do if I didn't have my mom. See when I was three my mom died and my father ran away. I was in and out of pretty violent foster homes  
until I was five and Brooke to me in. I'm lucky that she found me."

"So, you're adopted?" Sam asks.

"Yeah."

"You're right. You are lucky. So, why did you tell me that? I mean I didn't ask. And I bet you never really told him that before."

"People know I'm adopted but some don't. And something is telling me that I can trust you. Where do you live, Sam?" Hannah asks.

"Anywhere that can be made into a bed. I was in and out of pretty crummy foster homes, too, until I had enough and ran away. I've been running from Social Services  
for a few months now."

"What happened to your parents?"

"Oh, she bailed out of me when I was born."

"I'm sorry, Sam."

"It's cool."

Hannah really did feel sorry for her. Maybe that could have been her if Brooke had never found her. She could tell it bothered Sam not having a family. Hannah figured  
she needed someone so she wasn't going to leave her.

Back at the school Hannah and Sam figured it was time to head back since school was about to let out any minute. But they weren't expecting what they expected when  
they got there. The police, principal, and Brooke were there waiting for them.

"Oh, crap." Hannah says under her breath.

Brooke looks up and sees her daughter. She run over to her and hugs her. While that was happening Sam found time to slip away unnoticed.

"Where the hell were you!? I was so worried!" Brooke yells.

"I didn't want to go to school." Hannah tells her.

"Then you should have told me. Not run away!"

"Were you with a Samantha Walker?" One of the cops ask.

Hannah looks around and sees that Sam had disappeared. "No, it was just me." Hannah lies.

"Fine. I'm sure you can take over from here?" The cop asks Brooke.

"Yes, officer." Brooke says as she drags Hannah towards the car. "You're so lucky Principal Torez knows what you been through and let you off easy."

"Yeah, I'm so lucky." Hannah says sarcastically.

"Hannah. I'm definitely not in the mood for your attitude. You should have told me you didn't want to go to school. I would have understood."

"Yeah, I know. I'm sorry." Hannah says.

"Let's just get home. You have a lot to catch up on in your classes." Brooke says as she drives a little faster home.

Later that night Brooke was still a little upset about what Hannah did among other things about her week. While Brooke settled into the den to draw; Hannah  
stood clear of her knowing that she had a bad week and was in the living reading when there's a knock on the door.

"I got it." Hannah yells even though she knew Brooke couldn't hear her.

When she opened the door she wasn't expecting a tall scruffy man behind it giving her a small sexy grin.

"You must be Hannah. I'm Julian." He says as he extends his hand to shake hers.

"So, you're Julian." Hannah smirks ignoring his hand and crosses her arms.


	24. Just Listen

While Julian and Hannah stared at eachother; Julian couldn't believe how much Hannah actually looked like Brooke even though he knew she was  
adopted. Their staring contest was soon interrupted with Brooke who walked into the room.

"Hannah, who is at the.." Brooke stopped midsentence once she sees Julian standing on the other side of the door. "door. What are you doing here?"

"I was hoping we could talk."

Brooke walked closer glaring at Julian.

"Hannah, it's getting late. How about you head to bed?" Brooke tells her.

"But Mom.." Hannah really didn't want to miss what was going to happen and she really wanted to talk to Julian but Brooke's stare was pretty much  
telling her to listen or else. "Fine." Hannah sighed and went to her room.

"She's beautiful, Brooke. She looks just like you." Julian says.

"I know. Look, Julian, I'm not sure what you were expecting to talk about but I have nothing to say." Brooke says as she goes to close the door but Julian stops her.

"Brooke, just let me speak then."

"It's late and I have two kids inside. I don't have time to talk." Brooke says once more as she closes the door in Julian's face.

Brooke took a deep breath and locked the door.

"Why didn't you just talk to him?" Hannah asks from behind.

Brooke turns around and shakes her head.

"I thought I said go to bed."

"Yeah, but you should have known I would be eavesdropping. So, why didn't you talk to him?" Hannah asks as she and Brooke both settle down on the couch.

"You wouldn't understand." Brooke says.

"Maybe not. But I can tell there is still something between you two. And Mom, your face says it all. Just give him a chance. Maybe things changed."

Brooke couldn't help but smile. "When did you get so smart?"

"I've been through a lot through my short life. I kinda had to grow up." Hannah says.

Brooke wraps her arms around her daughter and kisses her on her forehead. "And I wish I could give them all back."

"It's okay. You have the rest of my life." Hannah says as she rests her head on Brooke's shoulder.

"I sure do." Brooke says smiling at the thought.

The next day Brooke is in her store drawing when Julian walks in. When she looks up Julian is rushing towards her.

"Okay, I know you don't want to talk to me but please Brooke."

"Okay." Brooke says as she stands up from her desk.

"Okay?" Julian asks in surprise. He wasn't expecting that. "You're not kicking me out?"

"I'm giving you a chance. So speak." Brooke says as she folds her arms ready to listen.

"I know you're mad at me for leaving." Julian starts.

"I'm not mad at you." Brooke interrupts.

"Yeah, but you should be. I shouldn't have left you, Brooke. As much as I wanted you to come with me I understand that you had a baby to take care of and that  
Tree Hill is your home. I understand that now because for all these years I've never felt more comfortable in any other place other than Tree Hill. I was just too  
scared to come back. I was too scared that you would hate me. I've missed you, Brooke, and I came here to tell you that I'm not going anywhere unless you tell  
me to. Thank you for listening." Julian says backing away to the door.

"Thank my daughter." Brooke smirks.

Julian returns with his grin. "I will. Bye Brooke." He says and walks out.

Brooke wasn't quite sure how she was feeling but it was good to finally get it out of that way. Now she had to think about what Julian had said. Did she  
want him to stay in town? She wasn't sure yet.

At school Jamie and Hannah are outside eating lunch.

"So, what do you know about Julian Baker?" Hannah asks.

"Well, I don't really remember much but I do remember how happy Aunt Brooke was." Jamie tells her.

"I can't really remember the last time she was really happy." Hannah says trying to think.

"She is happy, Hannah."

"Yeah, but I mean relationship wise. I only know of he who shall remain nameless and even then she was barely happy." Hannah says as she looks up and  
spots Sam walking across the quad. "Hey, Sam!" She yells. Sam looks her way. "Come over here." Sam does as she's told and walks over and sits by Hannah.  
"Hey, this is my cousin Jamie. Jamie this is Sam."

"Yeah, I think we have a few classes together." Jamie says.

"Yeah, I've seen you around. You play basketball, right?"

"Yeah."

"Figured."

"Speaking of, I gotta get to practice. I'll talk to you later Hannah. Nice meeting you, Sam." Jamie says as he runs off.

"Excuse him. Basketball is his life." Hannah laughs.

"It's cool."

Hannah could tell something was wrong. Sam was acting a little off.

"So, where did you disappear to yesterday?" She asks.

"Oh, sorry for bailing on you. I just can't risk the cops catching me." Sam explains.

"It's no big deal. I told them I left by myself."

"Thanks."

"Yeah, no problem. So, where'd you go?"

"I slept at a shelter."

"What!?" Hannah practically yells. "You coulda came stay with me."

"No way. Your mom would send me to social services in a heartbeat."

"You don't know that."

"All parents do."

"My moms not like any other parent."

"I gotta get to class." Sam says picking up her bag and walking away.

Hannah sighed trying to figure out a way for Sam to trust her. She couldn't have her sleeping out on the streets anymore.

After school since Jamie had practice Hannah decided to ask Sam to walk with her so she wouldn't have to walk alone. They were walking in silence for awhile until  
Hannah decided to speak up.

"I'm kinda surprised we've never met before." Hannah says.

"What do you mean?"

"Like at foster homes or at the orphnage. Or we have and we just don't remember eachother."

"Yeah, maybe." Sam said as her mind was on other things and Hannah could definitely tell.

"Sam, are you okay? You've been really distant lately."

"I'm fine."

"Yeah, right. Look, Sam, you can trust me. I swear I will understand."

"Doubt it." Sam laughed.

"Fine. When I was two my mom died and my father ran out. I was home alone for weeks until someone found me. I was brought into foster homes and in every  
single one I was either molested or they beat the shit out of me. Usually it was both. This happened until I was five when my mom now, Brooke, found me. She  
brought me into her home and I was considered family in a very short week. I was terrified for my life but Brooke helped me and she loved me. She never turned  
away from me. She also started dating her ex-boyfriend who had recently became sober again. They got married and when I was eight his buddies came over and  
one of them snuck into my room and touched me. I was scared to death but as long as he wasn't doing it to my little sister I didn't care. I couldn't have her go  
throught what I went through my whole life."

"Hannah.." Sam tried stopping her.

"No, just listen. I tried telling my mom's husband, well, ex-husband now, what happened and of course he didn't care. He started drinking again and it wasn't  
long until he turned on me. He did everything I tried getting away from. I was scared to tell my mom plus I just didn't want everything to start up again so I kept  
quiet. Until now. My mom wasn't happy in the first place and she thought she was doing a good thing by staying with him for us but she wasn't. I finally told her  
and she is now divorced and she is working her ass off to get him in jail. We are going through so many lawyers and soon enough I'm going to have to face him again.  
So, don't ever think I don't understand because I do, and I always will. And if you need help my mom is definitely the woman to help you or go to her friends. Jamie's mom  
Haley and their best friend Peyton. They are the best." Hannah finished explaining. She was surprised she didn't end it in tears but she guessed she was so used to  
telling people her story she had no more tears left.

Sam definitely wasn't expecting that from Hannah but she now had a new perspective of her new friend. "I'm sorry, Hannah."

"It's cool. Just think about it." Hannah said.

At the store Peyton walks in to find Brooke at her computer.

"Hey, B. Davis. Whatcha working on?" Peyton asks as she approaches her desk.

"Just some new sketches. What's up, P. Scott?"

"Well, Julian told me he came by."

"Wow. It didn't take him long." Brooke laughs.

"Yeah, well, he was happy that you finally let him speak."

"Well, Hannah told me to give him a chance to explain, so I did."

"And?" Peyton asks trying to get more.

"And he just told me he wasn't going anywhere unless I told him to, and that he misses me."

"And you miss him, don't you?"

"Maybe. I can't really think about another relationship right now, Peyton. I have Hannah to deal with and Madison. I can't just drop another man in their lives."

"Maybe you should just talk to them first before you decide. Hannah is a smart girl and she's you so she'll definitely tell you if she has a problem with it. You know that."

Brooke looks up to see Hannah and who she presumed was Sam in front of her store.

"Speaking of."

Peyton looks up also. "Who is that?"

"That's probably her new friend, Sam."

Outside Hannah was begging Sam to go in with her.

"Please Sam. She really wants to meet you."

"Maybe some other time. I do have a lot of thinking to do, ya know." Sam says.

Hannah laughs. "That's true. Later Sam."

"Bye, Hannah. And thanks again."

"No problem." Hannah says as she watches Sam walk away.

Hannah sighs wondering if what she did was the right thing for Sam. She walks into the store to find Brooke and Peyton staring back at her.

"Hey, girly. Who was that?" Peyton asks.

"Oh, that was Sam."

"Why didn't she come in?" Brooke asks.

"She had to get home. But she said she'll meet you next time." Brooke figured there was more but she wasn't going to get into it. "What are you guys doing?" Hannah asks.

"Oh, I'm just working on some new sketches."

"And I just came to bug your mom."

"Where's Anna, Maddie, and Keith?" Hannah asks looking around the store.

"I had Lucas pick them up. I needed a break from the monsters."

"How was school?" Brooke asks.

"It was fine."

"No running away?" Brooke says kinking her eyebrows towards Hannah making her laugh.

"No. I stayed. I promise."

"Good."

Later that day Brooke is in the kitchen making dinner while she overhears Hannah yelling at Madison.

"Maddie, where is my purple shirt!" Hannah yells as she comes out her room into Maddie's.

"I just borrowed it for a second." Maddie says trying to defend herself.

"You're eight and I'm thirteen which means the shirt is like ten times bigger than you. Don't touch it again!"

"But Hannah!" Maddie starts whining and by this time Brooke figured it was time to break it up. She walks into Maddie's room and stands in the middle of them both.

"Alright, alright. What is with all the yelling?" Brooke asks.

"Maddie took my shirt without asking me." Hannah tells her.

"Madison Grace, that wasn't nice. You ask your sister before you take something from her. Understand?"

"Yes, ma'm. I'm sorry, Hannah."

"It's okay. Just don't do it again."

"Alright, well, I'm glad that's finished. Girls, I need to talk to you about something." Brooke says as she sits down on the bed. She picks up Maddie and sits her on  
her lap as Hannah sits on the side of her.

"What's up?" Hannah asks.

"Okay, you both know about Julian. The guy staying over at Aunt Peyton's and Uncle Lucas' house." Brooke starts.

"Yeah, I like him! He's funny." Maddie says laughing.

"What about him?" Hannah asks confused at where her mom was going with this.

"Well, I was thinking about actually talking to him about everything. And if things go well he may stay around and he may be in my life. I might want him to stay in  
my life. But that's only if you guys are okay with it. I don't want to do anything that would make you guys feel uncomfortable. But nothing is official." Brooke says trying  
to read the faces of her daughters.

"Is he going to be your boyfriend?" Maddie asks.

"Well, I don't know."

"What about Daddy?"

Hannah couldn't help but flinch and it didn't go unnotice by Brooke who immediately took her hand.

"Baby, I know you miss your dad but I can't promise that he will ever be back in your life again. He's done too many bad things and I don't think I can trust him around  
you." Brooke tried to explain.

"It's okay. You guy were fighting too much anyway." Maddie says.

Brooke couldn't help but smile as she kissed Maddie on her forehead thankful that she understood.

"So, what do you guys think?" She asks again.

"I don't care." Maddie says simply.

"Hannah?" Brooke says looking at her.

"I don't really know. Talk to him first then get back to me." Hannah tells her.

"Okay."

Brooke knew it would be hard for Hannah and she didn't want to do anything too drastic since Hannah was still going through a lot of stuff. Having another  
guy she barely knew pop into her life would be very hard and nervewracking. Hannah wants Brooke to be happy and of course she was nervous but she knew  
what she had to do first and that was to speak to Julian personally.

At Lucas and Peyton's Hannah knocks on the door lightly and slowly makes her way into the house. When she walks into the house it was very quiet and didn't  
seem like anyone was home. Hannah goes into the kitchen and is surprised when she sees Julian sitting at the counter drinking coffee and reading the paper. He jumps  
a little when he sees Hannah. He was definitely not expecting her early in the morning.

"Oh, hey." Julian greets her.

"Hey. Where's Lucas and Peyton?" Hannah asks nervously.

"They are at the park with the kids. I can tell them you came by if you like."

"Um, no. That's okay. I actually came here to talk to you. Since you know we didn't really get to talk the other day." Hannah tells him as she walks closer to him.

Julian was a little taken back. "Me? Does your mom know your here?" He asks.

"No, she doesn't. And I would really like it stay between us if you don't mind."

"Uh, sure. Take a seat." Hannah does whats shes told and sits across from him. They stare at eachother for a few short seconds. "So, what's up?"

"I want to let you know that my mom will be talking to you soon and even though she didn't say it I know she is hoping things go well."

"Okay, but.." Julian interrupts.

"No, just listen to me first. Please." Hannah says stopping him. "I know my mom will eventually tell you all about me because I will probably be the only reason why  
she is holding back..and because she is scared. She guards her heart as you should know. She's a strong woman but very weak. I don't want to hold her back. But  
I do want to tell you a little about me. If that's okay." Hannah asks.

"Please, go ahead. I'm already intrigued." Julian tells her as he puts his paper to the side.

"When I was five Brooke adopted me. Before her I had went through abusive foster homes but Brooke saved my life. I was happy until she married her ex-husband, Owen.  
He was nice the first couple years but then they had my sister and he started to turn against me for some reason. My guess is because my mom always put me and my  
sister first. He started drinking again and they started fighting everyday. I'm pretty sure she only stayed with him because of us. Well, when I was eight Owen's friend started  
coming into my room during their poker games. And then after that Owen started coming into my room, too. He told me I was worthless and that my mom would never love me  
like she loves Maddie. He started doing things to me that I thought I finally got over. He brought the nightmares back. I didn't tell my mom anything about it until a couple months  
ago but she left him way before that. We are going through a lot right now. We are fighting to get him into jail and I'm still going through so much. I'm still really scared. So, if  
my mom decides she wants you to be in our lives then I need to tell you to prove to me. Prove to me that you are nothing like the people that hurt me. Prove to me that you are  
nothing like Owen."

Julian was speechless. He felt so bad for Hannah and Brooke. He definitely wasn't expecting that. Peyton had told him some things have happened to Brooke and her  
family but he wasn't expecting that.

"Hannah.."

"Brooke has let me know everyday of my life that she isn't going anywhere and that she will love me forever. I can't lose her. She's my rock, my best friend, and my hero.  
She's the only person who has ever really shown that they love me well except for Peyton, Haley, and the rest of the gang. Other than that I'm telling you this because I need  
you to know what you are getting yourself into if you stick around. An eight year kid, a screwed up teenager, and a mom who will fight like hell to take care of her daughters. My  
mom deserves to be happy, just saying." Hannah finishes.

"You're right. You're mom does deserves to be happy and I want her to be. But I bet you and your sister make your mom the happiest. I'm sure she told you that I left  
all those years ago and I want to tell you that I regretted everyday since I've been gone. I shouldn't have left. I love your mom and I think I always will. And if she decides to let  
me back in her life I promise you I will fight like hell to prove to you that I am nothing like that monster."

"Okay." Hannah says as she nods and starts to head for the kitchen's outside door.

"Oh, and Hannah." Julian calls out as Hannah turns back around. "I don't think you're a screwed up teenager. And I don't even think you're thirteen" He laughs.

Hannah smirks then turns back around and leaves.

Julian sat there smiling thinking about everything Hannah said. He wasn't lying. He was going to prove to her and to Brooke that he is nothing like Owen or anyone  
else who has hurt them.


	25. AN

Hey guys I wasn't sure if you were reading it but I wanted to inform you all that I had just deleted my author's notes thats why the chapters seemed shorter. Please read  
review! I'd be forever grateful!


	26. A Fine Mess

It was late at night in the Davis home. Hannah was still awake in bed thinking about her conversation with Julian. Something about him made her like him. He felt  
right for her mom and the fact that he didn't think she was a screwed up teenager was a plus. Hannah decided that she would go watch some tv to clear her head.  
As she got up and opened the door she found the light still on in her mom's studio. She walked up and opened the door slowly. Brooke's back was turned from the door  
when Hannah peered in. She walked towards Brooke and sat beside her.

"Hey, you. What are you doing up?" Brooke asks.

"I couldn't sleep."

"What's going on?" Brooke says knowing something definitely was up.

"I've been thinking about this whole you and Julian thing. I think you should give him a chance. You deserve to be happy."

Brooke couldn't help but smile at her. "You deserve to be happy, too, sweetie."

"I am as long as you are." Hannah tells her. Brooke kisses Hannah on her cheek. "I missed watching you draw." Hannah says looking down at Brooke's sketches.

"Yeah, I don't think you've actually sat down and watched me since you were a little girl."

"I know. Do you mind if I just sit here awhile and just watch?" Hannah asks.

"Not at all." Brooke says as she rubs Hannah's back and continues to draw.

The next day Hannah and Jamie are sitting on a bench outside the school. Jamie is reading while Hannah is listening to her ipod. She looks over and sees some of Jamie's  
teammates messing with some kid out in the quad.

"Your friends are jerks." Hannah tells Jamie who looks up and sees what she is looking at.

"They're not my friends. I just play basketball." Jamies replies.

"You should tell them something."

"Why? It's not like they would listen to me." Jamie says returning back to his book.

Hannah spots Sam walking on the other side of the school. She looked a little suspicious. Hannah hits Jamie's shoulder as she gets up.

"Come on."

"What are we doing?" Jamie asks as he follows her.

"We're following Sam."

They continue to follow Sam far behind. Sam took them to the shop class garage where there's an old car. Hannah and Jamie hide behind the wall as they watch her  
get into the car.

"What is she doing?" whispers Jamie.

"I'm not really sure." Hannah decides against getting Sam's attention and turns around and walks away.

"What's going on, Hannah?" Jamie asks confused.

"What are you talking about?" Hannah asks trying to some oblivious to what Jamie is asking.

"Sam is living in a car pretty much. What's going on?"

"Okay, fine." Hannah says giving up. "I'll tell you but you have to promise not say anything to anyone."

"Alright, I promise."

Hannah wasn't sure if she should tell Jamie or not and go behind Sam's back but she had to tell someone or she'd explode.

"Sam's homeless. She has no home and she finds random places to sleep for the night. Her foster parents are bad news so she ran away."

"Oh. What are you going to do?" Jamie asks.

"I don't know what to do. I want to help her but she doesn't want help."

"Then don't. Let her go to you." Jamie says walking away.

Hannah watches him walk away wondering if she should do what he says. In the process a car passes that turns out to be Owen in the driver's seat. Hannah sees him  
and completely freezes. She wasn't sure if he seen her but it didn't matter because she surely did see him.

At the Scott's. Jamie and Hannah walk in to find Haley in the kitchen making snacks.

"Hey, guys. How was school?" Haley asks.

"It was okay. I'm gonna go put my stuff in my room." Jamie says as he heads upstairs.

Haley could tell something was up by the look on Hannah's face.

"What's going on girly?"

Hannah decides not to tell her about seeing Owen wanting to completely forget about it. She sits down at the island.

"Aunt Haley, if you knew someone was in trouble and they actually told you they were but they don't want anyone else to know what would you do?" Hannah asks  
figuring she might as well get someones opinion about Sam's situation.

"Well, it depends on what kind of trouble. Wait. Are you in trouble?" Haley asks.

"No, it's not me!" Hannah says quickly.

"Oh, okay. Good. You had me worried. So, mind telling me who's in trouble?"

"If I do then I'm pretty sure they would hate me forever."

"Well, if they are facing a life or death situation then I think you should definitely tell someone but if not then let them come to you. They obviously need you if they  
are still keeping you around."

Hannah laughs. "I see where Jamie gets his advice."

Haley laughs. "Yeap, that would be me. I hope I helped."

Hannah gets up and hugs Haley. "Yeah, you did. Thanks Aunt Haley."

"No problem, kiddo." Haley says as Hannah runs upstairs.

Over at Lucas and Peyton's no one was home but Julian so Brooke figured it was a perfect time to speak to him. She walks in and sees no one around in the kitchen.

"Hello? Anyone home?" Brooke yells.

Julian walks out from the den. "Well, look who's here. Lucas and Peyton are home right now."

"Yeah, I know. I actually came to talk to you."

"Wow. I'm having total deja vue right now." Julian smirks.

"Can we sit?" Brooke asks nervously.

"Of course." They both sit at the kitchen table facing eachother. "What's up, Brooke?"

"So, I've been thinking about what you had said to me the other day. And you were right?"

"I was what?" Julian said in shock.

"You were right. I was running from love. I was too scared of what might happened and I didn't want to get hurt again."

"I would never hurt you." Julian says sympathetically.

"I hope not because I want to give you a chance, Julian. I missed you so much. But you have to understand that my kids come first. Hannah has been through a lot."

"Yeah, I know." Julian interrupts.

"What? How do you know? Did Peyton tell you?" Brooke asks confused.

"Um, no. She's probably going to kill me for telling you this, but Hannah came by yesterday."

"What? Why!?"

"Like you she wanted me to understand what I would get myself into if you were to keep me in your life. She told me about her past, Brooke. She told me she doesn't  
want you to hold back on love just because of her. She's still scared but if you decide you want me in your life then I have to prove myself to her that I am nothing  
like those people who hurt her. And I have to promise to be good to you." Julian explains.

"Really?" Brooke says in awe. She couldn't believe Hannah stood up and talked to Julian.

"And I do. I promise, Brooke Davis, that I will be good to you for as long as you keep me in your life. And when it comes to your kids I've already fallen for them.  
Madison is something else and Hannah, well, she reminds me so much of you. She has so much heart like and I will prove to her that I will never break it."

With that Brooke couldn't hold back anymore. She flung herself into Julian's arms and kissed him like there was no tomorrow. Boy, did she miss him.

"Brooke." Julian says completely taken back by what Brooke was doing.

"Just shut up and kiss me." She says as they continue to make out.

Later that day Brooke went over to Haley's to pick up Hannah and Maddie. When she walked in Haley was in the kitchen feeding Ben.

"Hey, Haley. I'm so sorry I'm late." Brooke says walking over to Ben and kissing him on the cheek. "Ah, you are so cute."

Little did she know that Haley had been staring at her the whole time. "Why are you so flushed?" Haley asks.

"What are you talking about?" Brooke asks as she looks into the mirror that is hanging on the wall.

"Where have you been?" Haley asked smiling.

"At my store." Brooke says in a duh tone of voice.

"And where else?"

Brooke rolls her eyes. "Okay, fine. I went see Julian." She says giving up.

"Hm, well, I guess things are good now." Haley laughs.

"We didn't have sex. Get your mind out of the gutter, lady."

"Okay, whatever you say." Haley says as she puts Ben in his playpin and heads for the stairs. "Hannah; Maddie, your mom's here!" She yells. "So, are you two  
back together?"

"I don't know yet. I have to talk to my girls." Brooke tells her as Hannah and Maddie run down.

"Hey, Mom!" Maddie says jumping into Brooke's arms.

"Hello, sweets." Brooke says giving her a kiss. "You both have everything?"

"Yeah."

"Hannah?"

"Oh, um, yeah. I'll be in the car. Bye Aunt Haley."

"Bye, sweetie."

Hannah walks out. Brooke looks over at Haley with a curious look.

"I'm not sure. She came in here after school asking for advice for a friend but she seemed okay after." Haley explains.

"That's weird."

"I think I know." Maddie whispers.

"You do?" Brooke asks confused. "Well, let me hear it."

"Well, I was walking by Jamie's room and I promise I didn't mean to hear it but I heard Hannah say something about Daddy."

Brooke immediately became worried. "You didn't hear anything else?" Maddie shakes her head no. "Eh, alright let's get you guys home."

"Call me." Haley says.

"I will. Bye."

"Bye, Aunt Haley!" Maddie waves. "Bye Ben!"

"Bye, honey."

Back at the house Hannah is sitting on the couch watching tv while Maddie is coloring. Brooke was really worried about what else Hannah could be saying about Owen.  
She wasn't sure if she should bring it up or wait until Hannah did. Right now she figured she should just talk about Julian. Brooke walks over and sits down next to Hannah.

"Hey, so how was school?" Brooke asked trying to start conversation.

"Pretty boring. How was work?" Hannah asks not looking away from the tv.

"Pretty boring. I had a lot on my mind."

"Oh." Hannah was staring off into the tv but she was really thinking about who she seen earlier that day. Brooke could read her daughter like a book so she knew she  
wasn't just watching tv. Brooke takes the remote and turns off the tv. "Hey! I was watching that." Hannah tells her.

"Well, I want to talk."

"Mom, we talk all the time." Hannah says as she rolls her eyes.

"So, I seen Julian today." Brooke announces immediately getting Hannah's full attention. She couldn't help but laugh.

"Did you talk to him?"

"Yes, I did."

"And?" Hannah asks hoping there was something good Brooke was about to tell her.

"He told me you went talk to him." Brooke says smiling as she sees Hannah's happy face disappear.

"He totally ratted me out! I told him not to tell you anything!" Hannah was really frustrated with people telling her mom things that she specifically told them not to.

"Hey, I'm not mad!" Brooke says trying to calm her. "I'm glad he told me. That was really brave of you to go over there and talk with him."

"I thought it was the right thing to do."

"Well, I thank you."

"So, what now?"

"He's staying."

"That's great. Are you happy?"

"I'm very happy. But I'm even more happy that you are giving Julian a chance because babe I'm telling you now that he is nothing like Owen or anyone else who  
has hurt you. I promise. And I always keep my promises."

"Yeah, I know.." Hannah said sadly. "I trust you, Mom."

"Good. And I hope you still trust me enough to talk to me about anything. I'm always here no matter what. And I love you so much." Brooke says as she kisses Hannah  
on her forehead.

Hannah instantly became worried wondering if Brooke knew about Owen.' Will she bring it up?' Hannah thought 'no probably not. She's Brooke Davis. She would wait  
until I came to her. It's probably killing her. Wait she might not even know.' All kinds of thoughts were swimming through Hannah's mind.

Brooke could tell she was thinking about it. She wondered if Hannah would tell her right now. Probably not since she is Hannah Davis; known to keep things in for a long time  
then finally breaks down revealing all at once.

"I know. I love you, too, Mom." Hannah says resting her head against Brooke's shoulder. They were soon interrupted with Maddie bouncing between them.

"What are we doing?" Maddie asks. They couldn't help but laugh at her.

"We missy were just talking." Brooke tells her.

"You guys always talk without me!" Maddie pouts.

"Mom's dating Julian." Hannah bursts out.

"Hey!" Brooke yells.

"What? She was going to have to find out sooner or later." Hannah shrugs.

"It's okay. I like Julian. Now what's for dinner?" Maddie says changing the subject with no care in the world.

Brooke just shook her head and laughed. "You are crazy, you know that?"

"Uncle Lucas says I get it from you." Maddie tells her.

"Oh really?" Hannah sat there laughing. "What are you laughing at?" Brooke asks.

"It's true. You are pretty crazy."

"You better run."

With that Hannah sped off in the opposite direction with Brooke chasing her.

The next day at school Hannah sees Sam sitting at a bench. She walks over to her and sits next to her.

"Hey."

"Hey." Sam says not looking up from her notebook.

"Sam, have you been sleeping in a car?"

Sam looks up at her. "Have you been spying on me?"

"No. I just seen you walk into shop class. Sam, why don't you let my mom help you? Please?"

"You don't need to worry about me, Hannah. I'm fine."

"No. You're not fine. You're sleeping in cars. The park. You're fourteen. You should be living in a home with someone who loves you and cares for you."

"Well, guess what. I don't have either of those. Just mind your own business." Sam says as she storms away.

Hannah took a deep breath and she thought maybe she should have let Sam go to her instead of confronting.

At Brooke's store Julian is there with Brooke.

"Yeah, they both are really happy about us." Brooke tells him.

"Good. I'm so glad."

"Yeah, so I was thinking that maybe you could come over for dinner?"

"Of course. I'd love to."

"Great. Dinners at seven." Brooke says as she kissing him on the lips.

"I'll be there." He says making his way out the door.

Soon after that Peyton walks in.

"Was that Julian I just seen walking out of here?"

"Yeah. Baby steps." Brooke shrugs.

"Well, Brooke Davis. What changed your mind?"

"Hannah. Did you know that she went over to your house the other day and talked to Julian?"

"I had no idea. What'd she say?"

"Well, she told him about her past just to let him know what he would be getting himself into. And she told him he had to prove himself to us. That he would never  
leave and hurt us."

"Aw."

"I know. But she likes him too so thats all that matters. I trust Julian and I know he wouldn't do anything to hurt us."

"You're right. That man is so in love with you, Brooke. He lights up everytime I mention you." Brooke couldn't help but smile. "Um, Brooke, I actually came here to  
tell you something."

"What is it?"

"I'm not sure if you know or not but Owen is in town. I seen him the other day."

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah. I wasn't sure if I should tell you or not."

"No. No. Thanks for telling me. Now maybe we can finally get him. What was he driving?"

As Peyton gave Brooke all the information she had Brooke couldn't help but think if Hannah had seen him around town or if she should even tell her.

Later Brooke was finishing up dinner while Hannah set the table. They heard the doorbell and Maddie running for it.

"I got it!"

"Ask who it is!" Brooke yells after her.

"Who is it?!" Maddie yells.

"Julian."

"Mommy, it's Julian!" Maddie says opening the door. "Hi, Julian!"

"Well, hello, there, Madison."

"Can I take your coat?" She asks.

They all started laughing. "Well, thank you." He says handing her his coat.

Julian walked into the kitchen and plants a kiss on Brooke.

"Hey."

"Hey, yourself."

"Hey, Hannah."

"Dude, I'm so mad at you." Hannah says setting down the last plate.

"Why?" Jalian says grinning know exactly why.

"You totally ratted me out."

"It slipped. I'm sorry."

"Sure."

"Alright, dinner is ready."

During dinner Julian was trying to learn more about the kids.

"So, Hannah, what you want to do when you get older?"

"Um, I'm not sure. I really like designing clothes but then I really love music."

"You sing?"

"No, not really. But my Aunt Haley has been teaching me how to play the guitar."

"Nice. I'd love to hear you play one day."

"Kay. Cool."

Brooke was smiling from ear to ear. Owen was never interested in what her kids liked she was so glad Julian was making an effort.

A few minutes later there was a knock on the door. Brooke gets up to answer it but it seemed like Owen just let himself in.

"Owen, what the hell are you doing? Get out of my house." Brooke yells. Owen just stood there quiet smiling at her.

When Hannah heard this she dropped her fork. Julian took a quick glance at her then back to Brooke. He walks up behind her.

"Who is this? Your new husband." Owen asks. You could tell he had been drinking and was probably on some drugs, too. He was dirty, too.

"You can leave now." Julian says calmly.

"I want to see my daughter. Madison! Where are you, honey!?" Owen yells.

Madison slowly steps up to where she can be seen. "Daddy, I don't want to see you." Madison says in almost a whisper.

"Aw, come on, Maddie."

"Don't call me that!" Madison yells.

"Baby, go in your room. Close your door and turn up your stereo really loud." Brooke tells her.

Madison runs upstairs.

"You have her brainwashed!" Owen yells at Brooke.

"Owen, you need to leave now. You will never be allowed to see Maddie, ever!" Brooke yells.

Slowly but quickly Hannah tries to sneak away upstairs but Owen sees her.

"You! This is all your fault!" He says walking near her. Hannah froze. She was scared of what he might do. Brooke and Julian could see the fear in her eyes.

"Get away from her, Owen!!" Brooke running towards them. Julian follows and grabs Owen's arm.

Owen grabs Hannah. "This is all your fault you little brat. You're a liar!" He says as he shakes her. Julian pulls on Owen harder while Brooke is trying to break his grip off of  
Hannah.

"Let go of her, Owen!"

"Leave me alone!" Owen yells as he turns around and flings Hannah across the room where she hits the living room table with her head and glass shatters. Owen goes to  
punch Julian but Julian hits him before he even has a chance. Julian continues to beat him until Owen is laying unconcious on the floor. Brooke was already by Hannah's side  
when Julian goes to them.

"Julian, she hit her head and some glass cut her arm. She won't wake up!" Brooke says as she cries.

"I'm calling 911." Julian says taking out his phone and keeping an eye out on Owen making sure he doesn't move.

Brooke sits there with Hannah laying helplessly in her arms. Shes crying over her while Julian has his arm around her talking to the police.


	27. Broken Voices

At the hospital Brooke and Julian are in the waiting room. Julian is holding Madison who had fallen asleep while waiting.

"This is all my fault." Brooke says not taking her eye off the floor. Julian looked at her confused and shakes his head.

"Brooke, this isn't your fault."

"Yes, it is. If I would have never married him then he wouldn't have hurt Hannah. Hannah wouldn't be in the hospital right now."

"Yeah, but then you wouldn't have Madison." Julian tells her. Tears started to roll down Brooke's face. "You have two beautiful girls. And they know that you would  
do anything to protect them. They love you so much. So, don't blame yourself, Brooke. Just don't."

All Brooke could was nod her head. She looks over at Madison and takes her out of Julian's grasp and into her's. She hugs her tight. "I love you, little girl." She says  
as she plants a kiss on Maddie's head. "I'm so sorry."

Madison just nudges her head closer into Brooke's neck.

Soon after that Peyton, Lucas, and Haley run in.

"Brooke!" Peyton yells. They take eachother in their arms. "How is she?"

"I don't know." Brooke cries. "I'm so scared, Peyton."

Peyton caresses Brooke's hair. "Hey, it's okay. Hannah is strong. She'll be okay."

"Where's Nathan?" Julian asks.

"He stayed behind with the kids." Haley tells them.

As soon as she said that the doctor came out.

"Ms. Davis?"

Brooke quickly walks up to him with Julian behind her.

"How is she?" Brooke asks nervously.

"She's doing fine. She had a little bump on her head and we put stitches in her arm. We can release her as soon as we get you to fill out some papers."

"I can do that." Haley says stepping up. "You go see your daughter."

"Thanks, Haley." Brooke gives Julian Maddie. "Don't let her out of your sight." She tells him.

Julian smirks. "She's not going anywhere." He says as he kisses Brooke.

She follows the doctor to Hannah's room.

"Usually we want the patient to stay overnight due to head injuries but something tells me that you'll keep a good eye on her."

"Definitely." Brooke says staring at the door.

"Go ahead. She's been asking for you since she woke up. A nurse will be here shortly to check a few things then you can take her home."

"Thank you, Doctor." The doctor smiles then walks away leaving them alone. Brooke opens the door and walks in to find Hannah laying down looking at her stitches.  
"Hey, you." Brooke says as she approaches Hannah. Hannah turns her head towards her and smiles.

"Can I go home?" Hannah ask quickly making Brooke laugh a little.

"A nurse has to come check a few things and if things are okay then I can take you home." Brooke tells her as she nods. Hannah looks back at her stitches. "Does it hurt?"

"A little."

"How's that head?"

"It hurts."

"Well, you are going to do a lot of resting when we get home."

"Where's Maddie!?" Hannah said in a sudden panic.

Brooke quickly grabbed her before she got up. "Hey, she's fine. She's fine. She's outside with Julian." Hannah tooks a deep breath and layed back down. Brooke felt so  
guilty as she watched at how paranoid Hannah suddenly was. "I am so sorry."

"For what?" Hannah asks.

"For putting you through this."

"Mom, you didn't put me through anything. It isn't your fault."

"But it feels like it. And I think I will always feel guilty."

"Well, you shouldn't because I don't blame you. I could never blame you." Hannah says sitting up.

"Whoa, lay back down." Brooke says grabbing her.

"No, I'm okay." Hannah says getting up anyway. She puts her arms around Brooke and hugs her tight. "You're the best Mom in the world. Don't forget that."

Tears started to fill Brooke's eyes as she held onto Hannah for dear life. "I love you soo much."

"I love you, too."

About twenty minutes later Brooke and Hannah made their way out of the room and into the waiting room where the others were waiting.

"Hey, pretty girl." Lucas says being the first to notice Hannah and to hug her.

"Thanks for coming Uncle Lucas."

"Of course."

Hannah greeted everyone else and moments later they all went their separate ways.

During the car ride back home Hannah was really quiet. She stayed looking out of the window watching all the happy families out in the yard. She looked at her mom  
who was holding hands with Julian. Brooke finally looked happy. Hannah turned to Madison who was just talking away to anyone who was listening. Hannah laughed  
and was just thankful that Madison didn't have to go through anything she went through. She had a sucky Dad, of course, but he was of her life for good.

When they got home Madison ran up to her room to play. Hannah walked in and looked straight at the broken glass that was all over the floor from when Owen threw her.  
Brooke came up behind her and Julian quickly started to pick up the glass.

"Sweetie, you should really go lay down."

"Uh, can I talk to you guys?" Hannah says as soon as she snaps out of her trance.

"Yeah, sure." Brooke says.

"I didn't want to mention it in front of Maddie but where is he?" Hannah asks trying to read both their faces.

Brooke and Julian both look at eachother. "Honey, the police came. He is in jail." Brooke said smiling.

"Really?" Hannah couldn't believe it. "He didn't try to fight back?"

Julian laughs. "Well, he kinda couldn't. I beat him down before he could really try."

Hannah was kinda surprised at hearing that. "Oh. Good."

"Yeah, so, you have nothing to worry about anymore. Okay?"

"Okay."

"Come on. I'll take you to bed." Brooke says grabbing Hannah's hand. They start walking towards the stairs but Hannah stops and turns back around.

"Julian?" She calls out. He stops picking up the glass to look at her.

"Yeah?"

"Thank you." She says sincerely.

"You're welcome." He says with a smirk.

Brooke smiles and leads Hannah back upstairs.

In Hannah's room Brooke sits on the bed while Hannah is laying down trying to make her comfortable.

"Mom, I'm really glad you have Julian."

Brooke smiles at this. "Me too. But we all have him."

"Mom?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm going to have to see him again, huh?"

Brooke really didn't want to disappoint her. Those sad eyes were killing her. "Yeah, sweetie. We are taking this to court."

"There's no way he can win, right?" Hannah asked hopefully.

"Definitely not." Brooke tells her. "I love you." She says as she kisses Hannah on her cheek. "Get some rest. I'll wake you when dinner is ready."

"I love you, too." Hannah says as she closes her eyes.

Brooke walks to the door and turns off her light. She watches Hannah for a little bit then turns and leaves.

When she comes back downstairs Julian is throwing the rest of the glass into the trash.

"She's out."

"I bet. She had a long night." Julian says as he wraps Brooke in her arms. "How are you doing?"

"I'm scared for her, Julian. This is isn't over. She will probably have nightmares again."

"Again?" Julian questions.

"Yeah. When she was little all she had was nightmares. We would stay all night usually and sleep during the day. Then once she finally came out about Owen the nightmares  
started up again, but something tells me they never went away." Brooke explains.

"It's okay. She's okay. We're here for her when she needs us." Julian says as he kisses her on her cheek. "I'm not going anywhere."

Brooke turns towards him and wraps her arms around his waist. "Good. We don't want you to go anywhere." They start kissing.

A little while later Hannah is in her bedroom tossing and turning. She began talking in her sleep. Maddie slowly walked up to Hannah's door and peeked in. She seen  
Hannah do this lots of time but never told Brooke anything because Hannah would stop minutes later. As Maddie still watched, Hannah woke up and started to cry. Maddie  
hides behind the wall when Hannah gets out of bed. She looked a mess. She was pale and looked really angry. His voice was going off in her head. It wouldn't stop. She  
looked around her room and grabbed the nearest things she could put her hands on. She started throwing things from left to right. Maddie gasped and ran downstairs. Julian  
and Brooke were busy in the kitchen making dinner.

"Mommy; Julian! Hannah is going crazy!" Maddie yells as she turns back to run upstairs.

"What?" Brooke asks confused as she and Julian run upstairs to Hannah's room. Hannah's room was a mess. She barely had anything hanging up or on her dressers.  
Everything was on her floor. Brooke and Julian looked in shock. Hannah kept going until Julian grabbed her from behind to try to calm her down. She wouldn't stop moving.  
She was trying her hardest to get out of Julian's grip.

"Get off of me!" Hannah crys. "Let go! Let go!"

Brooke hurries to get in front of Hannah so that she could see her face and maybe calm down a little.

"Hannah, baby, look at me. It's Mom!" Brooke yells desperately to get her attention.

"Let go of me!" Hannah was wiggling and jumping trying to get out Julian's arms.

"Hannah, baby, stop!" Brooke yells trying again.

"Mommy!" Hannah yells.

Brooke hadn't heard Hannah call her that since she was a little girl. She starts to cry. "Hannah, I'm right here. Look at me sweetheart. I'm right here." Brooke says in a soothing voice  
as she moves Hannah's hair out of her face.

"Don't let him hurt me! Please! Help me!" Hannah yells.

Julian lets go of Hannah and as soon as he does Hannah throws herself right into Brooke awaiting arms. Brooke holds her as tight as she can rocking her back and forth. Hannah  
is crying loudly in her arms. She was shaking, too.

"I'm right here, baby. Shhh. I'm not going anywhere. He will never hurt you again." Brooke continues to whisper soothing words in her ear as she rocks her back and forth. Julian  
has Madison in his arms and they are watching them. Madison had started crying as soon as Hannah started yelling. Julian was consoling her and watching them with sadness in  
his eyes. Hannah was right. He would be dealing with a lot but he wouldn't have it any other way. This was his family no matter if he and Brooke were married or not. He loves these  
kids already. Brooke looks up at them sympatheticly as Hannah starts to calm down a little but she is still crying into Brooke's chest. Julian mouths that he is going to bring  
Maddie downstairs. Brooke nods and picks Hannah up. They went over to Hannah's bed and layed down. Brooke still had Hannah in her arms and Hannah was holding on to her  
for dear life. She wasn't letting go. Brooke let her own tears fall. She wanted to kill Owen for doing this to her little girl. Hannah still shook in Brooke's arms. Brooke kisses her on her  
forehead. "I'm right here, babygirl. I'm not going anywhere."

An hour or so later Julian and Madison were finishing up dinner.

"Is Hannah gonna be okay?" Maddie asks Julian.

"I think she's going to fine. It's gonna be rough though."

"I think Mommy's going to make her feel better. She always does."

"Your Mom's the greatest. I know she will."

Madison smiles up at him. "Are you going to marry my mom?" She asks.

Julian was taken back by the question. He wasn't expecting it to come from an eight year old. "I don't know. What have you heard?" Julian asks hoping that maybe Brooke told Madison  
something.

She laughs. "Nothing. But you and Mommy are with eachother a lot and you kiss so much!" She says dramatically.

"Well, I'm not sure. But I hope so because I love your Mom so much."

Madison seemed satisfied with that answer for now. She went back to stirring while Julian smiled to himself.

Up in Hannah's room Brooke was still holding on to Hannah and like she promised she wasn't going anywhere, she didn't. Hannah woke up and looked up at Brooke. Brooke looks  
down at Hannah and gives her a soft smile.

"Hey, you're up."

Hannah looks around her room and sees the mess.

"Did I do this? I'm so sorry!" Hannah exclaims.

"Hey, it's okay. It was a much needed breakdown. How are you?" Brooke asks.

"My head really hurts."

"I'll get you some medicine."

"K, thanks."

"You want to tell me what your nightmare was about?" Brooke asks hoping that Hannah will tell her.

"It was about him. He was grabbing me and wouldn't let go." Hannah said almost in tears thinking about it again.

"Say no more. I'm going to get you some medicine." Brooke says kissing Hannah and getting up.

"I want to come with you." Hannah says getting up a little too quickly as she gets dizzy. Brooke quickly notices and holds her up.

"Hey, maybe you should stay up here."

"No, please." Hannah says desperately.

"Okay, well, lets get some medicine and food in your system." She says as she grabs Hannah's hand and they walk out.

Downstairs in the kitchen Hannah and Brooke walk. Brooke leads her to the stool and Hannah sits down next to Maddie.

"Hey. How you feelin?" Julian asks.

"Headache." Hannah says simply.

"You scared me, Hannah." Maddie tells her.

"I'm sorry. I'm okay now. I promise." Hannah assures her but she knew she wasn't.

"Pinky promise?" Maddie asks as she puts her little pinky up. Hannah wraps her pinky around Maddie's.

"Pinky promise." She says smiling. "Julian, I'm sorry if I said anything to hurt you."

"You didn't." He assures her as Brooke places the advil into Hannah's hand and a cup of water. "Dinner is ready." He announces.

"Good. I'm starving."

They went on with their dinner like nothing ever happened that day. Hannah was happy that her mom and Julian weren't asking her a bazillion questions. Brooke was glad that  
Hannah was okay, for now. But she knew that wasn't the end of it.

Later that night Brooke and Julian are in the the living room laying down with one another. Madison and Hannah went up to bed.

"Thanks for sticking around."

"Of course. I wouldn't want to be anywhere else."

"Good." Brooke says kissing him.

"Um, Madison asked a very interesting question while you were up with Hannah." Julian tells her.

"Oh, lord. What came out of that girl's mouth this time." Brooke laughs.

"She asked when I was going to marry you." Brooke looked up at him in surprise.

"And you told her what?"

"Well, I told her I wasn't sure but that I love her mommy very much."

Brooke smiles. "I love you, too."

"I want to marry you, Brooke Davis, but when you're ready. I'm here forever, babe."

Brooke laughs as she kisses Julian. She finally had the man she wanted to spend the rest of her life with.

* * *

Hey, guys. Sorry that this chapter was so short. But I hope you like it anyways. Thanks for everyone who is reading and reviewing please keep it up! =]


	28. I Forgot To Remember To Forget

_Hannah is playing in her room when Owen yells for her to go downstairs. Hannah looks frightened as she puts down her toys and slowly gets up to go downstairs.  
When she walks into the kitchen Owen and his buddies are playing jumps up from her bed in sweat. Brooke runs into her room and to her side._

_"Get the guys some beers, Hannah." Owen tells her._

_Hannah rolls her eyes and walks to the fridge. She grabs what she can and sets the beers on the table._

_"Where's Mommy?" She asks._

_"With Peyton and Haley I guess. Go back upstairs." Owen says annoyed._

_Hannah sighs and runs off to her room. 'How could Brooke leave her?" she thought. Hannah sat on her bed listening to the men laugh and talk downstairs.  
Moments later an unfamiliar voice and face comes into Hannah's room._

_"Hi, Hannah. I'm your Daddy's friend." He says with a smug look._

_"He's not my dad." She tells him. "Why are you in here?"_

_"I just wanted to introduce myself." He says as he closes the door behind him._

_"I'm pose to keep my door open." Hannah whispers. She became scared and crawled closer to the front of her bed._

_"It's okay. I'm here." He says getting closer to Hannah._

Hannah starts screaming as she jumps up from her bed.

"Sweetie, you were screaming. Are you okay?" Brooke asks worried. Hannah pulls away from her with tears falling down her face.

"You left me! You left me with him!" Hannah yells at her.

Brooke goes to touch her. "No! Just leave me alone!" Hannah yells pulling back. She lays back down with her back towards Brooke. Brooke looks confused and  
hurt. She had no idea what the sudden change was about.

It was morning and Brooke is in the kitchen making breakfast. She was hoping Hannah had a better night sleep after having her bad dream and taking it out on Brooke. She was  
also hoping Hannah would want to talk about it. She sent Maddie off to Peyton's house hoping to get alone time with Hannah.

When Hannah woke up she was in a horrible mood. The more she thought of those days when Brooke wasn't around the more it pissed her off. She didn't blame Brooke for them but  
she was just angry that she left her with him. When she came downstairs she found Brooke in the kitchen making breakfast. She figured she could run out the door before Brooke  
seen her but no such luck.

"Hey, I made breakfast." Brooke says.

"I'm not hungry." Hannah says walking near the door.

There was no way Brooke was going to go the whole day without knowing what happened last night. "Hannah Brooke Davis, don't you dare walk out that door without talking to me!"  
Brooke says in a very stern voice. Hannah stops and turns around. Brooke could only see anger in her daughter's eyes. "I need to know what happened last night. I cannot go a whole  
day wondering." Brooke says more calmly.

"I had dream last night well it was more of a flashback. I remembered you weren't there. You were either always out or just not near. He only hurt me cause you were never around  
to save me." Hannah says softly and turns a leaves out the front door.

Brooke let a tear fall down. Hannah was right. She was never around.

When Julian walks in Brooke is sitting on the couch in the quiet. She was just staring off. She had a lot on her mind. Julian looked confused as he sits down next to her.

"Hey." Brooke gives him a very small smile. "What's going on? Where's Hannah and Maddie?" He asks looking around.

"Um, Maddie's at Haley's and I'm not sure where Hannah is." Brooke says sadly.

"What do you mean you don't know where Hannah is." Brooke looked like she was going to cry again at any second and that didn't go unnotice by Julian. "Brooke, what happened?"

"She had a nightmare last night. She was screaming so I ran into her room to wake her. When she woke up she just yelled at me telling me I left her. I left her with him. She's right,  
Julian. I left her."

"Brooke, you didn't know!" He says grabbing Brooke's chin and forcing her to look at him.

"But I shoulda never left her alone. I told her it would never happen again and it did. I'm a horrible mother. I didn't save her like I said I would."

"Yes, you did. Brooke, you're saving her now. Owen is in jail."

"Yeah, but we don't know for how long."

"As soon as we go to court I can promise you that he will be in there for a long time. Hannah is just going through a lot. She knows you love her."

"She's hurting, Julian. And it's all my fault." Brooke says sadly as Julian puts his arm around her and she lays down on him and starts crying.

At Lucas and Peyton's Hannah knocks on the door until Peyton opens it.

"Hey, girly. What are you doing knocking?" She laughs. Hannah looked like she was going to burst into tears. "Hannah, what happened?" Hannah walks into Peyton and wraps her  
arms around her waist. Peyton puts her arms around Hannah tightly. She was confused. "Hannah, you need to tell me what's wrong."

Hannah didn't look up. She still stayed securely in Peyton's arms. "I yelled at her! I never yell at her!" She cries.

Peyton was still confused as ever but she figured it wasn't time to ask questions right now. Hannah only really came to her when she couldn't go to Brooke and when she was in  
a lot of pain. She stood there letting Hannah cry knowing that's exactly what she needed at the moment.

Peyton comes and sits next to Hannah on the couch. Hannah had finally stopped crying and was just staring off thinking.

"Hey, kid. You ready to talk to me?" Peyton asks.

"I pretty much told her that it was her fault. She left me alone with them. And I had a dream last night about it. I screamed her name and she never came. She promised to save me  
and she didn't."

"Hey, listen to me." Peyton says as she grabs Hannah's chin and makes her look at her. "Brooke saved you. When you were five she saved you. When you were hurting and scared;  
having nightmares. She saved you. Before she knew about what Owen did she had already left him because he changed and he you didn't like him. She saved you. When you finally  
told her about everything. She fought like hell to find him and put him in jail. She saved you. So, don't ever think for a second that she never saved you or will never try to save you  
again because she will. Your mom isn't going anywhere. No matter how hard you try to push her away. She loves you so much. Don't ever forget that."

"I'm a horrible daughter." Hannah says defeated.

"No, you're just hurting." Peyton says. "You know your mom saved me, too."

"How?"

"My mom died when I was little and your mom was there for me. She never left my side. And then in high school I had this crazy stalker who had me believing he was my brother.  
Before prom I was waiting for Lucas to come and pick me up but when I opened the door it was Psycho Derek. He locked me in my house and tied me up. To make a long story  
short. Brooke came to my rescue. We beat the hell out of Derek and that's when I realized that no matter what Brooke had my back. She saved my life that night."

"What happened to Psycho Derek?" Hannah asks. She had no idea Peyton went through all that and she felt so bad for her.

"He's in prison."

"My mom's pretty great, huh?" Hannah asks feeling bad for everything.

"Great? No, your mom's pretty awesome." Peyton laughs.

"Aunt Peyton, I'm sorry that happened to you."

"It's okay." Peyton smiles.

"Do you think you can call my mom and just let her know where I'm at and that I'll be home in a little bit."

"I think I can do that." Peyton smiles as she plants a kiss on Hannah's forehead. "I'll be right back." She says getting up and walking out of the living room.

Hannah sat there thinking about what Peyton said. Her whole family was filled with drama.

After that Peyton and Hannah just spent some well needed time together. They hadn't in awhile which made it so much fun. When Lucas and the kids got home though Hannah excused  
herself and said her goodbyes. When she left though she didn't end up at home. She ended up at the Rivercourt. When she got there she seen Sam sitting at the bleachers staring off  
into the river.

"Hey." Hannah says as she sits next to her.

"Hey. I haven't seen you in awhile." Sam says not looking at her.

"Yeah. I had a lot going on."

Sam looks down and sees the bandage wrapped around Hannah's arm. "What happened to your arm?"

"Some glass cut me and I had to get stitches."

"Oh."

"Sam.."

"No, Hannah, I want to apologize for being a total bitch to you last week. I didn't mean to. I just have a lot going on and I never had someone be so worried about me like you were."  
Sam confesses.

"I'm still worried, Sam. I want to help you. But I need you to let me help you. It isn't safe out there for you, Sam. Trust me."

"Yeah, I know. And I think I'm stretching a muscle from that stupid car."

Hannah laughs. "Please come stay with me for a little bit."

"What would your mom say?"

"She wouldn't mind. She will want to help you, too."

"Fine." Sam says finally giving up.

"Really?" Hannah asked. She couldn't believe it.

"Yeah. I'll stay with you."

"Thank you! You won't be sorry!" Hannah says hugging her. Sam wanted to pull back since she wasn't use to people hugging her but it sorta felt nice for once.

At home Hannah and Sam walk in to find Julian sitting down on the couch.

"Well, look who decided to come home. Who is this?" He asks looking at Sam.

"This is my friend, Sam. She is going to be staying with me for a little bit. Sam, this is my mom's boyfriend, Julian."

"Nice to meet you, Sam."

"Yeah, you, too."

"Hey, my room is upstairs straight ahead all the way at the end of the hallway." Sam nods and goes upstairs.

"What's that about?" He asks.

"I rather tell mom about it first. Where is she?"

"She went pick up Maddie from Haley's. Ya know, she was pretty upset earlier."

"Yeah, that was my fault. Is she mad?" Hannah asks nervously.

"No. She's just hurt."

"Well, I talk to Aunt Peyton and she helped me a lot. Now I just want to apologize. I didn't mean to yell at her and blame her. It wasn't right."

"Yeah, I know." Julian did in fact understand.

"You do?" She says looking at him confused.

"Yeah. You two can't stay mad at eachother longer than a couple hours. I knew you'd come to your senses."

"You don't know me." Hannah laughs.

Brooke and Maddie walk through the door.

"Oh, I think I do. Cause you're just like her." He says standing up and messing up her hair. Hannah just laughed.

Julian picks up Maddie making her laugh. They go outside to the backyard. Hannah and Brooke look at eachother.

"Hey. Had fun at Peyton's?" Hannah just nods. "That's good." Hannah couldn't take it anymore. She got up and went hug Brooke. Brooke smiled and wrapped her arms around her.  
"What's this for?"

"I am so so sorry! I didn't mean to yell at you. It wasn't your fault. You're the greatest mom and I'm such a horrible mean daughter. I'm so sorry!"

Brooke laughs. "You're not that horrible."

"Gee thanks." Hannah says pulling back from her.

"I'm sorry, too. I shouldn't have left you. But you have to understand that I thought you were in good hands. If I would have known then trust me I would have had you with me."

"Yeah, I know. Your always saving me. And even though you didn't save me in just the beginning you saved me anyway. You might have left but I'm lucky that you've came back."

Brooke and Hannah sit down on the couch. "Hannah, no matter what I am never going anywhere. Whatever you do. Whatever you get yourself screwed up in, I will always be here.  
I am your mother and I love you very much. You have me forever, kid." Hannah smiles and they hug eachother.

"So, you mean it? Whatever I get myself screwed up in that you'll always be here?" Hannah asks.

Brooke raises her eyebrows curiously. "What did you do?"

"Well, remember my friend Sam?" Hannah asks.

"I remembered the name but I have yet to see the face, yes. Go on."

"Well, she's up in my room right now and she's in trouble."

"What kind of trouble?"

"Like not having a home trouble."

"Hannah, what are you talking about? You did not bring a criminal into my house, did you?" Brooke asks.

"No. Mom, she's homeless. She's been homeless for a few months now actually."

"Where's her parents?"

"She doesn't have any. Her mom gave her up when she was a baby. She was brought in and out of abusive foster homes. She finally just ran away and I found her sleeping in  
a car and she sleeps in the park sometimes, too. Mom, I can't leave her out there alone anymore. She's only fourteen. Sam needs a family. She needs a place to live."

Brooke takes a deep breath trying to soak everything in. 'Oh why did Hannah have to have such a caring heart' Brooke thought and kinda joked. "I've raised you all too well."

"Isn't that a good thing?" Hannah laughs.

"Yes, it's a good thing but I thought you would bring stray animals home not stray kids."

"Mom, she really needs a place to stay. She needs our help especially yours because I'm a kid what can I really do?"

"Fine. I'll think about it. For right now she will sleep in the guest room."

Hannah jumps up and down in excitement. She definitely looked like Brooke in that moment. Brooke just laughs as Hannah hugs her. "Thank you so much, Mom! You're the best. I love  
you!"

"I love you, too." Brooke says as she kisses her on the cheek.

"I'm going to go tell Sam."

"I'll be up there in a bit to meet her. I'm just going to go talk to Julian."

"Okay!" Hannah says as she runs upstairs. Brooke shakes her head wondering what she could possibly do to help that girl.

Outside Julian and Maddie are playing around when Brooke walks out.

"Maddie, baby, go inside and wash up for dinner."

"Okay!" Maddie says as she runs inside.

"Did you talk to Hannah?" Julian asks.

"Yes. Did you know that she brought a kid home?"

"Yeah, Sam I think is her name."

"Yeah, well, she is staying with us for a little while. She seems to be homeless and needs a place to stay."

"What? Where's her parents?"

"Out of the picture. She has been in and out of abusive foster homes since she was a baby Hannah told me."

"Wow. So, what are you going to do?"

"I'm not sure. Hannah has such a big heart and wans to always help people. I couldn't tell her no. So, I'm going to try to figure out something."

"She gets that from you, ya know."

"Julian stop." Brooke says blushing.

"What? She does. She's beautiful, too. Just like her mother." Julian says kissing Brooke.

"I love you. You know that?"

"I think I had a clue. I love you, too."

In Hannah's room a little while later Brooke knocks on the door frame and peeks in. Sam and Hannah both look her way. Hannah smiles while Sam looks at her nervously.

"Hey, Mom. Sam, this is my mom, Brooke Davis. Mom, this is Samantha Walker." Hannah introduces the both.

Brooke walks up to her and puts her hand out. "Nice to finally meet you."

Sam shakes her hand. "Yeah, you, too. Thanks for letting me stay here. I won't be in your way for long."

"Nonsense." Brooke says. "You're going to stay for as long as you need to. We're going to help you, Sam."

"Thank you."

"Anytime. Well, I'm gonna go fix up the guest bedroom for you, Sam. Dinner is in an hour."

"Okay." Brooke walks out of the room. "See I told you she was great." Hannah tells her.

Sam shrugs. "Yeah, we'll see."

During dinner everyone ate and talked except for Sam. She didn't speak too much. When she was asked questions she answered but other than that she kept quiet. She wasn't really  
sure why she agreed to stay there but she was happy she did. She hadn't had a decent meal in she didn't know how long. Sam was happy she had a friend but even more interested  
in why this family took her in when they didn't even know her. She could be an axe murderer but either way she was grateful. After dinner Sam and Hannah said goodnight and Sam  
went into her "room." While she was getting settled Brooke knocks and walks in.

"Hey, I just wanted to make sure you had everything you needed?"

"Yeah. I have everything. Thanks, Ms. Davis."

"Please, call me Brooke."

"Okay. Thank you, Brooke."

"It's no problem. I'm here to help." Brooke smiles then walks out.

She walks into Hannah's room where Hannah is laying in bed listening to her ipod and reading. Brooke comes and lays beside her. Hannah takes her earphones out her ears.

"How can you read and listen to music at the same time?" Brooke asks laughing.

"I just have to have noise." Hannah tells her. "You checked on Sam?"

"Of course."

"Thanks for being so cool about all of this and for wanting to help her, Mom."

"I'm the Mom. That's what I'm here for. To help my kids and their friends." Brooke says.

Hannah smiles. "I really appreciate it though. I know I don't say that enough but you've done so much for me."

"It's good. I love doing stuff for you." Brooke says kissing Hannah's cheek. "Get some sleep, crazy girl. I love you." Brooke gets up and heads for the door.

"I love you, too."

Everyone went to sleep happy that night hoping for the best. And that's all they could do was hope.


	29. Murderous Air

It had been two weeks since Sam pretty much moved in. She was starting to adjust real well there. Maddie loved her which Sam thought was pretty cool, Sam  
helped Brooke around the house, and Hannah was just excited to have someone there her age that she could hang out with. Sam and Julian had a weird bond going on  
but Brooke figured it was because they were both writers.

Well, it was just any other morning and everyone was waking up for school and work. Brooke putting breakfast on plates when the kids came down and Julian walks in. He  
goes up to Brooke and kisses her.

"Kay, guys. Kids are entering the kitchen. We don't need to see that this early in the morning." Hannah says taking her place at the table.

"When would you prefer to see it?" Brooke asks.

"Never, thanks."

Julian grabs Brooke and kisses her passionately on the lips. All the kids cover up their eyes and groan while the adults couldn't help but laugh. After all that everyone  
finally sat at the table and began to eat breakfast quietly.

"Hey, Julian. If I leave something with you can you promise me that will read it?" Sam asks.

"Don't I always read it, Sam?"

"Well, I don't know anymore. No tellin what you're going to be doing with Brooke when we leave. You may not have time."

"Sam!" Brooke yells. Everyone starts laughing.

"It's so true." Hannah says.

They hear a car honk from outside.

"That's Haley. Get out of my house." Brooke says jokingly.

"Bye, guys."

"Bye, Mommy! Bye, Julian!" Maddie yells as all three of them grab their things and run out.

"They are grounded forever." Brooke says.

"They are just joking. Well, they might be joking but I'm not. How about we get a room Brooke Davis." Julian says getting closer to Brooke.

"Excuse me, but I have a job." Brooke says walking away but Julian grabs her arm and pulls her back to him.

"You're your own boss. You can be late." He says kissing her as they fall to the floor.

At school Jamie, Sam, and Hannah are walking through the quad. They were just laughing about something when they look up and see some of the basketball players  
messing with some poor kid. For some reason it angered Sam more than Jamie and Hannah and she walks over there and makes her way through the group.

"Hey, back off!" Sam yells pushing the guys out of the way. Jamie and Hannah run over and help her.

"We were just messing around!" One boy says.

"How's that messing around? You touch him again, I'm telling Coach." Jamie threatens them.

"Whatever, Scott." Another boy says and they all walk away.

"Hey, are you okay?" Sam asks as she turns to the boy.

"I'm fine!" He says grabbing his things and walking away.

"Geez, you're welcome." Hannah says a little confused about the whole thing.

"Nice try, Sam." Jamie says walking away.

They let it go and start walking to class. Sam and Hannah walk to their lockers.

"Don't you just love when you help someone and they blow you off?" Sam says laughing.

Hannah grins. "Uh, yeah I think I know." She says rolling her eyes.

Little did neither of them know that down the hall that kid was at his locker, too. But instead of pulling out books; he was pulling out something else.

"We should get to class." Hannah says.

While they walk to the double doors the basketball players come in and end up nudging Sam making her drop her things.

"Hey, watch out, jerk!" Sam yells.

"Whatever." He says rolling his eyes as he keeps walking.

The kid at his locker turns towards them. He looks so scared. He points the gun in the basketball player's direction. He pulls the trigger and shoots. Everyone starts running  
in different directions. He stands still in shock of what he just did. Hannah turns around from the floor and sees blood. She looks down and sees Sam laying there on the floor  
helplessly bleeding.

"Sam!!" Hannah yells as she crawls to her. "Sam!"

"Hannah, go!" Sam yells weakly.

"No, I'm not leaving you!"

The hallway cleared out real fast leaving Sam, Hannah, and the kid there.

Outside was pure chaos. Kids were running everywhere. On buses and into the parking lot into their cars. Nathan, Lucas, and Jamie run out from the gym and meet up  
with Haley who is waiting impatiently near a bus.

"Nathan! Jamie!" Haley screams running towards both of them and hugs them.

"Where's Hannah and Sam!?" Lucas asks.

"I didn't see them!" Haley says looking around.

Ambulances and police start showing up. Jamie starts looking around also and spots the basketball player about to get on the bus. He has blood on his jacket. Jamie runs towards him  
and grabs him.

"Where's Hannah and Sam!?" Jamie asks as he pushes him against the bus.

"Jamie!" Haley yells in the background.

"I don't know!" He yells. "The bullet just skimmed my arm. I didn't see who was behind me!" He yells. Lucas joins in.

"Who is it!?" Lucas asks him.

"I don't know his name! It was that kid we were messing with earlier." He says.

Jamie was furious. He pulls back and punches the guy straight in the jaw. He runs towards the school.

"Jamie, stop!" Haley yells.

"Jamie!" Nathan yells and he starts running to catch Jamie. When he does they both fall to the ground.

"Hannah and Sam are in there, Dad!" Jamie starts to get up but a cop grabs him.

"You can't go in there, son."

"There's people inside!" He yells.

Inside Sam is still laying on the floor with blood pouring out of her shoulder. Hannah is crying above her trying to keep her awake. The kid is sitting on the floor staring.

"Sam, you have to stay up!" Hannah yells. Sam's turning pale. Hannah looks up at the boy. "What's your name?" She asks.

"Michael." He whispers but Hannah still hears him.

"I hope you're happy now, Michael. You shot my best friend." Hannah says with so much hate in her eyes.

"I didn't mean to." He says sounding like he was about to cry.

"Sorry isn't going to help, is it?" Hannah says taking her sweater off and putting over Sam's wound to try to stop the bleeding.

"I didn't want to shoot her." He says staring at Sam.

"She tried helping you." Hannah cries. "And this is how you repay her? You're sick."

Michael stands up still holding the gun.

"Stop! Just stop!"

Outside Brooke, Peyton, and Julian have arrived.

"Where's Hannah!?" Brooke asks. You could tell she had already been crying from hearing about it. "Where's Sam, and Jamie?!" She looks around.

"Brooke, Hannah and Sam are still in the school. Jamie is over there." He says pointing to Jamie who is pacing back and forth looking ready to punch someone else.

"Is anyone else in there? Are they hurt?"

"We don't know if they are hurt but yes there is someone in there."

"Why isn't anyone in there!?" She yells.

Julian takes her in his arms.

"We're doing everything we can, Miss." A detective says.

"Try harder!" She yells.

Inside. They hear the sirens go off.

"They're coming for you, ya know." Hannah tells him not caring about hurting his feelings.

"Hannah, you need to go." Sam whispers.

"Not without you!"

"Brooke needs you. So does Julian and Maddie."

"We need you, Sam. You have to stay with me. Please!" Sam starts to drifting in and out conscious. "Sam!" Hannah yells. Michael starts pacing. "Do something!" She yells at him.

Outside. The detective comes up to them.

"Okay, the boy's name is Michael Walsh."

"Well, get your men in there and get him!" Peyton yells frustrated that no one was doing anything.

"It's not that easy, miss."

"So, we just stand here and wait!?" Haley asks.

"That's all we can do for now."

Inside. Hannah is holding Sam's hand and crying above her.

"Come on, Sam. You have to stay awake. Please! Please, Sam!" Hannah yells. "We need to get her out of here!"

"No, no, no, no."

"Are you listening to me!? She needs help!"

"I can't go out there! I can't show my face!"

"You can't stay in here forever." Hannah says a little more calmer. She figured yelling wasn't getting her no where.

"There's nothing out there for me!"

"Don't you have a family? They need you."

"That's not enough. I'm not enough." Michael says breaking down as he falls to the floor with the gun still in his hand.

"Just put the gun down and we can walk out of here together. Sam needs to get help or she's going to die."

"No! She can't die!" Michael says starting to panic.

"She will if we don't get help!"

"I can't deal with this. It's too much."

"You should have thought about that before you brought a gun into the school. Were you really planning on shooting someone, Michael?" Hannah asks.

"I just wanted it to stop. I wanted it to all stop!"

"It will never stop, Michael. As long as you have that gun in your hand it will never stop!" Hannah was trying to get through to him but it was so hard. He was a mess.

"I can't do this.." He says staring off into space it looked like. Hannah looked at him confused.

"Michael." She whispers.

Outside. The parents and Jamie were still pacing and crying. It was taking forever. Brooke knew something had happened. She had a bad feeling and her bad feelings were usually right.

"She's has to be okay, Julian. She has to be. She's my little girl." Brooke says crying into Julian's chest.

"She's going to be okay. Hannah is a fighter. Sam is going to fine, too. I promise."

"Don't make promises you can't keep."

Julian lifts Brooke chin to look her in the eyes. "I promise, Brooke." He says and kisses her on her forehead.

"I can't just stand here and wait like this!!" Jamie yells.

"Jamie, calm down." Nathan says.

"I can't calm down. How can all of you be calm!? The only person who is showing any true emotion is Aunt Brooke!"

"We are all scared of out our minds, Jamie! But we can't do anything. If we could then I would be back in that school right now but we can't! Don't think for a second we're not  
scared!" Nathan yells.

Everyone looks over at him in disbelief that he yelled at Jamie like that. Jamie couldn't believe it either.

"They have to be okay, Dad." Jamie says as he starts crying. Nathan grabs his son and holds her tight.

"They will be, son." Haley couldn't help but join in with her husband and son. Brooke stayed close in Julian's arms as Peyton did the same with Lucas.

Two seconds later they hear a gunshot and all heads turn towards the school...

* * *

Hey, guys, I know it seems kinda rushed but I actually was in a rush to get something up here. It isn't exactly how I wanted it but there it is. I will try my hardest to make the next chapter better. Thanks for all the reviews guys!


	30. Quiet In My Town

_Today i heard that someone left this earth  
That someone disappeared left no mark here  
Today i heard that someone just got up and left himself  
Lying on the ground _

Hannah is laying in her bed staring off at the wall. She has her ipod on but nothing playing. Hannah had felt like a load of bricks were weighing her down and she could never get up. She hadn't spoken to anyone since the shooting. If she did, she felt like she would lose all control. After Michael shot himself Sam also took her last breath. Hannah just sat there staring at her. She couldn't believe in such a very short time that she lost her best friend or her almost could have been sister. As soon as the last shot went off the FBI made their way through the school to find Michael laying on the floor dead with the gun next to him, Sam laying dead, and Hannah kneeling down over Sam crying.

No one could get through to Hannah. It was like she disappeared away from her own body. When people spoke to her she was in a daze they couldn't get her out of. Hannah resided in her room ever since.

Today happens to be the day before Sam's funeral. Brooke and Julian and even the rest of the gang has everything set up for the funeral. Hannah, however, could barely get up to help them nor even get out of her room. It was the hardest day of her life. The many things that have happened in her life might have been the most horrible thing to happen to her but losing someone close that you love is definitely the hardest and depressing.

In the kitchen Brooke is putting flowers in a vase when Julian walks in. He kisses her on her head.

"How you doing?" He asks.

"Not so good. Hannah still hasn't came out of her room. I'm so worried about her." Brooke says sounding exhausted.

"So, am I. Maybe you should go in there and talk to her."

"And say what? I'm sorry Sam's dead but it's not your fault? That would be the last thing I would want to hear if I was in her shoes."

"I don't know, Brooke. You're her mom. I'm sure she just needs someone right now."

"Yeah, she needs Sam." Brooke says walking away and going upstairs.

_Today is  
Today is  
Today is quiet in my town  
Today is  
Today is  
Today is quiet in my town_

Brooke walks up to Hannah's door. She had no idea what she could say to Hannah. Brooke knew Hannah was hurting more than ever and so she was afraid to say the wrong thing to her. Brooke had enough so she opens Hannah's door to find Hannah balled up on her bed staring at the wall. After everything Hannah had been through Brooke could honestly say that she had never seen Hannah in this state before.

Hannah was pale and looked like she lost weight over the past couple days. Brooke was completely heartbroken and just wished she could make everything better for Hannah. She walks over to the side where Hannah is facing and kneals down in front of her. Hannah has tear stains along her face and of course just looks completely out of it.

"Hey, baby." Brooke says as she pushes away strains of hair from Hannah's face. "How you feeling?" She asks as she feels Hannah's face in the process. "Sweetie, you need to get up and eat something."

"I'm not hungry." Hannah says above a whisper but Brooke could still understand her. She was surprised Hannah even spoke to her.

"Babe, you haven't ate in almost two days. You've been cooped up in your room ever since.." Brooke stopped. She didn't want to say it. She couldn't say it.

Hannah looks up at her. She knew she was struggling with the words. "Since Sam died. Not saying it won't make it not true, Mom." Hannah says in a monotone voice that scared Brooke.

"Hannah.."

"I just want to be alone."

"Okay." Brooke says giving up. She kisses Hannah and whispers I love you in her ear.

Hannah desperately wanted to breakdown in front of her mom, but she kept telling herself to keep it together. She for some reason felt like she needed to stay strong. Sure, she cried a little before but that's all she would do...for now.

_Today two boys disappeared without noise  
And i wish that i was them flying somewhere overhead  
And tonight in silence, two lovers hate and find  
One is bored  
One is angry  
But neither one of them is right, oh_

Over at Nathan and Haley's. Jamie was also having a hard time with losing his new friend that he was just getting to know. But instead of staying in his room Jamie stayed outside in front of his basketball goal, but he wasn't playing. Nathan walks outside over to him.

"Hey, son." Jamie doesn't say anything. "How you doin?"

"We use to play out here all the time. Hannah, me, and...Sam." Jamie tells him.

"I remember. Have you talked to Hannah?" Nathan asks.

"She won't take my calls. Aunt Brooke said she won't talk to anyone."

"Jamie, you know none of that was your fault, right?" Nathan asks unsure of what exactly Jamie.

"I coulda stopped it." Jamie says turning away from Nathan.

Nathan sighs and walks inside meeting Haley who is staring out the window.

"How is he?" Haley asks.

"He blames himself."

At Brooke's. There's a knock at the door but Peyton lets herself in before any opens it. She's greeted by Julian.

"Hey." She says as she hugs him. "Where's Brooke and Hannah?"

Julian sighs. "Brooke's upstairs trying to get Hannah out of her room."

"How's that going?"

"Not so well."

"Where's Madison?"

"Over at Haley and Nathan's."

"Mind if I go up?" Peyton asks.

"Go right ahead."

Peyton gives him a small smile then heads upstairs. When she reaches the top she sees Brooke sitting on the floor in front of Hannah's door. She walks over to Brooke and sits next to her.

"How's our girl?" Peyton asks.

Brooke gives her a sad look. "She's not doing so good. Pretty bad actually."

"Has she spoke to you?"

"Not really. Peyton, I'm so worried about her."

"I know, honey."

"No, I mean she hasn't left her room. She looks sick because she hasn't ate in a couple days. I don't know what to do." Brooke says stressing out.

"Alright, Brooke, calm down."

"How can I when my daughter just wants to be left alone. She doesn't me around.."

"Mom!?" Hannah yells from inside her room.

Brooke and Peyton quickly get up and walk into Hannah's room. Hannah is standing up with her back facing the door. Hannah was dizzy and wasn't sure if she could make it back her bed.

"Hannah, what's wrong, sweetie?" Brooke asks.

"Mom.." Hannah stresses out right before she collapses to the ground. Brooke and Peyton run to her side.

"Hannah!!" Brooke screams.

_Today is  
Today is  
Today is quiet in my town  
Today is  
Oh, today is  
Today is quiet in my town_

In the living room Hannah is laying on the couch with Brooke and Julian sitting looking above her. Hannah slowly opens her eyes and looks at them.

"Youre awake." Julian says being the first to speak.

They could tell Hannah was a bit confused as she squints her eyes to focus on them. Brooke looked down at her in sadness. Her daughter looked completely exhausted and you could definitely tell she hadn't ate in a good while which is why they think she passed out in the first place.

"Sweetie, do you remember what happened?" Brooke asks. Hannah sits up with Julian's help. "You passed out." Brooke tells her.

"I remember, Mom." Hannah says annoyed.

"You can't keep doing this to yourself, Hannah." Julian tells her. "You need to take care of yourself."

"Why? I don't deserve to live."

With that Brooke got right into Hannah's face and forced her to look at her.

"I don't EVER want to hear you say that ever again! What happened to Sam was not your fault! You couldn't have stopped it! You deserve to live and we deserve to have you in our lives! So, don't you EVER say that again because we need you! Sam would not want you to live your life like this." Brooke says sternly kinda scaring Hannah a little. Hannah wanted to cry but she was desperately holding back.

"I can't do this right now." Hannah says getting up but not fast enough because Brooke grabs on to her arm.

"No. You are not going back into your room until you eat a meal with us." Brooke says more calmly.

"Fine." Hannah was giving up fighting back.

That was a start they thought. All three of them headed to the kitchen. Hannah sat down at the island waiting for whatever they were about to put in her face to eat. Brooke called Peyton to let her know everything is okay while Julian made their lunch. Brooke was relieved Hannah was just out of her room and was going to eat. It was a step up.

After eating Brooke let Hannah return back into her room. They had a big day tomorrow and she knew Hannah needed time to collect herself for the funeral. After Brooke and Julian got ready for bed they headed back into the living room to relax a little.

"Maddie is out like a light, and Hannah is finally sleeping, too." Brooke says sitting down next to Julian.

"We have a big day tomorrow." Julian says.

"Saddest day ever. I cannot believe Sam is gone. She was a great kid."

"Even when she had her smart comments?"

"Definitley." Brooke says laughing. "She just been through a lot and was scared of getting hurt. I was actually thinking about adopting her."

Julian looks at her with a surprised look on his face. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Well, I wanted to talk to Sam about it first. Man, Hannah would have been so happy. She loved Sam so much."

"I know she did. I think besides you and the rest of the gang she finally had someone else she could rely on and go to. It's only going to get harder for her." Julian admits.

"I know. Thats what scares me. Hannah was finally getting better."

"She'll be okay, Brooke. In time."

Right after Julian said that Hannah made her appearance known as she walks downstairs.

"Mom? Julian?" Hannah say as she walks over to them.

Brooke and Julian look over at her.

"Hey, sweetie. I thought you were sleeping." Brooke says motioning for her to sit down between them which she does.

"I can't."

"What's on your mind?" Julian asks. He's only been around for a short time but he's learned to read Brooke and the kids expressions and could tell when something was up.

"I can't go to the funeral." Hannah says looking straight ahead avoiding eye contact with them.

"Why can't you?" Brooke asks.

"Mom, you weren't there. Sam was so scared but she was so brave at the same time. But she lost and now I'm going to have to watch them put my best friend into the ground." Hannah eyes started to water and this didn't go unnotice. Brooke puts her arm around her. "I hate him so much. Is it wrong for me to say that I'm glad that he is gone?" Brooke looks over at Julian. She didn't know what to say to that and neither did he. "So, I don't think I can do it."

Brooke gets down on her knees in front of Hannah. "Hannah, look at me." Hannah does as she's told. "I understand how you feel but I think you might regret not going. Sam would want you there."

"But it's hard."

Brooke felt so bad for Hannah. "Hey, I know it's hard. But this is your last goodbye to your best friend and almost sister." Hannah looked at Brooke confused.

"What?"

"I was going to adopt her, Hannah." Hannah jumps off the couch and hugs Brooke. "I was doing it for you, Hannah. We loved Sam so much but I seen how much she made you happy and how much you needed her."

Hannah didn't really have anything to say. She just sat there in Brooke's lap and hugged her mom. At that moment she felt lucky to have Brooke..and Julian who just sat there in awe.

_Today i heard the sound of birds and i wish that i was anywhere but here_

The next day everyone was up getting ready for the funeral. Hannah had decided to go but was dreading it. There's a knock on the door and Brooke goes to answer it. When she opens it Lucas walks in.

"Hey, Luke." Brooke says as she hugs Lucas.

"Hey, Brooke. How you doing?"

"I'm okay. I wish I could say the same for Hannah though."

"Actually, she's why I'm here. Is it okay if I speak to her?"

"Go right ahead. She's in her room."

"Thanks, Brooke." Lucas heads upstairs to Hannah's room. He knock lightly on her door. Hannah opens the door slowly. "Hey, Hannah."

"Uncle Lucas, what are you doing here?" She asks letting Lucas into her room.

He hugs her. "I came to see how you were doing and I wanted to talk to you before the funeral."

"I'm not doing so great." She says sitting on her bed. Lucas sits down next to her.

"That's understandable. Remember how I told you about my Uncle Keith?" Lucas asks.

"Yeah. You told me he died in your school shooting. He was trying to help Jimmy. Kinda what Sam had tried doing with Michael."

"Exactly. I understand the pain you are feeling. I wish I could give you an answer to why all this happened but I can't."

"You think there's a Heaven, Uncle Lucas?" Hannah asks.

"I believe there is something out there and whatever we do here matters in the next world. Michael was sick, Hannah. He just wasn't all there."

"Do you think he and Sam are in the same place?"

"Like I said before, I wish I could give you those answers, but I can't. All I can tell you is that I am here for you, Hannah. We all are. Don't put your guard up."

Hannah reaches over and hugs Lucas. "Thank you, Uncle Lucas. I love you."

"I love you, too, kid." Lucas says smiling hoping he helped at least just a little.

Lucas stands up and walks out of Hannah's room. With Lucas' words swimming around in Hannah's head she gets up and grabs Sam's notebook she was always writing in.

_It's too quiet, too quiet  
It's too quite, too quiet  
It's too quiet  
It's too quiet  
It's too quiet  
It's too quiet  
It's too quiet  
It's too quiet  
It's too quiet  
It's too quiet  
It's too quiet  
In my town, in here, in here, in here,  
It's too quite in my town_

Outside at the funeral Haley, Nathan, and Jamie walk to their spots next to the coffin followed by Brooke who is holding Hannah's hand, and Julian who is carrying Madison. Peyton and Lucas stand next to them.

Priest's voiceover: "The lord is my shepherd. I shall not want. He makes me to lie down in green pastures. He leads me beside still waters. He restores my soul. He leads me in the paths of righteousness for his name's sake...We celebrate the home going of young Samantha Walker."

Hannah grabs Brooke's hand tighter and with that Brooke reaches over and puts her arms around Hannah steading her. The Preist goes on with his words. Everyone is already in tears. Jamie could barely look at the coffin. He felt guilty and as much as people keep telling him it wasn't his fault he couldn't help but feel like it was. He kept telling himself that he should have went in. Hannah, on the other hand, couldn't take her eyes off of the coffin. She made a mental note to not be buried in the ground.

Samantha's voiceover: "Grief is like the ocean. It's deep and dark and bigger than all of us. And pain is like a thief in the night...quiet, persistent, unfair...diminished by time and faith and love."

Everyone starts walking away from the coffin but Hannah stays behind. Brooke, Julian, and the rest of the gang turn around and watch her. She just stands there staring down at the coffin. Jamie turns to see what they are looking at but when he sees Hannah he sighs. Jamie walks passed everyone and over to Hannah. He grabs her hand and they both stand there staring down at Sam's final resting place. It suddenly hit Hannah and she couldn't take anymore. She breaks down in tears as Jamie moves her closer and holds her as she cries.

_Today is quiet in my town_


	31. Hearts In Pain

It's been almost a week since Sam's death. Hannah still wasn't doing so great but she wasn't all that bad either. She was slowly processing the lost of her best friend and was trying her hardest to get back on track. Brooke was very proud of how Hannah was handling everything. Every chance she would get, Hannah would visit Sam sometimes with Jamie by her side or with Brooke. It had been a week and she is now returning back to school. She knew it would be hard for her without Sam and plus having a locker that was right next to Sam's but she had to remember her Uncle Lucas' words. She had people there for her 24/7 and not to let her guard up.

As Hannah walks through the halls of the high school everyone is staring at her. She kept telling herself she wasn't going to let it get to her, she wasn't going to get angry, and punch someone. When she gets to her locker she couldn't help but look over at Sam's. Sam was never going to open it ever again Hannah thought. They would never be standing again side by side at their lockers with eachother laughing and talking ever again.

Hannah takes a deep breath and opens Sam's locker. She looks around and notices that Sam has all the pictures they've taken together hanging up in her locker. Some with her, some with Jamie, some with Maddie, and even a family one including Brooke and Julian. Hannah slams the locker door shut. She couldn't do it. It was too much for her. She turns real fast and in the process she runs into someone.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" Hannah looks up and sees a very cute boy staring down at her. "She was your friend, huh?" He asks.

Hannah was lost for words for a short second. "Um, yeah."

"Yeah, I heard you guys were the last two in the school. I'm sorry about your lost." He says sincerely.

"Thank you."

"My name's Gavin Carter." He says extending his hand out for Hannah to shake it.

Hannah didn't really know what to do. She had different emotions going through her body. Too much came at once. "I gotta go." Hannah says and runs off down the hallway. Gavin just stood there watching her confused at what just happened.

Hannah ran to the hall as fast as she could trying to get away from everyone who were staring at her until she reached the very spot. The spot where Michael shot himself and Sam took her last breath. The spot where Hannah had watched it all. She was stuck there unable to move from where she was standing. Her eyes were focused on the floor. Hannah felt like she was going to collaspe. She had to get out of there. As soon as she turned around she bumped right into Haley.

"Hey, hey. Hannah. You okay?" Haley asks concerned. Hannah was starting to panic. "Hey, sweetie, look at me."

"It was right here!" Hannah says breathing heavily.

"Alright, come on." Haley says leading Hannah out of the hallway.

In Haley's empty classroom Hannah is sitting at a desk staring down at her hands while Haley sits next to her. Brooke runs into the classroom.

"Hey!" Haley looks up and stands up bringing Brooke off to the side. "What's going on?" Brooke asks looking over at Hannah.

"She had a panic attack. She was standing at the same spot everything happen and she just brokedown." Haley answers.

"I knew it wasn't over." Brooke sighs. "I'll just take her home to rest. Thanks for calling me, Haley."

"Hey, it's no problem."

Brooke walks over to Hannah. "Come on, hun." Hannah grabs her bag and walks out the classroom. Brooke follows Hannah out. "Hannah, sweetie, wait!" Brooke yells trying to catch up with her. "Hannah!"

Hannah stops at Sam's locker and opens it. Brooke looks inside and sighs when she sees all the pictures. Hannah takes all of them down and throw them in her backpack.

"We can go now." She says walking off. Brooke is still left there staring at Sam's locker. It's gonna get even harder she thought as she closed Sam's locker and followed Hannah.

Back at the house Hannah is in her room listening to her stereo and writing while Brooke stands on the other side of Hannah's door listening in. Julian walks down the hall.

"Hey, what are you doing?" He asks.

"Trying to work up the courage to walk in there and talk to her." Brooke says.

"Why is she home?"

"She had a panic attack so Haley called me. She found Hannah standing in the very spot everything happened."

Julian nods his head understanding. "Brooke, she's your daughter though. You afraid to talk to her?"

"No. Well, not really. I don't know. She's just been through a lot and I don't want to say the wrong thing."

"I think no matter what we say is going to be the wrong thing to say to her. She's hurting. It's gonna take awhile for her to get better."

Brooke thinks about it for second. "I'm going to go talk to my daughter." She says as she knocks lightly knowing good and well Hannah couldn't hear her.

Julian smiles and walks away. Brooke walks slowly into Hannah's room where Hannah is laying down on her stomach and writing on her bed. Brooke turns the stereo lower causing  
Hannah to look up.

"Hey, Mom." Hannah says slightly cheery. Brooke wasn't expecting that.

"Hey, girly. Whatcha writing?" She asks as she sits down on the bed next to Hannah.

"Just some thoughts."

Brooke nods while Hannah closes her notebook. "Sweetie, are you ready to talk about today?"

"I met a guy!" Hannah says excitingly completely taking Brooke of guard.

"Wh-What?!"

"I met a guy. His name is Gavin Carter. Well, I didn't really talk much. I kinda just froze up and ran but he talked to me."

"That's great, baby. Are you going to try to talk to him again?" Brooke asks.

"I don't know. Maybe."

"Well, I think you should."

Hannah sits up and faces Brooke. "Really? What should I say?"

Brooke stared at her daughter in disbelief. She'd never seen Hannah bounce back so fast even though Brooke knew good and well that Hannah was just covering up but still. Brooke had no problem playing into it as long as Hannah was talking to her and talking about a boy was the best bonding experience to have.

"Um, well, find him and introduce yourself for one."

"Just like that?"

"Yeah. Why not?"

Hannah gave her a are you serious look. "I can't just walk up to him and say "Hey I'm Hannah Davis. The girl that ran away from you the other day.""

Brooke laughs. "Okay, not exactly. Just go up to him and say 'hey I'm sorry about the other day. I was going through something but my name is Hannah Davis.'"

"You think that will work?"

"I know it will. But if not then he wasn't the guy for you."

"Thanks, Mom." Hannah says hugging Brooke.

"Anytime, kid."

Brooke came downstairs deciding that she wouldn't bring up her breakdown at school. She was thinking about a boy and as long as Hannah was happy then Brooke wasn't going to ruin it for her. Julian is in the kitchen when Brooke walks in.

"So, how'd it go?" Julian asks.

"Great. She just wanted to talk about a boy she met today." Brooke says cheerfully.

"What boy?"

"Aw, look at you. Trying to be the protective father." Brooke laughs.

"Very funny. She's just been through a lot. I don't want her to get hurt."

"Yeah, me either. But boys will come and go. We can't shield that pain away from her." Brooke tells him.

"Yeah, I wish we could though. So, that's all you guys talked about?"

"Yeah. For the first time in a long time she seemed so happy. I didn't want to ruin it."

"Understandable. So, Brooke Davis, I been thinking." Julian says walking up to Brooke and putting his arms around her waist.

"Oh lord. Do I want to know?"

"Well, I've been thinking about how we haven't had an actual date. You know, without the kids."

"And..."

"Well, this weekend. You and me. A date."

"I'd love to, but what are we going to do about the kids?"

"Well, Hannah is thirteen. She could just watch..." Brooke gives Julian a look. "...Madison..Okay, you're not ready to leave her alone yet. Um, we can send them to either Peyton's or Haley's. I don't care. I just want a date with you."

"Okay, okay. Fine. We can have our date."

"Yessss." Julian kisses Brooke.

"On one condition."

"What's that?"

"You pick up Maddie from school. Please!" Brooke whines.

"If it gets me on a date with you, I have no problem with it." Julian says grabbing his keys. "I'll be right back."

It was another day of school and Hannah was going to try it again. But this time she actually had something to look forward to but even though she was nervous she was going to pull  
through and talk to Gavin. She is afterall Brooke Davis' daughter.

Hannah is walking through the halls slowly trying to spot Gavin through the crowd, but little did she know was that he was looking right at her. He walks over to her nearly scaring her again.

"God, you scared me!" Hannah jumps.

"Yeah, I keep doing that. I'm sorry." He says smiling.

"It's okay. I'm sorry about yesterday. I was going through something. My name is Hannah Davis." Hannah says extending her hand out.

"Yeah, I know. It's nice to meet you, Hannah Davis." Hannah couldn't help but blush. "Can I walk you to your locker?" He asks.

"Yeah, sure." They start walking down the hall.

"So, your mom is Brooke Davis? The famous fashion designer?" He asks.

"She sure is. Lucky me, right?"

"Nah. Lucky her." He says smiling. Hannah begins to blush a little more. 'What was this boy doing to her' she thought. They walk up to her locker and again Hannah stands still staring over at Sam's locker. "This was her locker, huh?" Hannah just nods her head. "I heard about it. I wasn't here at the time. I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault." Hannah says opening her own locker and taking her books out.

"It's not yours either." Hannah looks up at him quickly. " I see it in your eyes. Your confused and you probably think you could have stopped it."

"You just met me and you're already reading me." Hannah laughs as they walk away.

"I'm just good at reading people. Walk you to class?" Hannah nods her head and they continue walking.

At Clothes Over Bros' Peyton walks in where Brooke is sitting at her desk.

"Hey, B. Davis."

"Hey, P. Scott. What's going on?"

"Oh, nothing. It's a little slow at the label. So, I thought I'd come and visit my best friend. What's been going on?" Peyton asks as she sits next to her.

"Well, I'm actually glad you're here. Do you and Lucas have any plans Friday?"

"Um, not that I can think of. Why? What's up?"

"Well, Julian wants to go on a date with me and I was wondering if Hannah and Maddie could stay with you guys for the night?"

"Yeah, sure. First date?"

"Yeap. I'm pretty excited." Brooke smiles.

Peyton laughs. "I bet considering what's going to go on after the date."

"Hey!"

"You know it's true."

"Whatever. So, guess what happened to Hannah yesterday at school."

"I was just about to ask. How was her first day back to school since the incident?"

"Good and not so good. She had a panic attack but on top of all that she met a boy." Brooke says seeming just as excited at Hannah did.

"Really? Well, how that go?" Peyton asks.

"Well, not so great. They ran into eachother, he introduce himself, and she ranaway. But Hannah really wanted to talk to him so I just told her to try again."

"Just like that? Try again?"

"Yeah. Peyton, she was so excited. It was great seeing her smile again."

"I bet. How's Julian taken it?"

"He's a nervous wreck." Brooke laughs. "But it's cute. He's being the over protective father figure."

"I'm glad he's back, Brooke."

"Me too."

At school Hannah is back staring at the ground where Sam died. Jamie walks up behind her.

"I miss her, too." Jamie says from behind. Hannah smiles and turns around. She hugs Jamie.

"I haven't seen you.."

"Yeah, I know. I was just giving you your space. I was hoping to see you yesterday but my mom told me what happened." Jamie tells her.

"Yeah, I kinda embarassed."

"Don't be. You can't always be strong, Hannah."

"I know. It's hard you know?"

"I'm sorry I didn't come back, Hannah. I wanted to, but.." Hannah looks up at him confused.

"Jamie, what are you talking about?"

"I should have came back in. Sam probably would still be alive if I did."

"You don't know that." Hannah says shaking her head. "Look I'm glad you didn't come back into this school. If you would have then I might have lost you, too, and I wouldn't be able to handle that. As much as I needed Sam. I need you around, too, Jamie Scott."

Jamie brings her into a hug. "You'll never lose me, Hannah Davis."

It was finally Friday and Brooke was getting ready for her date. Julian thought it would be nice to get ready separately considering this was their first date and all. Hannah and Gavin also been talking on the phone a lot. Brooke thought it was cute. They were into their puppy love stage and as long as Hannah was happy so was Brooke. She wasn't going to ruin the moment for Hannah. As of right now Hannah and Maddie were busy helping Brooke pick out something to wear.

"How about that blue dress, Mommy?" Maddie asks pointing it out.

"I don't know."

"Well, is it more casual or fancy?" Hannah asks.

"I'm not sure."

"Well, did he tell you anything about your date?"

"Not really. He just said it was a surprise."

"Well, I think you should just do both."

"Alright. So, how's you and the boy?" Brooke asks.

Hannah blushes. "Mom, we're not together. We are just friends."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah."

"I'm serious."

"Alright, fine."

"Then why were you and him talking about a date?" Maddie butts in. Hannah gives her a mean look.

"Were you eavesdropping on our conversation!?!" Hannah yells going after Maddie. Maddie runs out the room screaming when Brooke quickly grabs onto Hannah and sits her on the bed.

"A date, huh?" Brooke asks.

"Mom, we're thirteen. I was just telling him how we are too young for a date." Hannah explains.

"I think so, too. But I think if you want to go out with him then you guys should just have it here." Brooke tells her.

"What do you mean?"

"Invite him over for a movie or something. Hang out."

"You would allow that?"

"I don't see why not." Hannah smiles really big and hugs Brooke.

"Thank you, Mom!"

"No problem, kid. So we got your date out of the way now can we get back to mind?" Brooke asks.

Hannah laughs. "Sure."

Later Peyton and Lucas already stopped by to pick up Hannah and Maddie to bring them back to their house while Brooke finished getting ready. The doorbell rings and Brooke opens the door.

"He rings the doorbell?" Brooke asks.

"Well, this is a date and all." Julian laughs kissing Brooke on her lips.

"Kiss my like that again and we'll be having our first date in my bedroom." She says blushing.

"As much as I would love that I'd really like to take you out to dinner, too."

"Sure. I guess we could do that. Let me get my sweater." Brooke says walking away. Julian watches her with a smirk on his face.

"Walk like that again, Brooke Davis, you could probably convince me to stay."

Brooke laughs and pushes him out the door. "Let's go."

At Lucas and Peyton's. Maddie and Anna are playing upstairs, Lucas and Keith are playing video games, and Peyton and Hannah are in the kitchen.

"So, my mom's going to let me have Gavin over." Hannah says.

"Really? How'd that happen?"

"Well, Maddie overheard Gavin and I talking about a date but I told him we were too young. Mom thought it would be a good idea to have him over for a movie or something. To hang out." Hannah explains.

"Your mom is something. You know that?"

"Yeah, she's pretty awesome, huh?"

"I told you."

"Aunt Peyton, I wanted to thank you for helping me out with everything. You've been a big part of my life."

Peyton walks up to Hannah. "Hey, I been around since you were five. Never think for a second that I'm going anywhere." Hannah hugs Peyton.

Lucas and Keith walk in holding up water guns. Peyton and Hannah look over at them.

"Um, Lucas and Keith Scott, there better not be any water in those guns." Peyton says. Keith starts laughing.

"Oh, just a little bit." Lucas says as he squirts a ton of water at Hannah and Peyton.

"Oh, it's on!" Peyton yells grabbing Hannah's hand and they start chasing after Lucas and Keith.

At the restaurant Julian and Brooke are sitting down at a little private table away from everyone.

"This is perfect, Julian."

"I'm glad you like it, but this isn't the end of it." Julian tells her.

"Julian, I'm really glad you've kept your promise."

"Did you think I wouldn't?"

"I'm not sure. But you've helped us out a lot. I'm enternally grateful."

"Well, you helped me to, Brooke." Julian admits.

"And how did I do that?" Brooke asks.

"Well, I fell in love with you and you let me fall in love with those amazing girls you have. Thank you."

"Well, they love you, too, Julian. And I love you." She says taking Julian's hand.

Julian smiles at her in amazement at how lucky he is.

Back at the Scott house. Everyone was soaken wet. Maddie and Anna joined in after really having no choice when the boys snuck in the room and soaked them. Now they were all drying off. Lucas goes and sits next to Hannah.

"So, I hear you have a boyfriend."

"I do not, Uncle Lucas. He's just a friend." Hannah tells him smiling.

"Good."

"But my mom is letting him hang out at the house so who knows after that." Hannah smirks.

Lucas glares at her. "Oh no!" He says grabbing Hannah and tickling her just like when she was five. It was pretty great to hear that laugh again.

Everyone had pretty much been walking on eggshells around Hannah but this moment, this very moment, it felt like things could be right again. Everyone could be happy. When Hannah laughed it made everyone just feel so much better, like everything was going to be okay.

Brooke and Julian walk outside of the restaurant holding hands.

"So, what's next?" Brooke asks.

"Well.." Julian says as a horse carraige rides up to the side for them.

"Julian." Brooke says all wide eyed and grinning making Julian chuckle.

"After you." He says taking her hand.

Brooke gets in with Julian right behind her. They sit down putting the blanket over them. Julian reaches into his pocket and pulls out a box.

"Julian, what is that?" Brooke says looking down at the white box.

"Well, Brooke, it's for you."

"What is it?"

"Brooke Davis, I love you so much. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?" Julian asks completely putting Brooke into shock.

Hannah is sitting on the porch on the phone with Gavin.

"Hey, you should come hang out at my house sometime." She says smiling.

At school Hannah is standing in front of Sam's locker. She wasn't sure if she was ready or not. Suddenly someone's hand slips into her's. She looks over and it's Gavin looking at her.

"We can do this together." He tells her.

Hannah opens Sam's locker and smiles back at Gavin. She pulls out one of Sam's books.

"That's one." She says to herself.


	32. Happy Birthday, Hannah

It was morning and everyone was up except for Hannah of course. Brooke is in the kitchen with Julian and Madison is outside playing in the backyard. Brooke was  
busy making breakfast while Julian read the paper.

"So, when are we going to tell them?" Julian asks.

"I don't know. Hannah's birthday is tomorrow. I don't want to upset her." Brooke tells him.

"How do you know she's going to be upset? She did tell us we could be together."

"Yeah, I know. But it's hard for me to get into the mind of Hannah Davis."

"Oh, whatever." Julian laughs. "You two are almost just alike."

"Her best friend just died and she's trying to get passed it. I feel kinda bad throwing this into her lap." Brooke explains.

"I understand, Brooke. But we're going to have to tell her sooner or later." Julian says just when Hannah walks in.

"Tell me what?" Hannah asks as she sits down next to Julian. Brooke gives him a look as she walks over to Hannah and gives her a kiss on her head.

"Well, we can't tell you." Brooke says.

"Is it about my birthday? Mom, you don't have to do anything big for it." Hannah tells her.

"Nonsense. You're turning fourteen. You're going to high school in a few months. You're growing up. You need a big party."

Hannah rolls her eyes. "I don't think you'll be able to get out of this one, kid." Julian tells her.

"Whatever. I am going to the Rivercourt." Hannah says walking to the door.

"What about breakfast?" Brooke asks.

"I'll get some on the way. Bye Mom. Bye Julian."

"Bye. Be home for by curfew."

Hannah walks out.

"Nice save." Julian says smiling at her.

"We will tell her when I feel like she's ready to know."

"Fine. Mother knows best, right?" Julian asks as he walks up behind her and kisses her on her neck.

"You got it, mister." Brooke smiles and turns around facing Julian. "I love you."

"I love you so much, Brooke Davis." Julian says kissing Brooke.

At the Rivercourt Jamie is shooting around when Hannah walks up.

"Hey."

"Hey, yourself." Jamies says dunking the ball.

"Nice."

"Thanks." Jamie throws the ball to Hannah.

"So, my mom and Julian are acting weird." Hannah says as she throws the ball.

"What you mean?"

"I don't know. They are keeping something from me."

"Maybe it's something for your birthday."

"I thought that, too, but it seems like something else." Hannah says while she throws ball in the hoop.

"So, you ready for tomorrow?!" Jamie asks.

"Kinda. I really wish Sam was here to celebrate it with me."

"Yeah, me too. But she's looking down on you. She'd want you to be happy for your birthday."

"Yeah, I know. I'm inviting Gavin."

"Does Aunt Brooke like him?" Jamie asks.

"She hasn't met him yet. But she did say we could hang out at the house so why not our first time be for my birthday?" Hannah says.

"He better not hurt you."

"Relax..dad." Hannah laughs.

At Brooke's store. Haley, Peyton, and Brooke are getting stuff together for Hannah's birthday in the back.

"Wow, I wish I was Brooke's kid. You get all this stuff!" Peyton jokes.

"Yeah, but she deserves it. She's such a good kid. Plus she's been through a lot." Brooke says.

"How's she been?" Haley asks. "She's always talking to some boy at school."

"Yeah, that's Gavin. They talk on the phone all the time. I told her they could hang out one night at the house."

"She was telling Lucas that and he almost had a hearattack."

"God, don't tell Nathan. They'll both be all over him." Haley says.

"Yeah, well, Julian isn't happy about it either."

"That's cute." Haley says. "How are you two anyway?"

"We're great! He absolutely adores the girls and he's wonderful to me." Brooke says blushing.

"I'm happy for you, Brooke." Peyton says.

"Me too."

They hear the front door open.

"Mom!" Hannah yells.

Brooke, Peyton, and Haley all look up.

"Crap, that's Hannah! We have to hide this!" Brooke whispers.

They all scramble around picking up boxes.

"Mom!" Hannah yells again.

They walk in from the back looking flushed.

"Hey, babe." Brooke says coming in and giving her daughter a kiss on the head. Hannah couldn't help but look at all three of them a little weird.

"What were you guys doing back there?" Hannah asks as she kinks her eyebrow Brooke style.

"That is none of your business, missy." Brooke says kinking her eyebrow just the same.

"Yeah, right."

"Where's Jamie? I thought you guys went to the Rivercourt." Haley says.

"We did. But I beat Jamie so bad he was too embarassed to face anyone so he went home." Hannah laughs.

"Good job, kid." Peyton laughs. "I better get home and make sure Lucas is still alive. I left him with the kids."

"Yeah, I better get home, too."

"Bye, guys. Thanks for helping me!" Brooke says hugging them.

They turn and hug Hannah, too. "No, problem. It's what we are here for." Peyton says.

They both leave the store and Hannah sits on the other side of Brooke's desk while Brooke puts her sketches away.

"Mom, can I ask you something?"

Brooke became nervous thinking Hannah found out somehow about the engagement.

"Yeah, go ahead."

"Okay, I know you have a party planned tomorrow." Brooke gives her a look. "Mom, you always do. Anyways, remember the guy I told you about?" Hannah asks.

"Of course. Gavin?"

"Yeah, Gavin."

"What about him?"

"Would it be alright if I invite him to the party? I mean I know you said we could hang out one day at the house but I figured since everyone's going to be there then everyone can  
just meet him at once without being so nosey. And what's better than my birthday? Please please please?!" Hannah begs.

"I think that's a great idea."

"Really?" Hannah says surprised.

"Yeah. I'd really like to meet him and I'm sure everyone else would, too. So, go ahead and invite him."

Hannah jumps up and runs to her mom and hugs her.

"Thanks so much! I love you!"

Brooke couldn't help but laugh. "I love you, too. It's your birthday after all." Brooke sees Julian and Maddie about to walk in. "You just have to get it passed him." Hannah looks up  
and sighs.

Julian and Maddie come in. He goes over and kisses Brooke.

"Hello, ladies."

"Hey, did you guys have fun?"

"Yeah, Mommy! Julian got me ice cream!" Maddie squeals.

"Before dinner? How nice." Brooke says giving Julian a look.

"So, what are you two talking about?" He asks.

"My party." Hannah tells him.

Julian looks back a Brooke. "She knows!?"

"Chill, Julian. I been knowing. Mom always throws me parties."

"Mommy throws the best parties, Julian!"

"Oh, she does?"

"I sure do. You guys ready to go get dinner?" Brooke asks.

"Yeah, I'm starving." Hannah says as they all walk to the door.

Brooke stops and looks over to Hannah. "Oh, Hannah, don't you wanna tell Julian something?"

"Um, what?" Hannah hesitates. She couldn't believe her mom was going to make her tell him now.

"About the party." Brooke reminds her.

"What about it?" Julian asks.

"Um, oh. I'm inviting my friend, Gavin." Hannah say quickly as she walks out.

Julian stands there in shock. Brooke and Maddie laugh walking out the door. "A boy!" He yells.

Even though Julian wasn't their real dad, he felt like he was close enough. He was starting to fall for these girls. Hannah loved that Julian was being overprotective over her. Owen  
never cared and the only people who tried being a father were Uncle Lucas and Uncle Nathan. But Julian is different. Hannah is starting to trust him and look at him as a father and having  
him worry and be scared that she is inviting a boy to her party makes her really happy.

Later that night Brooke and Julian are laying in bed.

"I can't believe my little girl is turning fourteen." Brooke says sadly.

"You're acting like she's graduating and moving out." Julian laughs.

"She's just growing up way too fast. I mean I remember when I first seen that little face. I loved her from the moment I layed eyes on her." Brooke says thinking about the first day she seen  
Hannah.

"You're thinking about it, aren't you?" Julian asks.

Brooke smiles. "So, what do you think about Hannah inviting her friend?"

"A boyfriend?" Julian asks still a little bothered by it.

"No. Not boyfriend. They are just friends."

"Yeah, right."

"Look she just wants to hang out with him. We don't know what's going to happen. But so what if she starts calling him her boyfriend?" Brooke tells him.

"Brooke, they're only fourteen. Don't you think that's a little young?" He asks.

"Oh, it's puppy love." Brooke scoffs.

"Now."

"You're so cute being overprotective and all."

"Well, someone has to be." Julian says rolling his eyes as Brooke starts kissing him.

"Let's just let Hannah have a good birthday, okay?" Brooke asks.

"Fine. But he's not kissing her."

"Okay." Brooke says laughing.

They lay down and go to sleep. While at the end of the hallway Hannah is still up and talking on the phone with Gavin.

"So, what would you think about to my house tomorrow since it's my birthday and all. My mom is having a little party for me." Hannah asks hoping to God he says yes.

"Yeah. I'd love to. What time?" Gavin asks.

"Well, the party starts at five so you can be here a little before that if you like."

"Sure. I'll come early just to spend a little extra time with you."

All Hannah could do was giggle. She didn't think she could be this happy again.

The next day everyone was getting ready for the party. Hannah comes downstairs in a pretty black dress. When she walks into the kitchen she is greeted by Peyton and Haley.

"Wow, kid. You look great!" Peyton says hugging her. "Happy Birthday."

"Thanks Aunt Peyton."

"Where's my mom and Julian?"

"I think they are in the den, sweetie." Haley tells her.

"Okay, thanks." Hannah walks down the hall and hears Brooke and Julian whispering. Hannah knocks lightly and walks in. Julian and Brooke stop talking and look at her.

"Hey, sweetie. You look gorgeous." Brooke says kissing Hannah on her cheek. "Happy Birthday."

"Yeah, you look great! Happy Birthday." Julian says doing the same.

"Um, thanks. What are you guys doing in here? Everyone is almost here."

"Oh, is Gavin here?" Julian asks.

"Not yet. Why are you two acting so weird?" Hannah asks.

"What do you mean?" Brooke asks.

"Mom, you guys have been whispering and sneaking around; hiding for like almost two weeks now. What's going on?"

"Alright, we wanted to leave this as surprise for after your birthday but I guess we should tell you now."

"Great. What is it?"

"Alright, you know that Julian and I are very serious and I love him so much." Brooke starts.

"And I love you, your sister, and your mom very very much." Julian interrupts.

"I love you guys, too. Okay, so tell me!" Hannah says getting impatient.

"We're engaged." Brooke tells her trying to read whatever she can from Hannah's face.

Hannah just stands there looking at her mom and Julian. She figured it would happen sooner or later but she wasn't expecting it to happen now. Of course she was happy for them but  
she wasn't so sure how to express it or what to say.

"Hannah, what do you think?" Brooke asks.

"You're engaged?" Hannah asks. Brooke and Julian nod their head.

"Hannah, if you're not okay it I.." Julian starts but Hannah interrupts him.

'No, you can't break up!" She yells. "I'm happy for you guys. I really am. I like you Julian. I want you in my life."

They smile and Brooke hugs Hannah as tightly as she could. "I'm so glad you're happy."

"Thank you, Hannah." Julian says hugging her, too.

"It's no problem, but it is my birthday so can you two please get out there!" Hannah says getting frustrated.

They all walk out of the room when Peyton and Haley walk up to them.

"There you three are. What are you doing in there?" Haley asks.

"I'm engaged!!" Brooke screams jumping up and down as she puts on her ring and shows them.

"What!?" Peyton yells.

Julian and Hannah walk away as the chaos in back of them gets louder and louder. They just look at eachother and laugh.

After the news passed the doorbell rings and Hannah goes to answer it. Gavin stands on the other side holding a present.

"Hey, Gavin." Hannah says shyly.

"What's up, Hannah? Happy Birthday." He says holding out her present.

Hannah takes it. "Thanks. Come in." Gavin walks in and all eyes turn to him. "This is my family. You already know Jamie and my Aunt Haley. That's my Uncle Nathan, my Uncle Lucas,  
my Aunt Peyton, Keith, Anna, Sara, Benjamin, my sister Madison and this is my mom Brooke and her boyfriend Julian."

Gavin looks around and waves. "Hi, everyone."

"Hey, Gavin, come on in." Brooke says greeting him. "It's nice to finally meet you."

"Yeah, you too." He says.

The day went on pretty great. Hannah, Gavin, and Jamie hung out in the living room while the adults watched. All the presents were open and now everyone was just hanging out  
at the house.

"Those two are so cute." Haley says.

"I know! My daughter has cute taste."

"When is he leaving?" Julian asks.

"Yeah, he's sitting pretty close to her." Nathan says.

The girls laughed. "Guys, chill." Peyton tells them. "They're just teenagers."

"We were just teenagers once, too." Lucas reminds her.

"Don't remind me." Brooke says as the doorbell rings. She gets up to get it but Hannah had already beat her to it.

"I'll get it, Mom." Hannah opens the door and there's a woman standing in front of her.

"Hi, are you Hannah?" She asks.

"Um, yeah. Who are you?" Hannah asks confused.

"I'm your mom." She says.

Hannah stands there in shock as does everyone else.


	33. Then Mama Came

Hannah is staring at the blonde skinny woman standing in front of her that just said that she was Hannah's mother. Hannah wasn't sure what to say. Everyone behind her was looking towards them in complete shock also. Brooke walks up and stands in front of Hannah.

"Excuse me. Who are you?" Brooke asks.

The woman gives Brooke a small smirk.

"I'm Hannah's mother, Tori." She says extending her hand out but Brooke ignores her. "I was told by the agency that I could find Hannah here."

"Well, you've come a little too late. I'm Hannah's mother and always will be. Leave us alone." Brooke says as she slams the door shut. Brooke looks down at Hannah who is still standing stunned. "Sweetie, what are you thinking?"

Hannah finally breaks her trance and looks up at Brooke. "I'm gonna go up to my room." She says turning around and going upstairs.

Julian is the first to speak as he walks up to Brooke. "Hey, you okay?"

"I don't know." Brooke says.

"Do you think that she is really Hannah's biological mother?" Peyton asks.

"I'm not sure. But I never thought I'd ever have to do this again but I'm calling the agency and getting answers." Brooke says walking away to the den.

Hours later everyone has already left. As Julian is cleaning up the kitchen Brooke comes in definitely looking like she has been crying. Julian notices and quickly goes up to her.

"Hey, you okay?" He asks. "What did the agency say?"

"She's really Hannah's mother." Brooke says choking on her words. She didn't want to think of anyone being Hannah's mother but her.

"But I thought Hannah's biological mother was dead?" He asks confused.

"Turns out that she was just Hannah's stepmother. What am I suppose to tell Hannah?" Brooke asks.

"Tell her the truth."

Brooke sighs in confusion. She didn't know what to do. She had all kinds of thoughts running through her mind.

"I'm going to go talk to my daughter." Brooke says heading upstairs.

In Hannah's room Hannah is sitting on her bed listening to her ipod and reading. Brooke knocks lightly on her door and peaks in. Hannah looks up and takes her earphones out.

"You can come in." She tells her mom.

Brooke walks over and sits down next to her. "How you doin?"

"I don't know. I'm confused I guessed." Hannah tells her.

"That's understandable. Well, I want to let you know that I called the agency and got all the information that I could. So, if there's anything that you want to know, you can ask me."

"I thought she died."

Brooke's heart broke looking down at her daughter's sad eyes.

"Well, babe, turns out she was your stepmother but the woman that was at our door is you biological mother." Brooke admits.

Hannah shakes her head. "No, Mom, you are. You're my mom."

Brooke wraps her arms around Hannah. "Yes, I am your mom. And you're my daughter. But Hannah that woman won't go away. Whether we like it or not she is your biological mother."

"But she can't take me away, right? You signed the papers. I'm your daughter. She can't take me."

"No, no! She can't take you. Don't worry. I wouldn't let her even if she tried. But I'm just saying I'm sure she wants to talk to you." Brooke says calming Hannah down.

"I don't think I want to talk to her."

"Well, you don't have to make that decision just yet."

"But what if she comes around again?" Hannah asks.

"Then I'll talk to her." Brooke tells her. Before Hannah could say anything Brooke decides to change the subject.

"So, Gavin is pretty cute." Brooke says smiling down at Hannah.

Hannah immediately looks up at Brooke when she says his name.

"Oh my gosh, Gavin! I completely forgot about him! I just ran up here! He must think I'm an idiot!" Hannah says freaking out.

Brooke grabs Hannah's shoulders to calm her down. "Hey, it's fine. He asked Julian to tell you to call him whenever things settle down. Hannah, he's a really sweet boy. I approve."

That put a smile on Hannah's face and Brooke smiled, too, knowing just that could make her daughter forget her problems for just a second.

"Really?" Hannah asks.

"Yeah, I do. So, if you wish to hang out with him some more. I'm giving you permission to. I want you to be happy." Brooke tells her.

"Thanks, Mom." Hannah says hugging Brooke.

"You're welcome. Now you should get to sleep. We'll figure out all this mess when we need to. I love you."

"Okay. I love you, too." Brooke kisses Hannah on her cheek. She starts walking to the door when Hannah stops her. "Mom?" Brooke turns around. "My birthday was great. Thanks."

"Anything for you, my dear. Oh wait I forgot one thing."

"What?"

"Hold on." Brooke says as she runs down the hall to get something. She returns with a little box in her hand. Brooke walks over and sits next to Hannah on her bed. She hands her the box."Here."

"Mom." Hannah whines. Brooke had already given her so much.

"Just open it." Hannah rips open the paper and opens the little box. It reveals a necklace locket. Hannah opens it and there's a picture of Brooke, herself, Maddie, and Julian. "Just remember who your family is." Brooke says.

"I love it." Hannah says hugging Brooke. "Thanks, Mom!"

"Goodnight." Brooke says getting up and walking to the door. She turns around before she turns off the light. "Oh, and Hannah, Happy Birthday." Hannah smiles at her and lays down as Brooke turns the light off and leaves.

The next day Brooke is in her store working on some sketches when she hears the door open. She looks up and is surprised when she sees Hannah's biological Mom, Tori, standing in front of her. Brooke's face falls into disgust.

"I thought I told you to leave us alone." Brooke says.

"Look I know you don't want to see me but I just want to talk. Please." Tori pleads.

"Why should I let you? You left Hannah when she was only, god I don't know, born? Hannah was left in a house with her abusive father who ran out on her and she was stuck with her dead stepmother. What kind of mother does that?" Brooke says in a rage.

"Please let me explain!" Tori pleads again.

"What can you possible explain that would help your case? That poor girl has been through so much hell and if it wasn't for me I don't know who would have helped her."

"Listen when Hannah was born I was only with her for a week until he father took her away from me and left. I didn't know where she was or who to contact to find her. Police tried finding her but no one could." Tori explains.

"Then how did you know where to go to find her?" Brooke asks.

"I was watching tv one day and the famous designer Brooke Davis came on tv along with her beautiful daughters. They mentioned that your oldest was adopted and even though I only spent a week with Hannah those dimples that I seen in that picture on tv looked so familiar I couldn't pass up the chance. So, I called every agency that I could and I finally got in touch with the one where Hannah was. A woman confirmed that you adopted her. I told her who I was and she gave me your information."

"So, you think you can just walk right back into Hannah's life and everything just be okay?" Brooke asks.

"Of course not. I just want Hannah to know who I am. I'm not here to take her away from you. She is your daughter now."

Hannah walks into the store and stops when she sees Tori.

"Hey, honey." Brooke says.

Hannah looks at Brooke then back at Tori. She couldn't say anything so she runs to the back of the store.

"I'm going to go. If she wants to talk to me this is my number." Tori says handing Brooke a card. "But if not then I'll leave and I'll leave her alone." Tori says walking out of the store.

Brooke looks the card and puts it in her pocket. She walks to the back to find Hannah listening to her ipod and reading. Brooke sits down next to her and pulls out Hannah's earphones.

"Hey."

"What did she want?" Hannah asks rudely.

"She wanted to talk."

"Glad you were there to listen." Hannah says sarcastically.

"Hey, don't get smart. As much as I hate to admit this but she's your mom. You should talk to her but only if you want to. I don't want you to end up regretting it or regretting me for it." Brooke tells her.

"Why would I regret you? None of this is your fault."

"I just don't want you to not talk to her because of me." Brooke hands her Tori's card. "Just think about it." She says as she walks back to the front leaving Hannah in her own thoughts.

Later on that night Brooke and Julian are laying in bed.

"So, you didn't tell her what Tori told you?" Julian asks.

"No. I don't think it's my place to. Tori should tell her." Brooke tells him.

"You are a good mom, Brooke. You know that, right?"

"Sometimes I don't know. I feel like I'm holding her back from doing things."

"No, I think Hannah is holding herself back from things. She worries about what you think and after everything that has happened to her she double checks everything. I don't think that's necessarily a bad thing either. She's only fourteen." Julian explains.

"I told her she could start hanging out with Gavin."

"You what?" Julian asks becoming concerned.

"I think he's nice kid." She tells her.

"To your face." Julian says rolling his eyes.

"Oh, come on, Julian. He's fourteen and they are so cute together. I don't want to keep her from having her first crush."

"Okay, I can't fight you on it. All I can do it watch and step in when I'm needed."

"There ya go."

"So, you think she's going to talk to her?" Julian asks.

"I can usually get into Hannah's head but with this I'm not so sure."

In Hannah's bedroom Hannah is sitting on her bed staring at Tori's card in her hand. She picks up her phone and starts to dial the number.

The next day Hannah is sitting at the park by herself. Tori watches her from afar until she gets the courage to walk up to her. She stops when she sees Jamie walk up to Hannah.

"Hey, what are you doing here alone?" Jamie asks.

"Oh, hey, Jamie. I'm waiting for someone." Hannah tells him.

"Who?"

"Well, remember the woman you seen at my birthday?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I'm meeting her."

"You're going to talk to your real mom? Does Aunt Brooke know?" Jamie asks surprised.

"She's the one who gave me her number. Now can you please go?" Hannah asks.

"Fine. You just better be careful." Jamie warns.

"I will."

As Jamie walks away Tori slowly walks up to Hannah.

"Hello."

Hannah looks up slowly. "Hi."

"Can I sit?" Tori asks. Hannah nods her head yes and Tori sits next to her. "I'm really glad you called me. I know you probably thought you shouldn't have but I would really like to explain."

Hannah gives her a mean look. "How could you explain leaving me?"

"I didn't leave you, Hannah. Your mom didn't tell you?"

"Tell me what?" Hannah asks.

"Hannah, your father took you from me. I was only with you for a week after you were born."

"What?" Hannah asks completely confused and surprised.

"Your father kidnapped you. I looked for you, Hannah. I really did. I had the police and everyone but it was like you guys just disappeared."

"He hurt me, you know." Hannah tells her as she stares off watching families play.

"I didn't know that. I'm sorry."

"I guess it isn't your fault. I blamed you everyday though. I was told that you killed yourself so I figured you didn't want me so that was your only way out."

"I'm sorry he had you thinking that."

"How did you find me?" Hannah asks.

"I was watching tv one day and they showed a picture of the famous designer Brooke Davis and her family. They mentioned you were adopted and as soon as I seen those dimples I couldn't pass up the chance of maybe losing you again so I called every agencies. Well, when I found the one you were at, they gave me all the info I needed to find you."

"I guess nothing can stay a secret anymore these days."

"Hannah, I'm not here to take you from your mom. You two obviously belong together. I mean you guys look more like mother and daughter than we probably would."

"I have your smile." Hannah tells her.

"What?" Tori asks completely taken back.

"Well, I always wondered where my smile was from. I think that's the only thing that is different between my mom and I so I always wondered. But I have your smile."

Tori smiles. "Yeah, I guess you do."

"My mom saved me. I've been through so much but no matter what she has my back and she's always there. I can always count on her. Sometimes I'm glad you left because then I may have never found her."

"I'm glad you found her, too."

"Do you have a family?" Hannah asks unsure if she really wanted to know or not.

"Yes, I'm married. I have two kids." Tori tells her.

"How old are they?"

"Two and one. I've been married for four years."

"Are you happy?"

"Very much."

"Good."

"I would really love for you to meet them but only if you wanted to."

"I'll get back to you on that." Hannah smiles over at her.

"Hannah, if you want I would love for us to keep in touch."

"Can we see each other?"

"I would love that." Tori says touched.

The rest of their time they sat and talked about almost everything. Hannah was glad she met with Tori. She was nice but she couldn't replace her mom.

Few hours later Hannah walks into her house where Julian and Brooke are in the kitchen talking. They turn around and greet Hannah.

"Hey, where have you been?" Brooke asks.

"I went talk to Tori." Hannah tells her. She was expecting Brooke to yell.

"Good. I'm glad you did. What did she tell you?"

"She told me everything. Did you know she has family?"

"I didn't know that."

"Yeah, I have a half brother and half sister. They two and one." Hannah tells her.

"Wow. So, did you learn anything?"

"Yeah. That you're the one that was meant to be my mom." Hannah says hugging Brooke.

"How sweet." Julian smiles. Brooke and Hannah roll their eyes at him.

"Mom, I want to ask you something though. And I'm not doing this to hurt you."

"Um, alright. What is it?" Brooke asks hesitantly.

"Is it alright if I talk to Tori sometime and maybe see her?" Hannah asks.

Brooke thinks about it for a second. "I'm completely fine with that. I trust you."

"Thanks!" Hannah says hugging her and then runs upstairs.

"You're not scared she's going to want to stay with her?" Julian asks.

"No. Like I said, I trust her."


	34. Epilogue

It was finally the season Hannah had been waiting for. Soccer. Since everything that had happened to Hannah, she figured she would get into some kinda of sport to get her anger out, and to well, have fun. Hannah steps onto the field in front of the soccer ball. She looks around towards her Mom, Maddie, and Julian, along with her aunts, uncles, and cousins. Hannah smiles, thinking about how lucky she is to have such an amazing family. Then she looks over and sees her biological mother, Tori, her husband, Denny, and their two kids Luke and Sophie. Hannah was pretty nervous considering that this is the first time that both her families were meeting. Yeah, she considered Tori and her family, her family, too. But Brooke and Julian were her parents. Maddie is her little sister. Sure, Tori was her real mom but nothing compared to what she already has, what she's always known. Hannah laughs watching them interact with eachother, glad to see that no one was unhappy with what was going on. Brooke and Tori both look over at her and wave. Hannah smiles at them then focuses her attention back on the game. She looks forward at her team and the other team surrounding her. As soon as the referee blows his whistle, Hannah kicks the ball to her teammate and they all start running. Hannah could hear her family in the background chanting her name. She runs towards the opposing team and steals the ball; running to the goal, she kicks it as hard as she could and makes it into the goal with a clear shot. Hannah's team jumps up and down around her. Hannah runs over to her family and quickly jumps into Brooke's arms, hugging her tightly. She makes her rounds and lastly jumps into Tori's. Brooke watches on, smiling, and grateful that Hannah could have a relationship with Tori, too.

Back at the house; Brooke, Haley, Peyton, and Tori or outside underneath the deck, drinking tea and watching the boys and kids play basketball. Julian, Lucas, Nathan, and Denny are playing basketball with Hannah and Jamie, while Maddie, Sara, Anna, and Keith are playing on the grass with Luke and Sophie.

"So, Tori, have you and Denny decided if you guys are staying in Tree Hill for good or not?" Haley asks.

Tori grins. "Actually, we just bought a house."

Brooke gasps. "No way! Where?" She asks.

"It's actually just down the road from here. I mean L.A. will always be our home, but we are going to make Tree Hill our home, too. What do you think, Brooke?"

Brooke smiles. "I think it's great. Does Hannah know yet?"

Tori shakes her head. "No, not yet. I wanted to surprise her with it."

"So, , when are you and Julian tying the knot?" Peyton asks.

Brooke smiles. "We want to make sure Hannah and Maddie are completely ready for me to get married again. I want Hannah to be absolutely okay with it."

"Brooke, you know she is." Haley tells her. "She loves Julian."

"I know, but you know how she is. She'll say she's okay with it when she's really not."

They look at Hannah who tackles Julian on the back for the ball. "Hand over the ball, Julian, or I'm going to tell my mom to break up with you." Julian hands Hannah the ball and she throws it towards the goal and makes it in.

"Sorry, guys. I love my fiance too much to lose her."

Hannah and Jamie high-five eachother.

"When are you going to make her your wife, Julian?" Lucas asks him.

Julian looks over at Hannah takes the ball away from Denny. "When she's ready." Julian tells him, smiling.

Inside; Everyone is sitting on the couch watching Hannah's game from earlier on video. Hannah is laying against Brooke's chest in the middle with Tori on the other side of her. It was like they were back at the game again because once they seen Hannah make that goal again they all started cheering, including Hannah.

"So, Hannah, you think soccer is something you want to keep doing?" Lucas asks her.

"Definitely. It's so much fun. Thanks for going you guys."

"Of course, squirt. We wouldn't miss any of your games." Nathan tells her.

"Just don't miss my games, and I won't miss yours." Jamie tells her. They all laugh as Haley leans over and smacks Jamie in the head with a magazine. "I'm just saying."

Hannah looks around at her family, smiling. Her mom and her biological mom are chatting and her soon-to-be stepdad and her biological mom's husband are chatting. Everyone was chatting with everyone and it felt so good to have everyone in one place. She had been getting to know Tori and Denny and her new little half-brother and sister for about six month now and she's learned that they really aren't bad people, and that she really does love them. She forgave Tori and loves spending time with her as much as she can. Brooke, at first, became really jealous but she knew if she was in that situation she would want to know her real mom, too. But she knew Hannah wasn't going anywhere and that she will always be her little girl.

Tori turns to Hannah, snapping her out of her thoughts. "Hannah."

"Yeah?" Hannah says, looking up at Tori.

"How would you like to stay over tonight with us?"

"Really?" Hannah says, jumping up on the couch.

Tori laughs. "Well, if your mom is okay with it."

Hannah looks at Brooke pleading with her with her eyes. Brooke couldn't help but laugh. "Sure you can." She says, kissing Hannah on her temple.

"I'll go pack!" Hannah yells, running upstairs to her room.

"Thank you." Tori tells Brooke.

"Of course. She's your daughter, too."

Tori pushes over so that she is closer to Brooke, and takes her hand. "Brooke, she's your daughter. You raised her and you did an amazing job. She is so lucky to have found you. That little girl loves you so much. I might be her biological mom, but you ARE her mom. She's you."

Brooke reaches over and hugs Tori tightly. "Thank you. Thank you for giving her to me."

"I just want to know here. I just want to be here."

"Of course. You're in her life now."

"Thank you, Brooke."

Later that night; Tori and Denny drive up with the kids. Luke and Sophie were pretty much half asleep when Denny took them out the car. Hannah gets out the car and looks up at the house confused. Tori turns towards her and smiles.

"Whose house is this for?" Hannah asks Tori.

Denny walks passed her with both kids in his arms. "It's our house, kid." He tells her, smiling as he walks into their front door.

Tori puts her hand out. "Come on. Come check it out." Hannah grabs Tori's hand and follows her inside.

"When did you get a house?" Hannah asks as she looks around the living room.

"A few days ago."

"Does that mean you're staying here?"

"Do you want me to stay, Hannah?" Tori asks in all seriousness.

Hannah looks around the house again then back at Tori. "Yeah, I do. What about your house in L.A.?"

"We still have it. But I wanted a home here, too. And maybe when we go to L.A. for awhile you can visit us." Hannah starts to cry. "What? What?" Tori walks over to Hannah, confused and worried. Without hestitation though, Hannah develops Tori into a big hug.

"Thank you." Hannah whispers. Tori wraps her around protectively around Hannah and kisses her on the top of her hair.

"You're welcome." She whispers back. Denny peeks his head in, and Tori looks up and smiles at him as she gives him a thumbs up. Denny silently cheers to himself. He had grown to really love Hannah like she was his own and he was so happy that Tori had her daughter back. "Come on. You still have to see your room." Tori tells her, grabbing Hannah's hand.

"I have a room?"

"Uh, well, of course." Tori laughs.

They both go upstairs into Hannah's room. Hannah opens the door and is amazed at how big it is. Even bigger than her room at home. "It's so big."

"Well, a girl needs her space." Tori jokes.

Her walls were painted a lighter purple than her walls back home and she had a big king size bed just for her. "This is amazing. Thank you."

"You're family, Hannah. We'd do anything for you."

"It's pretty cool having two families." Hannah says jumping onto her bed. Tori laughs and follows her, sitting down in front of Hannah.

"I kinda wanted to talk to you about that."

"What about?" She asks, curiously.

"Well, I know your mom and Julian are engaged."

Hannah nods; smiling. "Yeah. She really deserves this. He's a great guy."

"So, you like him?"

"Of course I do. Why wouldn't I?"

"Your mom is worried that you won't want them to get married. She thinks you're not ready." Tori explains.

"What? That's crazy."

"So, what, you're ready for her to get married again?"

"Yeah."

"Then you should talk to her about that."

"I will." Hannah says, sighing, and falling back onto her big bed with her arms spread wide. "Thank you so much. I love everything about my room, this house, and the fact that you guys live here now. And thanks for being civil with Brooke and the rest of my family."

"Of course. I know I haven't been around the whole fourteen years of your life but I'm here now, okay?"

"Okay." Hannah says, hugging Tori again.

At Brooke's; Julian and Brooke are laying down in bed together in eachother's arms.

"What are you thinking about, babe?" Julian asks Brooke.

"Hannah. I miss her." Brooke pouts.

"Brooke, she's right down the road and she's going to be home tomorrow morning." Julian reminds her.

"I know, but I feel like she has new mom now. I mean I know Tori is her real mom and I know Tori says she'd never take Hannah away from me and that I'm her real mom, but I feel like Hannah would rather be with them rather than me and you." Brooke explains to him.

Julian sits up and looks at Brooke. "You know that's not true. She loves you, Brooke. You're her mom."

Brooke shrugs. "I know." Brooke looks up at him and smiles. "Wasn't she so great at her game?"

Julian laughs and sits back. "Yeah, she was. She's really good at soccer."

"I know. I really didn't think she was the sporty type. She always designs with me. I guess she's branching out." There's a little knock coming from the outside of their bedroom door. Brooke smiles. "Come in." Maddie opens the door slowly and walks in. "And what are you doing up missy?" Maddie walks over to them and climbs up next to Brooke.

"I can't sleep. When is Hannah coming home?"

Brooke looks at Julian then back at Maddie. "She'll be back tomorrow morning. You miss her?"

Maddie nods her head. "She's always gone."

"Don't worry, kiddo. She'll be back tomorrow." Julian tells her.

"Can I sleep with you guys tonight?"

Brooke kisses Maddie softly on her cheek. "Of course you can."

Maddie jumps up and gets inbetween her mom and Julian. They all get under the covers, comfortably and snuggle up together. They looked like the perfect family; all that was missing was Hannah.

The next morning; Brooke is up in the kitchen cooking breakfast when Hannah walks in.

"Heyyy. How was your sleepover?"

Hannah puts her bag down by the stairs and walks into the kitchen. "It was great. Thanks for letting me go."

"Of course. What'd you do?" Brooke asks.

Hannah walks around the counter and hugs Brooke tightly. Brooke was a little taken back, but she hugs Hannah back. "I love you, Mom."

"I love you, too, baby. What's wrong?" Brooke asks, worriedly.

Hannah steps back and takes a deep breath. "I want you to marry, Julian, Mom."

"Well, I am. What are you talking about?"

"I mean soon. I'm ready. I really am. I really like Julian."

Brooke sighs and grabs Hannah by her shoulders leading her into the living room to sit down. "I'm happy that you really like Julian, but I just got divorced from Owen. And then I bring Julian into our lives. And now Tori is in your life. It's a lot to take it."

"Mom, you divorced Owen almost a year ago, and you didn't bring Julian; Julian brought himself because he loves you. And I want you to let him. Let him take care of you for once. You take care of me and Maddie so much, Mom. You need a break." Hannah tells her.

"Honey, it's my job to take care of you and Maddie. I'm the mom." Brooke laughs.

Julian walks in and is surprised to see Hannah. "Hannah, hey, how was your night?"

Hannah gives him a smile. "It was great."

Julian looks over and sees the look on Brooke's face. "What's going on?"

"I'm ready for you to be my dad." Hannah blurts out surprising both Julian and Brooke. "Well, I mean my step-dad. I guess."

Julian walks over and sits next to Brooke. "What are you talking about, Hannah?"

"I want you and Mom to get married already. You got your long engagement, but now it's time to make it official. If you want me to be really happy, I want you to get married. Please."

Julian and Brooke both look at eachother unsure on what to say.

Six months later-Brooke and Julian's wedding.

"Ladies and gentleman Mr. and Mrs. Julian Baker!" The announcer says as everyone stands up and applause.

Brooke and Julian walk in hand in hand and into the crowd. Hannah and Maddie stand up along side Haley and Tori smiling happily at their parents and new found friends.

Brooke and Julian wave the girls over to them. They both run over to them and hug them both. Julian bends down on Hannah's level and looks at her straight in the eyes. "We wanted to wait to ask you this after the wedding."

"What is it?"

"I'd like to adopt you, but only if you want me to." Julian tells her.

Hannah smiles wide looking up at Brooke who is smiling, too, as she nods her head.

"Can I call you Dad?" She asks.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." He tells her.

Hannah jumps up into Julians arms crying and laughing. "I love you both so much."

"We love you, too, babygirl." Brooke tells her kissing her on her arm.

"I have the biggest and most amazing family ever. I never thought I would ever have this." Hannah says. She looks at her mom. "Thank you."

Julian puts Hannah down and she gives her mom the biggest hug as their whole family start to surround them to congratulate them.

When Hannah was five years old, she had no one, until she found Brooke. Brooke came to her and gave her everything she's ever needed. Now she's fifteen&it finally came to her.

Love, Happiness,& Family.

And that's when Hannah came.


End file.
